Buscando París
by Pennywitch
Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños Sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad Bella se dará cuenta que las dos cosas que le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea muy dificil.
1. La Tentación vive arriba

**París, estoy aqui.**

 **Bella es una amable maestra de niños Sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad Bella se dará cuenta que las dos cosas que le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba.  
**

 **Capitulo 1: La tentación Vive arriba.**

-¿Como que no hay ascensor?- Protestó mirándolo incrédula.- Es una broma ¿no?

-Pero Isa, Si este sitio es una ganga.

-No me llames así, te he dicho mil veces que lo odio. – Expreso de mala gana.

Como si no la oyese, Jacob seguía contemplando la fachada de aquel edificio señorial.-Vi las fotos en una web de alquileres, se trata de una **buhardilla** * típica de París con ventanas de **mansarda** *. ¡Te va a encantar!

-¿Una Buhardilla? Eso quiere decir que está en el último piso.- Renegó a punto de perder la paciencia.

Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió aceptar la invitación de aquel Tacaño. No es que esperas una suite en el **Ritz** *, pero su idea de un fin de semana romántico se asociaba a un hotelito con encanto, paseos por la orilla del Sena y cenas a la luz de las velas en cualquier café de Montmartre; no con hacer la cama, barrer el suelo de una buhardilla de alquiler. Ni mucho menos de subir las maletas por las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso.

Jacob ajeno al mal rato que Bella estaba pasando, tecleo la clave numérica del acceso al portal y, al entrar, la visión de aquel zaguán con tanto encanto apaciguo el enfado de Bella. Un rectángulo sin mobiliario alguno, que impresionaba en su sencillez gracias al colorido zócalo de azulejos en el que predominaba el azul y que debía datar del lejano 1913 en que se construyo el edificio, según rezaba un discreto y antiguo cartelito con el nombre del arquitecto. Dominando la pared del fondo, unas puertas de madera con vidrieras de arabescos **Art Nouveau** permitían el paso de la luz natural. A la derecha de esas se distinguía una segunda entrada que comunicaba con las escaleras de acceso a las viviendas. Incluso los buzones alineados discretamente en vertical tenían solera.

Jacob cerró la pesada puerta enrejada y ella arrastró la maleta con la sensación de avanzar por el túnel del tiempo hacia la **Belle Époque**.

-Qué bonito es todo esto.- reconoció.

-Ya te lo decía yo. ¿Ves como siempre tengo razón? – expresó Jacob con una suficiencia que sacó de quicio a Bella.

Pero se quedó con la réplica escociéndole en la punta de la lengua porque un chirrido de bisagras les hizo mirar al fondo. Ni él ni ella esperaban que el portón doble, bella reliquia de épocas pasadas, se abriera de par en par y sin ayuda de nadie. Era evidente que habían añadido un sistema de apertura moderno que se accionaba con control remoto.

Se quedaron aun más pasmados al ver que, de lo que parecía un patio con jardín privado salía un motorista a lomos de una Honda de gran cilindrada. Jacob y Bella se hicieron a un lado para dejar paso, el portal de hierro se abrió solo también y la moto salió a la acera con el ronroneo inconfundible del acelerador contenido. Bella la siguió con la mirada. Se notaba que el tipo que iba encima estaba acostumbrado a dominar una maquina potente. Sin poder evitarlo, continúo la mirada clavada en los anchos hombros cubiertos por una chaqueta de cuero hasta que giró a la derecha con un acelerón y se alejó a todo gas en dirección a la avenida Republica.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que, bajo sus pies, el suelo era de adoquines. Bella calculó la anchura de la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer la Honda y adivinó que aquel portalón de hierro tan imponente se ideó para permitir el acceso a los coches de tiro de caballos y a los primeros autos a motor de principios del siglo XX hacia las cocheras del jardín, seguramente ocultas por las otras puertas de madera. Imagino a un portero de uniforme saludando a los ocupantes de un vehículo de época, justo donde ella se encontraba un siglo después, y sonrió con esa escena en la cabeza.

La voz de Jacob la trajo de nuevo a su agobiante realidad, allí lo tenía esperándola en el umbral de la puerta que daba a las escaleras, sonriéndole con sorna, con lo poco que le apetecían a ella las bromitas.

-¡Por fin! – dijo con un entusiasmo que a Bella empezaba a resultarle intragable. – Venga Isa, ánimo y para arriba, que solo son siete pisos, a ver si no te haces vieja.

¡Serás idiota! – pensó ella.

¿Vieja con treinta recién cumplidos? Como si los dos no supieran que él le llevaba once años, a pesar de que se quitaba dos porque tenía un terror horroroso a cumplir esa cifra maldita que empezaba por cuatro.

Bella se juró a si misma que en cuanto regresaran a Seattle iba a dejarle las cosas claras a Jacob. O sea, tenía que terminarlo y dejarse de compasión. Pero en París no era el momento, no fuera a ser que le montara un drama de los suyos. Cada día que pasaba se arrepentía más de haberse emparejado con aquel egocéntrico. Llevaban juntos dos meses y las últimas dos semanas Bella se juraba todas las mañanas que ese día era el último, pero en cuanto Jacob la miraba con esa cara de perro atropellado se sentía incapaz de mandarlo a la goma, a pesar que la agobiaban los hombres débiles y llorones, y a este en particular se le escapaban las de cocodrilo a la menor provocación.

Mientras maquinaba la manera menos cruel de acabar con aquella relación que la tenia agobiada, tiró de su maleta hacia las escaleras. Los portones de cristal habían quedado algo entreabiertos y por la rendija salió a recibirlos un gato negro que n o tardo ni un segundo en restregarse en las piernas de Bella en busca de mimos. Ella le acaricio el lomo y observó a través del hueco por el que se había escapado el gato, que dejaba de ver una parte del patio con jardín. Supuso que, además de las antiguas cocheras particulares que se veían al fondo, comunicaba también con la trastienda de la frutería que había en el bajo comercial del edificio.

-Deja de tocar a ese bicho, que te va a pegar todas sus pulgas. – la regaño Jacob con cara de aprensión.

Bella chasqueó la lengua sin dejar de acariciar al minino.

-¡Qué tontería! Míralo, Es tan lindo.

-Tiene cara de tonto.- murmuró el hombre "maduro" frente a ella.

Ella no opinaba lo mismo. Rasco al lustroso gato entre las orejas como despedida. Pensaba en el fin de semana recién empezado. Por mucho que Jacob lo llamara así, por parte de Bella no iba a albergar ni un minuto romántico. Por culpa de la crisis y los inevitables recortes, el colegio donde trabajaba se había visto obligado a reducir la plantilla. Al ser ella la profesora con menos antigüedad, se había convertido en empleada eventual que solo trabajaba cuando era preciso cubrir alguna baja por enfermedad. Llevaba un mes sin empleo a la espera de que volvieran a llamarla. Solo es por eso que aceptó la invitación de Jacob; porque el viaje lo pagaba el, a pesar de lo tacaño que era. Un gasto que ella en ese momento no podía permitirse y era vital aprovechar la ocasión.

Bella había viajado a París por un motivo íntimo y secreto. Necesitaba conocer esa importante parte de su pasado de la que su madre se negaba a hablar. Ya era hora de buscar respuestas a todos las interrogantes acerca de su padre, que su madre siempre se negó a contarle. Y no le causaba remordimientos aprovecharse de Jacob para ello, aunque pensaba largarlo con el viento fresco en cuanto regresaran a Estados Unidos. Se dijo que quien paga, manda; y si el había decidido que prefería un séptimo piso sin ascensor en Belleville en lugar de las comodidades de un céntrico hotel, estupendo.

-Vamos Jacob.- decidió incorporándose de nuevo; el gato se fue por donde había venido. – subamos de una vez, a ver si esa buhardilla tiene tanto encanto como dices, supongo que arriba debe estar esperándonos alguien de la agencia de alquiler para entregarnos las llaves.

-No lo lleva una agencia. – contesto Jacob subiendo las escaleras. – traté directamente con el dueño, Edward " _no sé qué_ ". – susurro.

Al contrario que Bella, Jacob no hablaba el francés lo justo para entenderse.

-Me envió un e-mail diciéndome que nos dejaba las llaves en el hueco del contador de la luz. – respondió nuevamente. Tirando de su maleta sin intensión de acarrear también la de ella. – un poco confiado ¿no?

Ella se encogió de hombros, que otra cosa podía hacer.

-Animo, que solo son siete pisos. –anticipó resignada a subir hasta las nubes cargada como una mula.

Una vez arriba, recuperando el resuello, tuvo que reconocer que el apartamento era una preciosidad. Lo habían reformado con mucho gusto. El baño y la cocina tenían el aspecto de ser prácticamente nuevos. El mobiliario consistía en una fusión de complementos de **Ikea** y piezas antiguas recuperadas con ingenio, como la cama de hierro pintada de color azul turquesa. El único dormitorio tenía el techo abuhardillado, pero la estancia que hacía de sala de estar, pasillo y cocina, contaba con un sofá cama para dos personas. En el trozo de pared entre las dos únicas ventanas que, como predijo Jacob, eran de mansarda y recaían a **Rue Sorbie** , había arrimada una mesa de cristal para dos personas que servía como consola y como improvisado comedor. Junto al televisor, Bella descubrió una chimenea de leña. Le habría encantado poder encenderla, pero el calor inusual en París a finales de mayo invitaba a descartar la idea.

-Tendremos que bajar a comprar cosas para llenar la nevera- sugirió Jacob al verla curiosear en los armarios de la cocina.

Bella pensó que el dueño era un detallista, porque había dejado un envase empezado de café, azucarillos y edulcorante, junto con un bote de cacao en polvo, un paquete de galletas de limón y un surtido de cajitas con distintas variedades de té.

-No vamos a estar aquí más de dos días y medio. – le contradijo ella. – no pienso encender el fuego.

-¿Tienes idea de lo caro que sale comer en París?- alego Jacob con evidente inquietud.

El ya había visitado la ciudad en anteriores ocasiones y sabia lo que era ser sableado por un exiguo menú turista.

Bella giro hacia él y lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

-Llévame a donde tú decidas, yo invito. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Entonces, ni deshagamos las maletas. – aceptó aliviado. – No perdamos tiempo.

Bella tomo su bolso encima de la mesilla de cristal y se lo colgó de manera cruzada.

-Estoy deseando que me enseñes los rincones más bonitos de Paris.

Por instinto le tomo la mano, como gesto simpático y amistoso, nada más. Pero él se soltó de inmediato. A Bella le sorprendió solo a medias. Desde hacía dos semanas Jacob mostraba con ella una actitud extraña; a rato pegajoso como un chicle, y otros ni se le acercaba. Parecía que tocarla le produjese alergia. De pronto se quedaba pensativo, o lo sorprendía estudiándola con una mirada que a Bella no le gustaba nada; unas veces con un rictus maquinador y otras atormentado, como si algún problema gravísimo no lo dejase vivir. Jacob era un tipo rarito y egocéntrico. Bella aun se preguntaba en que se estaría pensando el día que acepto salir con él. Era el típico profesor universitario que conquistaba a las mujeres con frases de un libro aprendidas de memoria. O inventadas, cualquiera sabia. Y ella cayó rendida a su filosofía barata como una tonta. Que harta estaba de su táctica de divorciado al que les venía grande su estrenada soltería y se empataba con una chica mucho más joven para vivir una ficticia segunda juventud.

Fue hacia la puerta del apartamento y el la siguió. Al abrir se dieron de bruces con un hombre al que Bella reconoció al instante. La chaqueta de cuero y el casco colgaba del codo no dejaban lugar a dudas; era el motero con el que se habían cruzado un rato antes. En ese momento abria la puerta del apartamento de al lado. Bella se fijó en su singular cabello cobrizo, en su altura y en la envergadura de su espalda.

El giro la cabeza y la miro directo a los ojos. Bella contemplo su rostro y la mandíbula oscurecida por la barba de un día. No era especialmente guapo, pero irradiaba magnetismo y peligro.

Si alguna vez pasara algún casting, le darían el papel de malo. O del chico malo que bien podría voltear el argumento de la película y volverse el mismísimo protagonista.

-¡ah! ¡Ya han llegado! – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Vocalizaba despacio pero al ver que Bella asentía, dándole a entender que conocía el idioma, dejo atrás el tono que al parecer utilizaba para comunicarse con los turistas extranjeros.

-Soy Edward Cullen, el dueño- Bella le estrecho la mano. –Estuvimos en contacto por e-mail, ya veo que encontraron la llave del departamento sin problemas.

Por todo saludo, ella esbozo una sonrisa de trámite, en silencio, se recriminó y miro hacia otra parte para no observarlo con tanto descaro, era el tipo de hombre que una mujer no podía dejar de mirar.

-¿Qué hay? – saludó Jacob, y se presentó a sí mismo.

Más o menos se defendía en francés.

En lo que duró el apretón de manos entre ellos, Bella se percató de la diferencia entre el séptimo y los pisos inferiores. En ese rellano, dos puertas gemelas sustituían a la única original de acceso al domicilio. Dedujo entonces que la buhardilla que habían alquilado era en realidad una parte de la vivienda contigua y que esta, en origen, debía ser inmensa. Una idea inteligente la del chico de la moto el dividir su casa para sacarle partido alquilando a los turistas la parte que a él le sobraba.

Observó a los dos hombres y, como suele suceder, la comparación resultó odiosa. Al lado de aquel gigante, Jacob, igual de alto que ella, aun parecía más delgado; su pelo largo de intelectual, mas trasnochado; y sus aires de hombre de mundo, mas ridículos. En resumen, menos apetecible, y eso que el deseo, por parte de ella, se había esfumado hacia ya semanas.

Miro al de la chaqueta negra. ¿Por qué a ella no se le acercaban nunca los tipos duros? Que rabia le daba ser una especie de mujer-imán para los hombres que odiaban el riesgo y parecían cachorros perdidos, ansiosos por una palmadita femenina en el lomo para sentirse importantes.

Miro de reojo a Jacob y se colgó el bolso de nuevo. _Porque pagas tú el viaje, que si no…,_ se dijo mentalmente.

Ellos seguían hablando de los pormenores del alquiler y de la transferencia bancaria. A Bella no le remordía la conciencia el hecho de aprovecharse de Jacob de aquella manera. Un par de billetes de avión en una línea de bajo coste y el precio de dos noches en aquella buhardilla no iban a suponerle una ruina. Y a fin de cuentas, ella acababa de engrosar la lista de solteros de Seattle. _Cuando regresaran obviamente._

Necesitaba visitar París, para hallar respuestas a todas esas lagunas de su pasado que la intrigaban desde hacia tantos años; justo en ese momento disponía de tiempo libre y no era cuestión de gastarse los ahorros en viajecitos. Que pagara Jacob, que para eso lo aguantaba y además en la Universidad cobraba un buen sueldo-.

Bella salió de aquellos pensamientos cuando el dueño se dirigió a ella por fin.

-No suelo estar a horas fijas, aunque si necesita algo, vivo aquí.- concluyo mirando a Jacob de corrido. – Bienvenidos a París.

No sonrió, pero eso último lo dijo clavando sus ojos verdes en los de Bella.

-Gracias.- dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

Fue muy breve, pero Bella adivino que el atisbo de sonrisa que él le regalo era un modo de premiar su correcta pronunciación. Debió sorprenderle que dominase su idioma casi como una autentica parisina.

-Vamos a estar solos dos días, .- intervino Jacob en un precario francés. – Si necesitamos cualquier cosa, ya le llamo. Apunté el móvil que venía en el e-mail. – concluyo a modo de despedida, y apremió a Bella poniendo una mano en la base de su espalda. – Vamos Isa.

Ella apretó los labios porque no le apetecía repetirle por millonésima vez, y menos delante de otra persona, que odiaba ese diminutivo. Miro sin disimulo la Honda, que le daba la espalda con la llave en la entrada de su apartamento- luego observo de arriba a abajo al cuarentenario juvenil con el que se estaba a punto de compartir cena y cama.

-Vamos, que me muero de hambre.- farfulló, bajando a trote las escaleras.

Estaba decidido. En cuanto regresaran a Estados Unidos, iba a poner fin a aquella relación con Jacob que no iba a ninguna parte.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bien pues esta es una de las historias que desde hace mucho quería más o menos adaptar a nuestra pareja favorita Edward y Bella. La verdad no tengo idea si ya haya una adaptación, no eh tenido el gusto de leer alguna de esta historia, pero si alguien de ustedes sabe si la hay, hágamelo saber.**

 **Esta historia es una ADAPTACION, la historia obviamente no es mía, los personajes mucho menos, son de la grandiosa SM, yo solo me adjudico el "revolver" como dice mi mejor amiga, a los personajes.**

 **Háganme saber si les gusta o no, o cualquier cosita.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo**

 **P.D.: No es que Bella sea una convenenciera, ya verán que más adelante se sabrán más cosas…**

 **Buhardilla: Ventana en el tejado de una casa.**

 **Mansarda: Espacio amplio de techo y tejado.**

 **Hotel Ritz: Hotel famoso no solo en París sino en gran parte del mundo.**

 **Art Nouveau: Movimiento artístico a finales del siglo XIX y principios del siglo XX, en España se denominó Modernismo.**

 **Belle Époque: Bella Época (traducido del francés al español)**

 **Ikea: Empresa que se dedica a la venta minorista de muebles en su totalidad.**


	2. Adiós, pequeña adiós

**Hola Hola!**

 **Me siento emocionada porque les haya gustado la historia, hubo muchas visitas ayer, y por eso como ya tenía el capitulo 2, lo pondré de una vez.**

 **Lía : Tienes mucha razón, esta es una adaptación y hay que darle el crédito a la autora, lo iba a hacer al final de la historia, pero lo haré aquí. Es Olivia Ardey**

 **Sin mas ahí va el nuevo capi**

 **Bella es una amable maestra de niños Sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad Bella se dará cuenta que las dos cosas que le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba.**

 **Capitulo 2: Adiós, pequeña adiós.**

 _Papá siempre decía que las mejores fotos de la torre Eiffel se sacan desde Trocadéro. De día recuerda una flecha enrejada que apunta hacia el cielo; de noche parece una lanza inmensa hecha de luz._

Anotó la frase en su libretita y se quedó pensativa, con el bolígrafo apoyado en los labios, habría preferido visitar primero la torre Eiffel, llevaba una vida entera deseando contemplarla por fin con sus propios ojos. Pero Jacob tenía otros planes.

Iban en el taxi que Bella se empeñó en coger, y por supuesto se ofreció a pagar, en vista de que él estaba empeñado en ir desde el Louvre a la Place I'Etoile en metro. Tenía los pies molidos de patear salas sin ton ni son, por culpa del profesor universitario que se creía tan listo como para no perderse en un museo en el que se pueden estar una semana entera y no terminar de verlo. Y encima, se negaba a preguntar a los vigilantes. Acabaron viendo la Mona Lisa desde lejos, porque la sala estaba atestada de turistas, además de un sinfín de galerías, que recorrieron al vuelo, más atentos al plano para averiguar el modo de salir de allí, que a las obras de arte que se encontraban en el camino.

Disponían de muy poco tiempo para disfrutar de la ciudad y ella quería callejearla, los museos le daban igual. No quería perderse ni un aroma, ni un sonido, pretendía llevarse consigo, grabadas en la retina y en la mente, todas aquellas sensaciones con las que había sonado durante años y que disfrutaba por primera vez.

Guardo el bolígrafo dentro del cuaderno que descansaba en su regazo, lo cerró rodeando las tapas con la goma elástica y lo metió en el bolso.

-¿Qué es eso que anotas a todas horas?- preguntó Jacob con mucha curiosidad incluso intento leer.

Bella lo evitó cerrando la libretita a tiempo.-Cosas que se me ocurren.- dijo al tiempo que la guardaba en el bolso. – como un diario de viaje.

-¿Piensas escribir un libro? – se interesó el moreno.

-No creo,..- Zanjó el tema.

Se inclinó para indicarle al taxista que los dejara en esa misma esquina, desde la que ya se veía el Arco del Triunfo. Ella hablaba un francés envidiable, llevaba muchísimos años estudiando el idioma.

Primero por empeño de su padre, que nunca perdió la esperanza de que su hija pasase temporadas en París con él, en cuanto alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Después por gusto, ya que esa era la lengua que compartía solo con él. Empezó como un juego, luego se convirtió en una especie de código secreto. Hablaban en francés a escondidas, las dos o tres veces al año que él viajaba desde París e iba a visitarla a Seattle. Su madre no soportaba que padre e hija compartieran una lengua que ella no entendía.

Pagó el importe de la carrera y bajaron del taxi. No es que Bella tuviese ganas de pasear por los Campos Elíseos, pero Jacob se había empeñado en llevarla allí. Para hablar de algo importante para los dos, le había adelantado con cierto misterio. Miedo le daba a Bella imaginar con que novedad tenía intensión de descolgarse.

Con el Arco del Triunfo a la espalda, caminaron despacio por la acera izquierda de la derecha de los Campos Elíseos en dirección a las Tullerías.

-¿No es una ciudad única?- pregunto Jake, frotándose las manos.

-Maravillosa.- respondió ella, con la mirada fija en el escaparate de Chez Guerlain, lleno de las artísticas botellas de perfume propias de la marca.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-La verdad es que sí.

Eran las seis de la tarde pasadas y no se habían adaptado al horario Francés. Eso de almorzar tan temprano les tenía el estomago descolocado.

Por la sonrisa sagaz que exhibía Jacob, Bella imaginó que la estaba llevando a una pastelería selecta, o un café típico de esos con veladores de mármol en la acera y sillas de rejilla. Cuando paró de golpe y le señalo el lugar escogido, a Bella le entraron ganas de darle una patada en el culo.

-¿McDonald's?

-Que suerte que hemos encontrado uno. ¡Como en casa!

Veinte minutos insufribles de cola después, se encontraban sentados en el piso superior .uno al lado de otro, como si aquello fuese la barra de un bar. Lo único bueno eran las inigualables vistas a los Campos Elíseos. Bella se metió una papa frita en la boca y se resignó a contemplar el exterior. Mejor no pensar en la ridícula imagen que daban a los ojos de la gente que pasaba por la calle, igual que un par de maniquís de escaparate, cada uno con su menú delante e hincándole el diente a una hamburguesa de queso.

Jacob giró en el taburete, ella hizo lo mismo y quedaron frente a frente. A Bella le empezaba a intrigar su actitud. No dejaba de hacer dibujos con una papa mojada en kétchup sobre el mantel de papel que cubría la bandeja.

-No voy a ocultártelo más tiempo.- añadió mirándolo a los ojos. – Este viaje… esta escapada tiene un motivo.

A Bella se le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos. Dios, ya empezaba con las emociones descontroladas. Mandó al cuerno la pena que empezó a sentir al verlo ponerse sensiblero, ¡que tenía más de cuarenta! Como se atreviese a soltar una lagrima en pleno McDonald's, rodeados de adolescentes curiosos, iba a llevarse puesto un bofetón.

Miro sus labios temblorosos y trató de adivinar que se traía entre manos. ¿Una declaración de amor? No, no, no y no. ¿Pedirle que se fueran a vivir juntos? ¡Socorro! Aun podía ser peor, uy uy uy…

Como sacara una cajita de terciopelo con un anillo dentro iba a huir de allí más rápido que el jamaicano aquel de las Olimpiadas.

-Isa.- le anuncio con un suspiro hondo. Ella trago en seco.- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Vital para nuestro futuro.

Y ocurrió lo inevitable. Jacob Black inspiró como si le faltara el aire y, por las mejillas, le resbalaron un par de lagrimones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto escuchó eso _tan importante,_ Bella se levantó de un salto y lo acribilló con una mirada asesina.

-¡¿Qué tu mujer está embarazada?! – vociferó a pleno pulmón.

Tantas lágrimas de cocodrilo y tanto sorber los mocos para soltarle a bocajarro que había dejado preñada a su ex al mismo tiempo que salía con ella.

-Isa, por favor, baja la voz que nos van a llamar la atención. – rogó Jake, secándose la cara a la vez que miraba a derecha e izquierda.

-¿Tu mujer? ¿Qué significa eso de _tu mujer?_ – Le espetó a punto de estrangularlo.- me dijiste que estabas divorciado.

\- Mas o menos.

-Eres un cerdo rastrero.

-Las cosas vinieron así, pasó lo que pasó…

-¡No me lo cuentes! – Ordenó, solo faltaba que le diera los detalles-. - ¿Y para esto me has traído a París?

-Creí que era una bonita manera de despedirnos.

¿Cómo? No, no podía haber dicho aquello. Bella escuadro sus ojos para averiguar si le estaba tomando el pelo. O era muy cínico o muy estúpido.

-traerme hasta París para darme la patada- tradujo ella con lenguaje menos florido. – Si esta es tu idea de una escapada romántica, eres el ser mas retorcido que existe sobre la tierra.

Él la miró con asombro y alzó las manos en son de paz.

-Pero Isa, ¿Hay algo mas romántico que decirnos adiós para siempre en la ciudad del amor?

A Bella se le subió la sangre a la cabeza. ¿Y ese era el tipo al que aguantaba por lastima? ¿Por qué no quería verlo llorar si le mandaba a tomar viento? ¡menuda Idiota! Respiró hondo, agarró su bolso de un manotazo y se puso de pie.

-¡Vete a la mierda Jacob Black! – silabeó inclinándose tanto sobre su cara que él se echó para atrás, asustado.- ¡Vete… a… la… mierda!

Sacudió su cabeza para aliviar la tensión. Eso mismo debía haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Le dio la espalda y sin mirar atrás, trotó escaleras abajo y recortó el piso inferior tropezando con unos y con otros, ansiosa por respirar el aire de la calle.

Jacob la seguía a duras penas. Ya en la acera, la tomó del brazo pero ella se zafó de un tirón.

-Bella.- resopló. – Por favor, no acabemos así. Podemos seguir siendo amigos.

Eso fue la gota que colmó su paciencia.

-¡No me toques! Tú no tienes idea de lo que es laa amistad.

-Escúchame.

-No, escúchame tu. – le espetó señalándolo con un dedo acusador. – Tienes 2 horas para sacar tus cosas del departamento, y largarte a un hotel.

-¿A un hotel? – preguntó. Perplejo,

-A un hotel o donde te dé la gana, ¡Dos horas! – grito para recalcarlo. – Cuando vuelva allí no quiero ver ni rastro tuyo , ¿te quedó claro?

-¿Pero y los billetes de avión?

-Yo me quedo en París, ni loca pienso volver contigo a Seattle en el mismo Avión. Mi billete, puedes tragártelo o metértelo por… no me hagas decir groserías Jacob Black.

Jake se pasaba la mano por el pelo, mirándola dudoso sin atreverse a discutir mientras ella bajaba de la acera y paraba un taxi.

-Piénsalo bien Isabella. – casi suplicó; ella tuvo que contenerse, a buenas horas la llamaba por fin por su nombre.

Un taxi paro frente a ella. Abrió la portezuela y, antes de meterse en el vehículo, lo oyó por última vez.

-¿Qué piensas hacer tu sola en Paris?

Ella lo miro con una mezcla de rabia y el alivio de romper las cadenas emocionales que la ataban a aquel plasta, egoísta, progre patético, mentiroso y cultureta de pacotilla.

-De momento, olvidarme de tu estúpida cara.

.

.

.

.

Pidió al taxista que la llevara a Trocadéro. Una vez allí camino despacio por la explanada , dando un rodeo para no interferir en una sesión fotográfica de moda. Su padre tenia razón, era imposible olvidar la imagen bellísima y grandiosa de la Torre Eiffel.

Se prohibió a si misma perder un solo segundo dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir, Jake era historia, reconcomerse de rabia no le haría ningún bien. Y nada ni nadie iban a amargarle aquel momento tan especial.

Fue hasta la balconada de piedra, se acomodó en la repisa y, apoyando la barbilla en las manos, contempló durante largo rato el paisaje que tantas veces le había descrito su padre. Quiso llevarse una fotografía de recuerdo, idéntica a la que ella guardaba en la cartera. Esa que él le envió por correo hacía muchos años, en la que aparecía joven, y sonriente con la torre de hierro al fondo. Un emprendedor lleno de sueños, recién llegado a París, dispuesto a comerse el mundo.

Miró a su alrededor, y se decidió pedirle el favor a un chico oriental que vendía botellines de agua mineral en un cubo de hielo. Le pidió una y entregó al muchacho un euro.

-¿Serias tan amable de hacerme una foto, por favor?

Y le entregó su teléfono móvil para que se la hiciese. El chico observó el iPhone alzando las cejas.

-Tú no de aquí.

-No, no soy de aquí. Soy del otro lado del mundo.

El chico no la entendió.

-USA.

-¡Ah! ¡América! – comprendió asintiendo con la cabeza. - ¡América!

Bella se hecho a reír por la sonrisa de aquel chico oriental.

-Hamburguesas, estatua Libertad. – murmuró el muchacho.

Bella asintió. – Soy de Seattle.

-Oh New York. – replicó el muchacho.

Bella negó. – Nunca eh estado en New york.

El muchacho se quedó mirándola como si fuese un bicho raro. Y agito con la mano el iPhone.

-No dejar a cualquiera teléfono tan caro.- París mucha gente amala, pueden robar, salir corriendo.

Ella ladeo la cabeza con expresión afable.

-Tú tienes cara de buena persona.

E l chico sonrió agradecido. Bella sintió algo de lastima al ver que le faltaban dos dientes. Él le señaló con la mano que se alejase y ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que le indico que pre parara con el índice levantado. Poso con su mejor sonrisa para un par de fotos y luego para otras dos que el muchacho se empeño en repetir por las primeras no salían bien.

Regreso junto a él y los dos contemplaron satisfechos las imágenes que acababa de sacar en la pantalla del iPhone. Bella le dio las gracias y con una última mirada se despidió de la Torre Eiffel. Camino con la mano agarrada a la correa del bolso hacia el palacio de Chaillot. En ese momento tenía que hacer algo mucho más importante. Iba a visitar a su padre. Un reencuentro doloroso para el que llevaba preparándose quince años desde aquel lejano día, en la estación del norte de Seattle, en que se despidieron por última vez.

Al llegar a la calzada, alzo la mano para parar un taxi. Un par de minutos después, se hallaba sentada en el asiento trasero, pensando en los días que le quedaban por delante en aquella ciudad tan grande y desconocida.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto el taxista, saliendo de la plaza en dirección a la avenida Presidente Wilson.

-Al cementerio de Pére-Lachaise, por favor.

.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Maldito Jacob además de codo, es un mentiroso. Ajajajaja**

 **Bueno ya vamos viendo que Bella no es ninguna dejada, veremos más adelante que es lo que pasará con ella, ¿seguirá en Paris? O ¿vuelve a USA?**

 **Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones, dejarme un comentario** **nos vemos el próximo Capitulo.**

 **GWitch:)**


	3. La fuerza del Cariño

La historia no me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación, a veces le cambio algunas cosas para que esté más en el mundo de Twilight, el nombre de la historia lo diré al final

Sin más aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

 **Bella es una amable maestra de niños Sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad Bella se dará cuenta que las dos cosas que le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba**

 **Capitulo 3: La fuerza del cariño.**

Recorrer todo el columbario, leyendo lapida tras lápida hasta que encontró la de su padre, fue un duro trago para Bella. Por fin la halló, Charles Swan, y dos fchas debajo. Cuarenta y un años tenía, demasiado joven y apegado a la vida, demasiados cabos que con su marcha quedaron sueltos y que ninguna mano compasiva tuvo el detalle de atar.

Bella sintió tristeza. No era justo que un hombre que tanto amó su libertad acabase encarcelado en aquella colmena de difuntos. Debían haber lanzado sus cenizas en un acantilado y haberlas dejado marchar a merced del viento.

Se despidió en silencio y volvió sobre sus pasos. No quería recordarlo así, su padre era mucho más que una lápida. Conforme se alejaba, fue recuperando el ánimo, aunque no demasiado. A pesar de parecer un museo del arte funerario y destino de peregrinación para nostálgicos, Pére-Lachaise no dejaba de ser un cementerio. Un lugar donde la alegría no tenía cabida.

En vez de salir por la puerta principal, lo hizo por el acceso de Rue des Rondeaux, el acceso para vehículos de los empleados del camposanto cercano a las oficinas. A Bella le gustó el ambiente de la calle plena de comercios; muchas floretistas, como era de esperar. Aquello era un barrio auténtico, los edificios de principios del siglo XX, de una mezcla desordenada de estilos y alturas, le recordaron a ciertos pueblos de Estados Unidos, llenos de historias de la independencia de los Estados Unidos y quizá también de la Guerra civil.

Cruzó la acera y compró un ramo de los más baratos. Si tenía que estar sola en aquel apartamento que había alquilado Jacob, lo haría con buen humor y aquellas margaritas de colores alegres le harían compañía. Con las flores al brazo, callejeó con la curiosidad de una recién llegada a la París que no aparece en las guías turísticas. Esa donde los parisinos de toda la vida madrugan y dan los "Buenos días" a los vecinos cuando bajan a comprar los _baguettes,_ un pan de Campagne o _croissants_ recién hechos para desayunar. Camino hasta plaza Gambetta y, empapándose de cada olor, cada fachada, cada conversación escuchada al vuelo, atravesó por Rue des Pyrénéss hasta Rue Ménlimontant. Bajó a ritmo de paseo por la empinada cuesta. A mitad de camino, consulto el plano que llevaba en el bolso, y desechando el camino fácil de las avenidas anchas, se aventuró por las intrincadas callejuelas que rodeaban al parque Amandiers.

Ya en Rue Sorbier, paso frente a la escuela elemental, un edificio antiguo que en ese momento cerraba el conserje. Se le humedecieron los ojos al leer la placa en memoria de los niños judíos, alumnos de ese colegio, deportados a los campos de exterminio por orden del gobierno de Vichy.

En la radio de un coche que pasó sonaba una conocida canción. El espectáculo de continuar, se repitió Bella mientras la música se alejaba. Y así debía ser; tras cada noche amanecía un nuevo día, pese a los malos tragos, a las decepciones o a los tipos indeseables como Jacob Black. La vida debía continuar y ella estaba decidida a encararla con optimismo, a pesar de todo.

Continúo calle arriba hasta el apartamento que tenía pagado al menos durante un día mas, convencida de que Belleville era un barrio con un encanto singular. Y se alegró de alojarse allí y no en otra zona más turística de París. Alzó la vista y contemplo la fachada recién restaurada. Lucia luminosa y colorida, entre tanto edificio de muros grises por culpa de la contaminación del tráfico rodado y el paso de los años. Bella sonrió; era adorable su casa provisional. Compró algo de fruta fresca en el comercio que había en la planta baja, una bolsa de papás fritas, una botella de agua mineral y un paquete de M tener a mano un caprichito de chocolate resultaba imprescindible por si, al verse allí sola y tirada como una colilla, el ánimo le daba un bajón.

Tecleó el código de la puerta y subió las escaleras pensando en que podía hacer hasta que llegara la hora de dormir. Salir por la noche sin compañía en una ciudad desconocida le daba algo de miedo. A la altura del segundo piso sonó su teléfono. Paró para ver quién era. Al leer "mamá" en la pantalla desconecto el móvil y reemprendió el ascenso de las escaleras. No le apetecía en absoluto hablar con ella.

Mientras giraba la llave, escuchó música tras la puerta contigua. Su vecino escuchaba a R.E.M. no era mala elección. Dado que se oía a través de las paredes, peor podía haber sido otra cosa. Antes de abrir la puerta, recordó la pelea en McDonald's. Hasta ese momento no se había acordado de Jacob, buena señal. Por su bien, mas le valía a aquel imbécil haberse largado, porque como se lo encontrara allí dentro esperándola para retomar la inútil conversación de las excusas patéticas y el adiós… una vez dentro dejo las bolsas en el suelo e investigo cada rincón. Cuando comprobó que allí no quedaba ni rastro de él, respiro tranquila.

Volvió a la cocina y guardo la fruta en la nevera. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Matar el tiempo en internet? No, no merecía la pena. ¿Devolverle la llamada a su agobiante madre? Mucho menos. ¿Deshacer la maleta? por un día no merecía la pena. ¿Ducharse y ponerse cómoda? Buena idea.

Pus el ramo en una jarra y lo coloco sobre la mesa de cristal que hacía las veces de consola. Y mientras contemplaba contenta lo preciosas que quedaban allí las margaritas, reparo en el libro de hojas en blanco que había dejado el dueño para que cada huésped anotara sus impresiones, su firma o estancia en el apartamento. Españoles, americanos, alemanes, belgas, franceses, italianos; había pasado mucha gente por aquellas cuatro paredes. No pudo evitar la risa al ver cuántos de ellos hablaban de la tortura que suponía subir los siete pisos, algunos incluso habían dibujado escaleras.

Se desnudó y la música de su casero seguía y seguía. Bella se ducho con una balada de Aeorsmith de fondo, preguntándose bajo el caudal delicioso y tibio, porque será que emocionan tanto las canciones de amor a los heavy metal. Cenó con muy poco apetito, y como no tenia sueño zapeó* hasta que se hizo muy tarde.

-Mi primera noche en la ciudad del amor. – se dijo a sí misma, dos horas después. - ¡Qué asco de noche!

Y puso la tv en el canal de ventas.

.

.

.

.

.

-No sé qué haces ahí sola en París, mi amiga Mara ha visto a Jacob en el Starbucks cerca del departamento esta mañana, ¿han reñido?

-Pues sí.

Ese fue el "¡Buenos días!" con que la despertó su querida mamá. Ni, "¿Cómo estás?", ni "¿Lo estas pasando bien?", ni nada remotamente parecido al afecto. No era ningún secreto que odiaba el solo nombre de París, y todo lo relacionado con Francia, y además estaba disgustada con ella por el dichoso viaje. Pero ni lo uno ni lo otro justificaban que le hablase con tanta frialdad. Con un tono calmado pero firme, Bella le informó de su intensión de quedarse.

-La mala suerte con los hombres debe ser cosa de familia. – comentó para rematar con una risa sin gracia.

Bella se despidió rápido, sin permitir que Doña René Dwyer continuase lanzándole dardos envenenados. Era su madre, pero cada día se le hacía más cuesta arriba aguantarla.

Necesitaba un cambio, le hacía falta dejar atrás la monotonía de Seattle desde que no tenía trabajo. Y sobre todo, alejarse un tiempo del cariño insano de su madre. Así que se pertrechó con su bolso y bajo la calle ansiosa por respirar nuevos aires. Empezaría por sacarse de encima el rencor que aun sentía consigo misma por no haber mandado a Jacob al carajo antes de que él se la quitase de encima como quien se sacude un bicho de la manga. Perder un solo minuto recordando a aquel idiota sin sustancia no merecía la pena.

Tan absorta iba con todo lo que rondaba la cabeza, que ni cuenta se dio que ya había llegado a la esquina. Consultó su plano y optó por caminar hacia la avenida República. Era hora de cambiar, pero ¿Cómo? Se recordó a si misma que los caminos más largos se recorren a fuerza de pequeños pasos. Un cartel muy llamativo con una flecha le dio la primera pista. Cruzó la avenida, entro en una peluquería y se corto el pelo.

.

.

.

.

.

Su nuevo aspecto se ganó el aplauso de los peluqueros. Bella se gustó al verse reflejada en los escaparates. Resultaba increíble como unos pocos tijeretazos estilosos modernizaban una melena larga. Cada vez que giraba la cabeza, el corte escalonado se recolocaba solo y le daba un aire nuevo que le ponía contenta.

Tenía París para ella solita y opto por recorrerlo de la manera más cómoda: compro un pase de un día para Les Cars Rouges y dejo que el autobús turístico la llevara por todos los lugares emblemáticos.

Paro a almorzar en el Campo de Marte, compro un bocadillo de jamón de Bayona y una lata de Coca-Cola en un carrito ambulante y comió sentada en el césped bajo la torre Eiffel. Subió a pie los setecientos y pico de escalones hasta el segundo piso, que tiene más merito. Una vez arriba, saboreo un helado admirando las vistas y tomo el ascensor hasta la aguja.

Cuando bajo de la torre, fue caminando por la orilla izquierda del Sena. En los mapas las distancias engañan y no se esperaba aquella caminata; a la altura del puente Alejandro III le dolían los pies. Se sentó en un café y disfruto de un chocolate frio sin dejar de contemplar la cúpula dorada de Los Inválidos. Mientras descansaba, anoto en el cuaderno sus impresiones de turista solitaria. Como había hecho muy pocas fotos, al menos que le quedara eso como recuerdo de aquella escapada.

Subió de nuevo al Car Rouge. Como hacia un tiempo magnifico, disfruto de la vista sentada en la primera fila del piso descubierto del autobús. Al llegar a la última parada en la Isla de la Cité frente a la catedral, decidió visitar los restos arqueológicos de la antigua Lutecia*. Más Tarde, desecho la idea de subir a hacerse una foto con las gárgolas de Quasimodo porque había una cola inmensa y cruzó a la otra orilla por delante del Hospital de Dieu. Paro a cada paso en las tiendas de Souvenirs y se encaprichó de un bolígrafo Vic con forma de _baguette_. Paseando dejo atrás a la Mairie de Paris y, sobre las siete, se dio un homenaje con una cena para ella sola en un encantador restaurante de la Rue Saint Martín, en la zona gay más animada y _cool_ de la ciudad. Se encontraba muy cerca del Centro Pompidou, cuya explanada y fuentes de colores se habían convertido en un punto de encuentro para muchas pandillitas jóvenes y por eso estaba tan concurrida de día y de noche.

No se vio con ánimos de seguir caminando y tomo un taxi para regresar al apartamento. Una vez allí, se quito la ropa porque, a pesar de ser de noche, el piso quedaba debajo del tejado de zinc, recalentado por el sol de todo el día y hacía calor.

Cogió el bolso y se acomodo en el sofá con él en el regado; busco la cartera y saco la vieja tarjeta de visita que conservaba como un tesoro de Chez Martín, el restaurante que fue propiedad de su padre.

Desplegó el plano y busco Rue Saint Gilles pero no la encontró. Ayudada con el navegador del teléfono, localizó el restaurante en el Marais, en un chaflán* junto al boulevard Beaumarchais. Se llevo una enorme alegría al ver que aun continuaba abierto, gracias al muñequito amarillo de la vista satélite de Google Maps. ¡Y conservaba el nombre y el rotulo de la fachada! Tenía que ir allí sin falta. No podía marchar de París sin visitar lo único que quedaba _vivo_ después de su padre.

Pensando en ello estaba cuando se abrió la puerta del apartamento. Bella se llevo un susto de muerte. Saltó del sofá y al ver que su casero estaba en el umbral con las llaves en la mano, respiró con alivio. Y dio gracias por llevar puesta al menos una camiseta.

-Perdón, no sabía que todavía estabas aquí.- se excusó él; tan sorprendido como ella.

-Si no me equivoco, me parece que el departamento debíamos dejarlo mañana.

-No, lo contrataste para una noche nada más. Lo especificaba en el e-mail que les envié, además en la factura puedes comprobar que solo se les cobra una noche y lo convenido era dejarlo libre a medio día.

¿Una noche solo? Bella maldijo mentalmente al tacaño de Jacob.

-Disculpa, no lo sabía. Yo no hice la transferencia, no tenía ni idea.

Bella se quedo fascinada observándolo, era atractivo a rabiar y tenía ojos de chico peligroso, de los que miran y castigan. Una mirada que, por cierto, en ese momento parecía que la estaba radiografiando entera. Noto que detenía l vista por debajo del ombligo.

-Me gusta esa sonrisa. – Dijo él. Alzó la vista y la miro a los ojos.

 _¿Qué sonrisa? ¿La de la braguita?_ ¡Mierda! Entonces cayó en que solo llevaba puesto eso, unas braguitas verdes con un smiley y la camiseta.

-Un segundo. – farfulló.

Y se escabulló hacia el dormitorio. _¡Idiota!_ , se gritó por dentro. Al darse la vuelta acababa de enseñarle todo el culo. Un segundo después regresaba descalza pero con los vaqueros puestos.

-Perdona, no recuerdo cómo te llamas. – indagó, dándole cara con la espalda erguida y los brazos en jarras.

-Edward Cullen. – dijo; y la miro de un modo que la puso nerviosa. -¿y tú?

-Isabella Swan.

-¿Dónde está el tipo que te llamaba como al caballo de Lucky Luke?

Le costó captarlo, pero enseguida cayó que su nombre sonaba parecido a Iza. Qué bien. Maldijo a Jake por millonésima vez; gracias a su estúpida manía, era Iza Jumper a ojos de un hombre con un cuerpo de los que piden un acostón a gritos.

-Se ha marchado.

Bella noto en sus ojos un casi imperceptible brillo de alegría, ¿era eso posible?

-Pues tenemos un problema. – anuncio él, sacándola del fugaz desvarío romántico. – no puedo alargarte la estancia, porque mañana espero a otros inquilinos. A eso de las seis vendrá a limpiar la chica que se encarga de poner el apartamento a punto. Debía hacerlo esta tarde, pero tiene varios trabajos y por eso no ah podido pasar. Yo venía a comprobar que todo estuviese en orden antes de devolverles la fianza.

-No eh roto nada. – aseguró con acritud. – Y no hay problema, a las seis me habré marchado.

Debió ser su actitud beligerante porque Bella notó que se ablandaba.

-No es necesario que madrugues tanto. Por una noche que puedas dormir en mi casa.

Ella lo interrumpió.

-No, gracias. No quiero ser una molestia ni tienes obligación de darme asilo por caridad. Puedo buscar un hotel.

-¿A estas horas? Anda guárdate el orgullo en otro momento y trae tus cosas. Cuando acabes de recoger, llama al timbre. Hoy duermes en mi casa.

Y se marchó sin darle tiempo a replicar. Bella no estaba acostumbrada a someterse a órdenes de ningún hombre. Pero tras meditar con la cabeza fría, reconoció que era una locura arrastrar la maleta en plena noche por una ciudad desconocida en busca de un hotel: no podía permitirse uno de los caros y albergues de mochileros le daban un poco de miedo yendo sola.

Media hora después, tocaba el timbre de su casero, maleta en mano. Le abrió la puerta descalzo, con vaqueros cortados con tijeras y una camiseta vieja. Nada que ver con el hombre vestido con un impecable gusto informal que había entrado de manera intempestiva en el apartamento de al lado.

-Pasa.

Y le dio la espalda. Bella arrugó el entrecejo. No era nada cortés dejar que cerrara ella y no cederle el paso. Le trataba más como a un colega que como una mujer. Lo vio perderse por el pasillo; ella se quedó cohibida, incapaz de seguirlo hasta el dormitorio sin conocerlo de nada. Así que guardó en el salón, sin atreverse a sentarse. Ni tiempo de fisgar a su alrededor le dio, al minuto lo tenía allí de vuelva con un juego de sabanas y un edredón bajo el brazo. Que manía tenia aquella gente con los edredones, con el calor que daban a esas alturas de la primavera. Claro que, dadas las circunstancias, no era cuestión de protestar.

-Isabella. – se recreó en el nombre, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Bella. – le explicó. –Me gusta más que me llamen así.

-Suena bien, me gusta.

-A mi también. – rio nerviosa. – mucho más que Isa. – expresó. – Y que Iza.

El elevó una comisura de la boca, al parecer le divertía el énfasis con que matizo la diferencia al pronunciar. Y lanzo sobre el sofá todo lo que llevaba bajo el brazo. Bella miro anonadada la almohada y el edredón. Aquello significaba que no tenía intención de llevarla a un dormitorio de invitados. La casa parecía grande, ¿con tantas puertas no haya más cama que la suya? Siendo ella una chica, habría sido un detalle por su parte que le cediera su cuarto.

-El baño lo encontraras en el pasillo, segunda puerta a la derecha.

-¿Solo hay uno?

-Solo uno. Buenas noches.

Y se marchó. Bella escuchó pisadas por el pasillo. Ya sola, investigo algún sistema de apertura bajo los cojines del sofá. Al fin lo encontró y con muchísimo esfuerzo logró desplegarlo, ajusto la bajera y extendió el edredón, decidida a dormir lo más cómoda posible. Y se anoto en la cabeza, para no olvidar apuntarlo en su cuaderno de viaje, que los caballeros galantes se extinguieron, Como los dinosaurios.

.

.

.

.

Edward no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Aquella americana era una tentación muy golosa y el la tenia al alcance de la mano. A veinticinco metros de distancia, para ser exactos. No era tan tonto como para no notar, desde el primer momento en que se vieron, que ella se lo comía con los ojos sin importarle la presencia del tipejo presuntuoso que vino con ella. Eso era un detalle indicativo, era una mujer con las ideas claras que decidía con quien quería una aventura, cuando y como.

No era su tipo. Demasiado brava. Pero le apetecía disfrutar del sexo con ella, aunque fuera por una vez y como ejercicio para mantener alerta los sentidos, después de tantas mujeres dóciles que se le plegaban a sus deseos. Las prefería así porque le gustaba llevar las riendas y ese tipo de parejas resultaban cómodas.

-Isabella. – pronunció muy bajo, con cuidado de que ella no lo oyera.

Un bonito nombre de princesa. Demasiado dulce para una mujer como ella. Lo excitaba que lo mirara como una mantis religiosa de esas que liquidan al macho después de quedar saciadas.

Por lo que sabía, era de Seattle, una enorme ciudad en Estados Unidos. El había estado allí dos años atrás, participando en un corto en la Muestra de Cine Universitario de ese Estado.

Edward se removió en la cama. Se puso cómodo con un brazo bajo la cabeza y clavo la vista en las molduras del techo. La marcha de su novio el gafa pasta le ponía la ocasión en bandeja. Y ahora la tenia durmiendo en su propia casa. Podía mantener con ella un rollo pasajero, disfrutar los dos como salvajes y, cuando llegara el momento de la despedida, perderla de vista con la mejor de las sonrisas.

Pero algo le decía que Isabella era de las que daban problemas. Y no porque fuera de esas mujeres que se encariñan hasta el punto de confundir rollo con algo serio. No, todo lo contrario. Intuyó que la mujer que a esa hora descansaba en su sofá era de las que le llegan a uno más arriba del ombligo y, sin que uno se dé cuenta, se acercan peligrosamente a la altura del corazón.

Mejor no complicarse la vida. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo venciera con una apetitosa imagen en mente. ¡Que culo tenía! Un segundo más de exhibición y sus manos se habrían acoplado a cada nalga como par de imanes. Recordó las braguitas con el smiley verde. No era fetichista, aunque por una vez… la tentación que cubría aquel triangulo verde era intocable, pero esa sonrisa tenía que ser suya.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Me como a Edward! Que ahora resulta que el guapo cobrizo no es fetichista y culpa a Bella, jajaja ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Mucho? ¿Poquito? ¿Nada? Háganmelo saber…**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo besos**


	4. Un lugar donde refugiarse

La historia no me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación, solo hago algunos pequeños movimientos para acoplar los personajes de Crepúsculo a la historia. El nombre de la novela lo diré al final de la historia.

 **Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta de que las dos cosas que heredó de su papá: el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que su regreso a Estados Unidos sea mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba.**

 **Capitulo 4: Un lugar donde refugiarse.**

-¿Dónde quieres que lo guarde? – pregunto Bella desde la puerta de la cocina, con el edredón y la almohada en brazos.

Edward acababa de despertarse. Despeinado y somnoliento, giro para mirarla con una taza en la mano.

-Ven.

Dejó el café sobre la encimera e indicó que la siguiera por el pasillo. Abrió una puerta que quedaba justo frente del baño y encendió la luz. La habitación, con dos de las paredes cubiertas de armarios con altillo, era una especie de trastero multiuso. O eso supuso Bella al ver una tabla de planchar desplegada. Un antiguo dormitorio del que se había excluido la cama y el colchón para hacerlo más espacioso. En las paredes aún lucían algunos pósters juveniles de deportistas atrapando una pelota ovalada. Divisó también algunas copas y trofeos en las estanterías que había sobre el espacio que en su día debió ocupar la cama, sustituida por una mesa de caballetes arrimada a la pared. Bella ató cabos: Edward vivía en esa casa toda la vida, no hacía falta ser un lince para adivinar que aquella estancia fue su antiguo dormitorio de niño y adolescente.

-¿Eres deportista?

- _Rugby._

Bella optó por no preguntar más. La respuesta parca daba a entender que, o bien era de los que se levantaban sin ganas de hablar, o era de los que no les gustaba dar explicaciones. Pero ya sabía algo más de su casero, que jugara al _rugby_ justificaba su anchura de hombros y sus músculos esculpidos.

-Puedes dejarlo ahí mismo.

Le señaló la mesa; Bella supuso que se usaba para doblar ropa, ya que en el cuarto de plancha de casa de su madre había una muy similar.

-Has sido muy amable conmigo. Y te estoy muy agradecida, en serio, pero no quiero abusar. – comentó, dejándolo todo allí encima. – En cuanto recoja, buscaré un hotel que no sea muy caro, por unos días no creo que mi economía resista.

-De eso quería hablarte. He estado pensando…

-Perdona.

Lo dejo con la palabra en la boca porque salió pitando al oír que sonaba su teléfono móvil.

Edward apagó la luz y fue también hacia el salón. Sentada en el brazo de un sillón, Bella hablaba en inglés con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

-Voy a ducharme. – avisó, señalando el baño; pensó que era lo mejor, ya que tenían que compartirlo y la puerta no tenía pestillo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Eso es una voz de hombre? – pregunto su m adre desde Seattle.

-Sí.

Ella tuvo que apretar los dientes al escuchar una risita amarga.

-Te marchas con uno y te quedas en París con otro. – encizañó. – Cada día te pareces más a tu padre.

Bella colgó sin contemplaciones. Su madre sabía que esa era una herida abierta y no dudaba en hurgar, a sabiendas de que le hacía daño. Ella no tenía ninguna culpa de que su padre se largara del hogar para rehacer su vida en París con otra mujer; o al menos, eso era lo que ella imaginaba. Era un hombre muy guapo y aun más cariñoso como para haberse resignado a vivir en soledad hasta la muerte.

Se acabó el hablar con su madre por el momento, meditó con el teléfono en la mano. Se acabó el escuchar puyas verbales y hacerse mala sangre. Aquella agria llamada acabó de decidirla: no se quedaría en París unos días como tenía previsto. Como no tenía ninguna gana de regresar a Seattle y verle la cara a su madre todos los días, su estancia en aquella ciudad se iba a prolongar todo lo que sus ahorros dieran de sí.

Edward llegó recién duchado, afeitado y vestido para salir.

-Antes me ha parecido entender que no andas bien de dinero.

-No es que esté en la miseria. – aclaró ella. – aún me quedan unos ahorros. Pero hace un mes me quedé sin empleo y tengo que controlar mis gastos hasta que el colegio me vuelva a contratar. –El arrugó el entrecejo a modo de muda pregunta. – Soy maestra.

-No lo pareces.

-¿Por qué?

-Las que yo tuve eran todas feas y antipáticas. – Bella sonrió; viniendo de alguien tan parco en sutilezas, era todo un cumplido. — Lo de quedarse sin trabajo es un mal muy extendido. Por desgracia aquí también sucede, cada día con más frecuencia. ¿No tienes familia a la que recurrir?

-Mi Padre murió. Mi madre goza de una buena posición holgada. – recalcó. – Pero es su dinero y yo prefiero vivir del mío.

-Eso te da la libertad. – Adivinó.

-Bella no lo negó. Aunque no se conocían de nada, algo le dijo que el hombre que tenía delante la entendía muy bien.

-Mi madre confunde amar con encadenar. – se sinceró. – Es una forma de amor equivocada, pero cada persona entiende la vida de una manera, y a mí ese cariño acaparador me ahoga. Cuanto menos dependa de ella, mejor.

No había tenido reparos en hacerlo cuando le pidió que le comprara un coche y en mil ocasiones más. Pero en ese preciso momento de su vida no tenía intención de recurrir al dinero de su madre.

-Por eso necesito encontrar un hotel no muy caro.

Ella aún estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón. Edward se reclinó en el sofá y le indicó el asiento con la mano, para que se pusiese cómoda y pudieran hablar cara a cara.

-No es preciso que busques un hotel.

-Edward, te lo agradezco de verdad. – dijo, sentándose enfrente de él. – Pero no puedo acampar en tú salón y convertirme en tu huésped eterna. He decidido quedarme en París algún tiempo.

-No eres mi huésped, eres mi invitada. – matizó; al ver que Bella iba a replicar, la frenó alzando la mano.- Antes de que protestes, déjame que te explique, ¿quieres? ¿Puedo saber que te retiene en París?

-Quiero averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre mi padre.

-Bien, eso imagino que te llevará algún tiempo. – Bella asintió, agradecida de que no hiciera preguntas. – Si te quedas aquí, vas a ayudarme en el proyecto que tengo ahora entre manos, quiero que busques París por mí.

-¿Eso es posible? – rió.

-Necesito descubrirla como tú la ves.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. ¿Qué te parece si te lo cuento con calma mientras desayunamos?

.

.

.

.

Sentados a la mesa de la cocina. Edward le contó en qué consistía el proyecto para el que requería su ayuda. Él ante su segunda taza de café y ella disfrutando un enorme tazón de café con leche.

-Estoy trabajando en una película; corta, porque de momento nuestro presupuesto no da para largometrajes. – Destapó un paquete de barquitas de confitura de fresa y le ofreció; Bella tomó una que mordisqueó entre sorbo y sorbo. – Estoy a medias con el guión de un corto documental, pero con tratamiento cinematográfico. Realidad embellecida: música, fotografía sugerente, voz directa combinada con narración en _off_ … No sé si me entiendes…

A Bella le intrigó. Así que el motero que jugaba al _rugby_ , trabajaba en el séptimo arte. El proyecto parecía muy interesante. Bebió café y no tuvo reparos en preguntar.

-¿Eres director de cine?

-Produzco más que dirijo, pero sí, lo soy.

-Explícame eso. – pidió, muerta de curiosidad.

Y mientras ella devoraba un par de barquitas más, él le explicó que dirigía una productora de cine. A Bella le pareció un detalle elegante que evitara mencionar que la empresa era suya, aunque ante un nombre como "Cullen Producciones" resultaba evidente. Una productora modesta, según le conto, en la que trabajaban seis personas junto a él, además de algunos becarios de una escuela de cine, de modo temporal.

-Nos dedicamos a proyectos televisivos además de cinematográficos. – continuo diciéndole. – y también produzco una serie educativa de dibujos animados para aprender inglés dirigida a niños de preescolar, que ahora mismo emiten varios canales privados y se comercializa en DVD, Blue Ray y CD-ROM, esta última opción solo para uso en centros educativos.

-¿Esto lo subvenciona la administración pública?

Edward apuro lo que le quedaba de café y dejo la taza a un lado.

-Por suerte sí, Pero cuento con un programa fijo de videncia para televisión que es nuestra fuente de ingresos segura y, todo hay que decirlo, más sustanciosa. Gracias a ello puedo dirigir, cuando las labores de producción no me roban todo mi tiempo, otros proyectos menos lucrativos y más creativos como los cortometrajes de ficción, lo que tú llamas "Cine". ¿No comes más galletas?

-No gracias, si tomo una mas no cabré en los pantalones.

-No me creo nada.

Esbozó una sonrisa lenta y la miró sin disimulo, a la vez que masticaba la barquita de fresa que ella había rehusado pero en ese momento a Bella lo que más le intrigaba era eso que había dicho sobre la videncia televisiva.

-Ese programa que produces, ¿es de esos que salen adivinos con llamadas en directo en horario de madrugada?

-Falso directo. – aclaró, pasándose la servilleta por los labios. – Solo grabamos un día a la semana.

-Pero es todo una mentira, ¿no?

-Este no. Al menos las llamadas son reales, aunque se emitan en diferido. En cuanto a lo otro, si la vidente acierta o no en sus predicciones, ni me incumbe ni me preocupa. A mí solo me interesa que la cadena lo mantenga en su parrilla de programación y, por el éxito que tiene, supongo que durará muchos años en antena.

-Hablas como un negociante en lugar de cómo un creador. Siempre eh considerado el cine como una forma de arte.

-Y lo es. Pero el productor es quien arriesga su dinero al financiar los proyectos. Por tanto, me interesa que sean rentables, si no todos, la mayoría.

Bella estudió su rostro con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

-Quien lo iba a decir.

-¿Quién iba a decir qué?

-Que te dedicas al cine, no te pega.

-Yo no parezco director de cine y tú no pareces maestra. Conclusión: nunca juzgues a nadie por su apariencia. – Edward sonrió al verla reír. – Pero vamos a lo importante: el corto del que te hablaba y para el que necesito tu ayuda.

-Será un placer echarte una mano, aunque no sé cómo. Eso sí, ni se te ocurra pedirme que me ponga delante de una cámara. - manifestó; notó que él la miraba como si estudiase cada gesto. – Que no, Edward, eso sí que no. – avisó al adivinar sus pensamientos.

Edward sonrió de medio lado, divertido ante su negativa tan tajante.

-No pensaba pedirte eso, pero ya que lo mencionas, creo que darías muy bien en cámara. No hace falta que te diga que eres guapa, porque eso tú ya lo sabes. Pero esa mirada… tienes unos ojos preciosos, inmensamente expresivos. No es fácil encontrar una mujer que enamore a la cámara.

-Gracias.

Bella sonrió apenas y le aguantó la mirada con gesto valiente, para que comprendiese que no era de las que se ponían nerviosas por un piropo.

-Me encantaría rodar contigo, aunque solo fuera a modo de prueba. Quizá algún día te pille en horas bajas y te convenza.

-No pasará, dalo por hecho. – garantizó, con una amplia sonrisa.

Su actitud desafiante divirtió a Edward.

-Puedo ser muy insistente. – advirtió.

-Y yo, muy difícil de convencer. – replicó sin achantarse. – Se te va a hacer tarde y aún no me has explicado en qué consiste eso de "Buscar París".

Edward consultó la hora. A Bella le gustó el enorme reloj de acero tanto como los músculos en tensión de su antebrazo izquierdo al girar la muñeca. Él se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla y estiró las piernas antes de hablar.

-Quiero que la gente conozca París a través de mi documental. Pero hay ciudades con un protagonismo indiscutible y esta es una de ellas. París se ha convertido en un símbolo, no me interesa mostrar los tópicos; para eso ya están las guías de turistas. Le había dado muchas vueltas y anoche, después de mucho pensar y pensar, se me ocurrió la idea de mostrarla a través de tu percepción sobre todo esto.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque yo vivo aquí toda la vida, mi capacidad de apreciación está "contaminada", por así decirlo. Imagina que esta es tu casa.

-No lo creerás, pero vivo en una muy parecida. – comentó.

Era cierto, el piso de su madre en el centro de Seattle era una joya arquitectónica, nada comparada con los demás edificios alrededor, daba gracias al excentricismo de su madre por haber construido aquella joya con estilos de época antigua. Bella ocupaba desde hacía cinco años, dos pisos por debajo de su madre. Viviendas asemejadas a principios del siglo XX de las de zaguán con portería, escalera de mármol blanco, techos muy altos con molduras de escayola y estilizadas puertas de paso con cristales de bisel.

Edward continuó con su explicación.

-Imagina que pasas todos los días durante años por el mismo pasillo y un día llega alguien que no ha estado nunca allí y de pronto descubre esa flor en los adornos del techo que a ti siempre te había pasado desapercibida. A mí, o cualquier parisino, nos pasa algo parecido.

Bella se miró las manos, para apartar la vista de las de Edward. Ella tenía los dedos largos. Le gustaban los hombres. Le gustaban los hombres de manos granes. Las de él eran poderosas, capaces de agarrar un balón al vuelo, e intuyó que también para acariciar con maestría el cuerpo de una mujer.

-Sigues sin decirme qué pinto yo en tu corto. – dijo, retomando el hilo de la conversación.

-Es la primera vez que vienes a París, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Necesito ver la ciudad a través de ti. Tu mirada limpia, curiosa, receptiva como la de un recién nacido que abre los ojos por primera vez.- Bella se quedó fascinada con la pasión que ponía al hablar. – Cierra tus ojos. – ordenó.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Por favor. – insistió; ella lo hizo. – Piensa en tu llegada. Espera un momento. – la frenó al ver que abría la boca. – Olvida al ejército con fusiles de asalto en el aeropuerto, las colas, los atascos de la autopista circular y la peste a meados en las galerías del metro. Esa visión no me interesa.

-No he montado en metro todavía.

-Da lo mismo. Céntrate en las emociones positivas. Piensa en lo que sentiste en cuanto pusiste un pie en esta ciudad. ¡Atrévete! – la animó. – Dame tu visión de París a través de tus ojos.

Bella meditó un segundo sin despegar los párpados.

-Primavera.

Él asintió despacio con la cabeza.

-¿Qué más?

-Colores.

-Sigue. – pidió en voz baja, por miedo a romper su concentración.

-Un taxista ansioso por acabar el turno para jugar con su nieto.

Edward sonrió sin dejar de observar a Bella. Esa era la mirada que quería y no otra. No se había equivocado al escogerla.

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

Bella aceptó sin dudarlo. Pagar ese precio, a cambio de que la alojara gratis, era una ganga. Que, por otra parte, la hacía sentirse menos culpable por quedarse en su casa así, por las buenas.

-Me encantará hacerlo, de verdad. Pero, ¿estás seguro que no voy a ser un estorbo?

-A eso quería ir; normas de convivencia – atajó, con cierta autoridad. – No me importa que fumes, pero sal a cualquiera de los balcones.

-No fumo.

-Mucho mejor. Tus cosas puedes guardarlas en la habitación que te he mostrado antes. Si necesitas sitio, vacía un armario y mete lo que encuentres en los otros. ¿puedes hacerlo sola?

-Sí, claro. Te voy a molestar muy poco, ya verás.

-Por limpieza no te preocupes. Una chica viene todos los días. Eso sí, no tiene horario fijo. –miró su reloj. – A lo mejor aparece por aquí dentro de un rato o más tarde, no sé. Lavadora y secadora, ahí detrás. – señaló una puerta de crista al fondo de la cocina. – Yo conozco el funcionamiento de ambas pero no es un deporte que me guste practicar.

Bella lo miró con ciertas dudas. Con aquellos consejos que parecían órdenes y nula disposición que se le adivinaba hacia las tareas domésticas, supuso que estaba acostumbrado a mandar.

-Edward, todo está muy bien. Pero mi conciencia se quedará mucho más tranquila si te pago algo por mi estancia, aunque sea una cantidad mínima.

-Basta con que cocines de vez en cuando.

Ella frunció el ceño, empezaba a pensar que el chico de la moto era una especie de **marquesito.**

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Adelante.

-El apartamento de al lado, el que alquilas, en origen formaba parte de esta casa, ¿verdad?

Edward la miró con cara de sorpresa, era obvio que no esperaba que saliera con eso.

-En efecto, lo era. Yo no necesito doscientos cincuenta metros para vivir. Un amigo arquitecto me dio la idea y decidí sacarle partido.

A Bella le vino a la cabeza su madre, dedicada en cuerpo y alma a cobrar recibos y administrar los alquileres de los diez edificios y varias fincas en Napa, California que pertenecían a su familia desde hacía muchos años. Entendía semejante entrega a una ocupación tan, a su juicio, aburrida y engorrosa, porque su madre y antes que ella su abuela, vivieron siempre de esas rentas, sin necesidad de otro trabajo que ocuparse de sacarles rendimiento. Pero en el caso de Edward y su pequeño estudio, no creía que mereciese la pena.

-¿De verdad te compensa aguantar tanta entrada y salida de gente? – cuestionó, con la idea en mente de los impagos, ruidos y destrozos que debía soportar a cambio.

-Ese apartamento me aporta estabilidad económica. Producir cine es algo parecido a apostar en las carreras. Yo cuento con dos caballos ganadores. – Bella intuyó que se refería a los dibujos animados y al programa de la vidente. – Pero me guardo las espaldas, por si acaso

-¿Hace mucho que compraste este piso?

-Lo heredé de mi madre.

-¿Murió?

-Hace cinco años.

-Lo siento. – murmuró. - ¿Y tu padre?

-Lo veo con frecuencia, pero mantenemos distancias, ¿has acabado con el interrogatorio?

Bella asintió, cohibida. No debía haber preguntado tanto. Él dio una ligera palmada en la mesa y cambió rápido de tema.

-Pues a lo que íbamos, me verás poco. Por mis horarios, no creo que coincidamos, así que siéntete en tu casa. En el primer cajón del mueble de la entrada encontrarás un juego de llaves, procura no olvidar cogerlas ni extraviarlas.

Se puso de pie y Bella lo secundó. Edward salió de la cocina y Bella, con un suspiro, se resignó a recoger la mesa del desayuno. No iba a dejarlo todo tal cual hasta que llegara la asistenta que había mencionado. Cuando hubo acabado

De pasar la bayeta, se lavó las manos y fue al salón, pensando en hacer espacio en cualquiera de los armarios del cuarto de plancha.

Edward la sorprendió plantada ante la maleta, con los brazos en jarras. Bella alzó la vista; se había puesto la chaqueta y llevaba el casco debajo del brazo.

-Ah, y última norma. La más importante de todas. – anunció; a pesar del tono amable, sonó muy serio. – En mi despacho no se entra. Y cuando esté yo en él, no me gusta que me interrumpan si no es por cuestión de vida o muerte, ¿Comprendido?

Le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse. Por supuesto, sin decirle ni a dónde ni para qué, ni a qué hora tenía intención de regresar. Aunque Bella era consciente de que no estaba obligado a hacerlo, en el fondo le molestó.

-¿Algo más? – preguntó con retintín, antes de verlo desaparecer.

Edward le echó una mirada por encima del hombro, aguda como la de un perro de caza.

-Si. Te queda bien ese pelo nuevo. Me gusta.

Edward salió por la puerta y Bella se tocó por instinto la melena con una alegría inesperada.

 _Se había dado cuenta…_

 **Tan…tan…tan… este Edward es un poquitín mandón ¿no?**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gustó?**

 **Gracias, muchas gracias por los comentarios, me gusta que les guste (juego de palabras jaja) un beso y un mimo** **nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Un paseo para recordar

**Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad, Bella se dará cuenta que las dos cosas que le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba.**

Bueno pues ya lo he dicho, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de la grandiosa SM, la historia tampoco es mía yo solo me adjudico la adaptación, al final de la historia diré el nombre de la Novela, sin más espero que disfruten el capitulo.

 **Capítulo 5: Un paseo para recordar.**

No pensaba cometer el mismo error. Ese día, Bella se calzó unas sandalias planas. Callejear con tacones fue una locura que le dejó los pies baldados. Ella estaba acostumbrada a una ciudad de dimensiones cómodas, de las que invitan a pedalear y a los largos paseos por la ausencia de cuestas. Debería haber previsto que la longitud de una calle de París quintuplicaba, como poco, a cualquiera de las más largas de Seattle.

Bajó las escaleras con la idea de comprar una guía turística. Jake se llevó consigo a que habían traído al viaje porque era suya. Y como se había comprometido a ayudar a Edward con sus impresiones sobre París, qué menos podía hacer, para agradecerle lo considerado que estaba siendo con ella, que percatarse bien de todo. Pero no podía recorrer la ciudad sin unos mínimos conocimientos sobre el terreno que pisaba.

La puerta del patio que comunicaba con el zaguán estaba abierta, y allí se encontró con la dueña de la frutería. La conocía porque era la misma que le atendió cuando hizo la compra la tarde anterior. La mujer trataba de mover unos macetones enormes a fuerza de quejidos. Bella se apresuró a ayudarla, ya que intuyó enseguida que tal esfuerzo no podía ser bueno para su espalda, y esta se lo agradeció como si fuera un regalo del cielo.

La señora Laka era una negra muy simpática y parlanchina que no dudó en presentarse a sí misma. Bella aprendió ese día que muchos parisinos de piel oscura eran oriundos de las colonias de ultramar. Como ella y su marido, cuyas familias provenían de la isla de Guadalupe de las Antillas francesas, Territorio lejanísimo que, para sorpresa de Bella que se enteró porque se lo dijo la frutera, formaba parte de la Unión Europea.

De la antigua portería salió una mujer de aspecto estrambótico, a base de estampados horrorosos, zapatos con calcetincitos calados y una combinación de naranja en los labios y verde en los ojos que dañaba a la vista. Se acercó a saludar, con el ritual intercambio del _Bonjour, Comment Ca va?, Merci, Pas de quoi._ La señora Laka se encargó de las presentaciones. La recién llegada le plantó los tradicionales tres besos en las mejillas, con otra ronda inacabable de frases de cortesía. A Bella siempre le había chocado que los franceses fuesen tan ceremoniosos a la hora de los saludos.

-Nuestra nueva vecinita americana es la invitada de Edward. – informó la señora Laka.

Al escuchar aquello, la mujer de los colorines la miró con renovado agrado.

-Así pues, la veremos por aquí durante un tiempo, ¿verdad querida?

-Eso espero.

Con una sonrisa, Bella rogó que la tuteara. Madame Kachiri, así la conocía aunque su nombre real era Luise Dunant, era médium y se dedicaba a la videncia. Algo más joven que la frutera, Bella calculó que debía rondar los cuarenta y cinco.

Se despidió de ambas, pues tenía cita con su editor. Además de salir en la tele todos los días, había escrito un libro de autoayuda, que era todo un éxito, y estaba a punto de publicar el segundo. Todo eso se lo contó la Señora Laka, que en cuanto se quedaron solas, la invitó a sentarse al sol junto a ella.

Y entonces sí se despachó a gusto con el cotilleo. Bella se enteró, entre muchas otras cosas, de que la vecina que hablaba con los espíritus era la protagonista del programa del que Edward era productor. Y que fue él quien consiguió que los vecinos le vendiesen la humilde morada de la portera, cuando esta se jubiló y la comunidad contrató una empresa de limpieza. Madame Kachiri, a pesar de ser millonaria gracias a los libros, al éxito televisivo y a la exclusiva clientela que acudía a su consulta, desde futbolistas a banqueros, pasando por algún político, había crecido en una portería como aquella en la avenida República y morriña se encariñó con la del edificio. Madame Kachiri podía permitirse un exclusivo piso de la avenida Folch, pero prefirió fijar allí su residencia por una cuestión puramente sentimental.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se hicieron las once y la señora Laka, viendo que era hora de preparar la comida, insistió en invitar a Bella a almorzar, como agradecimiento por su ayuda con las macetas y como gesto de bienvenida. Ella trató de rehusar, pero la mujer no dio su brazo a torcer. En el fondo, Bell agradeció el detalle de la frutera, pues acababa de sacarla de un apuro. Tenía intención de visitar el restaurante que fundó su padre, pero, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Presentarse allí con un "buenos días, soy la hija del anterior dueño" y esperar que la invitaran a almorzar? La proverbial cortesía francesa no daba tanto de sí.

Muy agradecida, anunció a la señora Laka que Marchaba a por la guía turística de París que quería comprar y le aseguró que estaría de regreso a las doce en punto. Bella no tenía ni pizca de hambre, pero no le quedaba otra que acostumbrarse a aquellos horarios.

.

.

.

Compró la guía de viajes en la primera librería que encontró. Allí pidió ayuda y le aconsejaron la mejor pastelería del barrio. Bella fue paseando hasta allí y compró unos pastelitos variados para llevar al almuerzo con los Laka.

Como era pronto, se sentó en un banco en el Jardín del Amandiers, dejó la bandeja de los dulces a un lado y se puso cómoda para observarlo todo. Sacó el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir todas las sensaciones que le sugería aquel lugar, a esas horas repleto de niños que acababan de salir del colegio. No quería olvidar nada que pudiera ayudar a Edward con su documental.

Miró el reloj, le daba tempo de ojear la guía turística. Buscó el barrio del Marais, donde estaba el restaurante de su padre. Optó por prescindir de los taxis porque eran muy caros. Iría en autobús y no en metro, mejor disfrutar de la ciudad desde la superficie que recorrerla bajo tierra. O paseando, ¿por qué no? Así podría anotar sus impresiones sin perder detalle en el que acababa de convertirse en su cuaderno de campo. Pasó una página y luego otra, seducida por las fotografías. Mientras meditaba sobre los muchos lugares de París que le gustaría visitar. Una gota cayó sobre la página. La llovizna fue en aumento y los jubilados que jugaban a la petanca empezaron a dispersarse. Bella miró al cielo confusa. En Seattle llovía a cantaros, pero normalmente el cielo se veía encapotado, en París tan pronto como lucía el sol como caía un chaparrón. Guardó todo en el bolso, cruzó la calle y corrió a refugiarse bajo el toldo de la tienda. Se miró las sandalias y optó por regresar al apartamento para cambiarse. Con aquel clima de locos, no se arriesgaba a pasar el día con los pies fríos y empapados. Mucha experiencia en resfriados ya tenía.

Corrió bajo los aleros hasta llegar a casa. Estaba calzándose en el salón, cuando escuchó la llave girar en la puerta. El suelo y los muebles brillaban de limpios, se notaba que la asistenta ya había pasado por allí. Así que los pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo solo podían ser de Edward. Bella se alegró de su llegada.

-¡Qué bien, me vienes de maravilla!

Él asomó la cabeza al escucharla. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por la chaqueta de cuero, pero él ni se la quitó; Bella supuso que estaba acostumbrado a esos aguaceros imprevistos. Notó que se había peinado con las manos el pelo húmedo.

-Ah Hola, ¿Aún estás aquí?

-He vuelto hace un momento para cambiarme las sandalias. – explicó, a la vez que se anudaba el cordón de la zapatilla.

El desapareció en dirección al despacho y Bella lo esperó en la puerta, obedeciendo la orden de no violar su santuario. Al momento, salía con un disco duro externo en la mano.

-¿Tienes un minuto? – le preguntó.

-Solo uno, ¿por qué?

-Como llueve, he pensado en aprovechar el rato colocando mis cosas en el cuarto aquel. – señaló en esa dirección. – Pero me da no sé qué hacer sitio donde me dijiste, hurgando en tus cajones sin que estés tú delante.

Edward guardó el disco duro en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y miró su reloj.

-En el primer armario a la derecha no hay nada más que trastos y ropa que no me pongo nunca. – decidió. – usa ese.

-Si no te importa, me quedo más tranquila si estás tú. – insistió. – Será un segundo.

Él accedió con cara de prisa y le indicó con la mano que abriera camino. Bella fue sin perder tiempo, encendió la luz del cuarto y abrió el armario que él le había comentado.

-La ropa de las perchas, recolócala en esos otros. – indicó Edward; y en vista de que ella no lo hacía, abrió los cajones. – Todos estos papeles los guardé una vez que hice limpieza del despacho; son apuntes de cuando estudiaba. Hazme el favor de tirarlos tu misma a la basura porque ya no me sirven de nada. Los otros dos están vacíos. ¿Vas a necesitar más espacio?

-Gracias, hay de sobra para la poca ropa que traje.

Se acuclilló para vaciar el cajón lleno de papelorios y fue apilándolos en el suelo. Edward se agachó a su lado para ayudarla.

-En la cocina encontrarás bolsas de basura.

-Si no te importa, te cogeré prestado un paraguas de los que he visto en la percha de la entrada. En esta ciudad se pone a llover sin avisar.

-Tengo entendido que en el resto del mundo también llueve sin previo aviso. – ironizó.

-En París, más.

-Siempre tienes la última palabra, ¿eh? – notó, con una mueca divertida. – Sin problemas, coge un paraguas. Ahí a lo mejor encuentras algún impermeable. – indicó con la mano hacia uno de los armarios. – úsalo si quieres también, aunque te estará enorme.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, sin disimular su curiosidad.

-¿Siempre eres tan confiado? No me conoces de nada, podría desvalijarte la casa.

Bella sintió un cosquilleo al verlo sonreír a medias. Estaban codo a codo y sus rodillas se tocaban.

-Tan confiado como para abrirle la puerta a diario a gente que no conozco. – Bella supo que se refería al apartamento de alquiler.

-A todos esos no los invitas a dormir en tu sofá, ¿o sí?

A pesar de ponérselo en bandeja, Edward no contraatacó con un comentario ácido de tipo sexual.

-No pareces peligrosa. – se limitó a decir; y siguió sacando papeles del cajón. Además, no olvides que tengo copia de tu documentación. Me la envió tu novio por fax.

-Ese idiota integral no era mi novio.

Tanto énfasis puso, que Edward sonrió sin mirarla. Vella maldijo por dentro al notar que empezaba a sonrojarse y se dio prisa en cambiar de tema. Como por arte de magia, un folio se deslizó del montón de papeles para facilitarle las cosas.

-¿Y ese dibujo?

Edward lo miró de reojo y se puso de pie.

-Un regalo que me hizo el hijo de mi padre, de su segundo matrimonio.

Bella se incorporó sin dejar de contemplar las dos figuras, una grande y otra pequeña de la mano, dibujadas con trazo infantil. "Seth y Edward". Leyó el encabezado escrito con letras desiguales.

-¿Tienes un hermano pequeño?

Edward desvió la mirada, incómodo.

-Así de extraña es mi familia. Mi padre tiene un hijo de seis años que podría ser su nieto y yo tengo un hermano que podría ser mi hijo. – informó con un deje de decepción en la voz. – Ahora sí, me marcho que se me hace tarde.

-Gracias por echarme una mano. Y que tengas un buen día.

Tres segundos después, Bella lo oía cerrar la puerta y sus pisadas rápidas perderse escaleras abajo.

Observó el folio que tenía en la mano con mil preguntas en mente. Miró el montón de papelorios del suelo; debía darse prisa. Quedaba un cuarto de hora de escaso para las doce y no quería hacer esperar a los Laka que tan amables habían sido invitándola a almorzar.

Antes de ponerse manos a la tarea, devolvió el folio al cajón. A pesar del desinterés de Edward por aquel dibujo, algo en su interior le dijo que no podía acabar en la basura con el resto.

.

.

.

La frutera la riñó al verla llegar con la bandejita de pasteles, pero el señor Laka, acostumbrado a tomar fruta con mal aspecto o golpeada, mañana, tarde y noche, agradeció aquellos dulces con muchísimo entusiasmo.

Bella disfrutó de compartir con ellos mesa y mantel en la trastienda de la frutería, que a la vez era su vivienda. Por la ventana del comedor se veía el jardín privado para los vecinos donde Edward aparcaba su moto.

El señor Laka, de piel tan oscura como la de su mujer pero infinitamente menos hablador, era un pedazo de pan de hombre; de los que sonríen y no discuten. A Bella le parecieron personas encantadoras que, al no tener hijos, vivían volcados con su clientela. Ella les contó de dónde venía e irremediablemente la conversación se centró en la verdura, la fruta y la calidad de las naranjas y mandarinas. La señora Laka, curiosa por naturaleza, enseguida le sonsacó que su estancia en París iba a ser más larga de lo previsto; también que se alojaba con Edward y no en el apartamento de alquiler.

Bella agradeció que no hicieran más preguntas cuando les informó de ese importante detalle.

Acabado el delicioso almuerzo a base de pescado y verduras frescas a la parrilla, el marido regresó a la frutería. Bella ayudó a la mujer a recoger la mesa, muy agradecida por su cordial recibimiento.

Además, salió de allí con información detallada sobre todos los vecinos: en el primer piso se ubicaba el bufete de abogados. El segundo lo habitaba la señora Kate Dumesnil, una ancianita viuda que se recuperaba de una operación de la cadera, junto con la chica que cuidaba de ella. El tercero permanecía casi vacio, porque sus dueños se mudaron al campo al jubilarse y solo regresaban por Navidad. El cuarto piso lo usaba como estudio una pintora tímida y silenciosa a la que solo veían por allí cuando estaba inspirada. En el quinto vivía un empleado de banca que pasaba más tiempo de casa en casa de sus dos amantes que en la suya de Rue Sorbier. El sexto estaba en venta. Y el séptimo era territorio de Edward, su irresistible anfitrión.

.

.

..

 **Chaca cha chan.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo es de transición solo para que veamos como esta constituido el barrio del bello Edward motero….**

 **Hoy mismo subo otro capi de regalo, pero ya en la noche.**

 **Gracias por pasar y leer. Nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Y entonces llegó ella

**La historia no me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación o como mi mejor amiga dice "revuelvo los personajes", a veces le cambio algunas cosas, el nombre de la historia lo diré al final de esta.**

" **Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad Bella se dará cuenta que las dos cosas que le heredó su papá el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba.**

 **Capítulo 6: Y entonces llegó ella.**

Algo después, Bella caminaba por Rue Chemin-Vert, calle que según indicaba el mapa, conducía desde Pére- Lachaise hasta su destino en milagrosa línea recta.

Por fin iba a visitar **Chez Swan**. Calculó que tenía por delante un paseo de hora y media, pero no le importó. Llevaba calzado cómodo, a pesar de que el recorrido no tenía ningún encanto. No era otra cosa que una calle larguísima de un solo sentido para el tráfico, de esas en las que vive la gente normal. Los edificios viejos se alternaban con otros más modernos. En unos y en otros, las fachadas bonitas eran una rareza. Bella observó flores en algunos balcones, otros lucían carteles de "Se vende"; a pie de calle, sucursales bancarias y comercios de todo tipo. De tanto en tanto sacaba el cuaderno y tomaba notas, sin saber si serían útiles o no para el cortometraje de Edward.

Al llegar al _boulevard_ Beaumarchais, solo tuvo que caminar unos metros hacia la derecha y enseguida avisto el toldo rojo del restaurante. Mientras esperaba el cambio de los semáforos, la embargó una mezcla de nerviosismo y emoción al leer su propio apellido en las letras amarillas. Cruzó sin perder detalle de los clientes que tomaban una cerveza en las pocas mesas que se veían en el chaflán. Su padre siempre contaba que el negocio le fue muy bien porque cuando él lo abrió solo había en todo París un par de bares de ambiente español, él se había quedado prendado de España poco después de haber ido desde Seattle a probar suerte, pero su sueño siempre había sido estar en París. La fachada aún lucía el cartel que su padre reprodujo en las tarjetas de visita y que recordaba al de las latas de aceite con la andaluza sentada entre los olivos.

La puerta estaba abierta. En el interior, unos pocos clientes y una pareja de turistas con mochilas eran todo el público a esas horas. El nuevo dueño lo había convertido en un **local de tapas** , a la vista de las bandejas que exhibían las vitrinas refrigeradas. Fue directa a la barra, se acomodó en un taburete y curioseó la carta. Sonrió al leer " **carajillo** " en la lista de cafés. Y, acostumbrada a tomarlo nada más en Navidad, le chocó ver que entre los postres se ofrecía turrón todo el año. Tras el mostrador, separadas por medio tabique, un par de mujeres con cofias blancas trajinaban entre los fogones.

El que parecía el dueño, ya que no llevaba ropa de camarero, se acercó y le preguntó qué quería tomar.

Bella supuso que ocupaba él mismo de la barra hasta que llegasen los empleados para el turno de las cenas.

-Una coca-cola, por favor. – respondió en ingles, a modo de tanteo.

El hombre cambió inmediatamente de idioma. Lo dominaba a la perfección, pero con marcado acento francés. Bella no sabía nada de él, pero la edad y el hecho de que hablara inglés como si fuera su lengua materna, le hizo suponer que era hijo de uno de los cientos de miles de emigrantes de los años sesenta, de aquellos británicos.

-Aquí tiene. ¿Algo para picar? Patatas, unas aceitunas… nos las traen de Córdoba.

-Muchas gracias, pero no. – rehusó con una sonrisa. – Yo conocía al anterior dueño. – dejó caer.

El hombre la miró brevemente. Bella, que esperaba un recibimiento más efusivo, se quedó un poco parada. En la expresión del hombre se notaba una incomodidad que no supo cómo interpretar.

-Yo lo conocí poco. – comentó, sin demasiado interés. -, de un par de veces que vine aquí como cliente. Cuando le compré el restaurante a su esposa, Monsieur Swan ya había fallecido.

Ella se quedó sin saber qué decir. No tenía ni idea de que su madre se hubiese encargado de la venta del negocio tras la muerte de su padre.

-En realidad soy su hija. – reveló, con la esperanza de que le contase algo más.

Pero sus palabras obraron el efecto contrario, porque el hombre se alejó hacia la otra esquina de la barra sin decir palabra. Extrañada por su repentina huída, Bella paseó la vista a su alrededor; la visita no estaba saliendo como esperaba y la Coca-cola empezaba a atragantársele. No es que soñara con banderitas y banda de música, pero tanta indiferencia descorazonaba a cualquiera.

El restaurante era más pequeño de cómo lo había imaginado, pero tenía encanto. Nada de toritos bravos, castañuelas ni toneles de vacíos como decoración. Entre el botellero, el afilador, la asturiana, Terry, Soberano y otras muchas marcas de licor españolas, como era de esperar. Todo el perímetro estaba decorado con un zócalo de azulejos Manises que su padre mandó llevar hasta allí. Se fijó en las fotos colgadas sobre la caja registradora y agradeció al hombre tan poco simpático, que en ese momento le observaba con disimulo, que no se hubiese deshecho de ellas porque en muchas aparecía su padre. En una se le veía tras ese mismo mostrador, sonriendo a la cámara junto a Paco de Lucía. En otras, a lado de caras famosas, cuyos nombres Bella no alcanzaba a recordar. De pronto detuvo la vista en una de ellas sin poder apartar los ojos de su padre y de una niña pequeña que aparecía junto a él. Hizo lo posible por atraer la atención del dueño, que no tardó en acercarse.

-¿Puede decirme quién es esa niña que aparece junto a mi padre?

Bella notó su nerviosismo.

-¿Acaso no la conoce? – preguntó con aspereza.

-Si la conociera, no le preguntaría, ¿no le parece?- replicó muy seria.

El hombre pareció dudar antes de responder.

-Es Alice, la hija de Monsieur Swan.

Bella se quedó helada. Sin querer, dio un golpe al vaso y la Coca-Cola se derramó sobre el mostrador.

.

.

.

.

.

Al verla en tal estado de _shock,_ el hombre se portó con Bella con una inusitada amabilidad digna de agradecer. Le sirvió un vaso de agua fría y se empeñó en invitarla al refresco. Ella preguntó y, aunque el hombre no supo responderle, Bella tampoco tuvo que insistir demasiado. Sin apenas darle razones, él se hizo cargo del terremoto emocional que llevaba por dentro y buscó la información que ella le pedía en la guía telefónica. Garabateó un papel y se lo dio.

-Aquí tiene: el teléfono y la dirección, pero en la guía no figura la puerta. Pregunte a los vecinos. – sugirió. – A todo esto, suponiendo que no se haya mudado. Yo es lo único que sé, de pura casualidad. Su madre comentó, una vez que vino de visita, que Alice se había casado y vivía por la zona de Saint Germain. En la guía, no aparece otro Swan que viva por esas calles. Suerte ha tenido también de que el teléfono esté a nombre de ella y no de su marido.

-No sé cómo darle las gracias.

-No es necesario. – aseguró. – Siento que haya tenido que enterarse de esta manera.

Bella salió de allí con un nudo en la garganta y los nervios a flor de piel. Su padre tuvo otra hija.

Otra hija… _mi hermana…_

Se repitió para acostumbrarse al sonido de esa palabra nueva en su vocabulario. Y estaba casada por lo tanto, debía tener casi su misma edad. Una hermana de la que nunca había oído hablar.

Aturdida, caminó la manzana que la separaba del Boulevard Beaumarchais y bajó el metro en la estación de Chemin-Vert sin saber siquiera qué línea tomar.

Pero a mitad de camino, volvió a subir hasta la calle, por miedo a que allá abajo no hubiera cobertura.

Aquella llamada era demasiado importante para demorarla ni un minuto más. Se rogó a sí misma serenidad y pulsó el número de su madre. Esta vez iba a darle todas las explicaciones que llevaba una vida negándole.

-Tú sabías que tenía otra mujer.

-Lo sospeché desde el primer momento. Pero tu padre tardó varios años en confesarme la verdad.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – exigió.

A pesar del tono agresivo de Bella, su madre no perdió la calma.

-Porque no era cosa tuya.

-Sí, sí lo era, mamá. – casi gritó. – Él era mi padre, ¿cómo crees que me siento en este momento?

-Eres mi hija y te quiero, pero eso no te da derecho a pedirme cuentas sobre mi matrimonio. El fracaso forma parte de mi intimidad. Nunca hubo necesidad de explicarte nada más.

A Bella no la convencieron sus argumentos. Ella era la hija de él y de ella. De los dos. Era el fruto de ese amor fallido y tenía derecho a saber.

-¿Era esto lo que querías? ¿Qué me enterara de la verdad de esta manera?

-En lugar de echarme en cara por qué nunca te dije que tu padre tenía una amante, pregúntate por qué no lo hizo él.

Era extraño, pero a Bella le dolió que usara esa palabra con la más despreciativa de sus acepciones para describir a una mujer que fue el amor de su padre.

-Porque yo solo tenía quince años cuando él murió. – alegó.

No le cabía en la cabeza otro motivo que justificara que su padre no le hubiera contado nunca que había rehecho su vida en París junto a otra mujer. ¿Por qué le ocultó la existencia de esa hermana y no le confesó que no era hija única? Decepcionada y confusa, empezaba a pensar que toda su vida y sus recuerdos felices no eran más que una gran mentira.

-Tengo que dejarte. – informó su madre. – Es absurdo continuar con esta conversación. Estás muy alterada.

-Sí, claro. Yo siempre soy la que se altera. – replicó nerviosa. – Tú eres perfecta, tú nunca pierdes la calma.

-Ya hablaremos, Isabella.

-¡No cuelgues! ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme que tengo una hermana?

-Yo no lo sabía. – aseveró con un tono frío y tajante.

-Así que no sabías que papá tenía otra hija. – repitió, con amargura en la voz. – No te creo, mamá.

-¿Te he mentido alguna vez?

La despedida entre Bella y su madre fue breve y amarga. Bajó el andén del metro y, mientras esperaba la llegada del convoy, no pudo quitarse de aquella última pregunta de su cabeza. Y a pesar de cuánto le dolía, no pudo hacer más que darle la razón.

Era verdad: su madre nunca le había mentido. No lo hacía al reprocharle lo poco que se parecía a ella. Ni cada vez que lamentaba que no había heredado su clase, ni su estilo sobrio y refinado. Ni cuando criticaba su falta de gusto o forma de vestir. Su rabia no era falsa cuando le reprochaba lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. No mentía cuando la miraba con el desencanto de quien reconoce en su hija la huella de su propio fracaso. Tampoco hacía falta que le dijera que su pesar era sincero, cada vez que le comparaba con las extraordinarias hijas de sus amigas; o cuando le recordaba que, con treinta años aún no había logrado ni un trabajo estable ni una posición. Sí, la quería. Eso también era verdad, pero lo hacía pretendiendo cambiarla; o reteniéndola junto a ella con un cariño controlador que no aceptaba su opinión ni su forma de ser.

El convoy se detuvo. Bella buscó asiento libre y apoyó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla. Mecida por el traqueteo del vagón, siguió en una lucha silenciosa contra sus propios demonios. Era consciente de que aquellos pensamientos martirizadores no le hacían ningún bien, pero no podía dejar de reconocer ante sí misma, como tantas veces, que su madre era sincera cada vez que repetía que ella no era la clase de hija que esperaba. O cuando en silencio le echaba la culpa de todo lo malo que le había sucedido en la vida. Para Bella no era un secreto que, cada vez que la miraba como a la gran decepción de su vida, los ojos de su madre decían la verdad.

Bella tardó en sacudirse la tristeza de encima los veinte minutos que duró el trayecto. Hizo un esfuerzo por cambiar de ánimo y consiguió, al menos, que el sentido común barriera los pensamientos amargos hasta el rincón más escondido de su cerebro.

Madurar implicaba asumir los hechos sin hacer de ello un drama. Regodearse en los detalles negativos de su vida, que no estaba en su mano cambiar, no servía de nada.

Le dio pereza sacar el cuaderno, así que hizo una "lista mental" de las cosas buenas que le había regalado el destino, esas que le hacían feliz. Y sonrió contenta al llegar al meñique de la mano izquierda y ver que le faltaban dedos. Echó una mirada a su alrededor. Observó a los ocupantes de los asientos más cercanos y se preguntó cuántas de aquellas personas debían enfrentarse a problemas graves de salud, apuros económicos, de desamor o de soledad. Cuando la megafonía anunció la llegada de Pére-Lachaise, Bella se apeó de aquel vagón, convencida de ser una mujer muy afortunada, a pesar de todo.

La historia de sus padres no era algo fuera de lo común. Dejaron de quererse, como tantos y tantos, Bella solo sabía, por lo que su abuela le había contado y por las discusiones familiares que escuchó sin querer, que su madre era una chica de familia con posibles que se enamoró de un camarero con muy buena planta, sin más fortuna que la ilusión que ponía en su trabajo. Y las diferencias de clase pudieron con el amor. Ella le cogió gusto a atacarlo a fuerza de humillaciones y él supo que nunca podría amar a una mujer que se avergonzara de él. El nacimiento de Bella a los diez meses de la boda, ni apaciguó los ánimos ni arregló la relación. El mismo día del bautismo, su padre, relegado por la familia materna a un infame papel de segundón, tomó la decisión de marcarse de aquella casa que ni era suya, - ya que se encargaban cada día de recordárselo. – ni seria nunca su hogar. Partió a París con la excusa de que unos conocidos le habían conseguido un puesto en el prestigioso restaurante La Tour D'Argent. Su madre solo dijo "ya volveras, por la cuenta que te trae". Y sí, volvió. Cada cuatro o seis meses porque tenía una hija. De no haber existido Bella, no habría regresado a Estados Unidos nunca más.

Caminó de vuelta a casa, diciéndose a sí misma que vivir con la rémora de un pasado imperfecto era una tontería. Y ahora tenía una hermana. ¡Qué increíble jugada del destino! Necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien que supiera escuchar, compartir su alegría, especular sobre el vuelco que podía dar su vida a partir de ese momento. Miró el reloj y apretó el paso con ilusión. Estaba deseando llegar y contarle a Edward aquella maravillosa noticia.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chez Swan: Restaurante que fue del padre de Bella._

 _Local de tapas: Los bares de tapas son restaurantes que sirven tapas, un estilo español de presentar los alimentos. A menudo considerados como aperitivos, las tapas son diferentes de los aperitivos; en lugar de preceder a la comida, las tapas son pequeñas porciones de comida que se sirven como acompañamientos del vino. Son un alimento social; no se sirven en el hogar, sino que forman parte de la cultura española de comer fuera, para ser disfrutados por los amigos como parte de un evento social._

 _Carajillo: Bebida que combina café con brandy o con otra bebida destilada como ron o orujo._

 **Awwww….. pobre Bella, me sentí mal por ella**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Háganmelo saber ¿si?**

 **Gracias por leerme**


	7. Adivina quién viene esta noche

La historia no me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación, y me tomo la libertad de hacer algunos pequeños movimientos para acoplar los personajes de Crepúsculo a la historia. El nombre de la novela lo diré al final de la historia.

 **Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta de que las dos cosas que heredó de su papá: el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que su regreso a Estados Unidos sea mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba.**

 **Capítulo 7: Adivina quién viene esta noche.**

Pero cenó sola. Y sola también mató el rato ante el televisor porque, cuando ella llegó, Edward no estaba en casa. Tan tarde se hizo, que aprovechó para desplegar el sofá y prepararse la cama. Al escuchar el ruido de la llave en la cerradura, se levantó del sillón de un salto, ansiosa por explicarle todo lo acontecido en aquel restaurante español del Marais unas horas antes.

Una risa femenina se entremezclaba con su voz grave y susurrante. A Bella se le desinfló toda la ilusión. Tantas horas esperando para nada. Apagó las luces del salón y cerró la puerta deprisa para que no la vieran ni se sintieran en la obligación de saludarla. Se recordó que no era más que una invitada de Edward sin derecho a interferir en su vida social, sexual ni sentimental. Él no le debía explicaciones ni tenía que pedirle permiso para traer a su casa a una mujer.

Agarró el pijama y el neceser. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y, al ver el pasillo desierto, se escabulló corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Se dio prisa en desmaquillarse y lavarse los dientes. Regresó igual de rápido con el pijama puesto y la ropa debajo del brazo. Pero la mala suerte hizo que tropezara con Edward que salía de la cocina con dos copas en la mano y una botella de champán en una cubierta de hielo.

-¿Aún despierta?

Su tono era amable y su sonrisa también. Pero a Bella le molestó aquel saludo tan amistoso, como si en vez de una mujer viera a uno de sus amigotes.

-Por poco. Buenas noches.

Y huyó como un conejo. En la puerta del salón, paró un segundo para ver cómo Edward entraba en su habitación y una rubia de melena leonada con siete kilos de _spray_ se le colgaba del cuello.

Ni se le ocurrió atravesar el pasillo de nuevo para guardar su ropa en el armario que había tomado prestado en el cuarto de la plancha. Se limitó a dejarla sobre una silla y, a oscuras, se tumbó en el sofá.

Se miró a sí misma, allí acostada y con el edredón hasta la cintura. No podía dejar de pensar en la fiesta privada de la habitación del fondo. Con un suspiro de resignación, se acomodó de lado y dejó que el sueño la venciera sin poder quitarse a la rubia en la cabeza. Llevaba un mini vestido con un estampado de tigresa; y ella un pijama de los Simpson, bueno ¿y qué?...

.

.

.

.

No escucho el ruido ni los pasos. Aún estaba medio dormida cuando notó como si un oso la empujara hacia el borde de un precipicio. Abrió los ojos de golpe, le costó solo un segundo entender que el abismo no era otra cosa que el borde del sofá. Miró por encima del hombro y se indignó al descubrir a Edward haciéndose un hueco a su lado.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Menos preguntas y hazme un sitio.

-¡Fuera! – ordenó.

-Vete tú, el sofá es mío. – puntualizó, tironeando del edredón para que le cediera la mitad.

-No vas a dormir aquí, quítatelo de la cabeza. Si te has peleado con la rubia, no es mi problema.

Bella le arrebató el edredón. Edward tiró de él otra vez y la destapó por completo. Ella lo empujó haciendo fuerza pero en vista de que no conseguía moverlo ni un milímetro, le dio la espalda enfurruñada.

-Sé razonable. – pidió él, a la vez que extendía el edredón sobre los dos. – En este sofá cabemos de sobra, mañana tengo que madrugar y es tarde. Solo quiero dormir.

-Mira por dónde, en eso estamos de acuerdo.

-Puedes estar tranquila que esta noche se me han quitado las ganas de sexo.

-Pues no lo parecía cuando han llegado.

No había olvidado cómo se metían mano el uno al otro ni sus risitas.

-¿Estabas espiando?

-No. – rebufó; no le hizo ni pizca de gracia el tono divertido de su voz. - ¿Se te ha atragantado el champán? – dejó caer con maldad.

-El chamán y el numerito de sexo-ficción. – explicó Edward. – una chica con bragas de cuero no me prende. Cuando sacó las esposas de peluche he dicho "se acabó".

Hablaban espalda con espalda, cubiertos por el mismo edredón y fingiendo que querían dormir. Pero ninguno de los dos cerraba la boca.

-Pues dile que se marche a su casa. – sugirió Bella. – Y así te vuelves a tu cama y me dejas a mí el sofá.

-Eso mismo le he dicho y no quiere largarse. Como ella no se va, me voy yo.

Los dos se callaron al mismo tiempo y afinaron el oído. Desde allí se escuchaba a la rubia platino hablando sola. Debía estar vistiéndose y por su tono de voz, bastante furiosa. La oyeron acercarse, triturando a taconazos el parqué del pasillo.

-Hazte la dormida que no tengo ganas de bronca – cuchicheó Edward.

La puerta entreabierta del salón, término de abrirse de una patada y al grito de _¡Connard!,_ les cayó encima un cubazo de agua y hielo. Edward masticó una palabrota con los dientes apretados y Bella dio un chillido al tiempo que retumbaba en todo el piso el golpe de la cubitera contra el suelo y el portazo.

-¡Será puta! – saltó Bella en español.

Edward se incorporó de golpe y sacudió la cabeza como un perro bajo un aguacero. Ella se sentó y apartó el edredón, los cubitos de hielo rebotaron a su alrededor. Por la sonrisa de Edward supo que la había entendido; en francés sonaba casi igual. Se miraron el uno al otro con los pelos chorreando y explotaron a reír a carcajadas.

.

.

.

Se secaron juntos en el cuarto del baño. Edward extrajo un secador de pelo del mueble de debajo del lavabo y Bella permitió que la ayudara sin dejar de observar a través del espejo su torso desnudo.

Suspiró sin querer, porque los dedos de Edward moviéndole la melena eran una delicia, un detalle encantador que la sorprendió en un hombre como él, ademanes duros y a ratos tan poco dado a la galantería.

-Bella se miró la camiseta de tirantes del pijama en el espejo con cara de fastidio. Edward Salió del baño y un minuto después lo tenía de vuelta con una suya en la mano.

-Póntela.

Fue lo único que dijo, y la dejó sola. Ella se quitó la mojada y se puso la de él, gratamente sorprendida por el detalle de que Edward hubiese intuido que solo había traído un pijama en su equipaje. Le quedaba anchísima y tan larga que le tapaba el pantaloncito corto. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, se lo encontró esperándola en el pasillo. Él iba solo en bóxers pero se había puesto una camiseta también.

-Vamos a la cama. – dijo tomando su mano. – A dormir, que es tarde. – puntualizó.

-¿Tú y yo? ¿Juntos?

-Juntos no es lo mismo que uno al lado del otro. ¿Nunca has ido de acampada?

Bella dudó solo un segundo. El sofá está empapado, era una estupidez negarse. Dejó que la llevara al dormitorio, y una vez allí no pudo callarse al recordar que el huevo donde ella iba a dormir lo ocupaba un rato antes otra mujer.

-No me hace ninguna gracia dormir con sábanas que huelen a otra. – comentó metiéndose en la cama.

Edward rió por lo bajo.

-Yo no he hecho nada, te lo aseguro. Estate tranquila, que no ha habido intercambio de fluidos.

-¡Idiota! – lo riñó, dándole un golpe con el almohadón.

Él aún rió con más ganas. Bella recuperó el almohadón y se acomodó de espaldas a él. En el fondo estaba encantada de dormir entre sábanas livianas y no bajo del edredón. Edward apagó la luz y murmuró un "buenas noches" que ella respondió con un susurro. Pero estaba visto que esa noche el mundo entero se confabulaba para no dejarlos dormir, porque al otro lado de la pared empezaron a escucharse gemidos y gritos propios de un festival porno.

-Joder con los inquilinos. Otra vez, no. – murmuró Edward.

Y encendió la luz con una mezcla de cabreo y desesperación. Bella se dio la vuelta y ambos permanecieron boca arriba mientras los de al lado seguían con su orgía escandalosa. Sin previo aviso, Edward empezó a dar alaridos y a gritar una sarta de expresiones calentorras y manidas que parecían sacadas de un guión tripe X de los peores.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – se sobresaltó Bella.

Él la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Darles envidia. Venga, ayúdame a ver si se callan de una vez.

Siguió profiriendo jadeos a todo volumen. Bella se animó a seguirle el juego y se puso a bramar barbaridades, con unos gemidos artificiales a más no poder.

La tontería funcionó porque el escándalo del otro lado del tabique cesó de repente. Bella se percató entonces de que Edward había estado observándola durante la actuación. Aún la miraba sonriente.

-¿Es así como te portas en la cama? la otra noche no te oí gemir de esa manera.

-Porque dormí sola, listo. Jacob ya se había marchado.

Edward se incorporó sobre un codo y entornó los ojos.

-Sospecho que ese Jacob es de los que en pleno orgasmo gritan como una nena.

Bella se echó a reír pero no dijo ni sí ni no.

-La verdad, yo no estaba pendiente de esas cosas.

Edward sacó su propia conclusión.

-Sexo-egoísta. – teorizó. – Ese es tu estilo, cuando estás con un hombre te centras en tu propio placer. No compartes.

-Con ese hombre en concreto, te doy la razón. No me importaba lo más mínimo, ni yo a él.

-Ese imbécil no te merecía.

-Gracias por decirlo, pro no lo conoces. Y apenas me conoces a mí.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Tengo la suerte de ver a las personas mucho antes de conocerlas.

-¿Psíquico? ¿Lector de mentes?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-El que me haya dejado no me supone un trauma. – aclaró Bella a la vista de que daba demasiadas cosas por hecho. – Me tocó un poco el orgullo, pero el disgusto me duró cinco minutos. Yo iba a acabar con él en cuanto regresáramos a Seattle. Se me adelantó, eso es todo.

-Mejor que mejor.

-Pues ya que lo mencionas, eso es cierto: ha sido lo mejor que podía pasarme. Si Jacob no me hubiera invitado a venir a París, ahora mismo no sabría las cosas que sé. Madre mía, es todo tan increíble…

Edward intuyó que Bella esa noche necesitaba hablar mucho más que dormir, y además había conseguido intrigarlo.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? – propuso. Se levanto de la cama y la miró con las manos en las caderas. - ¿Te gustaría una taza de chocolate?

.

.

.

.

-Y esta es la historia. – concluyó Bella. – El matrimonio no funcionó.

-Mis padres también se separaron. Mucho más tarde que los tuyos, pero sé a qué te refieres. – apuntó Edward; y dio el último sorbo de cacao.

-Yo me críe con mi madre y abuela. Porque mi padre, antes de vivir amargado el resto de su vida, apostó por su felicidad y optó por poner tierra de por medio.

-¿Por qué nunca te trajo aquí con él a pasar las vacaciones? Es lo que suelen hacer los hijos de padres separados.

-Mientras fui menor de edad, mi madre nunca lo permitió. Y por desgracia, el murió cuando yo tenía solo quince años.

Bella dejó sobre la mesa su tasa vacía, que hasta ese momento sostenía entre las manos. Edward se dedicó a recorrer con el dedo el asa de la suya.

-Y ahora, de pronto, acabas de saber que tienes una hermana salida de la nada.

-De la nada, no. – matizó. – Es hija de la otra mujer de mi padre. Por lo que sé, imagino que ella sí creció en una familia feliz. Cosa que me alegra; por mi padre, más que nada.

Él la estudió con ojo observador. La mujer que lo había escogido como confidente era atractiva y sensata; una luchadora que no hacia un drama ni se amilanaba al reconocer su infancia cómoda pero nada fácil. Esa valentía, esa sinceridad ante sí misma y ante él, era una de sus mejores cualidades.

Bella le gustaba más y más a medida que iba conociéndola. Y no quería tirar el hilo, debía ser ella quién deshiciera la madeja. Extraer conclusiones era cosa suya. Aunque Edward intuía que Bella aún no había caído en un detalle: su dominio admirable del francés no era fruto de la casualidad. Alguien bien, ¿con qué motivo? Llegados a ese punto, a él se le escapaba la respuesta.

-Y ahora, ¿qué piensas hacer? – preguntó; a la vez que se levantaba de la silla y cogía las dos tazas.

-Cuanto esté en mi mano por conocer a mi hermana. – declaró con firme convencimiento. – Solo sé su nombre y, como antes te comentaba, cuento con la dirección que me dio el señor del restaurante. Al menos, es una pista por dónde empezar. No puedo marcharme de París sin verla.

Edward dejó las tazas en el fregadero y la miró con admiración. Pero Bella debió malinterpretar su expresión, porque notó en sus ojos que ya acababa de clasificarlo entre ese tipo de hombres que a la combinación de confesiones y cama compartida no le ven otra consecuencia que no sea el sexo. No la imaginaba tan corta de miras ni le gustó que lo juzgara. Abrió el grifo y se puso a aclarar la loza antes de meterla al lavaplatos.

-Yo me ocupo de esto. Es tarde, más vale que te marches a dormir. – la instó sin mirarla siquiera.

.

.

.

Sí, para qué negarlo: estaba muy decepcionada. Esa era la cavilación de Bella a la mañana siguiente, mientras se depilaba las piernas. ¿Tan poco _sexy_ la veía Edward como para no intentar nada durante la noche? Cualquiera sabía a qué atenerse con él. La desconcertaba, igual era capaz de tirarla del sofá de un culazo, como de secarle el pelo con una delicadeza que la dejaba temblando.

Y ya que compartían colchón, no habría estado nada mal que él se hubiera arrancado con una intentona. Que, por supuesto, ella habría rechazado con un poco de teatro, y luego podía haberlo intentado de nuevo, con alguna broma para caldear el ambiente… pero nada de nada. Ella se hizo la dormida, él se acostó dándole la espalda y eso fue todo.

-No estaría de más que cerraras la puerta del baño. Recuerda que no vives sola.

Ella lo miró de reojo y continuó extendiéndose la crema corporal, con un pie apoyado en la tapa del inodoro.

-Creía que te habías marchado. – dijo en su defensa. - ¿De dónde sales? No te he oído levantarte.

-Estaba arriba.

-¿En el tejado con los pájaros? – ironizó, con evidente hosquedad.

Edward contó hasta diez, para no ponerse a su nivel, y achacó aquel comentario de víbora al mal humor matinal. Él tampoco era la alegría de la casa de buena mañana.

-Hay una pequeña terraza común. Pero solo la uso yo, a nadie se le ocurre subir ocho pisos para contemplar las vistas. Cuando hace buen tiempo me gusta leer allí el periódico, sin ruidos ni nadie que me moleste.

-Genial. – murmuró sin interés.

A Edward se le acabó la paciencia.

-Será mejor que cierres la puerta. – recalcó con tono de orden. – no estoy acostumbrado a que se pasee por mi casa una mujer medio desnuda.

Ella bajó la pierna del váter, tapó el tarro de loción corporal perfumada y se encaró con él.

-No creo que te asuste ni que te afecte. Si alguna duda albergaba, anoche ya me quedó clarísimo que no atraigo a tipos como tú. – sentenció, mientras se frotaba las manos con los restos de crema.

-A lo mejor los asustas porque te ven como a un igual.

Edward contraatacó solo para que supiera que no era de los que se arrugan ante una mujer, por muy venenosa que tuviera la lengua. Pero lamentó haberlo hecho, porque aquel comentario afectó a Bella. No sabía por qué motivo, puesto que no había intención hiriente en sus palabras.

Ella reaccionó rápido, aunque su mirada era triste y opaca.

-No siempre visto como hombre. – comentó, con una sonrisa obligada; tiró de la camiseta prestada que aún llevaba puesta. – Si lo dices por esto, en cuanto la lave te la devolveré.

Abandonó el baño y Edward apoyó la espalda en la puerta, preguntándose qué necesidad había de empezar el día de un modo tan aguafiestas.

.

.

.

La encontró en la cocina.

-¿Has tomado café? Está recién hecho. – anunció ella, muy seria.

Edward se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro, en un gesto de muda invitación a que girara la cabeza y lo mirara a los ojos.

-No sé qué acaba de pasar, ni que he dicho que te ha hecho tanto daño. – se disculpó sin saber en realidad el porqué. – Perdóname si ha sido así. Quiero que sepas que no disfruto lastimando a los demás. La crueldad no es mi estilo.

-Acabas de decir que los hombres les parezco marimacho. – indicó, apartando la mirada. – No querrás que este contenta.

Se paso las manos por el pelo, perplejo. No podía creer lo que Bella acababa de decir. La tomó por los hombros y la hizo girar para tenerla cara a cara.

-Mírame. – pidió; ella alzó el rostro con gesto valiente. – Nunca se me ocurriría decir eso de ti. Observa tu cuerpo y luego mírame a mí. Si no eres capaz de ver las diferencias, yo sí. Empecemos por abajo, verás que esta altura. – le puso las manos en las caderas. – empiezan las curvas que luego se estrechan y ya si miramos más arriba… - Llegó a la cintura y allí mantuvo las manos quietas. – Preciosa, tienes cuerpo de guitarra y, es más, creo que eres consciente del efecto que provocas en los hombres.

Bella no solía ser vulnerable a los piropos, pero en esa ocasión notó con sorpresa un calor en las mejillas porque empezaba a sonrojarse. Azorada, salió de la cocina y regreso al cuarto de baño.

Edward la siguió.

-Creía que te referías a la ropa que llevo. – dijo por el camino.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu ropa?

-Dímelo tú, ¿es demasiado masculina?

Edward dejo caer las manos, en esa ocasión fue él el ofendido.

-¿Tan superficial me consideras? – cuestionó.

Bella se entretuvo en sacar un bálsamo labial del neceser y ponérselo en los labios, mientras dudaba si responderle o no. Al final, lo hizo.

-No sé qué pensar.

Él alzó las manos en un gesto de impotencia. No entendía los reparos de Bella. ¿Tanto le importaba lo que llevaba cada cual encima del cuerpo? Él tampoco era un tipo encorbatado. Entre otras cosas, porque se movía por la ciudad encima de una moto y porque practicaba deporte con asiduidad.

-A mí me da igual la ropa que lleves. – aclaró. – Ya he notado que te gusta vestir con vaqueros y colores discretos. No sé si es una estrategia para que los tipos te dejen en paz y no revoloteen como moscas a tu alrededor, por una postura rebelde contra el negocio de la moda o porque en realidad es así como te sientes más cómoda. Sinceramente, no sé a qué viene todo esto.

Bella no tenía intención en ese momento de confesarle la inseguridad que arrastraba desde la adolescencia por culpa de la dichosa ropa. Aún así, se vio en la obligación de darle una mínima explicación.

-Tú no tienes la culpa. Olvida lo que ha pasado, por favor, y no le demos más vueltas. El asunto de escoger lo que me pongo me provoca inseguridad desde que era una niña. Perdona si he hecho una montaña de un comentario sin mala intención.

-¿Qué más dará lo de fuera, Bella? Vestida de una manera y otra, no dejas de ser tú. – señaló; y tomó las manos entre las suyas. – Y es ahí donde voy. Cuando he dicho que los hombres te ven como a una igual quería decir que descubren a una mujer con la que se puede conversar, en la cama y fuera de ella. Eso te convierte en una amenaza para muchos. Añádele esa mirada tuya de Diosa inalcanzable, puede que tengan miedo de no estar a tu altura.

-A mí esa teoría no se me habría ocurrido ni en mil años. – declaró, poco convencida.

Edward la estudió con la mirada intuitiva con la que solía atisbar el interior de las personas.

-Sinceridad por sinceridad. – cuando hablas de _los hombres como tú_ , ¿En qué subcategoría me clasificas? Siento curiosidad por saber cómo me ves.

Bella fue absolutamente franca, no se anduvo por las ramas ni dulcificó lo que pensaba.

-Te veo como un hombre fuerte, atractivo y muy masculino. En cierto modo dominante y con el cuerpo perfecto.

-Eres demasiado lista para albergar tantos prejuicios, ¿no crees? – opinó. – No comprendo por qué, en tu escala de valores, una musculatura habituada al deporte te baste para juzgar la clase de persona que soy.

-Si no entiendes mi visión femenina, mírate en el espejo y piensa en todas las mujeres que giran a cabeza a tu paso a lo largo del día.

Con cara de decepción, Edward le soltó las manos.

-Eres tú la que no entiende nada. Los hombres como yo jamás se acercarán a ti mientras los veas solamente como un cuerpo y los ignores como personas.

-Si te ha dado la impresión…

Edward no la dejó terminar, giró en redondo para dejarle claro que la conversación había concluido. Pero antes de salir del baño, hizo una última advertencia.

-Se me olvidaba. Cuando uses mi maquinilla de afeitar para depilarte las piernas, haz el favor de tirar la cuchilla. Si no, me destrozo la cara.

 _Mierda de principios,_ se dijo Edward ya en la cocina. Con lo sencillo que sería asumir esa realidad previsible y tópica de chico y chica comparten piso, chico y chica se desean, chico y chica queman cajas de condones como cartuchos hasta que chica hace la maleta y se larga a su país para siempre jamás.

Pues no, con esta en concreto no. Tomó la decisión en el momento en que Bella habló de su cuerpo como si fuera un androide. Con cualquiera otra no le habría importado que lo utilizara como objeto de su venganza contra el idiota que la abandonó. ¿Jacob, se llamaba? Poco importaba ya. Pero de ella esperaba algo más inteligente y menos superficial. No es que descartase lo de acabar con las existencias de preservativos del distrito, ni mucho menos. Había que ser muy tonto para no notar que Bella tenía ganas de sexo.

Y él más. Hasta entonces escogía mujeres cómodas. Bella de cómoda no tenía nada. Intuía que era de las que saben follar y les gusta. Esa sospecha lo tenía en tensión mañana, tarde y noche. Si fuera de la cama se mantenían en guardia como un par de gladiadores a la espera de un ataque o de atacar, le ardía la sangre con solo imaginar lo que podía suceder cuando esa lucha tuviese lugar entre las sábanas. El sexo entre ellos dos sería algo **apoteósico**.

Pero su amor propio le prohibía dejar que Bella lo utilizara como sustituto de otro porque le quedaba más a mano. Estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se le acercaran a ella, como la abeja reina que escoge al más bobo entre su corte de zánganos. Pues él iba a enseñarle un par de pasos nuevos de la danza del apareamiento. En primer lugar, iba a dejar que su deseo se cociese a fuego lento hasta que se consumiera de ganas. ¿Qué no se le acercaban los tipos como él? En eso tenía razón, él no pensaba hacerlo. Iba a ser al revés. Y aguantaría el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que Bella viese a Edward Cullen y no a un muñeco hinchable de sex shop.

Malhumorado, salió al lavadero y se entretuvo en llenar la mochila con el uniforme limpio del equipo de _rugby_ , las zapatillas y la toalla habitual, que la asistenta había doblado y dejado sobre la secadora.

Aguantaría, se repitió en silencio. Pero el tormento de esperar a que Bella diera el primer paso en estado de erección permanente merecía una recompensa. La casualidad puso ante sus ojos el premio perfecto.

-Mío. – decidió afilando la mirada.

De un tirón arrancó la braguita verde de la sonrisa, que colgaba del tendedero, y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

 _ **Apoteósico: Momento culminante o triunfal de una cosa.**_

 **Pobre Bella, lo que le espera ¿no? Ja jajaja este Edward resultó todo un maquinador….**

 **¿Qué teorías tienen? Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me encanta que les esté gustando la historia, mas o menos consta de 28 capitulos y 1 Epilogo, para la amiga que me había preguntado :)  
**

 **Nos leemos luego**


	8. Una rubia muy legal

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas que le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

 **Sin más les dejo el capitulo.**

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer**

 **Capitulo 8: Una rubia muy legal.**

Todavía estaba Bella tratando de secar el sofá cuando la puerta se abrió para su sorpresa. Solo suya. Edward debía estar acostumbrado a que alguien entrase con su propia llave, porque ni se molestó en salir del despacho para ver de quién se trataba.

Oyó taconear por el pasillo y como un torbellino, entró en el salón una rubia no muy alta, delgadita y puro nervio, cargada con un trapeador y una cubeta. Debía acabar de comprarlos, porque se notaba que estaban sin estrenar.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – la espetó con una mirada poco amistosa. - ¿una novia?

Bella contestó con idéntica frialdad.

-No, un huésped.

Miró de pasada el llavero que la chica aún balanceaba en la mano. Como si tal cosa, enchufó el secador y retornó a su engorrosa tarea de eliminar la humedad del sofá. Su actitud debió afectar a la otra, que al instante cambió la hosquedad por una sonrisa.

-Eh, no creas que yo soy un rollo de Edward. – aclaró, alzando la voz por encima del zumbido. – Sí lo fuera, no llevaría un trapeador en la mano, ¿no crees? – y rió su propia ocurrencia.

Bella apagó el secador y la rubia le tendió la mano. Tenía una melenita llena de risos, delgada y pequeña, y con aquella sonrisa, parecía Ricitos de Oro con unos años más que en el cuento. Bella no le calculó muchos más de veinticinco. Correspondió a su salud sonriéndole también.

-Encantada. Yo soy Irina.

-Bella.

-Extranjera, ¿verdad?

-Americana, ¿Tanto se me nota?

-Bah, un poquito con las erres. – restó importancia sacudiendo la mano. Pero hablas como una francesa. Una francesa con _brackets_ – volvió a reír. – No me hagas caso, ya quisiera yo dominar idiomas así. De español ni papa, por supuesto, y mi inglés solo alcanza para pedir una hamburguesa.

A Bella le cautivó su simpatía. La estudió con interés y creciente envidia; llevaba unos vaqueros, zapatos destalonados y una blusita. Ropa barata y cómoda, pero muy femenina. A ella que en lo más íntimo la acomplejaba no tener buen gusto para vestir, le daba envidia la elegancia innata de aquella chica.

-Soy la guardiana del nido de águila. – explicó señalando en redondo; Bella alzó las cejas, sonaba a juego de rol.

-¿El águila es Edward? – intuyó, divertida.

-¿No te has fijado en sus ojos?

Bella sonrió; ¡y tanto que se había fijado! Había pensado cuando lo vio por primera vez, que sus ojos asemejaban a un ave de presa, ahora todo encajaba.

-Y yo soy su asistente personal, vigilante de botones caídos, planchadora oficial, intendente de nevera, cocinera por compasión… en resumen, su empleada doméstica. – concluyó; y reparó entonces en lo que hacía Bella. – Eh, trae eso, ¿es que quieres dejarme sin trabajo?

-Claro que no. – dijo levantándose del suelo. – Pero arreglar este estropicio era cosa mía. Bueno, tendría que hacerlo él. – Matizó señalando con la cabeza hacia el despacho.-, pero ya que ha sido tan amable alojándome en su casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Irina fue hacia la cocina y con la mano la invitó a que la acompañara.

-¿Vas a contarme cómo has llegado hasta ese sofá? – tanteó.

Mientras la chica guardaba la cubeta y el trapeador en un rincón de la galería acristalada que se usaba como lavadero, Bella se dedicó a enrollar el cable del secador y a explicarle sin reparos que Jacob la dejó tirada porque había embarazado a su ex.

Al concluir el relato, Irina alzó las cejas con una mueca de decepción.

-Todos los hombres son unos cerdos.

Enchufó la cafetera eléctrica y le contó su propia odisea sentimental.

-Yo estaba enamorada y él era un sinvergüenza. Me robó todo lo que tenía. Vendió mi equipo fotográfico, que me costó una fortuna y, cuando vio que no me quedaba ni un euro, me echó de su casa. – confesó con más resignación que rencor. – Me quedé en la calle con mi bolso, la documentación, diez euros y la ropa que llevaba puesta ese día.

Bella sacó dos tazas del armario y el bote de azucarillos. Irina sirvió el café.

-¿No tienes familia?

-¡Numerosa! Pero cuando acabé de estudiar, decidí salir para siempre de **Dourdan** y me quedé en París para buscarme la vida. La hija mayor se supone que debe ser un ejemplo. Mi amor propi me impidió regresar en esas condiciones a casa de mis padres. Ellos ni siquiera lo saben.

Bella no dijo nada pero la entendía muy bien. Ella también haría cualquier cosa antes que presentarse derrotada ante su perfecta madre.

-Edward fue mi salvación. – prosiguió, mientras sacaba de la nevera una jarrita de leche evaporada con tapa hermética. – Y Madame Kachiri, vive en la antigua portería, ¿la conoces?

-Sí, la señora Laka me la presentó el otro día.

-Kachiri me encontró una mañana. Yo llevaba tres noches durmiendo en el patio.

Bella comprendió que se refería al del edificio. El hogar de la vidente estaba ahí, y el jardín le suponía un respiro privilegiado dado que la vivienda de los porteros solía ser un habitáculo ínfimo.

Apoyadas en la encimera, saboreaban el café con una pizca de leche, e Irina terminó de relatarle sus desdichados meses pasados. Madame Kachiri acudió a Edward, como solían hacer todos los vecinos cuando se trataba de asuntos del edificio, y encontrar una sin techo en el jardín de la finca lo era. Él había asumido las funciones de administrador, jefe de escalera y consejero de todos. Porque era joven y tenía don de mando, porque vivía ahí toda la vida y porque tenía un interés personal en mantener la finca en óptimas condiciones. Alquilar el apartamento era su prioridad y la cochambre no atraía a los turistas. Fue Edward quien colocó a Irina como cuidadora de Kate; la ancianita del segundo piso que se reponía de una intervención en la cadera. Y una semana después le propuso también ocuparse de sus dos casas.

-Como comprenderás, quiero a Edward un montón. Pero puedes estar tranquila, que no lo miro con esos ojos. – dejó caer, como si Bella tuviese algún derecho sobre él.

-Estoy muy tranquila. – se escudó.

Irina sonrió con disimulo.

-A pesar de todo lo malo que me ha ocurrido. – añadió para cambiar de tema. – Espero encontrar algún día a mi príncipe azul. Soy una soñadora sin remedio.

-Aparecerá cuando menos te lo esperes, ya verás cómo sí. – opinó Bella, cogiendo las tazas vacías.

Mientras las metía en el lavaplatos, noto que Irina la miraba con interés.

-Qué envidia de tetas, yo quiero unas así.

Bella se incorporó mirándose el pecho; y la observó a ella, extrañada.

-Pero si las tuyas están muy bien. Pequeñitas pero con una forma preciosa. – Consideró; se notaba que no llevaba sujetador con relleno.

Ella se aplastó la blusa, contemplando lo que la naturaleza le había dado.

-Aquel cerdo siempre me decía que no valían nada. Quería que me pusiera unos globos de mentiras.

Bella consideraba una estupidez someterse a cirugía para darle gusto a un hombre. Algo tan drástico se hacía por una misma y no por nadie más.

-Hiciste bien al no operarte.

-Sí, pero los chicos se vuelven locos por unas tan bien puestas como las tuyas. – enjuició, dando una sacudida a sus rizos. –Tienen fijación por las cosas redondas: las pelotas de futbol, las ruedas, los culos…

Y se echó a reír. Bella, que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, se giró la cabeza y sorprendió a Edward con los ojos clavados precisamente en el suyo. Él alzó las manos como un perfecto culpable atrapado con las manos en la masa. Bella cerró el lavavajillas dándose la vuelta para evitar que la viera sonreír.

Edward fue directo a la nevera y sacó una lata de refresco.

-No hace falta que las presente. – comentó pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Irina. – veo que ya se conocieron.

A Bella le costó admitirlo, pero sintió algo muy parecido a la tranquilidad al ver que trataba a Irina como si fuese una hermana pequeña. Apartó la idea de la mente, sin querer investigar qué significaban esos extraños celos aplacados.

-Bueno Irina, como ves, tenemos una invitada a la que cuidar. – comentó Edward.

Ella se quitó su brazo de encima con un movimiento de hombros.

-¿Tenemos?

-No te hagas la bruja.

-No me lo hago, lo soy.

Él miró a Bella.

-¿Tú también?

-De las peores. – contestó Bella tratando de estar seria, pero fue inevitable soltar una risa.

Edward hizo un gesto entre el espanto y el dolor.

-Me marcho, dos contra uno es demasiado para mí.

Irina y Bella lo vieron salir de la cocina con la lata en la mano.

-Qué guapo, ¿verdad? – comentó Irina tanteando a Bella.

A Bella se le escapó un suspiro goloso, con la vista fija en el huevo de la puerta donde Edward acababa de salir. Y aunque disimuló rápido, a Irina no le pasó por alto aquella mirada de codicia.

-Esto es una confidencia. – bajó a voz. – Para que lo sepas, no suele traer novias a casa.

-¿Ah, no? Pues anoche trajo una rubia con melena de león que nos echó encima una cubeta llena de hielo y agua helada. Por su culpa llevo horas intentando secar el sofá.

Irina gruñó con la boca cerrada como si fuera un perro de ataque.

-¿Ese zorro? Solo la vi una vez y me miró mal, como su fuera una esclava. Espero que no vuelva por aquí.

-Como se atreva, le arranco todos esos pelos teñidos y la dejo calva. – amenazó Bella.

Irina la miró con admiración.

-¿Sabes qué? Me parece que tú y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, Bella y Edward se cruzaron en la puerta del edificio. Él entraba con la mochila al hombro y ella salía hacia el supermercado. Había pensado prepararle una cena de agradecimiento; en parte también para limar las asperezas surgidas tras la conversación de buena mañana, que a él pareció molestarle tanto. A fin de cuentas, Edward le había abierto su casa con una generosidad de las que no se estilan y ella se lo pagaba poniéndolo de mal humor.

-¿Te marchas? – preguntó él.

Bella notó que venía de jugar al _rugby,_ porque aún llevaba el pelo húmedo y olía a champú. Cayó entonces en que había dado por hecho que él cenaría en casa, sin tener ni idea de cuáles eran sus planes para esa noche.

-Iba a comprar cosas para sorprenderte con una cena al estilo español-americano-francés. Nada sofisticado, no creas. – bromeó. – Mis habilidades en la cocina son muy limitadas. –Edward arrugó la frente. – Pero si no te apetece o tienes intención de salir…

-No es que me apetezca. – alegó, con un suspiro. – Pero venía pensando en invitarte a una cena al aire libre. Nada sofisticado. – Bella sonrió al oírlo imitarla. - ¿Qué dices?

-¡Que me apunto ahora mismo! Me libras de la compra y de cocinar.

Edward negó con la cabeza chasqueando la lengua.

-No creas que pienso renunciar a esa cena preparada por ti. Queda pendiente.

-Cuando quieras. – aseguró, contenta.

-¿Me matarás si te pido que subas la mochila al departamento? – tanteó. – Yo regreso enseguida, espérame aquí.

Y se la tendió con expresión suplicante.

-¡Qué cara más dura! – Dijo con una mirada de reproche.

Aún así, lo hizo. Y no se limitó a dejarla en el vestíbulo. Se repitió cinco o seis veces que era una tonta, pero vació la ropa sucia en el canasto de la colada y dejó las zapatillas y la mochila vacía donde acostumbraba a verlas aireándose en el lavadero.

Antes de bajar, se dio un repaso ante el espejo del baño. Edward había dicho que se trataba de algo informal, Bella no consideró necesario cambiarse de ropa, pero sí darse un par de pasadas de rímel en las pestañas, repintarse los labios y los consabidos brochazos de colorete que siempre dan un aspecto saludable. Concluyó con una rociada de perfume y fue rauda hacia la puerta para no hacerlo esperar.

Casi se da de bruces con él al abrirla. Bella se quedó parada, con el bolso cruzado, sintiéndose la mujer más tonta del mundo cuando lo vio con un par de bolsas en la mano.

-¿No íbamos a cenar fuera?

-Al aire libre, he dicho. – recalcó, tendiéndole ambas bolsas.

Bella las cogió sin saber si tenía idea de llevarla a un parque de picnic. Si era así, no entendía para que había subido con la cena. Y si tenía intención de hacerlo, enviarla a ella primero con la mochila con la ropa sucia no era un detalle que mereciera un aplauso por su parte.

El nubarrón de mal humor que amenazaba con aguar la noche se disipó como por arte de magia en el momento en que Edward abrió el cajón del mueble y le dio un llavero del que pendía una sola llave.

-¿Te importa subir todo esto a la terraza? – pidió; Bella casi se derrite al ver su sonrisa torcida. – Voy enseguida.

Una vez arriba, aplaudió la idea de Edward. No había exagerado al decir que la terracita era minúscula, suficiente para poder acceder a las chimeneas cuando fuera menester deshollinarlas o para reparar el tejado. Bella contempló las maravillosas vistas que ofrecía aquel peculiar paraíso. Cuentos y cientos de chimeneas emergían como velitas de cumpleaños en aquel mar sin fin de distintas tonalidades de gris. Azoteas, tejados y tejadillos de zinc en caótica disposición se extendían a lo largo y a lo ancho. A lo lejos y en línea recta, despuntaba la torre Eiffel, y a la izquierda la torre Montparnasse. A Bella le pareció que sobraba aquel rascacielos negro, debieron proyectarlo en el barrio de La Défense y no en la orilla izquierda, solitario y fuera de lugar.

En cuanto a la terraza, por todo mobiliario descubrió un par de macetas con plantas asilvestradas que nadie se encargaba de cuidar, un sillón plegable de director y una mesa de jardín arrimada al muro que albergaba las chimeneas. Sobre ella dejó las bolsas que aún portaba en la mano. Mientras esperaba, no pudo resistirse a curiosear qué contenían. Intuyó que la cena escogida por Edward consistía en un surtido de bocadillos. No los destapó, pero despedían un aroma tan apetitoso que se le hizo la boca agua.

Edward llegó con otro sillón idéntico, dos vasos y una botella de vino destapada debajo del brazo.

-Quiero que me cuentes cosas. – anunció. Bella tomó los vasos y el vino y él desplegó el sillón. – Será una cena de trabajo, ¿te parece bien?

Ella supo que se refería a sus impresiones sobre la ciudad y la gente que poblaba sus calles.

-Me parece perfecto. Voy en un momento por mi cuaderno de notas y así lees tú mismo los apuntes que he anotado, ¿hace falta que suba algo más?

-No hay necesidad de que bajes, quédate. – comentó. – Prefiero escucharte y que me lo cuentes tú. Extraigo un montón de información de ti, mientras hablas. Eres muy expresiva, ¿nunca te lo han dicho?

Edward abrió el sillón y lo dejó junto a su gemelo. El hecho de que solo hubiera un lugar donde sentarse en aquella azotea, fue un detalle que le gustó a Bella. Eso significaba que no tenía costumbre de compartir aquel territorio privado con nadie. Y ella era su invitada allí arriba; la idea la hizo sentirse especial. Entre los dos arrastraron la mesa hasta el centro de la terraza y se acomodaron el uno enfrente del otro.

-Sí, lo sé. – aceptó en respuesta a la pregunta que Edward acababa de formularle. – Lo de los gestos no se me da nada mal y, mira por dónde, me ha sido de gran utilidad en mi vida.

Sin dejar de limpiar el polvo de la mesa con un par de servilletas de papel, Edward la escuchaba con una mirada curiosa. Ella le explicó el sentido que encerraba el comentario.

-Trabajo con niños sordos.

Edward extrajo de una de las bolsas una bandeja cubierta con papel de aluminio, junto con un montoncillo de servilletas desechables. Una vez vacía, la utilizó como improvisado basurero y la dejó en el suelo.

-No dejas de darme sorpresas. Así que eres maestra de niños sordos.

Ella se apresuró a corregirlo.

-Soy maestra de Primaria, con la particularidad de que mis alumnos son sordos.

Cruzado de brazos, escuchó con atención todo lo que Bella le explicó sobre la discapacidad auditiva. Él desconocía que existieran distintas lenguas de signos en cada país y que a un sordo signante le costase entender a otro extranjero, con idéntica dificultad que dos hablantes de lenguas distintas.

-Entonces, ¿tú no puedes comunicarte con un francés sordo?

-Por suerte, sí. No a la perfección, pero me defiendo. Existe un sistema de signos internacional, una mezcla de todas las lenguas y ninguna. La mayoría de sordos lo conocen. Y durante varios años acompañé a los niños del colegio en el que trabajo a festivales donde había esta clase de cursos para diferentes idiomas, por eso conozco bastante la lengua francesa de signos. ¿Puedo? – solicitó, tomando la botella de vino.

-Por favor.

Bella sirvió los vasos y paladeó el primer trago con verdadero placer.

-No me habías dicho que ya conocías Francia.

-Siempre me ha fascinado todo lo relacionado con su cultura. – reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros. – Influencia de mi padre, supongo. Durante años desee venir a París y pasar temporadas con él; como nunca pude cumplir ese sueño, siempre me quedó ese gusanillo y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad de visitar, la aproveché.

Él la observó con interés, mientras daba un par de sorbos al vino.

-Todo lo que me has contado sobre las personas sordas es nuevo para mí. Me dejas impresionado. – comentó sin disimular su admiración. – Acabas de descubrirme un mundo del que no sé absolutamente nada.

-Hay otros mundos, pero están en este.

Edward sonrió. Aunque la poesía no le llamaba en absoluto, él también había leído el famoso poema de Paul Éluard.

-Mira a tu alrededor. – invitó Bella.

Con la barbilla apoyada en la mano, paseó la vista sobre los tejados. Aquí y allá, detrás de las ventanas y cristaleras de cada balcón, ya se distinguía el resplandor de las lámparas. La noche acababa de caer sobre París como una cortina oscura y ellos dos, enfrascados en la conversación, no se habían dado cuenta.

-¿Ves todos esos cristales? – continuó ella. – Son ventanas que se abren al mundo, pero si miramos desde fuera, nos permiten observar la vida de las personas que viven al otro lado.

-Todo depende del enfoque. – opinó Edward, haciendo uso del lenguaje cinematográfico.

-No estoy muy segura. – confesó, arrepentida de haberse puesto tan profunda.

-Pues yo sí. Y llevas mucha razón, el mundo está hecho de pequeños universos. – afirmó él.

-Eso me parece. – añadió, contemplando todos aquellos cuadritos amarillos en un fondo azul y gris. ¿Cómo lo diría? La ciudad de la Luz está hecha de miles de bombillas, aunque suene a tópico ñoño.

Pese a su opinión, a ojos de Edward, lo que acababa de decir no era ninguna banalidad. La sorprendió al entrechocar su vaso con el de ella, en un brindis con el que premiaba a la vez la perspicacia de Bella y su propio acierto al elegirla como ayudante improvisada.

-Esa es la visión que necesito para mi película. Y la tuya, más que interesante, es magnífica. No sé cómo lo consigues, pero cada minuto que pasa me sorprendes más, Bella.

Ella restó importancia al asunto, un poco cohibida al ver que la miraba con tanto interés.

-Ahora te toca sorprenderme a mí. – decidió, señalando la bandeja con una mirada. – Me muero por saber qué cena has elegido que huele tan bien. No sé tú, pero yo estoy hambrienta.

.

.

Bella masticaba despacio para prolongar el deleite, porque la elección de Edward, más que una cena, era un orgasmo múltiple en forma de puntas de _baguette._

Cuando destapó la bandeja, ella se arrancó con un aplauso que lo hizo sonreír de medio lado. Y mientras él devoraba un bocadillo de buey asado con pepinillos, lechuga roja y queso de cabra, Bella suspiro de placer con cada mordisco del suyo de queso brie con tomates confitados en aceite de oliva al romero y aceitunas negras.

Y aún había más, un surtido tan tentador que convertía en imposible resistirse a probar uno de cada uno.

Edward la dejó saciar su apetito a placer mientras escuchaba sus comentarios entusiastas sobre la cena escogida. A la vez que devoraron idénticas puntas de _baguette_ rellenas de pollo asado, aguacate, lechuga y mayonesa. Él disfrutaba viéndola masticar tan a gusto, no soportaba compartir mesa con esas mujeres que pasaban hambres por mantenerse flacas, de esas que hacen ascos a la comida y sobreviven a base de lechuga. La miró con interés, no parecía aficionada al deporte. Tal vez practicaba algún entrenamiento de gimnasio como el Pilates y poca cosa más. Pero su ojo masculino juzgó que con ese sistema se mantenía mejor que bien.

Los esqueletos no lo seducían; en cambio, la figura sinuosa de Bella, sí. Y mucho.

Como aquellos pensamientos empezaron a despertarle ciertas partes del cuerpo, que harían que sus pantalones se convirtieran en una inevitable casa de acampada, decidió centrar la mente en asuntos menos festivos.

-Hablemos de trabajo. – propuso a la vez que llenaba de vino las copas vacías. – llevas aquí unos días, ¿qué te sugiere París?

Bella se pasó la servilleta por los labios y trató de organizar sus ideas. Había anotado sus impresiones en el cuaderno sin orden ni concierto. Dio un sorbo de vino y decidió relatárselas tal como le venían a la memoria.

-No toda París es _glamour_. – apuntó. – El otro día andaba por Rue Chemin-Vert. Me chocó el nombre porque "camino verde" nada de nada, los árboles brillaban por su ausencia.

-Alguno sí hay.

-Pocos y en alguna esquina.

-Solo hay una calle en París que no tiene ni un solo árbol. – indicó; aunque se refería a las importantes. – La avenida Ópera, ¿has pasado por allí?

-No lo recuerdo, ¿ni uno, dices? Qué raro, en la calle que te decía se entiende porque no es lo bastante ancha, pero en una avenida…

-Un día de estos iremos y te explicaré el porqué.

Bella sonrió.

-¿De verdad me llevarás?

-Sí tú quieres, sí.

A ella empezó a bombearle el corazón más rápido. No se explicaba qué habilidad tenía con aquella mirada y su dura expresión que la ponía al mil.

-Suena misterioso. – disimuló, dando sorbos de vino. – Como el nombre de Chemin-Vert.

Edward la invitó a tomar otro bocadillo. Ella dudó pero al final sucumbió a la tentación y él le explicó que acababa de elegir el más tradicional y típico de la ciudad: _baguette_ con mantequilla y jamón Príncipe de París.

-¡Qué bueno! – exclamó; aquel pan era un pecado crujiente por fuera y tierno por dentro.

Edward sonrió viéndola disfrutar y le reveló la ausencia de misterio respecto al nombre de aquella calle.

-Se llama Chemin-Vert porque antiguamente era el camino que comunicaba las huertas con la muralla. París no siempre fue así de grande. Todo esto. – añadió, señalando en redondo los tejados. – Hace pocos siglos, eran huertos de campos de cultivo.

Bella asintió, como gesto de aprobación.

-en ese caso, es bonito que haya conservado el nombre. – convino. – Pero, al margen de ese detalle curioso, también apunté que París no es solo un escenario de ensueño, como nos hacen creer. También hay zonas normales y corrientes.

A la vez que atacaba su cuarto bocadillo, Edward consideró que como impresión de partida, aunque obvia, no estaba nada mal y tomó nota de aquello.

-Y dime, ¿qué más te ha llamado la atención?

Bella terminó de masticar la puntita de bocadillo antes de continuar.

-Pues la gente de a pie. – señaló hacia la derecha con un gesto vago de la mano. – Los niños acababan de salir de la escuela. Me quedé fascinada.

Le explicó cómo las ropas étnicas convivían con las vestimentas occidentales, como las zapatillas Converse y los sombreritos pasados de moda de las abuelas. Le narró la escena de unas mamás con vestidos africanos y carros de bebé, que charlaban animadas. Y no lejos de ellas; algunos ancianos sentados en los bancos que disfrutaban de un soplo de juventud contemplando el barullo feliz de risas, riñas por los columpios y chutes de balón.

-Una ciudad con miles de tonalidades, cada persona, un color. – resumió Edward.

-Sí, algo así. – confirmó, contenta de que la entendiera tan bien. – Y además, de tres generaciones distintas en armonía.

-Se nota que te gusto lo que viste en el parque.

-Mucho. Y no me preguntes más, porque tendría que mirar la libreta. Ahora mismo no recuerdo más.

-Lo dejamos para otro día, si quieres. – decidió. Y se estiró en el sillón, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Los bocadillos habían desaparecido. Al final, ella acabó con tres y Edward con cinco. Bella dobló la bandeja de cartón y la metió en la bolsa de desperdicios.

-Estaba todo delicioso. – comentó, agradecida y satisfecha.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y la sorprendió extrayendo un par de cazoletas metálicas de la segunda bolsa.

Seguro que Bella no imaginaba que había pensado en un postre.

-Ahora viene lo mejor. – aseguró, sacando también dos cucharillas desechables.

A pesar de lo llena que estaba, se le hizo la boca agua mirando aquella delicia.

-Eso tiene que estar de muerte.

Para no herir sensibilidades patrióticas, se calló que aquella crema quemada parecía muy similar, si no igual a la crema catalana.

Edward tomó una cucharada y se la acercó a los labios, invitándola a probar.

-La créme brúleé es como el buen sexo. – afirmó dedicándole una mirada intensa. – Cuando la pruebas, siempre quieres más.

.

.

.

Edward ya se había adelantado en bajar, con la excusa de tomar un par de apuntes acerca de lo que ella le había contado. Bella se ofreció a recoger los vasos y los restos de la cena, entre otras cosas, para hacer tiempo.

No era tonta. Había comprobado de primera mano que Edward no le quitaba ojo durante la cena. Y tenía experiencia suficiente para captar una insinuación. Aquello de "ahora viene lo mejor", el remate de la alusión al sexo, la cucharita tentadora… suficientes señales le había ido dejando caer.

Tomó las bolsas de plástico, los vasos y la botella vacía. Cerró la puerta de la terraza y con el llavero danzándole en la mano bajó el tramo de escaleras que separaba la azotea del apartamento.

No tenía intención de regresar al sofá por varias razones de peso. En primer lugar porque aún estaba mojado y no iba a dormir encima de la mancha de agua que la arpía de la rubia platino dejó como recuerdo.

En segundo lugar, porque no soportaba el calor del edredón y en la cama de Edward había sábanas. Y en tercer lugar. – razón fundamental. – en esa cama estaba él. Ya habían dedicado bastante tiempo al juego de la seducción, todo parecía indicar que en unos momentos pensaba lanzarse. Bella reconoció que se moría de ganas de que lo hiciera.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, fue a la cocina y no perdió tiempo: lo dejó todo sobre la encimera diciéndose que por la mañana ya acabaría de recoger. Camino del baño, aguzó el oído. Se escuchaba el golpeteo del teclado que provenía del despacho.

Se lavó las manos, se cepilló los dientes y se desmaquilló con la anticipación cosquilleándole el estómago. Se miró en el espejo mientras se perfumaba las muñecas y detrás de las orejas. Antes de salir, se abrió el escote de la camiseta y se dio una rociada en zona peligrosa.

Apagó la luz y atravesó. El teclado ya no se oía, imaginó a Edward esperándola tumbado con los brazos debajo de la cabeza. ¿Qué haría? Conociendo su perfil dominante, seguro que le tendería la mano en silencio y ella…

Ella se llevó el chasco de su vida al entrar en el dormitorio. Ni mano invitadora, ni mirada sexy, ni fantasías, ni sorpresa caliente para después del postre. Edward dormía boca abajo como un tronco. Y para colmo, ocupaba toda la cama.

.

.

.

Tras una noche pura y casta, al día siguiente, Bella dedicó la mañana a poner una lavadora. Preservó también en su intento de secar el sofá, harta de sentarse encima de una toalla. Tarea desesperante, porque con la humedad de París, el manchurrón que le dejó la tigresa malasombra no se evaporaba con nada.

Mientras esperaba que acabara el ciclo de lavado, se asomó a uno de los balcones del salón. Se entretuvo contemplando el bullicio del tráfico y paseó la mirada por la fachada que quedaba justo enfrente. Le vino a la cabeza un destello de culpabilidad por ser tan chismosa, ya que, durante el solitario desayuno tomó algunas notas en el cuaderno. Y como tenía bolígrafo y papel, multiplicó la cantidad de Jacob había pagado de alquiler por veinticinco días mínimo cada mes, descontó a ojo impuestos, los gastos de limpieza, agua y electricidad… y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces sin creerse los beneficios netos mensuales. ¡Dos veces su sueldo como profesora de educación especial! Edward sacaba ese pastón extra al mes alquilando un estudio en un séptimo sin ascensor a turistas de paso. Con razón lo consideraba su seguro económico. Bella supo que si su madre, que vivía de los inmuebles alquilados, viese semejante negocio, tendría a Edward en un altar.

-Ey, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Bella se dio la vuelta, contenta a pesar del susto.

-Me gusta el bullicio de la calle de buena mañana.

Él la miraba con expresión calurosa, como si tuviera algo muy importante que contarle. Llevaba desde muy temprano encerrado en el despacho y no era habitual que saliese por sorpresa de su guarida. Por el brillo que advertía en sus ojos. Bella intuyó que se trataba de una buena noticia.

Edward apoyó la cadera en la barandilla y le puso las manos sobre los hombros para que lo escuchara con atención.

-Llevo horas y horas devanándome los sesos. Y por fin he encontrado el hilo conductor del guion. – Anunció como quien se quita un peso de encima,- hasta ahora tenía una maraña de ideas, pero cuando me hablaste anoche de la calle sin árboles y la diferencia con la más emblemáticas…

-¿Cómo los Campos Elíseos? – apuntó Bella.

-¡Sí! – admitió, abrumado de entusiasmo creador. – Eres increíble. La inspiración de la debo a ti.

Bella no pudo evitar una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, sin saber por qué le atribuía tanto mérito.

-¡Los cinco sentidos! – anunció. – Ese va a ser el eje del corto. Una ciudad que atrapa por la vista, gusto, tacto, olfato… y el contraste. Las dos caras, la París del eterno encanto y la cotidiana.

-Me gusta.

-Y te gustará más. Cada idea tuya, la contrastaremos con otra similar pero diametralmente opuesta.

-Cómo las calles anónimas y las famosas.

Edward agradeció su acierto con una sonrisa.

-Venga, necesito ideas, ya, rápido, sin pensarlo demasiado.

Y la apremió revolviéndole el pelo con un gesto travieso. Ella sonrió también y sacudió la cabeza para que su melena se recolocara sola.

-Vamos a ver. – meditó. – Has dicho que todo gira alrededor de los cinco sentidos. – él hizo un leve asentimiento y permaneció a la escucha. – Para el oído me parece más bonito una película que me ofrezca música y no el ruido del tráfico.

-La belleza emociona, siempre es un acierto. – aceptó.

El gusto de Bella como espectadora de a pie lo era útil, puesto que la suya era en exceso profesional. Y mientras ella le contaba la disparidad entre los espectáculos del Lido, Folies Bergére, el Moulin Rouge o la exquisita programación para entendidos de la Ópera Garnier, y el contraste con una pareja de músicos callejeros que le robaron el corazón en uno de sus paseos, Edward no dejó de observar el brillo en su mirada.

-Ella repetía el repertorio más conocido de la Piag y el marido la acompañaba con un órgano electrónico. - le explicó. – Me parecieron muy mayores para cantar en la calle; pero creo que lo hacen porque les gusta, había pasión en sus caras cuando agradecían los aplausos. Y la canción, ¡uff! Me emocioné como una tonta. – confesó sin avergonzarse de ello. – Era esa que compara al hombre que ama con un carrusel.

Tarareo la primera estrofa para que Edward supiera a qué canción se refería. Y descubrió que para ella la letra ya no significaba lo mismo. Llevaba años escuchando con añoranza esa canción, porque le traía a la memoria la sonrisa de su padre una mañana de domingo, viéndola cabalgar sobre un caballo de juguete en el carrusel de una feria regional de Port Ángeles. Era uno de los recuerdos más felices de su infancia. Pero en ese instante, el hombre que tenía frente a ella daba sentido a la voz de la Piaf cuando decía "tú haces que me dé vueltas la cabeza". Algo así le sucedía a ella, e imagino que dulce seria girar en sus brazos, rápido, rápido, con música de feria en un baile sin fin. Se cayó de pronto, porque Edward le aparto un mechón de pelo de la frente y se inclino despacio.

-Tú eres mi carrusel. – murmuró.

Bella cerró los ojos con el corazón acelerado, segura de que solo se refería al título de la canción, pero qué bonito era soñar que se lo decía de verdad. El beso que estaba a punto de darle con aquella melodía maravillosa como banda sonora, seria de los que se recuerdan toda la vida. Cuanto deseaba sentir la calidez de sus labios en los suyos. Y los tenía cerca, muy cerca.

Un coro de silbidos y risas aguas aniquiló la magia. Edward se enderezó con cara de salir de un trance. Bella se retiró el pelo hacia atrás con las dos manos y fusiló con ojos furiosos a un grupito de chicas en el balcón de al lado, el del apartamento de alquiler. Todas muy rubias y muy nórdicas, todas con pantaloncitos muy cortos y camisetas que dejaban al aire sus _piercings_ en el ombligo. Todas muy guapas. Todas odiosas. Y más cuando empezaron a gritar piropos. La sonrisa castigadora que exhibió Edward al escucharlas acabó por ensombrecer la cara de Bella. Maldijo a las vikingas y al rey de la fiesta muy en especial, que se acababa de acomodar en la barandilla y les reía las gracias en inglés.

-Voy a ver si ha terminado la lavadora.- anunció, ojeando a las ocupantes del balcón con una mirada estrecha. -¿Tú no tenías trabajo con el guion?

-Yo también me merezco un descanso de vez en cuando. – opinó, sin dejar de tontear con las rubias.

-Y más si es en buena compañía. – añadió, con tono venenosillo. – Qué simpáticas tus inquilinas, ¿verdad?

Edward giró para mirarla con expresión interrogante, y al verla disimular su mal humor, ensanchó la sonrisa de puro ego masculino.

-No pongas esa cara. – se excusó guiñándole un ojo. –Si fueran hombres, te estarían mirando a ti.

Bella parpadeo con una sonrisa ácida.

-Con la suerte que tengo, seguro que serían gays y te mirarían a ti. – sentenció, antes de abandonar el balcón y dejarlo allí solo con su club de fans.

.

.

.

 _¿Qué les pareció? Estos dos no saben cómo terminar peleándose por todo, ¿verdad?_

 _Pero bueno yo también me pondría así de enojada si alguien me hace eso…._

 _Si les gustó, háganmelo saber_ _nos leemos pronto…_

 _Que pasén excelente inicio de semana :)_


	9. Los gritos del Silencio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

 **Ya, ya las dejo leer**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Los gritos del silencio.**

Bella no podía evitarlo, estaba nerviosa. Cada vez que pensaba que estaba a punto de conocer a su medio hermana, aunque ella odiaba esa definición tanto como el desagradable "hermanastra" que asociaba con el cuento de la Cenicienta y aquel par de pájaras que se dedicaban a amargarle la existencia.

El pulso le latía acelerado ante la incertidumbre y la curiosidad de saber cómo sería, si se parecerá a ella, quizá no en el físico pero sí en algunos rasgos del carácter. O puede que fuera al revés.

Aún no se explicaba en qué momento tonto le había puesto Edward cuando aceptó que la acompañase. Se trataba de algo muy personal. Pero él insistió. Era tal el nivel de confianza que había crecido entre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, que aceptó con agrado que la llevara hasta el boulevard Saint Michel.

Tal y como indicaba la nota de puño y letra del actual dueño del restaurante de su padre, era allí donde vivía Alice. Bella esperaba a Edward en la acera, al lado de la moto. Según le había comentado mientras bajaban en la calle, solo tardaría un par de minutos. Bella miró la hora cada vez más nerviosa, llevaba allí plantada cerca de diez.

Levantó la vista del reloj y respiró aliviada al verlo llegar. Llevaba otro casco de moto colgado del codo.

Llegó junto a Bella y se lo ofreció al tiempo que le explicaba que un amigo se lo acababa de prestar. Bella lo tomó como si aquel objeto fuera nuevo para ella. Y lo era.

-¿Vamos? – invitó Edward.

-Estoy nerviosa. – confesó con un poco de vergüenza. – Es la primera vez en mi vida que monto en una moto tan grande y me tiemblan las piernas.

Él se quedó mirándola, un poco incrédulo. Intuía que su inquietud obedecía no tanto a la novedad de montar una Honda ST1300, como a la expectación de conocer a su inesperada hermana. Tan segura de sí misma, le enterneció ver aquella muestra de vulnerabilidad. Le acarició la mejilla y sonrió de un modo irresistible.

-Para todo hay una primera vez. Me alegro de que sea yo quien te dé tu bautismo de fuego.

-¿Y si me caigo?

Edward la tomó por la cintura.

-Solo tienes que agarrarte fuerte a mí, no lo olvides.

Bella, de naturaleza mucho más optimista que la de él, no llegó a imaginar que aquellas palabras escondían un doble sentido y que Edward se refería a la moto y a lo que pudiera suceder al llegar a Saint Michel.

.

.

.

Era un sitio precioso para vivir. Eso fue lo que pensó Bella mirando hacia lo alto. En los bajos, un Starbucks y un supermercado restaban aire regio a una construcción con tanto estilo. Mientras, Edward investigaba entre los letreros junto a los timbres.

-Debe de ser este. – supuso, con el dedo puesto sobre uno de ellos.

Bella se acercó y leyó "A. Whitlock debajo de "J. Whitlock". Esos eran los datos que le había dado aquel hombre en el restaurante. El hecho de que no se apellidase Swan obedecía a su estado civil.

Fue Edward quién se encargó de llamar al timbre. Bella lo escuchó mientras hablaba con un hombre que debía ser el marido; por un momento pensó que Alice estaría ausente y que el viaje había sido en balde. Pero cuando el interlocutor dijo lo contrario y los invitó a subir, Edward empujó la puerta y le cedió el paso.

Esperaron al ascensor en silencio. Sin decir una palabra también ascendieron hasta la cuarta planta.

Bella fue la primera en salir; miró hacia la derecha, en el umbral aguardaba una pareja joven. Él era rubio, ella tenía el pelo castaño casi como el de Bella, muy lacio y con corte estilo _pixie_. Fue entonces, impactada ante el evidente parecido que había entre ambas, cuando se quedó sin saber qué decir. La observó de arriba abajo y detuvo la vista en su cintura. Era algo más joven que ella, a pesar de ello era una mujer casada… y embarazada.

Una nueva y maravillosa sorpresa. Llevaba desde niña soñando con la fantasía de pertenecer a una gran familia y, se emocionó al pensar en que en pocos meses sería tía, algo tan imprevisto y a la vez tan emocionante que la dejó aturdida. Imaginó la carita de aquel bebé, ¿se parecería un poquito a ella? Bella miró a los ojos a Alice, pero no le salían las palabras.

Edward, en cambio, fue consciente de la situación que se avecinaba desde que estrechó la mano al hombre que se la ofreció, presentándose como Jasper y marido de Alice.

Era tan evidente cómo se parecían las dos, que solo un tonto habría dudado del parentesco entre Bella y la mujer plantada en el umbral. Lamentó que su sexto sentido hubiese dado en el clavo. Horas antes, no tuvo valor para romperle las ilusiones y por eso se guardó de advertirle que los encuentros inesperados no siempre acaban con final feliz. Tal como temía, la incomodidad del hombre que tenía delante y la seriedad de ella auguraban lo peor. Era obvio que ambos estaban advertidos de antemano de su visita; tal vez la misma mano que facilitó a Bella un papel con una dirección se encargó de avisar a la pareja.

La chica, sin dejar de mirar a Bella con abierta hostilidad, empezó a mover las manos muy rápido. Fue entonces cuando Edward comprendió muchas cosas. y aunque deseó agarrar a Bella de la mano y llevársela de ahí, se limitó a observarla mientras ella misma, indicaba a Jasper con gesto breve que no hacía falta que le tradujese lo que su mujer gritaba con los ojos y las manos. Edward lo sintió por ella; había llegado rebosante de ilusión y a cambio iba a salir de allí destrozada. En silencio se alegró de estar a su lado para recoger los pedazos.

Bella escuchaba con la mirada, para ella era algo natural. Mientras la hermana que tanto había ansiado conocer le soltaba una tormenta en reproches, recordó la actitud intransigente de su padre cada vez que su madre sugería que su hija podía estudiar en un colegio de monjas de prestigio. Pero él jamás dio su brazo a torcer. "Yo pago, yo decido". Ella había escuchado muchas veces la misma discusión escondida detrás de las puertas, cuando era una niña. Y en ese momento, mientras la desconocida que tenía enfrente le lanzaba sin compasión todo el rencor acumulado durante años, comprendió el motivo secreto de su padre para obligarla a estudiar en un colegio de integración y que viviese desde pequeña la **hipoacusia** como algo natural; y tanto fue así, que en ese campo escogió su profesión.

Pero en ese preciso instante, ante la triste evidencia de que la sangre no hace el cariño, a pesar de todo dio gracias porque detrás de aquella decisión paterna se escondía una intención conmovedora: su padre quiso que aprendiera a hablar en silencio porque su otra hija, Alice, era una persona sorda.

Bella no dominaba del todo la lengua de signos francesa, pero no le hizo falta para entender toda la hostilidad acumulada contra ella.

- _Tú tuviste la culpa de que nunca pasara unas navidades con mi padre. –_ gritaban sus gestos desabridos. – _Siempre tenía una razón para marcharse a América, tú, tú, tú… siempre tú…_

Bella se entristeció al comprender que jugaba con desventaja, porque las recriminaciones de Alice evidenciaban que ella sí sabía de su existencia. Por eso le echaba la culpa de todo, de ahí tanto resentimiento.

Pero no, ella no era culpable de nada. Bella se reveló ante lo injusto de la situación. Harta de sentirse incriminada sin razón, alzó la mano tajante para hacerla callar.

- _Yo lo tenía dos veces al año, tú lo tenías siempre. ¡Siempre! –_ insistió con vehemencia.

Giró en redondo y se marchó por las escaleras.

-Lo lamento, yo… - se excusó Jasper, mirando a Edward.

El cobrizo le expresó con un gesto que sobraban las disculpas. Cruzó una mirada con él para darle a entender que lo sentía tanto o más y se apresuró a seguir a Bella.

.

.

.

Isabella bajó los cuatro pisos con una serenidad forzada que estaba muy lejos de sentir. No pretendía engañarse a sí misma, sino ocultar a los ojos de los demás su deplorable ánimo. Después de años de miradas desafiantes y barbilla alta como contraataque a las palabras hirientes de su madre, se había convertido en una experta en fingirse insensible.

Entendía a su padre y su huída a París, decepcionado por la actitud desdeñosa y reprochadora de su esposa. Bella también llevaba soportándola toda una vida. Era capaz también, si no de compartir, al menos de entender el resentimiento que amargaba la existencia de su madre. Pero lo ocurrido cinco minutos antes no tenía sentido y nada la había preparado para el humillante rechazo que acababa de sufrir.

Edward la seguía a un par de escalones de distancia, preocupado por ella. Después de presenciar el acre desencuentro, habría dado cualquier cosa por un bonito final de cine. Cuando llegaron a la calle la estrechó contra él con firmeza y permaneció callado: Bella no lloraba, pero estaba temblando. Al ver que se resistía a su abrazo, le tomó la mano derecha y la colocó sobre la piel que dejaba al descubierto el escote de su jersey.

-Esto es lo único que importa. – murmuró besándola en el pelo, mientras ella sentía en la yema de los dedos el golpeteo furioso de su corazón. – A pesar de estar roto, aún sigue latiendo.

Bella se aferró a la mano de Edward, haciendo un serio esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar.

-Ojalá yo supiera decir cosas tan bonitas. – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Edward le levantó la barbilla con suavidad.

-Es de _Amélie. –_ Bella no pudo evitar una débil sonrisa; era un hombre de cine. – pero es verdad y es lo que debes pensar. Vamos – la instó, poniéndole la mano en la espalda para llevársela de Saint Germain.

Pensó que tal vez alejarse de allí la ayudara a superar el mal trago. Bella le tomó el antebrazo.

-Gracias, Edward.- dijo mirándolo de frente. – te agradezco lo que tratas de hacer más de lo que imaginas, pero necesito estar sola.

-Deja que vaya contigo. Aunque no lo creas, sé escuchar. Que no quieras hablar de ello, perfecto; pero si necesitas soltar todo eso que ahora mismo te duele tan adentro, aquí me tienes.

Bella negó en silencio.

-La soledad no ayuda para nada. – observó Edward en último intento de disuadirla.

Ella apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio, pensativa.

-No sé si ayuda o no, pero en este momento me hace falta.

Edward no insistió. Muy a su pesar, la vio alejarse caminando por el boulevard Saint Michel, sin poder hacer otra cosa que contemplar su silueta recortada contra las torres de Notre-Dame que despuntaban a lo lejos.

.

.

.

 _Papá me dejó dos cosas por toda herencia, la ilusión por hablar en francés y el privilegio de dominar la lengua de sordos. Hoy me siento todavía más orgullosa del hombre que fue y de su legado, tan exiguo y a la vez tan grande, ahora que por fin comprendo su inmenso valor._

Apoyada en el pretil del puente de Saint Michel a modo de escritorio improvisado, puso el punto final y guardó el cuaderno. Apuntar sus pensamientos tal como le acudían a la mente, por raro que pareciera, le ayudaba a sobrellevar el estado de estupor en que se encontraba. Era obvio que Edward estaba en lo cierto cuando le advirtió que el encuentro con su hermana podía no ser todo idílico que ella suponía. Y aunque Bella se negó a admitir tal posibilidad, en su fuero interno sabía que la vida no se parece a las películas tanto como nos empeñamos a veces en creer.

Pensó en telefonear a su madre, necesitaba muchas explicaciones. Sacó el teléfono del bolso y, con él en la mano, recapacitó. Mejor hablar con ella más tarde porque en caliente podría soltar barbaridades por la boca de las que luego se arrepentiría. Miró a la pantalla, tenía una llamada perdida de Edward.

Pensó que era un hombre extraordinario. No la conocía apenas, sin embargo había sentido lo ocurrido con ella y no por ella, sin compadecerse como habría hecho cualquier otro. Con todo, no le apetecía hablar, apagó el teléfono y lo guardó. Imaginó a Edward ya muy lejos, a lomos de su moto. Aliviada porque no había riesgo de tropezarse con él, Bella giró en redondo y retrocedió hasta la plaza.

Tentada estuvo de parar en la terraza del café Saint-Séverin. Llevaba años soñando con disfrutar de esas míticas tardes ociosas, tan parisinas. Un recuerdo prestado por su padre, de entre los muchos que recreaba de tanto en tanto y que, sin haberlos vivido, conservaba como propios a fuerza de robar imágenes del cine. Pero descartó la idea; la decepción le pesaba demasiado para sentarse sin otra cosa que hacer más que ver pasar la vida y saborear un café desde un velador. En ese momento la singular distribución de las sillas de cara a la calle le resultó absurda. No le apetecía mirar a la gente, ni que nadie que pudiera observarla sintiese lástima de su cara de tristeza.

Cruzó hasta la librería Gilbert-Joseph en la otra esquina, por pura inercia. Mientras atravesaba la calzada, a unos veinte metros leyó el cartel de la fachada achaflanada que, a su izquierda, dividía en dos la callejuela. Era un hotel económico para estudiantes cercano a la Sorbona. Tomó nota mental, por si le hacía falta, no estaba bien abusar de la hospitalidad de Edward eternizando su estancia en el apartamento. Porque una idea tenía clara, no pensaba regresar a Seattle hasta que no consiguiera hacerse escuchar por Alice. Saber que existía una mujer que era su hermana consistía una realidad demasiado valiosa como para resignarse a no volver a saber de ella.

Se acercó a los expositores arrimados a la fachada de la librería y rebuscó entre los libros de ocasión. No había traído ninguno en la maleta y de sobra sabía que leer era el mejor remedio para alejar los pensamientos tristes. Escogió a Baudelaire, aunque no conocía más poesía que las que le obligaron a leer durante el bachiller y la carrera de Magisterio. Pero alguna vez tenia que ser la primera. Tras pasar al anterior para pagar el importe en la caja, salió de allí con una vieja edición de _Les Fleurs du mal_ en la mano y se dirigióa la boca del metro.

Una hora más tarde y con dos transbordos erróneos a las espaldas, ascendía las escaleras que la llevaban a plaza Gambetta. Entonces sí buscó un lugar para descansar. El metro iba lleno y le dolían los pies por culpa del viaje de plantón. Entró en el café Vulturi, enfrente del ayuntamiento del distrito.

A pesar de la buena tarde, optó por no sentarse en la terraza, para evitar encontrarse con algún vecino y verse en la obligación de saludarlo con esa ceremonia tan a la francesa que no le apetecía en absoluto.

El dueño, el señor Aro Vulturi, la recibió con una afabilidad especial. Era un vasco-francés de imponente bigote que no se quitaba la boina asturiana hiciese frío o calor, tampoco esta le tapaba su larga cabellera negra agarrada con una goma. Reconoció a Bella al instante, ya que Kate e Irina solían dejarse caer casi todas las tardes y no era la primera vez que la veía allí.

Ella correspondió con la acostumbrada cortesía y pidió un café con leche. Se acomodó en una mesa junto al ventanal. Dejó sobre la mesa el libro que llevaba en la mano y, con los codos sobre el mármol y la barbilla apoyada en las manos, contempló pensativa el ir y venir de la gente al otro lado de los cristales. El señor Vulturi regresó con una taza humeante en la bandeja. Bella le dio las gracias, tomó el libro y abrió una página al azar. El poema era deprimente, lo único que le faltaba. Pero uno de los versos llamó su atención y lo leyó varias veces, convencida de que Baudelaire acababa de abrirle los ojos a una posibilidad a la que agarrarse. Hurgó palpando en el bolsillo y sacó el cuaderno.

 _Entiendo que no compartas mi alegría. Tú creciste con tus padres, con los dos. Yo no. Fui una niña solitaria entre mujeres adultas. No es una gran vida la mía, pero es la que tengo y no me quejo. Me niego a perder la esperanza. Hoy he comprendido cuánto nos quiso papá a las dos. Tanto se preocupó por que fuéramos capaces de entendernos, que creo que se lo debo. Un poema acaba de mostrarme que estos párrafos desordenados que escribo de vez en cuando son para ti. Léeme, para aprender a quererme. Si no hoy, quizá algún día._

Dejó el bolígrafo y parpadeó rápido. Ya estaba bien, o lo dejaba ahí o iba a acabar hecha un mar de lágrimas. Tomó el libro de nuevo. La poesía que había elegido era amarga y triste. Menuda lectura para animarse. Tenía la boca tan seca que se bebió el café con leche con verdadera ansia y fue hasta las últimas páginas para curiosear en el índice de poemas. Buscó con el dedo sobre la página y leyó al tuntún. _Las dos hermanitas._ ¡Caramba con Baudelaire!, parecía adivino. Leyó otro título en la línea superior. _Mujeres condenadas._ ¡Vaya hombre, qué oportuno, el rey del optimismo! Ganas le dieron de lanzar el libro contra la pared, pero en lugar de ello lo dejó sobre la silla que le quedaba más a mano; un romántico gesto para que viajase de mano en mano, de lector en lector. Es decir, lo abandonó con aquella táctica tan usada de "sembrar un libro".

El dueño se acercó con una bandeja para retirar la taza vacía. Bella miró hacia el rincón de la barra ocupado por uno de esos clientes fijos para los que el café Vulturi era una segunda casa. Llevaba varias copas y parecía contento. Su conciencia le dijo que el alcohol no era la solución pero ella le hizo callar de un manotazo mental.

-¿Sería tan amable de traerme lo mismo que está tomando aquel señor? – pidió Bella al señor Vulturi.

Aro la miró con una condescendencia que a ella le resultó muy molesta, pero al menos lo la replicó. Al momento lo tenía de vuelta. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y sirvió el aguardiente.

-El Calvados es una bebida para hombres con pelos en las piernas, no para señoritas. – avisó retornando la botella a la bandeja.

-Eso ya lo veremos. – replicó Bella.

Se bebió la copa de un trago y el estómago se le volvió al revés. Sentía subir llamaradas de fuego hasta la lengua como si fuera un dragón.

-Quema, ¿no? – preguntó el hombre de melena larga alzando una ceja.

Ella le lanzó una mirada retadora.

-Otra. – pidió dejando la copa sobre el mármol.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hipoacusia:_ Es la incapacidad total o parcial para escuchar sonidos en uno o ambos oídos.

 **¡Auch! Bella y aguardiente, no creo que sea una buena combinación, pero bueno creo que necesitaba algo de alcohol para lidiar con el rechazo de su hermana…**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Teorías? ¿Qué creen que pase después?**

 **Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, nos leemos luego.** **J**


	10. El guardaespaldas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: El Guardaespaldas.**

Que sonara el interfono del portal a esas horas no auguraba nada bueno. Que tras el timbre se escuchara la voz de Madame Kachiri, acabó de alarmar a Edward. Que esta le anunciase que Bella se hallaba sentada en la acera y no en su mejor momento, lo hizo bajar los siete pisos como un rayo.

En efecto, allí estaba. Pero Kachiri ya había conseguido levantarla. Al ver los esfuerzos de la mujer, que se tambaleaba con ella a cuestas, Edward sujetó a Bella por el talle y la sostuvo a pie. Ella se medio colgó de él, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Desde casa he escuchado voces. – informó la médium. Moviendo el dedo vagamente hacia la portería. – He abierto el portal y aquí me la he encontrado.

-Ya veo. – dedujo Edward; su querida invitada apestaba a alcohol.

-Estaba hablando con una rata. – cuchicheó Kachiri en confidencia. – Pero tú no se lo digas, ella cree que era una ardilla. No me quites la ilusión.

Edward sonrió de medio lado al notal los labios de Bella recorriéndole la mejilla. Borracha se ponía muy cariñosa.

-Qué barba rasposa de pirata. – rumió en español la castaña, restregándose contra su mandíbula. - ¿Vas a darme eso que tienes entre pata y pata?

Edward le sujetó la mano para que dejara de sobarle la bragueta. No entendió una palabra, tampoco hizo falta. ¡Perra vida!, para una vez que le pedía sexo, estaba hecha una cuba.

-Gracias por avisarme Kachiri. – dijo para despedirse de la vidente. – Me la llevo arriba. Buenas noches y descansa, no olvides que mañana tenemos grabación.

-No se me olvida, no. Ahora mismo voy a ponerme la cremita antiarrugas de contorno de ojos para dar bien en cámara. – aseguró con una caída de pestañas. – Buenas noches, Edward.

Él la vio atravesar las puertas del patio de regreso a su portería, como quien mira a su gallina de los huevos de oro. Gracias a ella y la mina de dinero que suponía su programa de videncia, todos los que trabajaban en Cullen Producciones, con él mismo a la cabeza, vivían como Dios manda.

Más el doble de lo habitual le costó arrastrar a Bella hasta el último piso. Un par de veces le dio por retroceder, haciéndolo trastabillar; poco les faltó para caer redondo escaleras abajo. Como había dejado la puerta abierta de par en par, con un empujón muy poco caballeroso pero muy efectico, la puso a salvo y cerró rápido, no fuera a ser que se le escapara. Esa noche se habían acabado las aventuras.

Solo un segundo tardó en echar el pestillo, uno nada más y Bella casi se le escapa, Edward tuvo que correr al verla agacharse en el salón, con los pantalones y las bragas por las rodillas.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Ahí no! – gritó Edward.

-¿Esto no es el baño…?

La agarró por la cintura con un solo brazo, la alzó en vilo y atravesó el pasillo a zancadas.

-Esto es el baño. – puntualizó sentándola en la taza.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos ella se quedó muy a gusto, él aprovechó para desnudarla. Como a Bella se le cerraban los ojos y Edward no comprendía ni la mitad de las incoherencias, mezcla de español y francés, que salían por su boca, la tomó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Algo sí entendió: _"la culpa la tiene el Calvados"._

-A quién se le ocurre. – dijo para sí mismo, porque ella ni lo escuchaba.

-Agua. Tengo sed. – suplicó quejumbrosa.

Edward desanduvo medio pasillo y fue hacia la cocina. La sentó en una silla, le sirvió un vaso de agua fresca y mientras Bella bebía, mojó el grifo un paño de cocina y se lo pasó por la nuca y por la cara. El remedio, combinado con el aire nocturno que entraba por la ventana, hizo su efecto porque a partir de ese momento, aunque somnolienta, dejó de parlotear como una borrachilla. Que ya era mucho, por lo menos hablaba con cierta lógica.

-Estoy para morirme.

-¿Tienes ganas de vomitar?

-No.

-¿Una infusión?

-No.

-¿Más agua?

-No.

-¿Te llevo a la cama?

Edward maldijo en silencio. No tenía que haber preguntado eso porque Bella lo miró de arriba abajo con ojos codiciosos de pantera a punto de atacar.

-¿Y mi ropa?- preguntó cubriéndose los pechos con las manos con una lentitud que lo puso duro a su pesar; no era momento de juegos eróticos.

-Ya la buscaremos mañana- farfulló.

La levantó por debajo de los brazos y la llevó; esa vez sí hasta el dormitorio agarrándola por donde pudo. Se sintió un canalla, porque las manos se le fueron directas al magnífico culo que tantas ganas tenía de tocar. Encendió la luz con el codo, la sentó a los pies de la cama para poder abrir la sábana.

Después, la levantó en vilo y la acostó. Antes de taparla, sucumbió a la tentación de mirar. Aquel cuerpo pedía cientos de miradas. Sus pechos firmes y llenos, millones de caricias. Clavó los dedos en el colchón para no sucumbir a las ganas de acariciarle la curva de la cintura. En otras circunstancias, se inclinaría para besarle el ombligo y dibujar círculos con la lengua. Se clavó los dientes en el labio de abajo cuando sus ojos viajaron hasta la oscura tentación de su pubis depilado a la brasileña.

Bella ocultaba bajo la ropa discreta la palabra _deseo_ hecha mujer.

Con un suspiro hondo, dio un tirón a la sábana y la cubrió con mimo hasta debajo de los brazos. Ella abrió solo un poco los ojos y sonrió. Edward notó como le pesaban los párpados. Bella necesitaba dormir… y él una ducha fría. Pero antes de dejarla descansar a oscuras y en silencio, apoyó la mano junto a su cabeza y se inclinó sobre su rostro.

-Duerme. – murmuró. Y la besó en el nacimiento del pelo.

-La primera vez que me besas ¡y en la frente! – rebufó con una mueca cómica. – Qué primer beso más patético.

Edward rió por lo bajo.

-Nena, tú no sabes cuántos te daría ahora mismo. Aquí. – le acarició los labios. – y en otros sitios. Pero borracha, no. Quiero que disfrutemos a muerte y que a la mañana siguiente te acuerdes.

-No estoy… - se incorporó y de nuevo cayó a plomo sobre la almohada. – La cabeza me da vueltas.

-Por eso te quiero consciente. – dijo apartándole el pelo de la cara. – El día que eso pase, la cabeza te dará vueltas, porque será por otra cosa.

Bella sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Te tomo la palabra.

Edward no se movió de donde estaba e hizo algo que nunca había querido hacer con otra mujer. Le acarició la mejilla por última vez y permaneció contemplándola hasta que se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Bella abrió un ojo, sin fuerzas para abrir el otro. Estaba sola en la cama y sin pijama.

-Puto aguardiente. – carraspeó.

No hacía falta pensar mucho para comprender gracias a qué manos se encontraba desnuda bajo la sábana. La cabeza le dolía horrores y sentía la lengua rasposa como si hubiese bebido aguarrás. Agudizó el oído; vaya suerte, Edward aún trasteaba en su despacho. Lo último que le apetecía era tropezarse con él ahora que ya la había visto borracha y desnuda.

Saltó de la cama y, enrollada en la sábana, recorrió medio pasillo de puntillas hasta el cuarto de baño. Se lavó la cara con agua bien fría, se cepilló los dientes cincuenta veces y más y miró primero al armarito y luego hacia su derecha. ¿Aspirina o ducha? Esa era la cuestión.

Un cuarto de hora después, algo mas espabilada, fue hasta el despacho de Edward dándole vueltas a cómo podía extraviarse unas bragas. El del smiley no estaba entre su ropa. Recordaba haberlo enjabonado en el lavabo, que lo aclaró y luego…, a saber. El caso es que le había perdido la pista. Dejó de lado el asunto y repicó con los nudillos en la puerta.

-Un momento. – pidió desde adentro.

Él mismo fue a abrir. Bella habría jurado que hacía esfuerzos por no exhibir una sonrisita igual a la del gato de Cheshire.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – tanteó a modo de buenos días, para evitar que ella comenzara con una innecesaria pero previsible disculpa resacosa.

-A punto de morir de vergüenza.

La invitó a entrar y regresó a su escritorio.

-Para tu tranquilidad te diré que no me vomitaste encima ni te pusiste a cantar a gritos. Y aunque estuviste a punto de mear en un sillón, hubo suerte y llegamos a tiempo al váter.

-Menos mal. – farfulló apartando la mirada.

-¿Has desayunado? – preguntó Edward con una sonrisa disimulada.

-No creo que sea capaz, mi estómago aun pide clemencia.

Él apagó el portátil y rodeó de nuevo el escritorio. La observó con curiosidad. Estaba para comérsela, con el cabello aún húmedo, unos vaqueros desgastados de cintura baja y una camiseta de florecitas diminutas con tonos malva que le resaltaba el pecho a las mil maravillas.

-¿Me desnudaste tú? – dejó caer. _Vaya pregunta más tonta,_ le dijo su conciencia.

Edward dio un paso y se plantó ante ella tan cerca que Bella tuvo que alzar el rostro para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Sabes que sí. – confirmó, dándole un cariñoso golpecito en la nariz. – Me comporté como un perfecto caballero.

Bella respiró hondo y soltó el aire contenido. Ella no estaba tan segura de haberse comportado como una dama. Mientras tanto, Edward recogía una carpeta de documentos dispuesto a marcharse a las oficinas de la productora.

-¿Dije algo de lo que tenga que arrepentirme? – preguntó Bella, antes de que la dejara sola en el piso.

Él se llevó un dedo a los labios e hizo memoria.

-Algo así como " _Pigata con patas"_ – pronunció en un torpe remedo de español.

-¡Ay Dios! – murmuró Bella cubriéndose el rostro con las manos; bastaron tres palabras para que se acordara de la frasecita y de todo lo demás.

Mira por dónde le tenía que acudir a la memoria la broma picante del pirata que tanto le gusta a su amiga Jessica de Port Ángeles. Tenía que llamarla un día de estos, mejor un e-mail, que el teléfono de un país a otro costaba un dineral.

-Deja de darle vueltas. – la tranquilizó, sin suponer que ella tenía la cabeza en otro mundo. – Estabas muy graciosa.

-Seguro. – renegó con una mueca disconforme.

Él se entretuvo en colocarle el pelo detrás de la oreja. No le apetecía nada marcharse pero era una obligación inevitable.

-Me tengo que ir.- anunció; sujeto la carpeta bajo el brazo y ojeó su reloj. – Hay una montaña de trabajo esperándome. ¿Por qué no te tumbas con los ojos cerrados? Te irá bien.

-No, mejor no. – opinó. – Yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿No puedes dejarlas para otro día?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin decir ni sí ni no. Edward le alzó la barbilla con un dedo y la miró a los ojos.

-Cuidarte es un placer. Pero hoy no vendré a almorzar, así que tendrás que ocuparte de ti misma. – anunció; más que un ruego era una exigencia. – Si me prometes que dentro de un rato comerás algo y no pasarás el día entero con el estómago vacío, yo prometo no pronunciar nunca en tu presencia la palabra _Calvados._

Bella se echó a reír con un rictus de dolor, porque le martilleaban las sienes, y le aseguró que así lo haría con la mano en el pecho.

Edward le acarició la mejilla con una mirada de preocupación.

-Ya sé que por fuera estás para enterrarte – dijo con un tono que invitaba a las confidencias. – ahora dime, ¿cómo estás por dentro?

Bella entendió a qué se refería y se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

-En esos programas de tele donde los hijos encuentran a los padres que nunca conocieron, ya sabes cuáles te digo, siempre se abrazan y se besan con lágrimas de felicidad.

Edward le tomó la cara entre las manos.

-Esos programas tienen guion, te lo digo yo.

Y le dio un suave beso en los labios que a Bella le supo a poco.

-El primero fue en la frente. –le recordó con una leve sonrisa. – Vamos mejorando.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De eso sí te acuerdas? Tienes memoria selectiva.

-Eso parece.

En vista de que Edward no se decidía y no iba a haber más besos. Bella lo tomó de las manos y las retiró de su cara.

-No sé si es buena idea empezar algo que tiene fecha de caducidad. – alegó él ante su evidente frustración.

Por una parte Bella lo entendía, entre ellos solo era posible una relación sin futuro que terminaría el día que ella hiciese la maleta para regresar a Seattle. Pero por otra, reconocía que era la situación ideal para los dos. Ni él ni ella soñaban con campanas de boda.

-Cualquiera sin intenciones de involucrarse estaría encantado. – comentó, decepcionada. Y trató de darle la espalda. – Déjalo, no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada.

Edward la agarró de la muñeca para impedir que huyese.

-Eso es una tontería, la única idea que me vale es que tú me tienes las mismas ganas que te tengo yo a ti. – explicó para evitar equívocos. – Eso me halaga y mantiene en forma mi ego. Ya sé que cualquier otro en mi lugar se frotaría las manos, yo mismo lo haría si no supiera de ti más que tu nombre. Pero empiezo a conocerte, prefiero que seamos amigos que enemigos a la larga.

-No me conoces.

-Me basta con saber que no te pareces en nada a otras mujeres que han pasado por mi vida.

-¿Demasiado masculina?

Edward calló su ironía poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-Demasiado buena para tomarte en broma.

¡Maldito bastardo encantador!, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan tierno con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de peligro? ¡Qué habilidad tenía para dejarla sin palabras y con un nudo en el estómago!

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi? – preguntó, tragando saliva.

-Lo poco que sé. Y me gusta mucho. – recalcó. – Eso complica las cosas.

Y a ella también le gustaba todo de él. Sospechó que Edward nunca podría ser algo pasajero. La idea la asustó de repente.

-Amigos entonces. – aceptó.

-Me gusta todo de ti, salvo una cosa. –rectificó él. – Resulta extraño, no eres nada romántica para ser mujer.

-¿Se supone que todas las mujeres somos románticas por naturaleza?

-Eso creía, pero ya veo que no.

-Sí lo soy. – reconoció, antes de matizar. – Mi espíritu romántico es el que me empuja a perseguir metas imposibles, aunque de antemano sepa que estoy condenada a fracasar. Romanticismo quijotesco le llaman, pero en lo referente al amor no lo soy.

-Qué raro, las americanas son mujeres de sangre caliente ¿no?

-Y a mí me arde. – apostilló con una mirada que era pura seducción. – pero mantengo la cabeza fría.

A Edward le gustaba más a cada minuto que pasaba, Bella, con su lengua larga y sus ojos de domadora de fieras, era un desafío para cualquier hombre.

-¿Nunca has estado enamorada?

-Muchas veces.

 _Ósea ninguna._ Dedujo Edward en silencio.

-¿Y tú? – indagó Bella.

-Solo una vez, a los catorce años, - sonrió al verla reír. – No te rías que lo pasé muy mal, me dejó por el capitán del equipo de _rugby_ del instituto.

Bella intuyó que de aquel primer desengaño venía su pasión por ese deporte.

-A ver si va a resultar que en el fondo eres un romántico.

-Comparado contigo, empiezo a pensar que lo soy.

-Touché. – se rindió echándose a reír.

Edward ensanchó la sonrisa. Se llevó la mano de Bella a los labios y le dio un beso en los nudillos.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te dije anoche? – tanteó, refiriéndose a la parte más caliente de la conversación.

Y maldijo su sentido de la caballerosidad, tan amistoso y tan bocazas. Porque los principios eran una cosa, pero su libido tenía opinión propia. La deseaba tanto que tenía que hacer serios esfuerzos para no atraerla de un tirón y probar cómo sabía su boca.

-No, la verdad. – respondió Bella.

-Mejor. – se oyó decir a sí mismo, debió de ser su sentido común quien habló por él.

Edward ya estaba a punto de darle la espalda y salir por la puerta cuando ella lo detuvo.

-Antes de marcharte, ¿te importaría hacerme un favor?

-Si es algo rápido…

Fue entonces cuando algo le llamó la atención al mirar de pasada el tablón de la pared donde pendían un calendario, notas y recordatorios. Bella giró la cabeza como un rayo y descubrió su braguita verde sonriente allí clavado en el corcho con una tachuela.

-¿Pero qué clase de fetichista asqueroso eres…? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Se lanzó para tomarla pero Edward fue más rápido y la agarró por la cintura con un solo brazo.

-Eso no se toca, que ahora es mío.

-¿Desde cuándo? Ya me lo estás devolviendo.

Edward rió por lo bajo; Bella lo fulminó con la mirada porque de su cara dedujo que no pensaba obedecer.

-Esa braguita es el precio por lo de anoche. – alegó; y suavizó la voz y la expresión de un modo que Bella fue incapaz de resistirse. – Me gusta ver esa sonrisa mientras trabajo, me alegra la vida. – añadió con ojos de niño bueno.

Ante semejante argumento, Bella claudicó, sintiéndose idiota de remate pero, ¡Caray!, ningún hombre le había dicho en la vida algo tan deliciosamente absurdo. Además, tenía que reconocer que era tan fea esa braguita. Aún no entendía cómo, teniendo como tuvo uno en color frambuesa con pequeñas fresitas en la mano, acabó comprando el más feo; su mal ojo a la hora de escoger ropa era un problema serio.

Tampoco era cuestión de derretirse delante de Edward por lo que acababa de decir, así que renegó con la boca cerrada y lo miró con ojos exigentes.

-¿Eso de ahí es un escáner? – preguntó Bella, señalándolo la impresora multifunción que había en un carro metálico junto al escritorio.

-Sí, claro.

Bella echó mano al bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y le mostró tres fotografías desvaídas por el paso de los años y el desgaste de llevarlas en la cartera.

-¿Te importa escanearme esto? – pidió, entregándole las tres fotos de su padre que siempre llevaba con ella. – En casa tengo algunas más, pero de estas no hay copia; ya sabes, entonces solo había máquinas de carrete. Me da miedo quedarme sin ellas si pierdo la cartera o me la roban.

Era cierto que quería digitalizarlas por seguridad. Pero antes de que el Calvados la dejara para el arrastre, tuvo tiempo de maquinar una idea. Bella no le explicó a Edward, prefirió guardarse para sí el verdadero motivo.

 _Tenía quince años. Mi madre y yo habíamos ido a despedirlo al aeropuerto y antes de abordar el avión que se lo llevaba otra vez de mi lado, yo le pregunté si volvería, como antes._

 _-¿Tú quieres que vuelva?_

 _-Sí. – supliqué._

 _-Entonces, escúchame bien, cariño: te prometo que volveré._

 _Me abrazó muy fuerte y me dio muchos besos. Se alejó por el pasillo directo a las puertas de cristal y se perdió entre la fila de las personas, entonces ya no volví a verlo nunca más. El destino no le permitió que cumpliera su promesa._

¿Tenía algún sentido seguir emborronando aquella libreta? Bella no tenía un sí para esa pregunta, pero algo la empujaba a seguir tomando nota de todos aquellos recuerdos. Confiaba en poder compartirlos con su hermana, cuando ella estuviese en disposición de escucharla. Aunque, visto el hosco recibimiento que le deparó, podían pasar meses. O años.

Se levantó del banco, guardó el cuaderno en el bolso y se lo colgó al hombro. Caminó avenida abajo pensando que tenía el día por delante. Y sola. Necesitaba aclarar las ideas y, sobre todo, respuestas. No se le ocurrió nada mejor que visitar a la única persona que ya no podía dárselas.

Al llegar al columbario, apoyó la frente en la lápida y cerró los ojos.

-Ay, papá. Qué lío has montado. – murmuró.

Bella no supo si pasó un minuto o dos. Sintió una presencia a su lado que la sobresaltó. Dio un paso atrás y se separó de la lápida, como pillada en falta. Entonces reparó en la recién llegada, una mujer con reflejos caoba en el cabello y algo más baja que ella. Tendría unos cincuenta años, o cincuenta y cinco bien llevados.

-Tú debes ser Bella. – aventuró, extendiendo la mano. – No sabes cuántas veces he deseado conocerte.

Ella correspondió al saludo, imaginando quién era. Solo una mujer podía coincidir con ella en ese preciso lugar.

-¿Nunca te han hablado de mi? – preguntó aquella mujer, que irradiaba amabilidad.

-Nunca, hasta hace unos días.

La mujer sonrió con un afecto que sorprendió a Bella.

-Soy Sue Girgaud, la madre de Alice.

Conversaron mucho las dos, muchísimo. Intercambiaron pasajes desconocidos por parte de una y de otra extraídos de la vida del hombre que las unía. Para Bella, compartir aquel largo café con la esposa. – no oficial pero si de corazón,- de su padre, fue como tender las manos al bando contrario acabada la batalla. Un enfrentamiento en el que ella no tuvo arte ni parte. Fue una víctima inocente, como las que hay en todas las contiendas.

Bella se sintió incómoda al saber que su madre se negó como una fiera a conceder el divorcio a su padre, a pesar de que él lo intentó dos veces.

-A mi nunca me importó ser _la otra_ – la tranquilizó. – además, Charlie lo dejó todo bien atado.

De nuevo, un bochorno incómodo asaeteó a Bella, Sue fue muy discreta y pasó por encima al hablar de la herencia, suficiente para llegar a la conclusión de que su padre hizo cuanto estuvo en su mano para evitar que su esposa legítima se apropiase de unos bienes que ninguna falta le hacían, dada su holgada posición. Y admiró a la mujer que tenía delante porque tuvo la honestidad de avisar a su rival cuando el hombre que compartían falleció de un modo tan repentino.

-¿Vino al entierro?

Sue jugó con la cucharilla de café de manera distraída antes de responder.

-No. Su abogado se puso en contacto con el mío días después, a pesar de que no había nada que reclamar porque todo cuanto teníamos estaba a nombre mío y de nuestra hija. – informó, mirándola de frente. – Los dos pisos y el restaurante.

Sin extenderse demasiado explicó que fue ella quien aportó el dinero para abrir el negocio y que por ese motivo su padre decidió inscribir la propiedad a nombre de Sue desde el primer día.

-Nadie sabe de qué es capaz una mujer despechada. – adujo, para justificar las decisiones tomadas por el hombre que amó.

Y entonces le reveló que, tanto el piso familiar en el Marais como el que compraron en Saint Germain durante los años prósperos, ese mismo que Bella había visitado porque pasó a ser el hogar de Alice, fueron registrados por su padre a nombre de su hija pequeña nada más recibir el primer revés al pedir el divorcio, con idea de evitar posibles reclamaciones futuras.

Una forma de actuar injusta que Bella no lamentó a pesar de ser la única perjudicada. Todo lo contrario, se alegró que su padre tuviese en cuenta que ella, en el futuro, se convertiría en la heredera universal del patrimonio de su familia materna.

-A nosotros no nos hacía ninguna falta. – se excusó por la actitud de esta. – mi madre no debió enviar a su abogado con exigencias.

-No la culpes. Yo no me atrevo a asegurar que, de estar en su piel, no habría obrado exactamente igual. – vaciló antes de seguir. – y te ruego también que perdones a mi hija por haber sido tan desagradable contigo.

-No vengo a quitarle nada. Solo quería conocerla, nada más.

Sue alargó las manos por encima de la mesa y tomó las de Bella entre las suyas.

-Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. Por eso tenía tantas ganas de conocerte. Te veo y descubro en ti tantas cosas de tu padre. – la miró sonriente, - la forma de hablar, la manera de mover las manos.

Bella sonrió algo cohibido.

-No puedo evitarlo. A veces me dicen que parezco siciliana.

La mujer enderezó la espalda y le soltó la mano. El camarero se acercó por si deseaban algo más y las dos rehusaron. Sue pidió la cuenta.

-Por eso cuando mi hija me contó lo sucedido, traté de hacerle comprender que tú no tienes ninguna culpa, al contrario. Pero ya no había remedio.

Bella le dio la razón con una mirada resignada. Para qué negarlo, el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Qué le vamos a hacer, son cosas que pasan. – dijo a modo de disculpa, a pesar de que aquel rechazo sin sentido la humilló e hirió en lo más hondo. – El afecto no es algo que se pueda exigir ni obligar.

-Alice es desconfiada. – argumentó, sabiendo que Bella lo entendería.

Hacia un momento le había contado que escogió su profesión en el campo de la docencia de las personas con discapacidad auditiva y sabía que ella mejor que nadie alcanzaba a entender esas pequeñas particularidades del carácter, marcadas por la sordera. No a todos, pero a muchos sordos les cuesta confiar en los desconocidos oyentes.

-No le guardes rencor a mi hija, te lo suplico. Hazlo por tu padre… por su padre. – recalcó. –soñó toda su vida con verlas juntas.

A Bella le vinieron a la cabeza unas palabras lejanas que esa misma mañana había recordado después de años sin darles importancia y apuntó en su libreta para no olvidarlas:

 _Conozco a una niña que se parece mucho a ti._

-Desde que supe que existía Alice, empiezo a entender muchas de las cosas que él me decía.

Consciente del cariño que desprendía su voz, Sue aprovechó esa pequeña fisura en su enojo para abogar de nuevo por su hija.

-Además es muy obstinada. – añadió con un suspiro. –En eso ha salido a Charlie.

Aquello tocó la fibra sensible de Bella, recordó las miles de veces que su propia madre le había espetado con cara de disgusto lo mucho que se parecía a su padre como si fuese un pecado.

-¿Alice se parece a papá?

-Mucho.

Bella le devolvió una sonrisa sincera.

-Entonces, no puede ser mala.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

Cha… chaaa chaaaaaaaaan….. ¿Qué les pareció Bella ebria? Jajajajaja Edward fue muy tierno, ¿verdad?

¿Qué opinan del Sue y su amor por Charlie?

Háganme saber que les pareció el capitulo… ¡un beso grande!


	11. La Ciudad de la alegria

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: La ciudad de la alegría.**

-¿De verdad no te aburres? – preguntó Edward, acercándose a ella.

-Ya te he dicho que no, me encanta verte trabajar. – lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa entusiasta.

 _Mentirosa, mentirosa, más que mentirosa._ Le dijo su conciencia.

¡Estaba harta! Si llega a saber que un rodaje iba a resultar algo tan intragable y aburrido, ni loca habría aceptado cuando la invitó a acompañar al equipo, nada más regresar del cementerio y de la conversación con Sue. Él la llamó por si le gustaría conocer un rodaje de cerca, ella acudió ilusionadísima al final de las Tullerías, el lugar donde solía ofrecer su repertorio el matrimonio de músicos ambulantes que ella le descubrió a Edward, puesto que aprovechaban allí el paso de los turistas que iban hacia Louvre.

Y allí llevaba dos horas de plantón a una distancia prudencial, fuera del radio de acción de la cámara.

-Otra vez. – dijo Edward alzando la voz.

"¿Otra?". Con aquella ya eran catorce las veces que rodaban el mismo plan. Un trocito de nada que en la película no duraría ni medio minuto. Bella se maldijo a sí misma, en qué mala hora se le ocurrió sugerir que incluyese cantantes callejeros en el corto. A la mujer le imponía la cámara y no dejaba de mirar de reojo; el marido se ponía nervioso y se le íban las teclas del pianillo electrónico.

Solo faltaba añadir lo estricto que era Edward como director; ninguna de las veces lo rodado había quedado a gusto.

El chico de la claqueta gritó _acción_ y por decimocuarta vez sonaron los primeros acordes. La dama del micro entonó _La vie en rose,_ romántica canción que Bella ya empezaba a odiar ligeramente.

Después del _¡Corten!_ De rigor. Edward y el director de fotografía pegaron las cabezas y observaron lo filmado en el visor de la cámara.

-¡Buena! – dijo bien alto.

Todos se arrancaron a aplaudir. Bella con más ganas que nadie. La cantante hizo un saludo teatral ante los presentes que fue premiado con una nueva ovación. En ese día, gracias a los curiosos, llenaron el botecillo de las monedas. Y también a la generosa propina de Cullen Producciones por las molestias.

Bella pensó que nunca treinta segundos de trabajo fueron mejor pagados.

Edward intercambió unas palabras con los cuatro compañeros de la productora que constituían su equipo de filmación, que se despidieron de Bella con la mano desde lejos. Ellos se dedicaron a recoger los bártulos y Edward fue hasta ella, destapando el envoltorio de un bocadillo.

Todos menos él, habían almorzado allí mismo un rato antes, sobre la marcha, unas _baguettes_ preparadas que ella misma se encargó de comprar en un puesto callejero al otro lado del jardín.

Al llegar junto a ella, Edward le pidió que le guardara en el bolso la botellita de agua que también llevaba en la mano.

-¿Te parece bien dar un paseo? – tanteó antes de darle el primer bocado.

-Me parece bien. Pero ¿qué pasa con la moto?

-Luego volveremos por ella. Quiero aprovechar para que me ayudes a localizar exteriores, pero a la vuelta.

-Estupendo, ¿pero dónde vamos ahora?

Edward esbozó una media sonrisa, algo enigmática, pensó Bella.

-Ya lo verás.

Cruzaron por el Pont Royal y caminaron por la orilla izquierda del Sena hacia el Quai D'Orsay mientras Edward devoraba su bocadillo. Pararon un momento cuando él le pidió el agua.

-No puedo entender cómo te gusta comer mientras caminas.

-Es una manera de ganar tiempo.

Empinó el botellín y de un trago se bebió la mitad. Bella, acostumbrada a la cadencia estilo americana, no entendía qué necesidad había de tomarse la vida con tantas prisas. Edward adivinó por su expresión que discrepaba.

-Esto no es vivir rápido si lo comparas con el ritmo frenético de las aceras de New York. ¿Has estado allí alguna vez?

-No, digamos que está también en mi lista de deseos, no muy próximos. – rió. -¿Y tú?

-Tres veces. –dijo, reanudando la marcha.

Por el camino, Edward le contó que había viajado a la ciudad del rascacielos siempre por motivos de trabajo. La primera vez a unas jornadas de cine organizadas por la embajada de Francia en Estados Unidos, donde había exhibido producciones suyas pero no dirigidas por él. Otra en la que participó con un documental sobre la gastronomía francesa en el Film Festival de Boston. Y en una tercera ocasión, con motivos menos artísticos y más lucrativos, porque vendió las series educativas de dibujos animados, que fueron muy bien aceptadas en ambientes docentes dirigidos a las comunidades inmigrantes, para favorecer la inmersión lingüística en las escuelas.

-Hubo que adaptarlos a otros idiomas, pero mereció la pena el esfuerzo porque se vendió muy bien. – concluyó, dando fin también al bocadillo. – y se sigue vendiendo.

Se sacudió las manos y se las limpió en los vaqueros, mientras masticaba el último bocado. Luego observó a Bella que caminaba pensativa.

-Me encantaría conocer New York. – dijo por fin. – mi madre siempre me obsequiaba regalos y viajes durante las vacaciones con el fin de que no estuviese en la ciudad cuando mi padre iba, al inicio creí que ella lo olvidaba, después comprendí que lo hacía intencionalmente, de todas formas nunca acepte ninguno, es por eso que no conozco mucho mi país.

Edward le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y sí continuaron paseando el uno junto al otro.

-Te fascinaría. Es una ciudad increíble que merece la pena conocer. – aseguró. – a lo mejor te llevo algún día.

Bella lo miró sorprendida y contenta.

-Eso si que estaría bien. – aceptó con una sonrisa. – Me gustará que me la enseñarás tú.

-Qué gran película haríamos tú y yo en Nueva York. – murmuró acercándose a su rostro. – Formamos un buen equipo.

Bella entre abrió los labios. Edward sonrió, le dio un amistoso beso en la nariz y reanudó la marcha, hablándole de Nueva York mientras ella contenía las ganas de retorcerle el cuello.

El primero en la frente, el segundo de piquito y el tercero de guardería. Si lo que pretendía era generarle ansia por un beso en condiciones, desde luego que el método le estaba dando resultado.

Ella no era consciente de que Edward, a pesar de su amistosa actitud, se consumía por dentro. Se había jurado que no habría más avances entre ellos mientras Bella no diese el paso definitivo. Tenía que ser ella quien le lanzase la primer señal, y no se conformaba con un arma de seducción tan corriente como una mirada intensa y una boca tentadora. Esas se usan con cualquiera y él quería saber que no lo consideraba un hombre de tantos.

Al llegar al jardín de Los Inválidos, bordearon el monumento y continuaron el paseo a la sombra de los plátanos del boulevard de idéntico nombre. Edward se detuvo a las puertas del Museo Rodin. Bella ya se quedó admirada en los mismos jardines, antes de poner un pie en el palacete, ante la serenidad que infundía la contemplación de la estatua del famoso _Pensador._

-No me la imaginaba tan grande. – dijo bajando la voz, como si temiese romper la magia tan especial que sentía ante el coloso de bronce.

Edward la tomó de la mano.

-¿Vamos? – propuso; ella asintió con la cabeza. – A la salida nos paramos a verla otra vez, si quieres.

-Querré.

Edward se alegró de verla presa de esa emoción incrédula que nos sacude cuando por fin tenemos ante los ojos y al alcance de la mano una obra de arte que infinidad de veces hemos contemplado en los libros de texto. Sin soltarla, la llevó hasta la taquilla y pagó las entradas. Una vez dentro, no la dejó parar ante las esculturas, con el ruego de que la dejase decidir a él el recorrido. Hasta que llegaron ante _El beso._ Se colocó detrás de Bella, la envolvió por la cintura y dejó que disfrutara de la delicada belleza de los cuerpos de mármol blanco, atento a su reacción.

-¿Qué te transmite? – la incitó.

-¿Es también vas a incluirlo en tu documental?

-No.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, absorta en la contemplación de la estatua.

-Si te das cuenta, es ella la que busca.- sintetizó. – es un sentimiento primitivo, la hembra que reclama al elegido. Mira su brazo. Ella es deseo y él es entrega. La mujer me transmite las ganas. En cambio, la postura relajada de él inspira seguridad; le pone la mano en la cadera como si quisiera decirle " _Estoy aquí y no me voy a marchar"._ Es hermoso.

Se quedó callada y Edward respetó su silencio, meditando sobre cada una de las palabras que Bella acababa de decir.

-Nada que ver contigo y conmigo. – opinó él. Con una espontaneidad fingida. - ¿Verdad?

Bella se giró extrañada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Edward alzó las cejas y le apartó el pelo detrás de los hombros.

-Tú misma lo dijiste. – le recordó, y jugó de manera distraída con un mechón de su melena. – Los nuestros n creo que pasen a la historia.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y negó con un leve gesto.

-Contigo todos los besos cuentan.

A Edward se le aceleró el pulso. Qué distinta de las demás era aquella mujer que empezaba a metérsele muy dentro. Llevaba días esperando una señal e, incluso para dar el primer paso, Bella era capaz de sorprenderlo con una desenvoltura brillante.

-Unos más que otros. – matizó acercándose un poco más a su rostro.

-Quizá.

Él le acarició la barbilla.

-El primero es el que siempre se recuerda y ahí te fallé.

-Me habría gustado que fuera especial.

-Por eso te he traído hasta aquí. – dijo; inclinándose despacio. – Yo también quiero que lo sea.

Sus labios se rozaron. Bella enroscó el brazo alrededor de su cuello. Con la otra mano en la mejilla de Edward, cerró los ojos y le regaló el calor de su boca, la caricia excitante de su lengua en busca de la suya. Edward la envolvió en un abrazo apretado, enredó los dedos en su cabello marrón y le sujetó la cabeza para prolongar aquel hechizo. Hay besos que merecen la espera. Podrían pasar años y ellos dos recordarían aquel instante que parecía eterno, delicado y explosivo a la vez. Bella gimió dulcemente y Edward supo que los dos acababan de descubrir algo distinto que ya no podrían repetir con nadie.

Por no desandar el camino, una caminata mucho más larga de la que Bella había supuesto, tomaron el metro de Varenme e hicieron transbordo en Campos Elíseos. A ella le sorprendió ver en el vagón a la gente con el móvil pegado a la oreja y Edward le explicó que la modernísima línea 1 era la única que disponía de cobertura. Bajaron en Tullerías y fueron hasta donde estaba la moto, a paso remolón y entre continuas paradas para besarse. Una vez probado algo tan bueno, no podían dejar de hacerlo.

Edward dejó para otro día la idea de localizar exteriores para el corto y condujo con la pericia de quien no tiene ganas de perder el tiempo. Deseaba llegar a casa cuanto antes, estaba duro como una piedra solo de pensar en Bella agarrada a su cintura y en la vibración de la moto cosquilleándole entre las piernas. No se besaron en los semáforos porque encima de una honda no se juega y porque llevaban los cascos puestos; él el suyo y ella, el prestado. Ya en República, Edward metió un acelerón de los que asustan y enfiló la avenida a todo gas. Esa vez iba a ser él quien daría el paso y la hora de la siesta era una gozada para la maratón de sábanas revueltas que le pedía el cuerpo.

Llegaron a las puertas de casa. Bella se apeó de la moto en la acera y al abrir el portón de hierro, todo pareció conjurarse en contra de Edward. El vecino semifantasma al que no veían nunca, ese día le dio por aparecer y lo pilló en el pasillo, empeñado en ponerse al día de los últimos arreglos de las zonas comunes.

Bella se le adelantó escaleras arriba y Edward, aún a horcadas sobre la moto y mientras aguantaba la charla del empleado de banca del quinto, la vio desaparecer escaleras arriba como un cazador que deja escapar a su perdiz que lleva horas ojeando.

Saliendo de la cochera, se cruzó con el señor Laka, al que por educación no pudo largar con un "hola y adiós". En ello estaba cuando llegó la visita que acabó de desinflarle el entusiasmo sexual; Madame Kachiri lo desesperó contándole con todo detalle sus ideas en cuanto al vestuario para la tanda de programas que debían grabar.

La pasión es como los helados, que hay que consumirla al instante o se derrite. Cuando llegó arriba y vio a Bella libreta y bolígrafo en mano, constató de mala gana que la que había surgido entre ellos dos, se había diluido por completo.

-No olvides incluir en aquello que te comenté del Centro Pompidou en el cortometraje en la parte dedicada al sentido de la vida.

Edward recordó el museo de arte contemporáneo, que asombraba a los turistas con su estética ultramoderna en pleno casco histórico. A esa joya de diseño los vecinos del barrio la llamaban con desprecio "la petrolera" por los tubos que decoraban la fachada de acero y cristal. Era interesante descubrir la distinta visión de una misma cosa por parte de los que llegan y se van, frente a los que se ven obligados a contemplarlo cada día.

-No se me olvida. Apunta que necesitamos localizar al camarero que te lo contó. – pidió, señalándole el cuaderno. – A ver si hay suerte; y si se resiste a aparecer en la película, trataremos de convencerlo asegurándole que el toldo con el nombre del restaurante saldrá bien visible.

-Buena idea. – convino Bella, tomando nota allí de pie.

Aquella libreta le recordó a Edward un secreto que ella se había atrevido por fin a confesarle durante el paseo.

-Me gustaría leer esos mensajes que le has enviado a tu hermana.

Sintió una oleada de ternura al verla ruborizándose y elevar los hombros en un gesto inseguro, tan raro en ella.

-Me siento un poco idiota. - confesó a regañadientes. – Parece algo muy tonto.

A pesar de lo dicho, sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Edward quiso creer que la muda invitación de Bella a que leyera aquellos mensajes de texto significaba para ella algo importante. Quizá compartirlos con él la reafirmaba en la idea de que ese gesto con el que tendía la mano a aquella hermana recién conocida tenía algún sentido.

-¿Puedo? – rogó con la mano extendida.

Edward se felicitó, porque Bella le entregó el teléfono con una sonrisa de agradecimiento increíblemente bonita. Leyó en la pantalla el mensaje enviado. Ese en concreto hablaba de ella y su padre en la orilla del mar y que comparaba el amor con las olas, que siempre regresan; y lo ilustraba con una fotografía suya de niña, junto a su padre en una playa. Un retrato y unas pocas palabras, algo sensibleras a su juicio, cuyo valor residía en la fuerza de voluntad de Bella. _"Léeme, para aprender a quererme"._ Recordó. Eso o algo parecido le había dicho ella. Esa súplica de cariño a una desconocida que la había echado de su casa tenía que acabar bien. Bella se lo merecía, por su empeño y por su humildad. Cruzó los dedos porque así fuera.

Edward le devolvió el teléfono y ella lo dejó sobre el mueble del comedor, junto con el cuaderno y el bolígrafo.

-No creo que funcione. – se sinceró ella.

-Funcionará.

Bella lo miró tratando de adivinar si era sincero al decir aquello.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta fe en mi?

Él la tomo de las manos y tiró de ella para tenerla más cerca.

-Te lo mereces por la ilusión que pones en todo lo que haces. – afirmó de corazón.

La abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a él. Bella subió las manos hasta sus hombros.

-Eres un hombre increíble, Edward. Por dentro, sobre todo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Pues tú a mi me intranquilizas bastante- comentó con el ceño fruncido, a la vez que le acariciaba la nariz con la suya en un gesto mitad seductor, mitad castigador.

-¿Por qué?

-Me importas más que mi moto. – murmuró. – Eso empieza a preocuparme.

Dos timbrazos consecutivos lo hicieron saltar del sitio, pero Edward no aflojó los brazos para impedir que se separara ni un milímetro de él.

-La puerta. – susurró Bella.

-Que esperen.

Bella sonrió y Edward atrapó esa sonrisa con su propia boca. Se besaron largo rato, demorando el disfrute del excitante placer recién descubierto hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia.

Cuando Edward descubrió que la visita inesperada era Alice, optó por huir de la guerra fraticida que se avecinaba con la vil excusa de que en la productora tenía montañas de trabajo. No tardó ni medio segundo en tomar su casco, salir por la puerta y dejarlas solas.

Bella la invitó a sentarse indicándole el sillón con la mano y la miró muy seria.

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? –_ preguntó Bella con signos. – _El otro día en tu casa ya me dejaste claro que no te interesa conocerme._

Alice se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y dejó el bolso a un lado con cara de pocos amigos.

 _-Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad._

Bella no dominaba del todo la lengua de signos francesa y agradeció que Alice tuviera el detalle de intercalar algunos signos del sistema internacional para facilitarle el trabajo de entenderla.

- _¿Hablas de ti o de mi?_

 _-De las dos._

Bella se quedó mirándola casi incrédula.

- _¿ha sido tu madre, verdad?_

 _-Ella me pidió que viniera, no lo voy a negar._

Podía haberse ahorrado la pregunta, puesto que ella misma le facilitó a Sue horas antes la dirección de Edward. Y era consciente de lo absurdo de su reacción. Era ella quien había insistido a fuerza de enviarle mensajes y fotografías que diluyesen su antipatía hacia ella y la incitaran a conocerla. Su machacona fe en tres fotografías viejas y otras tantas impresiones apuntadas en una libreta había funcionado. Pero el enfado que aún sentía por lo mal que se lo hizo pasar aquella tarde en la puerta de su casa, echaban el traste la lógica. Así que, a pesar de la incomodidad de Alice, no se apiadó.

- _Tienes suerte mucha suerte. –_ dijo Bella.

Las dos sabían que se refería al cariño, el apoyo materno y al carácter amable de Sue. Y también al hecho de que, de las dos, fue Alice la que tuvo privilegio de convivir con su padre.

- _Lo sé._

Bella intuyó que sabía mucho más, que estaba al tanto de su vida. Ella acababa de enterarse de todo y Alice sabía por boca de Sue cosas, como el hecho de que había crecido en compañía de una madre amargada por la decepción. Sentirse en desventaja era duro y humillante.

Alice la miró con humildad y Bella no supo discernir si su actitud era conciliadora o de lástima por ella. En cualquier caso, le daba igual.

 _-Estoy aquí porque leí tus mensajes._

Esa novedad apaciguó la belicosidad de Bella; saber que su idea sensiblera de los mensajitos había dado resultado fue como recibir un aplauso.

 _-¿Cuál de todos ellos te decidió a venir?_

 _-El del carrusel. Papá me llevaba muchos domingos al que hay junto a las escaleras del Sacré-Coeur. A mí me decía lo mismo._

Unas palabras que Bella sabía de memoria.

" _ **Un día te llevaré conmigo a montar en un carrusel como este y conocerás a una chica que quiero tanto como a ti".**_

Y ella entonces soñaba con París. Siempre supuso que su padre le hablaba de una mujer adulta, de otra clase de amor. La entristeció pensar que Alice si sabía que hablaba de esa hermana americana que no conocía cuando escuchaba de boca de su padre esas mismas palabras que para ella siempre fueron un misterio, a pesar de lo superado que tenía todo aquello.

 _-Genial. –_ gesticuló con acritud.

 _-No me castigues por algo de lo que no soy culpable._

Bella movió las manos muy rápido, con gestos intensos y desabridos.

 _-¿Por qué no? Eso hiciste tú al no permitirme entrar en tu casa. –_ Alice no replicó. – _Tú sí sabías que tenías una hermana. ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

Alice se acarició la barriga abultada con aire distraído.

- _Veintisiete._

Bella la observó de la cabeza a los pies. Tres años más joven que ella, casada y esperando su primer hijo. Hasta en eso le llevaba ventaja.

 _-Nunca hiciste un esfuerzo por conocerme. –_ le reprochó. – _Sabías dónde encontrarme, ¿por qué nunca me has buscado?_

 _-Lo estoy haciendo ahora, ¿no? Por eso he venido._

Abrió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, pidiéndole una tregua y que la perdonase de una vez.

- _Y deja de mirarme de una vez con esa cara de Señorita Rottenmeier. –_ añadió para aliviar la tensión.

- _No tengo otra, soy maestra._

Alice abrió mucho los ojos y se arrancó con una risa fuera de lugar que dejó boquiabierta a Bella.

 _-Y ahora, ¿de qué te ríes?_

 _-Yo también soy maestra. –_ gesticuló, con una mirada de asombro porque ese dato era nuevo para ella. – _A lo mejor tenemos más cosas en común de lo que creemos._

Bella le dio la razón con la cabeza. Alice se dedicaba también a la enseñanza; y de sordos, era obvio. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco pisos más abajo, dos mujeres hablaban precisamente de Bella.

-¿Y dices que esa jovencita es invitada de Edward? – preguntó Kate, con evidente curiosidad. – Pero entonces ¿es su nueva novia?

Ella e Irina acababan de volver del segundo paseo diario recomendado por el médico. Mover las piernas formaba parte de su terapia para acelerar el proceso de recuperación tras el implante de prótesis en la cadera al que se había sometido. Por las mañanas, solían realizar una caminata corta hasta la plaza Gambetta con paradita en el café Vulturi. Por las tardes, o bien recorrían poco a poco el boulevard de Ménlimontant hasta la avenida Republica o subían por el boulevard Belleville y descansaban en el parque.

Otros días, acudían a la cita obligada de Kate con los gatos vagabundos del cementerio, preocupada por que no les faltara ni alimento ni agua. Ese día en concreto tocaba caridad gatuna y de allí precisamente acababan de regresar.

Irina le ayudaba a sentarse en un sillón.

-No son nada. Amigos y nada más. –aclaró Irina. – aunque me parece que Edward tiene ganas de conocerla mejor.

-Ah, ¡Qué bien!

La chica abrió el balcón y se distrajo viendo pasar a la gente y el tráfico de la plaza. Mientras tanto Kate se disponía a ver su serie favorita, como solía hacer cada día después del paseo.

-Y a ella también se le nota que quiere algo más que amistad, o eso me parece a mí.

-Ya es hora de que ese chico encuentre a su media naranja. – opinó Kate, a la vez que encendía el televisor.

Irina miró hacia abajo al escuchar el ruido de una moto. Observó como Edward aceleraba y se perdía de vista al doblar la esquina.

-Oye, Kate, como tú estás entretenida con la tele y acabo de ver que Edward se ha ido, y subo a estar un rato con Bella.

-Buena idea, si en París no conocer a nadie, la chica agradecerá un poco de charla.

 _Y yo también,_ se dijo Irina a la vez que cerraba la puerta. Subió los cinco pisos pensando en ello. Adoraba a Kate, durante los tres meses que llevaba viviendo con ella le había tomado un cariño enorme, pero necesitaba hablar con gente de su edad; tantas horas acompañada de una persona mayor agotaban a cualquiera.

Llamó al timbre. Desde que Bella vivía allí, tenía la preocupación de no utilizar su llave salvo que no estuviesen ni ella ni Edward.

La puerta se abrió e Irina arrugó el entrecejo al ver con qué cara de palo le pidió Bella que la acompañara; ni asomo de la habitual alegría con la que solía recibirla. En el salón, Irina no disimuló su sorpresa cuando le presentó a Alice como su hermana. Las observó a las dos con mucho interés; era increíble que estuviesen serias y a la vez compartiesen esa forma de comunicación tan íntima a ojos de alguien como ella, que desconocía la lengua de signos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Han discutido?

-Ya te contaré, esto nuestro ha sido algo muy repentino y no empezamos con buen pie. – dijo Bella a la vez que traducía con las manos para que su hermana no se viese excluida de la conversación.

- _Algo hemos mejorado. –_ intervino Alice. – _Díselo, si no tu amiga va a pensar que somos un par de resentidas._

 _-Al menos podías hacer un esfuerzo y sonreír._

 _-Tu cara tampoco es que sea la viva imagen de la alegría._

Como Irina asistía al fraternal intercambio de tiros sin enterarse de nada, Bella chasqueó la lengua, incómoda, pero hizo lo que decía su hermana.

-Quiere que sepas que no somos un par de brujas horrendas, aunque nuestras caras digan lo contrario.

Irina puso los brazos en jarras. Las miró a una y a otra; después se encaró con Alice. Antes de hablar, estudió su expresión con un ligero parpadeo.

-¿Puedes leerme los labios?

Alice asintió, y dijo algo a Bella en lengua de signos.

-Si puede hacerlo, pero ten la precaución de mirarla a la cara cuando hables.

-Ay, pero si estás embarazada. – comentó mirándole la barriga. – Bella, ¡Vas a tener un sobrinito y no me habías dicho nada! ¿Para cuándo? – vocalizó mucho mirando a Alice.

Ella alzó cuatro dedos e hizo el molinillo con el índice, para indicarle que faltaban cuatro meses. Irina sonrió encantada. Dio un aplauso algo teatral que Bella y Alice entendieron muy bien y agradecieron en lugar de tomárselo a mal. Era la típica reacción novata de quién trata con sordos por primera vez. Las dos sabían que, en cuanto se acostumbrara, Irina recobraría la naturalidad. Los ademanes de mimo eran señal de que quería que Alice la entendiera; no como hacían algunas personas que, al no saber cómo comunicarse con ella, se limitaban a ignorar su presencia como si fuera invisible y sin remordimientos.

Muy por encima, y a pesar de que no le gustaba recordad el mal momento vivido en casa de Alice, Bella le explicó que acababan de conocerse y el porqué. Solo para que comprendiese a qué obedecía la aún no resuelta incomodidad entre ambas.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… así que he llegado en plena batalla campal. – dedujo Irina con un ligero cabeceo de reproche.

Bella se lo tradujo a Alice y esta se echó a reír ante lo tonto de la situación. Al ver su cambio de humor, Irina sonrió con inmensa alegría y se empeñó en sentarse en el sofá en medio de las dos, Alice y Bella tuvieron que hacerle huevo.

-Pero chicas, ¡Es genial! Me encanta verlas así. ¡Son las hermanas perfectas! Ahora te odio, ahora te quiero, tan pronto te abrazo como te tiro de los pelos… - continuó entusiasmada. – Si lo sabré yo que tengo cuatro. Unas auténticas brujas. –pronunció despacio mirando a Alice. Recordando a Carmen, Sasha, Tanya y Bree. – Pero las quiero con locura.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice se marchó con la promesa firme de que la relación que acababan de iniciar no terminaba allí; algo que a Bella la hizo dichosa. Edward llegó sobre las siete y ella le contó lo acontecido durante la cena.

Esa noche, los dos sabían que querían lo mismo, aunque ninguno se pronunciaba al respecto. La mesa de la cocina, la ensalada y el bistec a la pimienta fueron testigos de un intercambio de miradas que decían lo que sus bocas callaban.

Bella sacó del congelador un tarro de helado de vainilla que compartieron con una misma cuchara. Edward limpió el labio de Bella con el dedo y ella lo acarició con un lengüetazo tan caliente que le erizó el vello de los brazos.

Edward no perdió más tiempo. Dejaron sobre la mesa, tal cual. Ni se molestaron en guardar el helado en el frigorífico. Le ofreció la mano y en cuanto la tuvo en pie, la levantó por la cintura y Bella enroscó su cuerpo con las piernas y los brazos como él le pedía.

Atravesaron el pasillo sin dejar de besarse. En el dormitorio la dejó en el suelo y se desnudaron el uno al otro, rabiosos de deseo. Al otro lado del tabique se escuchaban los gritos de los inquilinos en plena acción.

-¿Les damos envidia? – sugirió Bella.

Edward negó con la cabeza y empujó para hacerla caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Esa noche no quería fingir. Todo lo que ocurriese entre aquellas paredes sería de verdad. Tan real como las ganas que los consumían a los dos. Se lanzó al lado de Bella y le acarició los pechos, demorando el momento de probarlos. Ya la había visto desnuda, pero el tacto bajo su mano era la cosa más dulce que existía. Bella se arqueó con su contacto y él aprovechó para atrapar uno de sus senos con la boca, tanto como le fue posible. Mirarla era excitante, pero su sabor era como probar el cielo.

Se dio un banquete largo lamiéndola, mordiéndola con la intensidad justa. Ella le marcaba el ritmo con las reacciones de su cuerpo. Se incorporó para mirarla, Bella aprovechó para besarle el cuello. Edward cerró los ojos y gimió al sentir sus dientes. Una caricia dura que lo incitó a la lucha. La sujetó por las muñecas y disfrutó de verla resistirse bajo su cuerpo. Tal como imaginaba, el sexo con ella era una pugna por el poder. Logró inmovilizarla boca arriba. Se miraron el uno al otro, el pecho de Bella subía y bajaba agitado. Edward se acercó a su boca y la besó con lenta sensualidad, orgulloso de tenerla rendida debajo de él.

Recorrió sus mejillas con besos, saboreó su cuello, atrapó sus pezones endurecidos hasta que la oyó gemir. Descendió su cuerpo saboreando, lamiendo cada pulgada, arañando con los dientes alrededor del ombligo.

Restregó el rostro sobre su pubis, haciéndole sabias cosquillas, aprendiéndose de memoria el aroma de su sexo que lo incitaba a probarla hasta saciarse. Le abrió las piernas, obligándola a ofrecerse a él. Edward adivinó por la resistencia de sus rodillas que nunca había estado tan expuesta ante ningún hombre. La tenía rendida, pero decidió incrementar el ansia de Bella. Con suaves mordiscos le marcó la cara interior de los muslos a la vez que se abría camino con el pulgar entre los pliegues de su sexo. Ella le cogió la cabeza, le acarició el pelo con los dedos tensos, pidiéndole lo que le negaba. Y Edward reemplazó el dedo por la lengua.

El orgasmo de Bella lo pilló por sorpresa. Alzó el rostro y la miró a los ojos.

-¡Qué rápido!

Ella respondió con una sonrisa agitada y tiró de él. Edward descansó la cabeza junta a la suya en la almohada y disfrutó de un beso profundo. Bella deslizó la mano hasta su entre pierna. A Edward se le escapó un gemido mientras ella le hacía cosas increíbles. Se tumbó con la espalda en el colchón y gruñó cuando ella se deslizó por su cuerpo para darle placer con la boca, con malicia, con delicadeza. No pudo resistir cuando ella lo engulló hasta la garganta. Fluyó a borbotones, convulsionándose de la cabeza a los pies.

Bella apoyó la mejilla en la línea del vello de su vientre y Edward con los ojos cerrados y el corazón sin control, le acarició la melena con la mano derecha. Ella le tomó la izquierda y entrelazaron los dedos. Así permanecieron largo rato, tanto que él llegó a adormilarse.

Bella lo rescató del ensueño. El placer que acababa de probar era demasiado exquisito para conformarse con un aperitivo. Lo acarició con pericia y no tardó en despertar de nuevo su deseo. Edward abrió los ojos, incorporó un poco la cabeza y observó su pene rabiosamente erecto. Bella lo besó en el hombro con suavidad, con los ojos le dijo lo que quería y se tumbó de espaldas. Lo retuvo cuando bajó un pie de la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesilla.

-Yo jamás…

Edward selló su boca con los dedos, meditando sobre lo que le pedía. Siempre había sido estricto en cuanto a las precauciones, pero le sobrecogía la confianza ciega que Bella le profesaba. Él la había visto tomar sus anticonceptivos alguna noche. Aunque un embarazo inesperado era el menor de los riesgos, se fiaba de ella y de su sensatez.

-Ya lo sé. – murmuró.

También lo deseaba así. Los dos ansiaban gozar en estado puro y sin disfraz. Recorrió con el dedo el camino desde su cuello hasta sus muslos y jugó a ponerla nerviosa. Sonrió al verla arquearse cuando por fin rozó el corazón de su sexo, endurecido y sensible. Bella entreabrió los labios con un jadeo y él aprovechó para cubrir su boca con un beso. La lengua de ella Salió al encuentro de la suya con una exigencia erótica que lo llevó al límite. Edward se colocó entre sus piernas, apoyado en los antebrazos y rozó su miembro desde arriba y abajo contra el pequeño rectángulo de vello, era la suave antesala del interior ardiente que lo esperaba.

Miró entre ellos dos, su glande respondía al cosquilleo. Edward vio brillar dos gotas transparentes sobre los rizos castaños. Contempló a Bella, había cerrado los ojos, concentrada en su propio goce.

Él prefería el placer compartido pero sabía que ella no estaba acostumbrada, no había aprendido a dar tanto como recibía. No podía culparla, él había disfrutado del sexo con egoísmo con muchas mujeres que en ese preciso momento le eran indiferentes. Bella despertaba en él algo tan distinto e impensado que no cabía comparar. Estudió sus pestañas, los labios temblorosos, la curva de su cuello. Era muy hermosa.

Bella le acarició la espalda y descendió para atraerlo por los glúteos, urgiéndolo a tomarla. A Edward no le importó ceder esa primera vez y poseerla como ella deseaba. La besó de nuevo y la penetró. Se movió marcándole el ritmo para intensificar el goce hacia la liberación. Bella era de fuego y seda, lo oprimía con espasmos tan apresurados que Edward se dejó llevar y se lo dio todo. Todo y más.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Al fin! Esos dos pudieron … ya saben… coff coff que envidia de Bella se los juro…**_

 _ **Nos leemos el próximo capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos**_ _ **díganle a sus amigas, vecinas, comadres jaja que lean la historia XD**_


	12. Armas de mujer

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

 **Capítulo 12: Armas de mujer.**

-¡Tuppersex!

A pesar del fogoso tono de Irina, Bella no estaba muy convencida. Tomaban un capuchino de media tarde en el Café Vulturi antes de bajar al metro.

-No sé yo. – dudó arrepentida de haberle pedid ayuda. – Somos hermanas, pero apenas nos conocemos. No tengo suficiente confianza para invitar a Alice.

Sí, Bella y su hermana inesperada habían almorzado juntas días atrás, a propuesta de Alice, para poder hablar con calma y conocerse la una a la otra. Otra tarde, Bella propuso que le hiciese de guía por París, ya que conocía poco de la ciudad. Una excusa que les dio pie a charlar de muchas cosas, como que Jasper era profesor de matemáticas en la Soborna y que se conocieron en un tren porque por confusión les habían asignado a los dos el mismo número del museo asiento. Esa tarde se pusieron al día de sus respectivas vidas en el incomparable entorno del museo D'Orsay. Alice le contó que nació sorda por efecto de un antibiótico contra la gripe que prescribieron a su madre durante el embarazo. A la pregunta de Bella, su hermana afirmó que no tenía intención de probar con un implante cloquear porque aceptaba su sordera como parte de ella y se quería a sí misma tal como era.

Limaron asperezas, se sacaron de dentro mucho dolor y pensamientos retenidos que no les hacían ningún bien, sobre todo a Alice. Se confesaron muchas cosas, conversaron ilusionadas sobre su amor por la docencia, pasión que Alice compartía también con su marido. Desde ese día, y puesto que la comunicación audiovisual está al alcance de la mano, mantenían un contacto casi a diario. Bella estaba muy contenta, porque aceptar la presencia de la una en la vida de la otra era el primer paso hacia el cariño.

La insistencia de Irina atrajo de nuevo su atención. La rubia trataba de convencerla sobre el acierto de invitar a Alice para asistir a la reunión de Tuppersex que había organizado. Pero Bella dudaba que fuera una buena idea.

-¡Pero si es perfecto!- discutió Irina. – Una noche de risas es lo que necesitan tú y Alice, solo chicas, ya verás, lo pasaremos de miedo.

-¿Tú crees que le gustaría?

Sacó el monedero y dejó en la bandejita el importe de la cuenta más la propina. Irina abrió el bolso para pagar su parte, pero Bella prohibió que lo abriera siquiera.

Mientras caminaban hacia el metro, Irina volvió a insistir.

-Mira, no conozco apenas nada de la comunidad sorda. Pero dudo mucho que Alice haya participado con sus amigas en un **Tuppersex**.

-¿Por qué no? No creas que los sordos viven en una burbuja; están tan al día de todo como podemos estarlo tú y yo.

Dijo aquello recordando su primer día de prácticas, cuando todavía estudiaba Magisterio. Toda inocente, comenzó a repasar en lengua de sordos, ante una clase de Primaria: _desayuno, matemáticas, camión, maestra, amigos_ y otros conceptos básicos. Sus alumnos la miraron como si fuera medio tonta y le enseñaron a ella, también en lengua de signos, todas las palabrotas habidas y por haber.

-Pues no creo que haya asistido nunca porque en las fiestas Tuppersex se habla mucho, todo se explica de palabra. – rebatió Irina, mientras bajaban las escaleras y buscaban el sitio menos concurrido del andén. – No me imagino yo a una intérprete explicando con gestos de mímica cómo se usa cada juguetito erótico.

-Podría haber participado incluso sin intérprete porque la mayoría de sordos lee los labios. No creo que sea una novedad para ella y no veo por qué iba a apetecerle venir con nosotras.

-¿Tú te has empeñado en echarme a perder todos los argumentos? – dijo elevando la voz sobre el silbido del convoy que se acercaba. –Tanta excusa con que a tu hermana no le hará gracia, a ver si lo que pasa es que eres tú la que no tiene ganas de asistir al Tuppersex.

No hubo tiempo para una respuesta, porque en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del metro y todo el mundo se olvidó de la tradicional cortesía francesa para convertirse en una horda inmisericorde, capaz de arrollar a un anciano con muletas con tal de pillar asiento en un vagón a reventar. Ellas dos se agarraron como pudieron de una barra de cerca de la puerta, porque hacían transbordo en la siguiente parada.

Bella no le confesó el motivo de su reticencia hasta que no se hallaron sentadas en el siguiente convoy de la línea 2, que por suerte para ellas iba a medio vacío, ya que les quedaban ocho estaciones por delante hasta llegar a Clinnancourt. Irina se había empeñado en que la acompañara en una tarde de compras, algo a lo que Bella no estaba en absoluto acostumbrada.

-Puede que tengas algo de razón. Y no es que no me apetezca. – se sinceró. – Lo que ocurre es que todo esto es nuevo para mí.

-No es para menos. Es lógico que aún estés impactada con la novedad de encontrarte con una hermana a los treinta.

Bella negó con energía.

-No me entiendes. No es el hecho de haber conocido a mi hermana, lo que me resulta raro es todo esto de compartir una noche de chicas. Te parecerá extraño pero yo no tengo amigas, solo conocidas.

-Lo siento, pero no me la creo.

-De pequeña, mi madre y mi abuela no hicieron mucho porque me relacionara con otras niñas salvo las que veía en el colegio. Durante la adolescencia, mi madre se encargó de espantar a todas las amigas que hacía. A todas les ponía pegas y defectos.

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero tu madre parece una persona algo difícil.

-Dominante. – aclaró Bella. – Confunde las cadenas con el cariño.

-Un poco egoísta por su parte. – opinó; y miró dudosa a Bella por si había ido demasiado lejos. – Bueno, nadie es perfecto.

-Pues no. Pero es mi madre y no tengo otra. – asumió. – Supongo que como no lo aprendí con la edad que tocaba, carezco de habilidades sociales. No tengo empatía con las mujeres.

-¿No te parece que estás exagerando, Bella?

A pesar de que Irina lo dijo convencida, ella creyó que aquella afirmación era una especie de caricia en el lomo para consolarla.

-En cambio, con los hombres no tengo problema.

-Mira que lista. – dijo riendo.

Bella le dio un empujoncito.

-No seas mala. Lo que trato de explicarte es que todo esto me resulta nuevo, fiestas de chicas, ir de compras… Es triste decirlo, pero no sé hacer amigas.

-¿Ves como exageras? Yo soy tu amiga. – sonrió. – ya tienes una y para toda la vida. Uy, a ver…

El metro acababa de detenerse y se levantó para ver en qué estación estaban. – menos mal, aún quedan cuatro paradas. Solo faltaba que nos pasáramos de largo. – Volvió a sentarse junto a Bella, le dio una palmadita en la rodilla y retomó la conversación. – En resumidas cuentas, ese Tuppersex te hace más falta de lo que imaginas, y si se apunta tu hermana, mejor que mejor, ¡Ya verás cuando descubras lo divertido que es compartir risas con otras mujeres! ¿Qué? ¡Vienes o no!

-No sé. – dudó, rebuscando el móvil en el bolso. – Me parece que me estoy metiendo en un lío.

Tecleó un mensaje en wathsapp con el pulgar. – ¡Hola! ¿Videollamada? Y esperó la respuesta. Segundos después, sonaba el pitido y vio en la pantalla un escueto OK. Miró a un lado y a otro, pero como los viajeros iban en su mundo, leyendo o dormitando mirando el techo, no tuvo reparo en hacerlo rodeada de gente. Tecleó en la pantalla táctil y le tendió el móvil a Irina.

-Sostenlo por favor. – pidió; e indicó que lo levantara un poco cuando Alice apareció en la pantalla. – Así, ahí va bien.

Irina asistió a la conversación muda entre las hermanas, pero no pudo evitar intervenir. Giró el móvil e hizo un poco el tonto ante el aparato, sacando la lengua. Luego le guiñó un ojo a Alice. Al ver que sonreía alegre y la saludaba con la mano, le envió un beso al aire y volvió a colocar el teléfono de cara a Bella. No hablaron mucho más. Se despidió de ella con otro beso mudo y pidió a Irina que le devolviera el iPhone para pulsar el fin de llamada.

-Madre mía, tantas llamaditas me van a costar una fortuna. – meditó, recordando lo escandalosamente caro que era telefonear mediante compañías de distintos países.- Alice, mi hermana ha dicho que sí. Ya puedes apuntarnos a las dos en ese Tuppersex.

-¡Bien!

Bella la miró con una pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Y la hizo.

-A todo esto, ¿tú por qué tienes tanto interés?

Irina sonrió con malicia.

-Porque la vendedora es amiga mía, y si le lleno la noche, me lo agradece con algún regalito.

-Pillina…

-No puedo evitarlo, nací así de avispada. – dijo echándose a reír.

Bella la miró pensando la suerte que había tenido al conocerla; Irina contagiaba alegría.

-Alice me ha dicho que eres muy grande.

-Sí. Sobre todo eso.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Y lo dijo con un tono derrotista que indignó a Bella. Le cogió una mano entre las suyas.

-No quiero volver a oírte hablar como si fueras una perdedora. – avisó.

Irina le sostuvo la mirada y arrugó la frente, con gesto de desafío.

-Yo no lo haré, si tú dejas de vestir como una perdedora.

A Bella le sentó muy mal el comentario. Su madre ya se había encargado de recordarle cada día de su vida que carecía de gusto para vestir. Trató de disimular, pero Irina no era tonta y supo que era el momento de darle un respiro. Se levantó y le pidió a Bella que lo hiciera también porque la megafonía anunció que llegaban a Barbés-Rochechouart.

-¿Esta es la primera lección de amistad femenina? – comentó Bella, ya en el andén, para deshacer el incómodo silencio.

-Más o menos. – confirmó Irina elevando los hombres. – Si una amiga no te habla con sinceridad, no te fíes de ella, porque entonces, no es una amiga.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la ropa cómoda?

Irina sacudió los rizos a modo de negativa y se cogió de su brazo con cariñosa complicidad.

-Nada en absoluto, mientras no lo conviertas en una postura ante la vida.

-Mi madre es la elegancia personificada. – confesó Bella. – Siempre me he sentido inferior en ese aspecto.

-¿Lo ves? Te vistes con ropa aburrida para llevarle la contraria.

-Irina, no juegues a los psicólogos conmigo, por favor.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi teoría? Colores alegres para momentos negros. Cuanto más torcido se me presenta el día, mas me arreglo yo. Gustarte es el primer paso para sentirte bien.

-Voy a nombrarte mi _personal shopper._ – decidió Bella, con inesperada ilusión. La idea de gustarse a sí misma la seducía muchísimo.

-Además, eso de la comodidad es una excusa. ¿Crees que yo no visto cómoda? Con tanto trabajo y todo el día de acá para allá, si vistiera con ropa de pose y de no puedo ni respirar, no podría resistirlo.

Atravesaron los dos corredizos al aire libre del metro aéreo, descendieron al nivel de la calle esquivando a la gente que iba y venía con prisas.

-Cada persona es como es. – Dijo Irina, - Si yo tuviera un cuerpo como el tuyo, me encargaría de resaltarlo para que todo el mundo se fijara en mí cuando voy por la calle. Y a ti te gusta pisar fuerte, amiga mía: triturar el asfalto diciendo "Aquí estoy yo", ¿o no?

Bella sonrió porque era cierto, por eso siempre llevaba tacón alto.

-La vida se ve de otra manera encima de unos tacones. – expresó Bella con mucha complicidad ante la rubia de cabello rizado.

A Irina le gusto la respuesta, mostraba una buena disposición.

-Yo no sé lo elegante que es o deja de ser tu madre.- continuó. – Hay mujeres que confunden clase con ropa aburrida, estilo con colores apagados y buen gusto con gastar una fortuna. Yo te aseguro que se puede ir monísima por muy poco dinero. Se trata de saber escoger.

-Ese es el problema. – Alegó Bella. – Que yo no sé.

-¿Cómo que no? Tal como vas ahora mismo, demuestras que sí sabes elegir los colores y lo que te sienta bien. Tenemos que conseguir que aprendas a sacarte más partido todavía. Con esas curvas que me tienen muerta de envidia, ¡Tiene delito que no las resaltes! – Exclamó vehemente. - es muy sencillo, cuando te pruebes algo, si te encanta la mujer que ves en el espejo, da por seguro que gustarás a los demás. A ver de dónde sacamos el tiempo para ir más veces de compras.

Bella escuchó una lista larguísima de tiendas de ropa, más o menos estilosa a buen precio, - o eso decía Irina -, de las que solo le sonaron Zara y Primark.

-Quizá hagas una buena inversión con los complementos, en esos sí hay que gastar un poco más, por eso le llamo inversión. Recuerda: bolso y zapatos pocos pero buenos. Cuidado con las telas; colores sí, pero no somos chicas semáforo. La bisutería discreta, no te preocupes por eso que hasta en los chinos hay gangas y una infinidad de cosas muy monas. Y…

-Frena… Frena… - pidió Bella con las manos en alto. – No olvides que estoy desempleada.

Justo en ese momento salían de la estación al bullicioso boulevard Rochechauart.

-¡Uy, madre mía! Cuánto problema me vas a dar. – rumió con gesto de fatiga la rubia; y le señaló la acera de enfrente. – Ahí tienes el primer secreto.

Bella nunca había visto un centro comercial tan insólito. Todos los bajos de los edificios, hasta donde se perdía la vista, se mostraban abarrotados. Miles de manos rebuscaban gangas en los expositores instalados en plena acera. Uno tras otro, los locales lucían idénticos y feísimos rótulos de color rosa y azul eléctrico.

- _ **Chic parisien**_ para tiempos de crisis. – anunció Irina con entusiasmo. - ¡Bienvenida al Tati!

.

.

.

.

Dos días después, Edward le pidió que fuera a verlo jugar al _rugby_ con una ilusión disimulada tan torpe que Bella se derritiera y lo acompañó dispuesta a animarlo como una auténtica fan. Se trataba de un partido benéfico del equipo amateur de Edward contra un combinado compuesto por algunos jugadores de la selección francesa, otros del equipo parisino Stade François y antiguas glorias del _rugby._ Uno de los compañeros de Edward tenía un hijo al que habían diagnosticado una enfermedad reumática poco frecuente y aprovechaban cualquier ocasión para recaudar fondos.

Edward salió del estadio con la bolsa al hombro y el pelo mojado. Bella, al verlo, se levantó del banco donde lo esperaba. Habían ido hasta Saint Denis en el RER. Como después estaban invitados a cenar en casa del padre de Edward y su segunda esposa, Bella supuso que ese era motivo por el que habían dejado la moto en la cochera.

Cuando llegó a su altura, ella lo recibió con un beso largo. Edward la tomó por la cintura y juntos caminaron hacia la estación.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

-El resultado es lo de menos. – comentó para subirle el ánimo, ya que su equipo había sufrido una estrepitosa derrota. – Ah, pero como se te vuelva a acercar el melenudo ese con cara de animal…

Edward la miró sin poder contener la risa, al ver lo antipático que le había caído el polémico come árbitros Sebastián Chabal.

-El melenudo ese es el mejor jugador de Francia. – informó, a pesar de que la estrella estaba en el ocaso de su carrera.

-Pues como te ponga una mano encima y me lo encuentre de cara, se va a enterar de quién soy yo.

Con un beso impetuoso, Edward le agradeció que lo protegiese con tanto afán. Aunque no había motivo porque aquel era un deporte de encontronazos y eso era algo que Bella no acababa de entender.

-No sabes nada de _rugby._

Ella alzó un hombro.

-La primera vez que vi jugar al _rugby_ fue en la película aquella de Matt Damon.

-De Morgan Freeman. – la corrigió, picado.

Bella sonrió con malicia.

-Si fueras mujer, te acordarías más de Matt Damon.

Edward afiló la mirada. Su conciencia aplacó el conato de celos recordándole que el rubio ese era bajito y, a su lado, no tenía ni media bofetada.

-Y del director, ¿te acuerdas?

-Harry el sucio, ¿no?

Estupendo, no se acordaba del nombre. Como siempre, el director no era más que una línea de tantas en los títulos de crédito. Llegaron a la estación del RER y él bajó las escaleras con la consoladora certeza de que, aunque en su vida recibiese un galardón como director, si algún día una obra suya ganaba un premio, sería él quien subiría a recogerlo. Ya que las películas pertenecen al productor que es quien pone el dinero.

Edward pagó por un bono de metro y una vez pasaron por el torno, se lo dio a Bella porque iba a usarlo más que él. Ella sintió curiosidad, porque le había comentado que su padre residía en una exclusiva zona de viviendas unifamiliares en las estribaciones de Porte Maillot, junto al lado del Bois de Boulogne.

-¿Vamos a ir directo a la cena?

-No. – respondió Edward. – Antes pasaremos por casa a recoger la moto.

Bella se alegró porque quería arreglarse un poco. Ya empezaba a conocer el plano de metro de París; siguió a Edward mirando los carteles, algo extrañada.

-Entonces, ¿A dónde me llevas en dirección contraria?

Edward la miró, satisfecho de que se hubiese dado cuenta, porque eso significaba que se estaba acomodando en la ciudad como una parisina más. Le dio un beso rápido antes de responder.

-A comprar un casco para ti.

.

.

.

.

.

El trayecto en el tren fue el momento escogido para Edward para sincerarse. Quizá para que Bella no se extrañara al ver el trato distante esa noche entre él y la nueva familia de su padre. Ella se guardó mucho de opinar e hizo muy pocas preguntas. La conclusión que extrajo fue que Edward no le perdonaba a su padre que abandonase a su esposa, la mujer que se lo dio todo durante más de un cuarto de siglo, para ir detrás de una jovencita que solo tenía cinco años más que su propio hijo. Bella intuía que esa animadversión se vio acrecentada por la triste coincidencia. Y es que, aun no habían firmado el divorcio cuando Elizabeth la madre de Edward, le diagnosticaron la enfermedad. Edward le contó con dolor cómo, al mismo tiempo que su madre se consumía, su padre disfrutaba de una nueva vida. Se casó por segunda vez cuando la que fue su esposa durante años ya estaba desahuciada. Bella no compartía sus argumentos, albergar la esperanza de que sus padres se reconciliasen era propio de quinceañeros, y para entonces él ya tenía veintisiete años. Era un hombre inteligente y sensato para reaccionar con tal inmadurez, y también para considerar la decisión de su padre una deslealtad cuando la realidad era que se acabó el amor que los unía. Bella quiso creer que toda la antipatía y la rabia que notaba en su voz, junto con la injusta idea de culpar a su padre de la muerte de su madre, era fruto del infierno que le tocó vivir como hijo único y la impotencia de verla apagarse hasta morir en la cama de un hospital.

-En cuanto a lo laboral, desde que acabé los estudios quise mantenerme al margen de él. – le explicó. – Tampoco he recurrido a su ayuda económica, cuando monte la productora, preferí echar mano exclusivamente de lo que mi madre me dejó.

Bella desconocía si estaba hablando de dinero en metálico, pero no preguntó. Sí comprendió que entre esos bienes se encontraba el magnífico piso de Rue Sorbier. Y había que reconocer que, estuviese o no detrás el motivo de no recurrir a su padre, le sacó partido con astucia al dividirlo.

-A pesar de todo, sigue siendo tu padre y no creo que te hubiese negado su ayuda de habérsela pedido.

Edward fijó su vista en el suelo del vagón y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que tengo o lo que consiga en el futuro será siempre por mí mismo. No quiero que nadie piense que mi apellido me ha puesto las cosas en bandeja.

Como vio que Bella escuchaba sin entender a qué se refería, continuó.

-Hay apellidos que son un lastre, sobre todo si quien lo lleva antes que tú es un personaje popular. El éxito de los padres es una dificultad añadida para los hijos que quieren desatacar por méritos propios. En mi caso se triplica, porque mi padre también se dedica al medio audiovisual.

-Soy extranjera y no conozco a más famosos franceses que los tres o cuatro que salen en las revistas.

-No es un personaje de esos.

El RER paró y ellos bajaron para hacer transbordo con el metro. Fue en la misma estación donde Edward la tomó del brazo y la hizo detenerse ante un cartel publicitario gigante.

-Ahí lo tienes. – indicó. – Él es mi padre.

Bella contempló el enorme plano de medio cuerpo. Y comprendió lo que quería decir Edward cuando hablaba de la fama capaz de anular a los hijos. Ante sí tenía en imagen gigante al hombre que cada medio día se metía en todos los hogares de Francia. Carlisle Cullen, el popular y respetado presentador de las noticias del canal 5.

Carlisle era tan blanco como Edward, pero diferían en cabello, mientras que Edward lo tenía en un tono cobrizo, Carlisle lo llevaba rubio y con un pulcro peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran de un azul claro y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa de medio lado tan petulante como la de Edward, pero a ambos les hacía ver tan simpáticos y guapos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Estás preciosa.

Bella sonrió de pura dicha. No había hecho más que arreglarse el maquillaje, darse un par de golpes de cepillo y cambiarse los vaqueros que llevaba por otros de pitillo oscuros. Y lo cierto es que el resultado le entusiasmaba. Qué bien hizo acompañando a Irina aquella tarde de compras. La blusa negra entallada con diminutas mangas de farol y escote en pico le resaltaba el talle y el escote. Y las sandalias de tacón le estilizaban las piernas, ya largas de por sí.

-Gracias por mirarme con unos ojos tan generosos. – musitó dándole un beso leve para no marcarlo con el pintalabios.

Edward le acarició la barbilla con un dedo y lo deslizó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Cuánto te gusta atribuirme méritos que no me corresponden. – dijo dándole un golpecito al pendiente que le hizo oscilar. – No es lo mismo ser guapa a sentirse guapa. Es esa diferencia la que te hace brillar como una estrella.

Bella se abrazó a su cuello. A veces Edward decía unas cosas que le daban ganas de abrazarse a él y echarse a llorar. Él la besó en el cuello despacio y también la abrazó.

Esa tarde, Bella disfrutó del paseo en moto como nunca, bien agarrada a Edward, porque atravesaron París de extremo a extremo. En casa de los Cullen, Carlisle y Esme; quién Bella vio al instante lo amable y carismática que era; los obsequiaron con un cálido recibimiento. A Bella le encantó comprobar que Carlisle era un hombre sencillo y campechano, a pesar de su fama mediática.

No le extrañó la frialdad de Edward, ya conocía su postura con respecto a guardar las distancias con su padre. Si le llamó la atención, en cambio, el poco interés que mostraba por Seth, ese niño de complexión menuda, cabello castaño indomable y ojos azules como su padre. Tenía solo seis años y además era su hermano, razones de peso para haberlo tomado en brazos y haberle gastado alguna broma para recompensar la alegría con la que corrió hacia ellos en cuanto se abrió la puerta, qué menos.

El niño se habría conformado con una sencilla muestra de camaradería fraterna. A Bella le dio lastima ver como seguía a Edward como un cachorro con ganas de jugar, sin que su hermano mayor se percatase siquiera de su presencia.

La cena transcurrió con la educada y algo falsa cordialidad propia de quienes comparten mesa pero poca cosa más. Bella no se sintió incómoda, tenía la sensación de estar en su propia casa. Sus reuniones familiares transcurrían en un clima muy similar. Sí notó, con cierto malestar, que Edward se limitaba a responder cuando le hablaban pero rara vez era quien iniciaba conversación. Por fortuna, Carlisle era un gran conversador y Esme un verdadero encanto de mujer, a la que Edward no sonrió ni una sola vez.

Como Bella era habladora por naturaleza, disfrutó de la cena gracias al matrimonio, que se volcó con ella para que se sintiera a gusto. A pesar de los años de diferencia, Carlisle y Esme contagiaban felicidad. Hacían buena pareja, la saltaba a la vista lo compenetrados que estaban y el pequeño Seth era su alegría, sobre todo de Carlisle. A Bella le tocó la fibra sensible ver cómo se le caía la baba con su hijo inesperado, o muy desead y por fin hallado, a una edad en la que pocos se atreven con el reto de una nueva paternidad.

Pero lo que llegó a rayar la indignación de Bella fue la actitud de Edward hacia el pequeño Seth.

-¿Qué tal en el cole? – fue lo único que le preguntó.

Seth se lanzó a contarle las mil y una cosas a su hermano mayor que Esme se encargó de interrumpir, por miedo a que tanta charla molestara a Edward. Bella notó que esta se andaba con pies de plomo para no incomodar a su hijastro.

-Eso está genial. – fue lo que respondió Edward cuando el niño se quedó callado. Nada más.

No era la primera vez que veía a una persona que se siente incómoda ante los niños por la simpe razón de que no sabe cómo tratar con ellos. Estaba segura de que ese era el caso de Edward, conociendo la nobleza de su carácter era capaz de asegurar que no se trataba de desapego hacia su hermanito. Pero resultaba indignante que no se esforzara en superar su escolio.

Para compensar, ella volcó toda su energía en escuchar al pequeño, en preguntarle cosas, con el único motivo de seguir escuchando y demostrarle así que le importaba cuando decía. Mientras se entretenía con Seth, Bella fingió que no se daba cuenta de la mirada de agradecimiento de Esme.

A la hora de las despedidas, Bella se acuclilló para despedirse de Seth, consciente de que para los niños es un importante detalle que un adulto se agache para hablar a su altura.

-¿Qué tal si me das un beso?

Ella puso su mejilla y el niño le dio un beso con un sonoro ruido.

-Y ahora otro aquí. – indicó; giró la cara y le señaló con el dedo la otra mejilla. – Es para que ambas estén parejitas, ¿vale?

Seth movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa enorme, como si acabase de aprender algo en verdad raro. Ella se levantó e hizo una mueca al ver que Edward revolvía el pelo con un parco:

-Hasta la vista, campeón.

Muy correcto, muy civilizado y punto final.

No quiso hablar de ello hasta que llegaron a casa. Fue en el patio, mientras Edward cerraba con llave la cochera, cuando Bella se aventuró con las sugerencias, a pesar de que intuía que estaba adentrándose en un terreno pantanoso.

-Creo que deberías hacer un esfuerzo por prestarle más atención a Seth.

Edward giró la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada retadora.

-No sé qué quieres decir. ¿Qué es lo que según tú hago mal?

Bella notó que se acababa de poner en guardia y le molestó, porque su intención no era atacarle.

-Edward, los niños necesitan saber que lo que dicen es importante para los demás.

-Muy bien, ¿y?

-Que oír no es lo mismo que escuchar. Seth es tu hermano.

-Un hermano que podría ser hijo mío. – se defendió pasándose el casco de una mano a la otra. – No puedo tratarlo como a un hijo, porque no lo es. Tampoco puedo hablarle como a un hermano porque, en primer lugar, se presentó en mi vida cuando yo ya llevaba veintiocho años como hijo único. Y en segundo lugar, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Un niño de seis años no es la imagen de hermano que tengo asumida.

-Pues deberías hacerlo.

-Tú estás acostumbrada porque trabajas con niños pequeños, pero para mí son extraños.

-Creo que no le prestas la atención que merece.

-Isabella, basta. – replicó Edward. – Que te gusta mucho sacar las cosas de quicio. Vamos a dejarlo ya.

No insistió. Bella dio un giro a la conversación con un tema del que sí le gustaba hablar y subieron los siete pisos comentando los avances del documental.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rer: Los trenes **RER** de París son **trenes regionales** que, además de llegar a lugares cercanos, complementan la red de metro cuando circulan por el centro de la ciudad. El significado de RER es **Réseau Express Régional**.

 **Tsssss Edward tiene su carácter, y pobre Seth** **el si lo quiere mucho :/**

 **Gracias por los comentarios, alertas, favoritos y todo** **nos leemos en el próximo capitulo** **se vienen cosas interesantes…**


	13. El Resplandor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

Capitulo 13: El Resplandor.

-¡Eh, vengan corriendo! – gritó el solitario numero uno. Los otros tres se acercaron al balcón. - ¿Ven eso que brilla?

-¿Pero, que jodidos? ¿Qué llevan esas locas en la mano? – preguntó el solitario número dos, sin quitar los ojos del balcón de enfrente.

-No puede ser…

-Sí puede ser. – opinó el solitario numero tres. – Si es lo que imagino… Míralas que bien se lo pasan con las luces apagadas. Solo les falta cantar el " _We are the Champions"._

Todos rieron como canallas contemplando unas cosas como libélulas largas que se movían en la oscuridad.

-Tanta chica junta, son lo más parecido a una secta. – opinó el solitario número dos.

-Pues esas de ahí son la Secta de la Polla Luminosa.

Compartieron unas cuantas risotadas, pegados al cristal, viéndolas agitar a oscuras lo que parecían vibradores fosforescentes. Hasta que, a uno detrás de otro, se les heló la sonrisa en la cara. Porque los cuatro recordaron que esas que se lo estaban pasando como cochinitas retozonas en una charca eran sus mujeres.

-¡Vaya aquelarre se han montado ellas solas! – comentó con evidente mosqueo el solitario número cuatro, que respondía al nombre de Edward Cullen.

En el apartamento de al lado, propiedad del fisgón que acababa de hablar, se encendieron las luces y los cuatro se alejaron del balcón de un salto y se parapetaron detrás de la pared, no fuera a ser que ellas los descubrieran y pensaran lo que no era. Porque los hombres no espían por las ventanas ni pierden el tiempo con cotilleos como las chicas. ¡Faltaría más!

-¿Cómo has dejado que se apoderaran de tu departamento y nos mandaran castigados al estudio? – inquirió el solitario número dos.

-Son muchas, aquí no cabían.

Los solitarios no eran otros que Edward, Jasper el marido de Alice, y otros dos esposos que insistieron con la mejor intención en llevar y traer a sus mujeres a la fiesta erótico- comercial que unas cuantas amigas celebraran esa noche en el 11 de Rue Sorbier.

Unas cuantas, sí. Catorce, para ser exactos. A Edward no le quedó otra que claudicar cuando Bella se empeñó en ofrecerse como anfitriona de la famosa reunión de Tuppersex de la que ella e Irina llevaban hablando desde hacía una semana.

-En tu casa habríamos estado más anchos. Por ceder, ya ves lo que pasa. – protestó uno de los maridos aparcados en el apartamento de alquiler. – Cuando empiece el partido este sofá va a parecer el de la familia Simpson.

Jasper vino de la cocina con cuatro cervezas en la mano que repartió a sus amigotes. Ya que podían considerarse así, aunque acabaran de conocerse. Pero resulta que la soledad une mucho y el País Saint- Germain todavía más. Aunque la liga había finalizado, decidieron pasar su noche de abandono compartiendo papas fritas, cerveza y futbol.

El partido amistoso contra el Bayern de Múnich prometía emociones fuertes y estaba a punto de empezar. Al otro lado de la pared se escucharon risas locas. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos.

-Por las tigresas de ahí al lado. – brindó Jasper.

Sonrieron como tigres y entre chocaron sus cervezas.

.

.

.

.

.

En casa de Edward la temperatura aumentaba por momentos. Con todo cerrado a cal y canto para que el vecindario entero no oyese el escándalo, sumado a los Martini que se habían tomado para entrar en ambiente, a las risas después de caer botella y media, y al calorcillo que les había entrado a todas después de ver y palpar la primera tanda de juguetes eróticos, Bella optó por abrir los balcones de par en par y si al día siguiente había quejas de los vecinos, ya pensaría en una excusa para quitárselos de encima.

Dejó sobre la mesa el marca páginas que les habían regalado al comienzo y se levantó a abrir los balcones. Porque, a pesar de las sospechas de los cuatro amigotes del apartamento contiguo, no eran vibradores luminosos sino puntos de lectura publicitarios con forma de dildo que brillaban en la oscuridad.

La asesora de la empresa acababa de explicarles los efectos de un producto frio- calor.

-¡Voluntarias para probar el lubricante con sabor banana!

-¡Eso, eso banana! ¡Banana! – corearon con palmas, avivadas por el Martini y la ginebra.

Dos amigas de Irina, Sioban y Maggie se levantaron como si tuvieran un muelle en la silla y fueron juntas al cuarto de baño con un tubo de muestra.

Bella regresó a su sitio sonriendo de ver tan contenta a Alice. Ella la miró al notar que se sentaba a su lado y le devolvió la sonrisa. Bella recordó cuánto había dudado y sus miedos ante cómo se tomaría su hermana la invitación. Qué dudas más tontas, porque Alice no solo aceptó entusiasmada, sino que además trajo con ella a dos amigas. Irina había traído a otras seis. El resto eran clientes de la señora Laka, todas se conocían del barrio y se enteraron de la fiesta en la frutería ya que ella no fue capaz de tener la lengua quieta desde que supo por boca de Kate, ¡Cómo no!, lo que tramaban las chicas del último piso.

Alice y sus amigas se lo estaban pasando en grande. Poca traducción les hacía falta, porque aquella noche se trataba más de mirar y tocar que de escuchar. La asesora entregó varios tubos y spray para que los oliesen y probasen sobre la piel de la mano. Mientras una de las amigas de Alice, que era oyente, se alternaba con ella para traducirles algunas dudas a las dos que no podían oír, Bella prestó atención a lo que comentaban otras dos vecinas del barrio sentadas a su lado.

-No sé qué regalarle a mi marido para su cumpleaños. – comentaba una de ellas que pasaba de los cincuenta. – El anillo estrangulador que le llevé del último Tuppersex no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-¿Ah, no? – preguntó la otra.

-Estrangulaba demasiado.

La otra se estremeció con un repeluco de imaginar a su vecina y al esmirriado de su marido, venga a estirones, luchando para quitar el anillo rosa chicle del miembro viril.

-¿Qué tal si le regalas cartón de huevos de autosatisfacción?

Los acababan de conocer como novedad; una y otra cogieron de la mesilla del centro un par de ellos para examinarlos.

-Quita, quita. Solo falta que les coja el gusto y se olvide de mí. – decidió, dejándolo de nuevo en su sitio.

-Pues son una monada, quedan decorativos hasta en la cocina. Más vale que te sea infiel con los huevecitos que…

La otra rió con suficiencia.

-Mi antídoto para evitar cuernos se llama L´Oreal.

-Fíjate. – comentó la otra, mirando su cardado naranja.

-No hay nada que les guste más a los hombres que cambiar de mujer. – afirmó tocándose el pelo. – Te tintas el pelo cada vez de un color. Ellos se despiertan al lado de una rubia y se ponen como locos.

Las chicas del gel de banana volvieron del baño dando grititos y apretando las piernas. La asesora las azuzó para que contaran la experiencia y tanto énfasis le pusieron que varias manos se alzaron para que incluyera aquel producto en su pedido.

-¿Quién quiere otro Martini? – propuso la asesora, en vista de que animaba las ventas.

-Yo.

-¡Y yo!

-Yo también.

-¡A mí cortito de ginebra!

Y así hasta trece. Venga ja ja ja y más ja ja ja. Irina y una de sus amigas sirvieron una nueva ronda para todas, menos para Alice que estaba embarazada. A ella le trajeron un refresco de naranja.

La demostración continuó con la colección de dildos, de menor a mayor. Ya habían visto los estimuladores de punto G, discretos, elegantes, de oro con brillantes, de cristal rosado con forma de caballito de mar; los graciosos de patito juguetones, muñequitos buzo para la bañera y esponjas vibrantes con formas de frutas variadas. De entre todos, triunfaron las balitas metálicas. Todas cayeron en la tentación, incluidas Alice y Bella.

- _Es que son súper bonitas. –_ dijo Bella con lengua de signos.

- _¿Tú qué vas a comprar además de la balita? –_ preguntó Alice.

Su hermana disimuló una sonrisa maliciosa.

- _Quiero llevarme algo para chicos. –_ respondió, con Edward en mente.

Alice hizo un gesto con la mano que no tenía traducción pero podía interpretarse por " _no eres lista tú ni nada"_ que hizo reír a Bella como una loba maligna.

En ese momento todas aplaudían el único dildo que tenía nombre propio; estaba fabricado de una silicona tan realista que parecía humano, detrás de los testículos llevaba una enorme ventosa. Se llamaba _Johnny._ Una amiga de Alice lo agarró y, para comprobar si lo que la asesora decía era cierto, lo pegó con un escandaloso _plop_ al cristal del balcón.

-Irina, ven aquí a ver cómo funciona esto.

-Quita, loca.

-Venga, tonta, que no es el primer pichurri que ves, ¿tú qué dices, Johnny?

Hubo risas a montones.

Mientras la mayoría se levantó para investigas las posibilidades eróticas del tal Johnny pegado en una superficie vertical, Bella aprovechó para preguntarle a la asesora por el gel estimulador masculino que le interesaba. Pensó en la cara que pondría su motero favorito si lo sorprendiese con un gusanito flexible para chics que le sonreía desde la mesa. Se dijo que no, mejor gastarse el dinero en el gel porque en cuanto a Edward viese el gusano azul sonriente, y comprendiera por dónde se lo tenía que meter, iria directo a la basura o acabaría convertido en llavero.

-Yo te recomiendo el Power Maratón, si quieres intensificar las sensaciones de tu chico. In-cre-í-ble. Y lo tienes sabor maracuyá.

-¿Y dices que es comestible? – preguntó Bella, relamiéndose los labios sin darse cuenta. – Pues entonces ponme dos tubos.

Alice tiró de su camiseta; ella giró y le tradujo a la asesora lo que su hermana quería.

-A ella le pones un brillo labial placer limitado, por probar.

-Mmm… Es sensacional. – aseguró mientras tomaba nota absolutamente contenta porque en cuanto a ventas, la noche se le estaba dando como pocas.

Una de las clientas de la señora Laka se acercó con un arnés negro en la mano y un control remoto en la otra.

-Antes de que se me olvide, apúntame a mí una tanga de caramelos para hombre. – pidió haciendo memoria. – Es que me vuelven loca los dulces. Y una mariposa vibradora de estas.

-Es un éxito, no se imagina lo bien que se vende, - afirmó la asesora. – Ya me contará, ya. Va a tener el marido más feliz de Belleville, ¡con lo que les gusta a los hombres apropiarse del mando a distancia!

Bella regresó a su silla. El resto también, sin dejar de reír y lanzarse a Johnny unas a otras como si fuera el rey de la noche.

-Un poco de silencio, chicas, que ahora necesito que estén atentas. – rogó la asesora. – Sobre todo las que tienen un machote loco por el fútbol. Si su equipo gana, ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! Pero si su equipo pierde… ¡Tachan! – Exclamo sacando de la maleta un pedazo de vibrador de color azul, como el de la selección francesa, muy estilo futbolero.

Después de ese, vinieron varios dildos más con conejitos rampantes y lenguas bífidas que, al enchufarlos, se movían como viborillas para cosquillear el punto estratégico. Los tamaños fueron en aumento hasta que llegó la estrella de la colección.

- _¡Qué barbaridad! –_ comentó Alice, viéndolo dar sacudidas en la mano de la asesora. – _Eso lo buscas a tientas en el bolso y no sabes si tienes en la mano ese monstruo o el paraguas plegable._

A Bella le dio risa la ocurrencia. Mientras las amigas de Irina se lo pasaban bomba con el vibrador tamaño _King size_ , Alice tomó unas bolas chinas de la mesa.

- _Hazme un favor. –_ pidió a Bella. – _Dile que me anote unas de color malva que el ginecólogo me las ha recomendado para recuperar el tono muscular del suelo pélvico después del parto._

Bella hizo lo que le pedía y, al comentarle lo que Alice le había dicho, la asesora aprovechó para explicar a todas los efectos beneficiosos de las bolas chicas. Y de paso, los festivaleros también, con su musiquilla al entrechocar las bolitas de acero con el movimiento al andar. Y les recomendó con insistencia que las llevaran puestas para ir al supermercado a hacer la compra.

-Ya verán qué manera de llenar el carrito con alegría. – concluyó.

-¿Y para hacer aeróbic?

-Alucinantes.

-Si las recomiendan los médicos, apúntame unas. – pidió una amiga de Alice, con una inocencia picara que tuvo efecto inmediato.

-Ponme otras a mí.

-Y a mí otras.

-A mí también.

-Y a mí.

-¡Y a mí!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el pequeño apartamento contiguo, los chicos tenían problemas de avituallamiento.

-Nos hemos quedado sin hielo. – anunció uno de ellos con una botella de pastis en la mano.

-En mi casa hay una bolsa de cubitos, habrá que ir. – comentó Edward sin quitarle ojo a la pantalla del televisor, porque iban ganando al Bayern por dos. – Otra cosa será que quieran abrirnos la puerta.

-Voy yo. – se ofreció Jasper. – Y de paso veré qué tal está mi mujer.

Ninguno se creyó la protectora excusa de Jasper, convencidos de que su querida mujercita lo estaba pasando vicio, como todas.

-Lo que tú digas, campeón, pero vuelve rápido con ese hielo. Y ten cuidado que son capaces de secuestrarte.

Jasper salió de allí con una cubitera vacía en la mano. Antes de llamar al timbre, pegó la oreja a la puerta. Escuchó risas y jolgorio. Tras cuatro toques sin respuesta, fue recibido por Irina.

-Vengo por hielo y me marcho. – avisó antes de que le prohibiera el paso.

-Adelante. La cocina está al fondo del todo.

Pasó de largo ante la puerta del salón como un hurón huidizo y fue directo al congelador. Ya tenía la cubitera medio llena cuando unos brazos femeninos se le enroscaron por detrás con deliciosa sensualidad. Giró la cabeza y recibió un beso por sorpresa que lo puso contento.

Alice le quitó la cubitera de las manos, la dejó sobre la encimera y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella. Jasper apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la nevera y dejar que lo llevara de la mano. Entre besos divertidos y mordisqueos en los labios la arrinconó contra la mesa de la cocina con cuidado de no presionarla. Dos botellas vacías de Martini y una de Bombay Saphire tintinearon con el empujón. Jasper las miró de reojo, las chicas estaban guerreras esa noche.

Mientras Alice se lo comía, le acarició la barriga, con la sensación de que cada día crecía un poco más. Ya tenía ganas de verle la cara a su hijo. O a lo mejor era una bebita. Esa posibilidad lo preocupó, porque las niñas crecen y se convierten en fierecillas juguetonas como la que tenía allí acorralada. Se echó un poco atrás, se alegró de verla tan contenta. La idea de aceptar la invitación de la hermana americana había sido un acierto.

- _¿Has comprado algo?_

 _-Claro._

 _-¿No me lo vas a contar?_

 _-Puede que sí…_

Lo acarició sobre la camisa y él le sujetó las manos para frenar su entusiasmo. Al otro lado de la pared estaban esperando el hielo y no era buena idea caldear el ambiente todavía más. Tiempo tendrían, que la noche era muy larga.

- _No sé si me gusta que vengas a estas fiestas de los juguetes eróticos. –_ le dijo con signos, aunque su mirada decía lo contrario. – _Te estás volviendo una chica muy mala._

Alice se mordió el labio inferior y en su boca afloró una sonrisa chispeante.

 _-Muy, muy, muy mala…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Estas chicas se volvieron locas ja ja ja pero que bien se la están pasando….**

 **¿dudas? ¿comentarios? ¿Reclamos? Déjenme un comentario.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo** **siempre trato de actualizar cada 2 dias, a veces puedo hacerlo a diario… si el tiempo me lo permite**


	14. Con faldas y a lo Loco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Con Faldas y a lo loco.**

Todas las mujeres reunidas en el salón de Kate comprendían el alcance del doble sentido del titular que exhibía la portada de la revista vecinal del barrio. Todas menos la interesada, Madame Kachiri, que andaba bastante preocupada porque la charcutera iba diciendo por ahí que iba a darle de trancazos hasta que la cabeza le diera vueltas como a la niña de " _El Exorcista"._

- **EL DIA EN QUE PROBÉ EL SALCHICHÓN DEL SEÑOR RUBERT, CASI ME MUERO DE GUSTO. –** Leyó Irina en voz alta.

-¡Es la pura verdad! El señor Rubert es un charcutero de primera. Por eso lo dije, para hacerle publicidad. – Comentó Madame Kachiri con expresión compungida. – No sé por qué se ha enfadad su esposa de esa manera.

-Mujer, todo el barrio sabe que estuviste liada con su marido, digo y que será por eso. – comentó Kate sin levantar la vista de su labor de crochet.

Por todo Ménlimontant se rumoreaba que, años atrás, la médium televisiva tenía una tendencia enfermiza a cepillarse a todo hombre casado que se cruzara en su camino.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando se sacan frases de contexto. – comentó Bella, que empezaba a sentir pena por Madame Kachiri. - ¿Quién eligió ese titular?

-La directora de la revista, que es la presidenta de la asociación de vecinos.

Kate dejo escapar una risita entre dientes.

-¿La señora Vinielle? – dedujo la anciana. – Ahora lo entiendo todo. Esa portada es una venganza.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Bella, que no estaba al tanto del pasado loco de la vidente.

-Esa es la mujer del peluquero de la calle Amandiers que se jubiló el año pasado.

-¿Venganza? – preguntó Madame Kachiri con una vocecita santurrona.

-Acuérdate. – la instó Irina. – El peluquero aquel que te despeinaba por las noches y te peinaba por las mañanas.

-Pero si solo hicimos el amor dos veces… o doce… ¿o fueron veintidós? – rumió haciendo cuentas con los dedos. – Hace ya tanto que ni me acuerdo.

-Pues está clarísimo que su mujer no lo ha olvidado, no.

Madame Kachiri asintió, asumiendo una verdad que ya no tenía remedio; gracias a su pasado libertino, ciento diecisiete mujeres casadas lucían unos hermosos cuernos, la mitad de ellas, vecinas y residentes en la barriada de Belleville, distrito XX de la ciudad de París, Francia.

-Escúcheme bien, Kate. – dijo mirándola con aire solemne; por respeto, siempre la trataba de usted. – A su difunto marido Garrett, nunca lo miré de esa manera.

-Qué detalle tan considerado. – sonrió la anciana, levantando por un momento la vista de la labor.

-Además los hombres vivos ya no significan nada para mí. Desde que tuve la revelación. – aseguró. Refiriéndose a cierto polvazo místico en las catacumbas de París que se guardó mucho de comentar allí delante de todas. – Cambié el seño carnal por el espiritual.

-Así que los espíritus te visitan para hacer cositas guarras. – Dedujo Irina, mirándola con una sonrisa picara.

Madame Kachiri desvió la mirada, con un repentino pudor.

-Uy, no te imaginas lo viciosillos que son algunos.

-No nos lo cuentes. – La frenó Kate, nada dispuesta a escuchar sus aventuras eróticas con los fantasmas.

Bella e Irina cruzaron una mirada. El asunto, aunque era de risa, preocupaba a las dos, dada la cara de desolación de la médium cada vez que miraba la portada de la revista vecinal.

-Mañana mismo iré a hablar con la señora Rubert. – Anunció Madame Kachiri.

-Ten cuidado, que la charcutera maneja cuchillos y puede correr la sangre. – avisó Kate.

-He tenido una idea para hacer las paces con ella y que olvide de una vez el dichoso titular. – rebatió convencida. – unos clientes míos, gente de mucha confianza, me han propuesto celebrar una sesión de videncia en un local que frecuentan ellos y que por lo visto está muy de moda.

-¿Y crees que eso va a acabar con el cabreo de la charcutera? – cuestionó Irina.

-Será una sesión benéfica. Me he enterado de que la señora Rubert es la presidenta de un hogar para perros abandonados, que se mantiene solo de donativos. He pensado destinar todo el dinero que recaude esa noche, gracias a este don cósmico que poseo… - La vos se le fue apagando y clavó la vista en el techo.

Kate carraspeó para traerla de vuelta de su desvarío místico.

-… como subvención para ese hogar canino. – concluyó recuperando su habitual voz. - ¿Qué les parece?

-Yo creo que es una buena idea. – opinó Bella.

Madame Kachiri le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida. Como vidente famosa, le llovía clientela. Esa noche y en un local público podría recaudarse muchísimo dinero; más que suficiente para alimentar durante meses a todos los chuchos vagabundos de la orilla derecha del Sena y para calmar, de paso, los ánimos exaltados de la charcutera.

-¿A quién le apetece una infusión con galletitas? – soltó de repente Irina, saltando del sillón.

-Oh, gracias, querida. Eres un cielo. – agradeció Kate. – Un té me sentará de maravilla. Madame Kachiri también tomará una taza, ¿verdad?

-No tardo nada. – anunció, y se plantó frente a Bella. – Tú te vienes conmigo a ayudarme. – decidió tomándola de la mano.

Ella la siguió pasillo delante sin rechistar, con la curiosidad de ver qué se traía entre manos Irina. Porque no es que calentar en una tetera fuese una tarea complicada como para requerir ayuda. Una vez estuvieron las dos solas en la cocina, Bella encendió el calentador eléctrico de agua e Irina, al tiempo que sacaba del armario una lata de té con canela, el preferido de Kate, le espetó la idea que tenía en mente en un tono que no admitía un "no" por respuesta.

-Tenemos que acompañar a Madame Kachiri a esa fiesta. – anunció mirándola de reojo. – No me mires así, no podemos dejarla sola esa noche. De entrada imagino que tendrá clientes de sobra, pero, ¿Qué pasará si no acude nadie?

-La idea es que nosotras hagamos de gancho, ¿no? – adivinó, sin ningún entusiasmo. – No, si encima nos tocará pagar para que nos diga qué nos aconsejan los espíritus.

Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la cadera en el mueble bajo, de cara a Irina.

-Pues sí. – atajó esta, dado que Bella no parecía estar de acuerdo. – Solo si es necesario. Debemos apoyarla. Si tenemos la mala suerte de que no acude nadie esa noche, al menos la ayudaremos a que la recaudación sea una cifra decente y la charcutera la deje en paz de una vez. A Madame Kachiri le falta un tornillo, pero es una buena persona.

Bella reflexionó, en el fondo, Irina tenía mucha razón. No entendía por qué las mujeres casi siempre muestran su peor cara cuando se trata de juzgar a otras mujeres.

-La verdad es que a Kachiri se le está tratando de una manera injusta. – reconoció. – Todo el mundo le echa la culpa de sus actos, cuando la verdad es que los únicos culpables fueron los hombres que tuvieron un lío con ella. Ella no traicionó a nadie.

-Pues eso mismo pienso yo – coincidió Irina. – Todas esas esposas tan ofendidas, que la miran como si fuese una fulana enviada por el demonio, deberían pensar que los infieles fueron sus maridos. La culpa es de ellos.

-Para ser justas, reconoce que a ti tampoco te apetecería ver cada día a la mujer que tuvo un lío con tu marido.

-Y mucho menos si es famosa y gana dinero a manos llenas. – añadió alzando las cejas.

Las dos se echaron a reír.

-¡Qué mala es la envidia! – recordó Bella, chasqueando la lengua.

El agua empezó a hervir. Irina apagó el hervidor, echó cuatro cucharadas colmadas de té en la tetera.

-Entonces, ¿iremos? – rogó a la vez que vertía el agua hirviendo con cuidado.

-No sé…

-Puedes decírselo también a Alice. Es una buena ocasión para compartir experiencias con ella.

-¿Tú crees que le apetecerá? – dudó.

-¡Pues claro! ¿A quién no le apetece salir una noche de fiesta?

-No sé si esto puede considerarse una fiesta.

-Tienes que aprovechar y pasar todo el tiempo que puedas con tu hermana.

-Sí, eso es verdad.

-Tú, Alice, yo… ya somos tres. – contó mentalmente. – Ah y Kate. A ella también nos la llevamos, por supuesto, que ya se perdió el Tuppersex y no me lo perdona.

¿Kate? – pensó Bella. Menudo planazo.

Miró a Irina, ante la perspectiva de salir de noche de chicas con una médium medio chiflada y una abuela llena de achaques.

-¿Iremos, verdad? Tenemos que apoyar a Madame Kachiri.

-No digo que no, pero…

-Venga, di que sí. – suplicó cual vil niña. – Por favor, por favor, por favor.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward llegó a casa con ganas de pasar una noche tranquila. Pero en cuanto cerró la puerta y dejó el casco sobre el mueble de la entrada, vio luz en el cuarto de baño y escuchó sus tacones sobre las baldosas. Eso le hizo sospechar que Bella tenía intención de salir. Su plan de improvisar algo sencillo para la cena, compartiendo con ella una copa de vino entre fogones, acababa de irse al caño.

Se acercó al baño y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta para contemplarla mientras terminaba de maquillarse. Bella le sonrió a través del espejo.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Fiesta de chicas. – dijo, dándose una última pasada de rímel. – O eso espero. Me ha liado Irina para ayudar a Madame Kachiri.

Edward la observó de los pies a la cabeza, con aquel vestidito color frambuesa de tirantes estaba deliciosamente femenina. El cuerpo espectacular venía de serie, pero su nuevo estilo, los vestidos y los tacones altos, resaltaban su belleza. En especial, sus curvas, reconoció mirándole el culo. Se acercó a ella, le abrazó la cintura por detrás y le besó el hombro desnudo. No era buena idea arruinarle el maquillaje, así que, muy a su pesar, se aguantó las ganas de darle la vuelta y bajarle los tirantes para devorarle la boca e ir bajando beso a beso por el cuello hasta el escote.

-¿Cenarás por ahí? – tanteó; subió las manos y jugó un poco toqueteándole el pecho.

No dejaba de observarla. Lo de convivir con una mujer era un continuo aprendizaje de costumbres extrañas, como verla en ese momento pintarse los labios con un pincelito. A él no se le habría ocurrido en la vida algo así.

-No, vamos a un local de copas, me parece. – respondió Bella. La verdad es que no tenía la menor idea de dónde sería la sesión de Madame Kachiri.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo rápido?

Ella negó con la cabeza, guardó la barra de labios y el pincel en el neceser y por fin se dio la vuelta.

Ya frente a frente, le acarició los brazos con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, eres un encanto. – murmuró, dando un besito al aire. – Pero no me da tiempo. Tengo que marcharme, ya, ya, ya. No te preocupes, he ido picoteando de la nevera.

-No corras tanto.

La retuvo enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cintura; la quería para él.

-Edward, me están esperando. – protestó acariciándole el torso musculoso con las palmas abiertas.

-Me da lo mismo.

Respiró hondo, olía tan bien que daban ganas de comérsela de postre. Maldita gracia le hacía verla marchar de su lado así de preciosa.

Bella era consciente de cómo la miraba.

-¿Te gusto?

Él elevó una comisura de la boca, como si no fuese bastante obvio. Pero a ella le encantaba oírselo decir.

-Me gustas. Te deseo a muerte. – reconoció agarrándole las nalgas para apretarla contra su cuerpo. – no sé por qué preguntas si sabes que me tienes en tensión las veinticuatro horas del día.

Aunque a ojos ajenos pudiese parecer una tontería, Bella se sentía mucho más segura de sí misma desde que decidió mejorar su imagen, gracias a los consejos de Irina. Sin apartarse de él, enderezó la espalda, un juego de tira y afloja que le dio a Edward un excelente perspectiva de lo poco que tapaba el escote.

-Preciosa y jodidamente sexy. – susurró. Se inclinó y con los labios recorrió la curva de os senos que dejaba libre el vestido. – Bien por los vestidos escotados. Estas dos de aquí están hechas para enseñarlas. – dijo, besándole en la garganta.

Edward la oyó reír y alzó la cabeza. Paseó la mirada despacio por sus pechos y luego la miró a los ojos.

-Mejor no. – rectificó con voz ronca. – No las enseñes. No me gusta que nadie disfrute de lo que es mío.

Con una mirada traviesa, Bella le siguió el juego.

-Eso suena muy cavernícola.

-Algunos hombres somos primitivos. – dijo clavándole las uñas en las nalgas. – territoriales. – insistió en su apretón. – nos gusta marcar a la hembra.

-Por favor. – rió asombrada.

Edward le mordió el cuello por sorpresa.

-Quieto. – lo frenó, no fuera a ser que llevado por el discurso troglodita se le ocurriera plantarle un chupetón bien a la vista.

-Hay muchas formas de dejar claro a los otros machos que una mujer ya está tomada. – siguió con un estratégico beso justo donde le latía el pulso. – Agarrarla por la cintura, meter la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón o ponerle un anillo en el dedo.

Bella miró su reloj y dio por concluida la charla dándole un rápido beso en la boca. El se lamió los labios, saboreando el leve rastro de pintura que ella había dejado. La siguió por el pasillo y la vio coger su bolso diminuto, que se colgó cruzado, en el que cabían las llaves, el dinero, la documentación y poca cosa más.

-¿Y dónde es esa fiesta de chicas?

-Apunté el nombre del sitio, pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo. – dijo, abriendo ya la puerta.

Edward tiró de su muñeca y le dio un beso en el cuello de despedida. – En la nevera verás una nota con un imán, ahí lo puse.

Le dijo adiós con la mano y Edward cerró la puerta tras ella. Durante un segundo permaneció a la escucha y sonrió al oírla taconear escaleras abajo. Eran pasos alegres, a pesar de que la alejaban de él, inexplicablemente, lo hacían feliz.

Regresó hacia la cocina y la curiosidad lo llevó directo a la nevera. Tomó una nota amarilla y al leer la dirección, apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Pero qué coños de sitio…?

El nombre del local donde iba su chica esa noche no era nada tranquilizador. Con las peores sospechas rondándole por la cabeza, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y tecleó en el navegador. Cuando el chivato de Google le dijo cuanto necesitaba saber, soltó una palabrota que sonó muy, pero que muy mal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

 **Me como a Edward jajaja todo tierno, mandilón y cavernícola….**

 **¿A que lugar creen que haya ido Bella con las chicas? ¿Qué les parecen las vecinas de Rue Sorbier? Jaja esa Madame Kachiri es una loquilla ¿no?**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, dudas, reclamos, aclaraciones, comentarios buenos, malos y feos jajaja no se crean… (de esos no please… ) dejarme un RR**


	15. Algo Salvaje

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 15: Algo salvaje.**

- _¿Pero a dónde me has traído? –_ reclamó Alice a su hermana, a base de gestos. - _¡Madre mía!, ¿Tú has visto? Todo el mundo anda metiéndose mano._

-No tengo ni idea. – dijo a la vez con signos y con la voz. – Vamos a ver, Irina, ¿Qué clase de sitio guarro ha escogido Kachiri para su colecta de fondos?

-A mí no me eches la culpa. – protestó Irina, mientras miraba a su alrededor sin dejar de roerse la uña del pulgar.

Tres caras de estupor y muchas excusas poco convincentes, porque Irina, Alice y Bella eran culpables a partes iguales. No eran tan totas como para no sospechar lo peor cuando Madame Kachiri les dijo que el sitio escogido se llamaba " **Hot Game"** , y en efecto, aquello tenía pinta de ser un lugar en el que se practicaban todo tipo de juegos calientes entre conocidos y desconocidos. En pocas palabras, un local de sexo liberal.

Kate, que aguardaba cogida del brazo de Irina, se fijaba más en la música lenta y en la ambientación a base de luces tenues, focos estratégicos y muebles lacados en negro. No parecía darse cuenta de cómo se saboteaban por los rincones unos y otras, otras con uno, uno con otro y otras, y así hasta agotar todas las combinaciones carnales posibles.

-Mírala. – indicó Bella a Irina.

Al fondo, sobre una tarima redonda, vieron a la médium del vecindario sentada a una mesa cubierta con faldones morados, sin más atrezo que un bolígrafo Bic disfrazado de pluma de ganso y unos folios, por si a esos espectros de confianza les diera por manifestarse mediante la escritura automática.

Iba vestida con un kaftán de lamé dorado y un joyón falso en la frente. El exceso de maquillaje acentuaba el efecto dramático y se había cardado hasta el infinito los pelos tintados de platino. Madame Kachiri impresionaba bajo el foco cenital, parecía el fantasma travestido de Harpo Marx.

Alice tocó el brazo de su hermana para que le prestase atención.

- _No pensaba que existía tanta gente que cree en lo paranormal._

 _-Ni yo. –_ respondió Bella.

Las dos se quedaron mirando a una decena de hombres y mujeres que guardaban turno en fila, arrimados a la pared. Estaba claro que la médium televisiva tenía poder de convocatoria. Al menos la colecta para el hogar de perros abandonados iba a ser un éxito y eso calmaría a la charcutera furiosa.

-Chicas, Kate no puede estar tanto tiempo de pie, y me da no se qué dejarla por ahí sentada. – anunció Irina.

-Tú también, tienes unas ideas. – rezongó Bella arrimándose a su oído para que la anciana no la oyera. -¿Cómo se te ocurre traértela de fiesta, con la edad que tiene?

-¿Qué quieres? – se excusó. – La vi tan ilusionada cuando le conté lo de la noche de chicas que no tuve corazón para decirle "pero tú te quedas en casa viendo la tele".

Bella tuvo que reconocer que Irina era especial, no había conocido en su vida a nadie que se preocupara tanto por los demás.

-Voy a llevarla con Madame Kachiri. – decidió esta. – No sé, que se encargue de dar paso a los clientes o que le ayude a contar el dinero. Sentadita a su lado yo la tendré más controlada y ella estará entretenida.

-Alice y yo vamos a beber algo. – acordó Bella. – Luego nos buscas en la barra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Laurent a Edward. – Esta gente no se corta, cuando hemos pasado por ahí detrás. – Señaló el corredor de entrada. – Me ha parecido ver a dos follando en un rincón.

Laurent Laka era un mulato con aspecto de modelo de Hugo Boss y conocía a Edward desde que llevaban pañales. Después de dos años de verse solo en fechas señaladas, habían recobrado la amistad desde que Laurent se había instalado en París, por razones de trabajo.

-Ta te lo he dicho.- respondió Edward.- Tal como la he visto salir de casa, en cuanto estos tipos le echen el ojo, se la van a comer cruda.

Edward le había hablado a Laurent de Bella. Y en cuanto supo a qué clase de lugar había ido, no tardó ni cinco minutos en llamar a su amigo para que lo acompañara en misión de vigilancia.

-Mmm… Tengo ganas de conocer a esa monada que te pone tan nervioso. – lo picó.

-Ahí la tienes. – señaló con la cabeza hacia la barra.

-¿Cuál de las dos?

-La de la derecha, no. La otra, la de la melena larga. – dijo sin quitarle el ojo.

-Yo me la comería ahora mismo.

Edward le dio un codazo en las costillas, por alguna razón, el comentario aunque no mal intencionado de su amigo, hizo que gruñera y una voz en su interior gritase "mía".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice y Bella se habían sentado en dos taburetes en la esquina de la barra. Sin preguntar, un camarero de camisa negra bien ajustada para marcar pectorales, les plantó delante dos copas de champán. Alice retiró hacía atrás la suya.

Bella salió en su ayuda.

-Ella no puede… - pero se calló al ver que no era necesario.

Alice ya negaba con la cabeza y señalaba al barman su barriguita. El chico, sin abrir la boca, se golpeó la frente dando a entender que no se había dado cuenta de su estado y alzó las manos como disculpa. Rebuscó en el botellero y le mostro un botellín de zumo de piña, arrugando la frente a modo de muda interrogación. Alice sonrió y dio su aprobación con un asentimiento. Era una gozada dar con personas que se comunicaban con ella con naturalidad, sin necesidad de gesticular como marionetas ni vocalizar a lo bruto como si tuvieran delante, en lugar de una persona sorda, a una criatura de otro planeta.

-Tú sí tomarás, ¿no? – invitó el camarero a Bella, el champán por lo visto iba incluido en el precio de la entrada.

-Yo sí, gracias. – y le guiñó para agradecerle la delicadez con que había tratado a Alice.

Alice le agarró la muñeca y señaló con la barbilla a dos hombres y una mujer sentados en un sofá a la vista de todos.

- _¿Has visto eso? Se está morreando con ese y tiene la mano dentro de la bragueta del otro. Cuando se lo cuente a Jasper…_

 _-A saber lo que pensará de mí por traerte a este sitio._

Alice sacudió la mano para desechar la idea.

- _¿Pero tú crees que voy a explicarle todo esto? –_ señaló a una pareja a su derecha; pegada a la pared, ella le comía la boca abierta de piernas. Él con una mano metida bajo su falda y la otra dentro de la abertura de la blusa agarrándole un pecho. - _¡A él le daré la versión Disney! –_ deletreó con la mano.

- _Creía que los matrimonios no tenían secretos._

Alice la miró con condescendencia, meneando la cabeza.

- _Regla número uno: las noches de chicas jamás se le cuentan al marido._

Un maduro de buen ver se acercó a ellas y, sin preguntar, rodeó con el brazo los hombros de Alice.

Ella dio un respingo y le apartó la mano mirándolo fatal.

-¿No les apetece un trío, bellezas?

-Olvídalo. A nosotras solo nos va el rollo bollo. – lo detuvo Bella.

-¿Qué tal un sándwich especial? Para que sea perfecto, necesitas un hombre.

-Llegas tarde.

Bella señaló la barriguita de su hermana con una sonrisa fría.

Él las miró por turnos y se detuvo la vista en Alice.

-¿Embarazada? ¡Qué morbo!

Y asumiendo el rechazo con elegancia, giró en redondo y se largó.

- _¿Qué le has dicho para espantarlo?_

 _-Que somos una pareja de lesbianas._

Alice se echó a reír y se acarició la barriga.

- _Vamos, acompáñame al baño. Esto del embarazo es un fastidio, me paso el día haciendo pis._

Se levantaron las dos y Bella la tomó del antebrazo para atravesar la marea humana del centro de la sala que bailaba con cruces de miradas o se manoseaban unos a otros a la vista de todos.

Al acordarse de lo antes, a Alice se le escapó otra vez la risa y tiró de la mano de Bella, que iba abriendo camino, para que girara la cabeza.

- _Una lesbiana preñada._

 _-No serías ni la primera ni la última. Y vamos más rápido, por favor. –_ la apremió al notar que alguien le tocaba el culo.

Al llegar al pasillo de los años, Alice se adelantó a Bella y se escabulló como un ratón entre la gente porque no aguantaba más. Miró por todas partes a ver dónde estaba el aseo de señoras, pero en vista de que por la misma puerta salían hombres y mujeres, dedujo que era unisex.

Aquello estaba abarrotado, al lado de una chica que se repasaba la barra de labios, una pareja se dedicaba al goce mutuo sin importarle la presencia del resto. ¿ _Glory hole?_ , se preguntó al leer el letrero con letras muy historiadas pintado en la pared, sobre la zona de espejos. No tenía idea de que existiesen aseos temáticos. Lo de Glory imaginó que debía ser por lo a gusto que se queda una después de hacer pis; era lo único estupendo del agujero de la taza del vátr, porque otra cosa…

En cuanto vio una cabina libre, se metió a toda prisa y se olvidó del asunto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella se quedó rezagada, incapaz de esquivar a la gente con la rapidez de su hermana. Ya estaba a las puertas de los aseos, cuando una mano grande le atenazó la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

Bella se quedó sin palabras al encontrarse cara a cara con Edward.

-¿Te diviertes, princesa?

-¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

-Vigilar que no se te acerque ningún tipo a menos de un metro.

Sin soltar su muñeca, la llevó a un lado para quitarse ambos de en medio del paso a los lavabos. En vista de las mini orgías que se celebraban en cada rincón, a Bella no le extrañó su actitud sobreprotectora ni su mirada guerrera. Pero eso no evitaba el enfado que empezaba a crecerle dentro al sentirse controlada.

-Oye Edward, no me hace ninguna gracia salir con mis amigas y que tú vengas pisándome los talones a supervisar qué hago o qué dejo de hacer.

-Nunca me he tenido por guardaespaldas ni por carcelero de nadie.

-Pero aquí estás.

-Tampoco es que necesite tu permiso para estar aquí, ¿o sí?

De un tirón se soltó de su mano y se encaró con él con los brazos en jarras.

-No le des la vuelta a la situación, que ese truco ya me lo sé.

Él le tomó la muñeca otra vez y le acarició la parte interna con el pulgar.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. – enunció con un tono suave pero tajante. – Soy un hombre comprensivo, soy tolerante, respeto tus decisiones.- enumeró alzando un dedo tras otro a la altura de su cara. – Pero si resulta que tu inocente noche de amiguitas consiste en visitar un local de encuentros en el que se practica el sexo liberal…

-¿Qué? – lo desafió.

-Que estás muy buena. – murmuró muy cerca de su cara. – muchos de esos. – señaló con la cabeza a la puerta del baño, pero se refería a todos os hombres que había esa noche allí. – Dirían cualquier cosa por abrirte las piernas aquí y ahora.

Bella jamás lo reconocería delante de él, pero le gusto la positividad con que lo dijo.

-Marcando tu territorio. – recordó ella la conversación de un rato antes.

-Exacto.

Avanzó solo un paso y la arrinconó con su cuerpo. Bella apoyó la cabeza en la pared y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir?

-¿Tienes idea de dónde te has metido? Aquí se viene a practicar _swinger, grang bang, splosh, salado…_

-Para ya. – pidió molesta. – Sabes tú mucho del asunto, ¿no?

-Me dedico al cine. – le recordó enredado los dedos en su pelo.

No tenía intención de confesarle que hacía un rato había corrido a buscar en internet y fue en el sitio web local donde leyó el calendario de noches temáticas.

-¿Al porno también?

-No. – callándola con un beso rápido. –Pero conozco a gente que sí. Suerte has tenido que hoy en la noche de Million eyes. La más suave, que ya es.

-¿Qué es eso? Ilústrame tú que eres el entendido. – ironizó.

-Es la noche del voyerismo y del exhibicionismo, toda esta gente disfruta mirando o dejándose mirar.

-Tampoco es que hagan gran cosa, al menos aún siguen vestidos.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

-Solo has visto la zona del aperitivo, niñita inocente. Las salas donde no se permite entrar con ropa, están detrás de unas puertas ocultas tras una cortina.

Empezó a acariciarle la cintura y ascendió por el talle hasta abarcarle los pechos con las manos como dos garras. A Bella le irritaba su actitud posesiva y al mismo tiempo la excitaba.

-Con que inocente, ¿eh? – lo provocó. – A lo mejor lo pruebo y me gusta.

Él río por lo bajo.

-Mientras sea conmigo…

Le apretujó los senos y con un solo movimiento de cadera, apretó su pelvis contra ella para que sintiera su erección.

-Eso lo dudo yo. ¿O mi opinión no cuenta? – jadeó, notaba el pulso acelerado en la garganta.

Edward la miró muy serio.

-Cuenta muchísimo.

-Bien.

Bella vio en sus ojos un brillo turbulento.

-Pero al que se atreva a ponerte las manos encima me lo cargo. –sentencio. Con una mano le sujetó la nuca. – Eres mía, más vale que lo asumas.

Bella esperaba un beso furioso, pero Edward enredó su lengua con la suya con una maestría sensual que la hizo desear más, mucho más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kate se lo estaba pasando de miedo como secretaria improvisada de Madame Kachiri. La de intimidades de las que se estaba empapando y qué consejos tan interesantes daban los espíritus por boca de la médium. Aquello era lo más cotilla que le había sucedido desde el día en que abrió una revista y supo que Monsieur Sarkozy usaba tacones ocultos de siete centímetros para no parecer un pitufo al lado de la Bruni.

Irina, como la vio entretenida, fue en busca de Bella y Alice. En la barra no estaban, así que dio una vuelta para ver si las localizaba. Aburrida de pasearse sin rumbo, encontró en un rincón milagrosamente solitario y se apoyó en la pared; justo en la parte opuesta a la que hacían cola los que aguardaban turno para consultar con la vidente.

Paseó la vista distraída aquí y allá, y entonces sucedió. Al otro lado de la sala, enfrente de ella, estaba el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida. Un dios negro, sexy como el pecado. Y la miraba solo a ella. ¿A ella? Tragó saliva al verlo acercarse, abriéndose paso entre la gente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos como si en la sala no existiese nadie más que ellos dos.

Cuando lo tuvo a menos de un palmo, alzó el rostro para no dejar de mirarlo. Irina calculó que era de la altura de Edward, más o menos 1.90 metros.

Él no dijo nada, apoyó la mano abierta en la pared, junto a su cabeza y se inclinó muy despacio.

-Esto es una… - susurró sobre sus labios.

-…locura. –musitó Irina.

Y la besó como nunca la habían besado. Cerró los ojos y vio lucecitas brillantes, sintió que flotaba y se perdía para siempre en aquella dulce y maravillosa boca.

Pero el sueño duró poco.

Sonó un pitido insistente y él se separó de mala gana de los labios de Irina. Le acarició la nariz con la suya mientras hurgaba en el bolsillo de los vaqueros. Miró el teléfono y lo volvió a guardar.

-No te muevas de aquí. – pidió besándola en la comisura de su boca.

Irina lo vio perderse entre la multitud.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice no tardó en resolver el misterio del Glory Hole. Más preocupada por aliviar sus necesidades que otra cosa, no descubrió la abertura redonda en la pared de madera que separaba una cabina de otra hasta que una cosa tibia y cimbreante le rozó el codo. Apartó el brazo del susto y cuando vio lo que asomaba por el agujero, salió pitando de allí.

Encontró a Bella en el pasillo, que también la andaba buscando.

- _¿Dónde te habías metido? –_ la espetó nerviosa.

 _-Me he encontrado hace un momento con Edward. –_ deletreó con la mano.

- _¿Casualidad?_

 _-No._

En vista de la cara curiosa de Alice, decidió que no era momento ni lugar de entrar en detalles.

 _-Ya te explicaré._

Eso le recordó a Alice el bombazo que tenía que contarle.

 _-En la pared del baño hay un agujero._

 _-En el mío también. Debe ser para espiar. Esto está lleno de voyeristas, me lo ha contado Edward._

Alice la tomó del brazo para que prestara mucha atención.

 _-No los han puesto en la pared para mirar. –_ Bella le mostró su curiosidad frunciendo el ceño. – _Casi me meo fuera cuando he visto asomar esa cosa_.

 _-¿Qué cosa? ¡No me dejes con la intriga!_

Y mirándola sin pestañear, con la mano deletreó una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco letras.

 _-Eso._ – remató.

- _¡Una polla!_

 _-¡Así!_ – afirmó con las manos paralelas alzadas a la altura de la cara de ambas, para que entendiese que no se trataba de ninguna miniatura. – _Me he puesto tan nerviosa que me he subido las bragas torcidas._

Bella, con un lento parpadeo y la boca abierta, calculó las variantes eróticas que ofrecía el agujero maravilloso. Y entendió por qué los baños eran unisex. El morbo consistía en el anonimato y en la incógnita sobre el jugador del otro lado, ¿mano femenina, mano masculina, boca de hombre o boca de mujer? Siempre quedaría la duda.

- _¡Yo eso quiero verlo!_ – decidió Bella, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- _¡No!_

 _-_ ¡Sí!

Alice era facilona de convencer, porque claudicó a la primera.

- _Muy bien, pero entramos las dos juntas. –_ decidió agarrándola del brazo.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de comprobar por segunda vez que Kate estaba pasándola bien y no necesitaba nada, Irina se decidió a buscar a las chicas pero no las encontró. Tanta gente y qué sola se sentía. Sobre todo al ver cómo se acariciaban y besaban alrededor. Envió a paseo la modestia y se juzgó a sí misma. Era monísima, agradable, simpática, amiga de sus amigos, pero un desastre a la hora de elegir a los hombres. Lo suyo era un ejemplo del libro de cómo fracasar en el amor. Se sentó frente a la barra de un trago se bebió la copa de champán que le pusieron delante. Qué patética se vio a sí misma, allí aburrida y sola.

Alzó la copa y pidió al camarero más champán.

-¿Latigo o fusta? – susurraron cerca de su oído.

Con un respingo, giró para ver de quién era aquella voz ronca de galán de culebrón.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Shhhh… sé feliz, esclava. Has encontrado a tu amo.

-Oye mira…

Era un hombre bastante vistoso, de no ser por la camisa abierta luciendo pelambrera lobuna. Tenía la cabeza rapada para disimular calva prematura y en una de las orejas llevaba una docena de pendientes de aro.

-¿Tú no lees esos libros de tapas negras, corbatas y esposas? -susurró con ojos de peligro.

Irina lo miró de soslayo. Qué aburrimiento de hombres, otro que se había leído la trilogía famosa a escondidas para aprender virguerías.

Pero el tipo no cedía en su empeño.

-Vamos a la zona VIP que te voy a azotar las nalgas hasta que chilles suplicando clemencia.

Irina casi se atragantó con el champán. No sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo; porque si lo decía en serio, quien iba a salir caliente iba a ser él. Hizo amago de tomarla del codo y ella se zafó con un movimiento veloz.

-¡Ehh! Como me toques te inflo la cara a bofetadas.

Pero fueron otras manos de dedos largos y oscuros las que se apoyaron en sus hombros. El mulatazo que besaba como Dios llegaba para salvarla del machito dominante en el momento justo.

-¿Algún problema?

El de la camisa negra ni miró al recién llegado. Estudió la cara de malas pugas de Irina y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya entiendo, eres una pavisosa de esas que solo disfrutan con el sexo vainilla.

A Irina se le acabó la paciencia y se encaró con él con gesto bravío.

-Te equivocas. La vainilla no me va nada de nada. A mí solo me gusta el sexo chocolate.

Y le agarró el paquete al guapísimo negro.

Él se quedó petrificado. Irina alucinada con la enormidad que tenía en la mano y el castigador mirándolos a los dos sin saber qué decir. Así que dio la conquista por perdida, giró en redondo y se marchó a la caza de una sumisa.

Irina retiró la mano de la bragueta del chico mulato y pidió una tercera copa de champán. Él pidió otra y, sin decir palabra, los dos se las tragaron de golpe como en las películas de viejo oeste.

Irina no había olvidado el beso divino, pero temía que fuese otra de sus meteduras de pata sentimentales. Bajó el taburete, algo mareada por culpa de las burbujitas, e hizo amago de largarse.

Él se lo impidió rodeándole la cintura con su brazo.

Con un solo movimiento la hizo girar para verle la cara.

-¿Eso ha sido un farol?

Ella entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para estudiar su rostro. Un bombón muy tentador.

-Sí… y no.

Por sorpresa, la besó con una urgencia que la hizo temblar como una florecilla de la cuneta con el paso de un camión. Un segundo después, agarrada de su mano, corría para seguir sus zancadas sin saber dónde la llevaba. Él empujó la barra horizontal de una puerta de emergencia. Irina tenía las mejillas coloradas y agradeció el aire de la noche en su cara.

Con una habilidad urgente, él le subió la falta hasta la cintura, la levantó como a una pluma y la sentó en el alféizar de una ventana de ventilación. Se situó entre sus piernas abiertas y mientras con una mano se desabrochaba la bragueta, con la otra rebuscaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

-¿En medio de la calle? – ronroneó confusa.

-¿Quién va a vernos en este callejón?

Irina le agarró la cabeza con las dos manos y lamió el camino de la barbilla hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Solo diré una vez. – susurró él mordisqueándole el cuello. –más vale que sea verdad que quieres chocolate ahora que aún estás a tiempo de decir que no.

Iria le arrebató el condón de la mano para darse el gusto de colocárselo ella misma. Él siseó de placer al notar sus deditos deslizando el látex a lo largo de su miembro al rojo vivo. Apartó el tanga a un lado y la acarició con maestría, estaba húmeda y deseosa de recibirlo. Reclamó su boca. Irina lamió, probó, mordisqueó sus labios.

-Ven aquí, pastelito de nata. – murmuró rompiendo el beso.

Empuñó su miembto hacia la entrada de su sexo y se obligó a ir despacio, al sentirla tan estrecha.

Movió las caderas con delicadeza para que ella disfrutase al penetrarla.

-Mmm… - gimió Irina con los ojos cerrados.

Él se retiró casi al límite y retornó con una rápida embestida.

-Tómame así, así… nena, qué bueno, joder.

-Eso…eso… eso… sí… sí… sí…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella y Alice aún andaba muertas de risa recordando el catálogo en vivo de picholitas y picharrones que habían visto asomar por un agujero escondidas en el baño, cuando por Irina.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensaba que vendrías a tomar una copa con nosotras.

Ella miró a Bella con expresión derrotada y ojillos perezosos.

-Buena idea, esta es una noche para brindar con champán.- acordó con un suspiro profundo.

Alice estudió con curiosidad su sonrisa tonta. E interrogó a su hermana mediante la lengua de signos.

-Pregunta que si no nos vas a decir qué viene esa cara de felicidad.

-Noooooo.

 _No voy a contarles nada de nada de nada, curiosas. –_ se dijo Irina.

Entonces recordó que existía en su pequeño mundo del 11 de Rue Sorbier una mujer aún más chismosa. Al acordarse de Kate, a Irina se le esfumó la ensoñación de golpe. Miró hacia el fondo, hacia la tarima de madame Kachiri. Cuando vio la silla de la anciana vacía, el corazón le dio un salto.

-¿Dónde está Kate? – inquirió alarmada. – Ay, ay, ay, se los advertí que no teníamos que perderla de vista.

Las tres se acercaron a toda prisa a la mesa de la vidente que ya atendía a su último seguidor de esa noche.

-Kachiri, ¿sabes dónde ha ido Kate? – preguntó Bella. – Estamos preocupadas, a su edad es fácil despistarse entre tanta gente y con tan poca luz.

Madame Kachiri pidió calma con el elegante revoloteo de manos que utilizaba en su programa televisivo.

-Tranquilas, me ha dicho que iba un momento al sanitario.

Irina observó a Alice y Bella, sin entender por qué se miraban tan preocupadas.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Un escalofriante alarido se escuchó en todo el local, tan desgarrador que ponía los pelos de punta. El aullido de angustia venía precisamente de los sanitarios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con el barullo de la sirena, todo el mundo abandonó el local. Unos por miedo a ser descubiertos en un sitio como aquel, otros por curiosidad morbosa. El caso es que una multitud se arremolinaba a las puertas alrededor de la ambulancia del **SAMU.**

A una distancia discreta, la pandilla femenina del número 11 de Rue Sorbier esperaba casi al completo a Madame Kachiri, la única que faltaba del grupo.

Todas observaron cómo de los baños unisex sacaban a un hombre en camilla, cubierto hasta la cintura por una sábana verde, que no paraba de proferir gritos de dolor. Con disimulo, Bella e Irina escucharon los comentarios de un grupo cercano de hombres.

-Qué sí, que he oído a los parmedicos. Que le han roto la polla a golpes.

Hubo un coro de murmullos de dolor.

-Dicen que le han puesto los huevos como dos naranjas.

Cargados de indignación y solidaridad masculina continuaron maldiciendo y desenado toda clase de males del anónimo culpable e aquella agresión.

Pero las chicas dejaron de prestar atención a las conversaciones de par de hombres, era preciso hacer callar a Kate, que no dejaba de repetir su hazaña como si hablara sola, porque se lo contaba a Alice que no entendía nada apenas.

-… y cuando he visto esa cosa asomar por el agujero, sacudiéndose a derecha y a izquierda, invitándome a saber qué clase de cochinadas, me he quitado el zapato y ¡toma, toma y toma zapatazo! – exclamó emulando el momento.

Los golpes al aire eran tan rabiosos que Alice no necesitó traducción para entenderla.

-Por Dios, déjalo ya Kate. – rogó Irina. – Que pueden oírte.

-Qué a gusto me he quedado.

Madame Kachiri se unió al grupo y Bella propuso al resto ir caminando hasta República y pedir un par de taxis; uno para ella y Alice, pues tenía intención de acompañarla a casa, y otro para las demás

-Iremos paseando poco a poco.

-Eso, vámonos de aquí de una vez o al final acabaremos la noche en la comisaría. – rezongó Irina, mirando a Kate con cara de reproche.

La anciana no le hizo caso. Cuando le convenía, perdía el oído de repente.

Bella se adelantó unos pasos y caminó junto a Madame Kachiri.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la noche, Kachiri?

-Bastante bien.

-Cuánto me alegro. ¿Se ha recaudado mucho?

-Tres. No me puedo quejar.

Miró al cielo en agradecimiento, puede que a Buda o a sus socios del más allá. o a todos los habitantes del cosmos en general. Con Madame Kachiri, nunca se sabría.

Bella no acababa de entender.

-¿Tres?

-Tres mil. – aclaró la médium con una sonrisa cándida. – Nada mal, ¿a que no?

La cifra resonó en la cabeza de Bella, ¡¿Tres mil euros?! Y entonces la revelación cósmica la tuvo ella; se había equivocado de profesión. Tenía que haber estudiado para pitonisa y no para maestra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La ambulancia giró por Rue Saint- Maur con las luces y la sirena a toda pastilla. En la puerta del Hot Game, Edward aun esperaba cruzado de brazos a ver si entre el gentío que empezaba a dispersarse, daba de una vez con Laurent. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía haberse metido. Lo vio salir del local.

Edward agitó el brazo en alto para llamar su atención y contempló cómo se acercaba a paso lento, con la cazadora de cuero colgada al hombro.

-Estoy muerto, amigo. – dijo como excusa por su desaparición. Edward alzó una ceja. – una chica, una rubia preciosa. Un dulce pastelito de nata. Apasionada – recordó respirando hondo. –Excitante, con unas ganas…

-Te la has cepillado.

-Y ella a mí. Ha sido cosa de dos.

Sonrió como un gato contento al recordar el cuarto de hora más corto de su vida en el callejón.

-En hora buena. – le palmeó el hombro. – Eso se llama llegar y triunfar.

-Es que no te la imaginas. Quién iba a pensar que una cosita tan adorable escondía dentro una fiera caliente.

Edward lo observó cruzado de brazos mientras su amigo se ponía la cazadora con esfuerzo, como si los brazos le pesaran una tonelada.

-Entonces, nos olvidamos de los fueros artificiales. – supuso Edward.

Era catorce de julio y la ciudad entera esperaba para ver el espectáculo que iluminaba con cientos de explosiones el cielo de parís. Pero Laurent no parecía tener muchas ganas de acercarse a la orilla del Sena para disfrutar de la noche más bonita, por mucha pólvora que hubiesen preparado en Trocadéro.

-Yo ya he tenido mi noche de fuegos artificiales.

-Muy bien. Pues a descansar, tigre. Es hora de volver a casa.

Hizo memoria para recordar dónde habían dejado aparcado el coche. Esa noche Edward había dejado la moto en casa, los dos habían ido hasta allí en el Peugeot RCZ de Laurent. Este sacó las llaves y se las tendió, haciéndolas tintinear en el aire.

-¿Conduces tú? Yo no tengo fuerzas, me tiemblan las rodillas.

-Sexo duro ¿eh? – adivinó, tomando las llaves. Su amigo se lo dijo todo con una mirada. – Así que la rubia era más peligrosa que una pantera.

Laurent sonrio despacio mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Wooow con Laurent…. ¿saben quien es la rubia? Supongo que si…**_

 _ **¿Qué tal Kate y su zapato veloz? Jajajaja morí de risa**_

 _ **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**_


	16. En el calor de la noche

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó**

* * *

 **Capitulo 16: En el calor de la noche.**

Bella llegó a casa antes de Edward. No esperaba encontrarse una nota suya al salir de la ducha, por eso no se percató del mensaje que le había dejado en el espejo que no se quitó la toalla de la cabeza. Había utilizado para escribir su lápiz de ojos preferido.

Bella lo leyó a la vez que se enrollaba la toalla alrededor del cuerpo.

 **Te espero en la terraza.**

 **Desnuda**

Seis palabras del mismo café que sus ojos que le hicieron efecto instantáneo. La noche caliente prometía un final de llamaradas. Subió al piso de arriba descalza, pero cubierta por la toalla, no tuvo valor para el atrevimiento loco que él le pedía. Aunque ocultaba un tubo secreto en la mano con el que pensaba corresponder a su excitante sorpresa.

Al llegar a la azotea y verlo desnudo contra luz, se quedó sin aliento. Edward se separó de la barandilla cuando la oyó llegar y fue a recibirla. Bella abrió la boca sin darse cuenta viéndolo avanzar hacia ella como un Dios de acero bajo la luz cenital de la luna.

-Nos pueden ver. – indicó, dudosa.

Él la desafió con una mirada larga.

-¿No querías noche de exhibicionismo? – insinuó recordándole la accidentada Million Eyes.

Bella sintió una oleada de calor y dejó caer al suelo la toalla y la timidez.

Edward la tomó por las caderas y la atrajo de un tirón. Bella le echó los brazos al cuello. Mientras se besaban, se exploraban con las manos, alternando caricias suaves con excitantes apretones y roces.

Edward se agachó a recoger la toalla y la dobló varias veces. Sin dejar de besarse, llevó a Bella hasta la mesa y allí dejó el improvisado almohadón. Sin dejar de besarse, llevó a Bella hasta la mesa y allí dejó el mullido cojín que había preparado para que estuviese cómoda, destapó con el pulgar el tubo que aún llevaba en la mano.

-Lo compré para ti aquella noche. – murmuró mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Edward ahogó una risa que se apagó en un beso profundo y dejó que su princesa curiosa experimentara con él. No tenía la menor idea de qué era aquel líquido, pero la mano de Bella resbalando arriba y abajo lo enloquecía. Los efectos del aceite fueron instantáneos, un latigazo le recorrió la espina dorsal al notal que el glande le ardía. Miró entre ellos dos, su pene brillaba en la penumbra, erecto y tan sensible que hasta el contraste con el aire fresco de la noche le daba escalofríos.

-Joder. – gimió. – Nena, esto es como meterla dentro de un gin-tonic.

A Bella se le escapó una risa que Edward atrapó en un beso. Ella lo empujó con malicia, se sentó en el borde de la mesa, sobre la toalla y abrió las piernas.

Edward se colocó en medio, le quitó el tubo de la mano y, mirándola a los ojos, dejo caer un chorro de aceite que resbaló desde el estómago hasta su sexo. Se untó la mano y sin previo aviso le introdujo dos dedos aceitosos a la vez que le acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar.

-Es un producto para hombres. – jadeó, sobresaltada.

-¿Seguro? – Bella respondió con un suspiro profundo. - ¿Esto se come?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tras una mínima duda, Edward optó por prescindir del sexo oral. Los dos estaban tan excitados que no iban a aguantar. Le acarició los pezones con los dedos pringados de aceite, se inclinó para olisquear el aroma afrutado y los lamió a placer. Le apretó los pechos, era como acariciar gelatina. Bajó la mano y jugó de nuevo entre sus piernas. Bella se removía por el efecto travieso que le hacía cosquillas en cada pliegue y cada vez más adentro.

Un estruendo lejano hizo que Edward levantara la cabeza y mirara sobre el hombro. Los cohetes dibujaban en el cielo una lluvia de colores sobre la dorada silueta de la torre Eiffel. Bella le echó las manos a la nuca.

-Ven. – suplicó.

Edward se lamió los labios; qué tendría aquel pringue dulce que se los notaba hipersensibles al tacto. Los besos iban a ser algo serio. Bajo la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, dejando que se abriera paso con la lengua. Bella entró en su boca al mismo tiempo que él, con un golpe de cadera, se hundió en ella y comenzó a moverse despacio. La hizo enroscar las piernas a su cintura para penetrarla hasta el límite. La sensación resbaladiza del aceite, unida al fuerte efecto del producto, multiplicaba el placer.

Los truenos de pólvora se mezclaban con el sonido entrecortado de su respiración y el entrechocar de sus cuerpos. Bella lo reclamaba y Edward la llenaba, ella lo seducía y él la miraba vencedor, con la certeza de que Bella acababa de descubrir junto a él la intensidad arrolladora del placer compartido.

-Me lo darás todo y siempre me quedaré con ganas de más. – susurró empujándose dentro de ella.

Bella lo quería así, unidos. En sus brazos no temía nada. Él era su ancla, la pasión, la ternura; Edward era todas esas cosas que no veía en otros hombres.

-Imagina cientos de ojos sobre nosotros en este momento. – la incitó.

-No quiero. – se opuso. – Solo tú y yo.

Edward notó que empezaba a contraerse y aumentó el ritmo. Apretó los párpados a punto de culminar. Ella le cogió la cara entre las manos.

-No los cierres. – musitó sin voz.

Edward hizo lo que le pedía y el clímax los sacudió juntos, viendo brillar las estrellas en los ojos del otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Irina sabía que Edward odiaba ser interrumpido cuando estaba en su estudio, aun así repicó con los nudillos antes de asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

-Buenos días, Edward. Solo te molesto un minuto. – anunció. – El apartamento está preparado.

-Estupendo.

-¿Cuándo dijiste que llegarían los inquilinos?

Edward miró su reloj.

-Esta tarde alrededor de las seis, si su vuelo no se retrasa. Pero no te preocupes, ya me encargaré yo de entregarles las llaves a las chicas y de lo demás.

Se refería a las instrucciones básicas sobre el funcionamiento del calentador de agua y sobre todo a las educadas advertencias en cuanto a la obligación no de estropear el mobiliario y dejarlo todo en perfecto estado antes de abandonar el apartamento, que nunca estaban de más.

-¿Chicas? – curioseó Irina.

-Veinteañeras alemanas. – respondió girando en el sillón cara a ella.

Estiró las piernas y se cruzó de brazos. En los últimos días Irina se mostraba más soñadora. ¿Romántica? Podría decirse que sí, aunque en ella era una novedad. Con respecto a los hombres mostraba un recalcitrante pesimismo. Tenía motivos para ello. La curiosidad pudo a Edward y decidió lanzar el anzuelo.

-Deben de venir a la ciudad del amor a encontrar a su príncipe azul.

Irina lo mordió como pececilla tontorrona. Edward se obligó a permanecer serio al verla sacudir sus rizos.

-No siempre son azules, a veces encuentras un príncipe negro donde menos te lo esperas.

Y se marchó dejando tras de sí el eco de una risita.

A Edward se le descolgó la mandíbula. Retornó la vista a la pantalla tratando de recomponer un rompecabezas mental. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio repitiéndose las palabras de Laurent la noche de su ridícula actuación como guardaespaldas de Bella. Demasiadas coincidencias. Incrédulo, se pasó a mano por la nuca. ¿La fiera rubia peligrosa como una pantera? ¿La dulce Irina de los ricitos de oro? No, no podía ser. ¿O sí? Joder con las mujeres, nunca acababa uno de conocerlas del todo.

La puerta se abrió por sorpresa y Edward se sobresaltó al ver de nuevo a Irina en la puerta.

-Tienes visita.

Edward se sintió pillado, como si fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento. Podía ser Laurent el hombre que la tenía tan contenta. Quizá fuera otro. En cualquier caso, se mantendría al margen y con la boca bien cerrada, que quien interfiere en tales casos siempre acaba recibiendo palos por ambas partes.

-¿Quién es?

-Será mejor que salgas.

Irina se despidió con un murmullo y cara de circunstancias. Eso aún escamó más a Edward. Un segundo después la oía abandonar el apartamento. Se puso de pie y fue hasta el salón. Al ver a Esme, la nueva señora Cullen de pie a espaldas a él entendió las prisas de Irina por quitarse de en medio.

Bella salió de la cocina, secándose las manos con un paño y se apresuró a saludar a la recién llegada, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Edward que permanecía callado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Se quedó cortada porque Esme, en lugar de los tres besos de rigor, le tendió la mano. A Edward, ni eso. En vista de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente, optó por escabullirse lo antes posible. Con la suya, ya tenía suficiente dosis de problemática familiar.

-Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. – anunció con una sonrisa de compromiso. – Así que si me disculpan, los dejo solos.

-No es necesario que te marches. – replicó Edward.

Aunque sonó como una orden, Bella intuyó que no quería quedarse solo con la esposa de su padre.

-Haré café. – murmuró.

-Te lo agradezco, pero por mí no lo hagas. No estaré más de cinco minutos. – declinó Esme, suavizando la orden de Edward. – He dejado el coche muy mal aparcado.

Bella tomó asiento en el sofá, incómoda a más no poder al ver que Edward no invitaba a Esme a sentarse.

A ella no pareció importarle, porque se encaró con Edward sin dejar siquiera el bolso que llevaba colgado del brazo.

-He venido a pedirte un favor. – anunció. – En realidad no es para mí, es Seth quien necesita que le eches una mano, pero no se atreve a pedírtelo.

-No entiendo por qué. – respondió con expresión desafiante. – Yo no me como a nadie.

Esme esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

-La otra noche, durante la cena, no le dirigiste la palabra ni una sola vez. Puede que sea por eso. – ironizó.

-Eso no es verdad.

Bella le echó una mirada mortífera, para que cambiara de actitud.

-Necesita ayuda para un trabajo escolar. – explicó Esme; como si no lo hubiese oído. – Tiene que hacer un mural sobre una profesión y Seth ha escogido para el suyo la de Director de Cine. Solo tendrías que explicarle por encima en qué consiste. De un modo sencillo, solo tiene seis años.

-¿Papá no puede ayudarle?

-Tu padre no es director de cine. Además, Seth quiere que lo ayudes tú. – aclaró. – Mira, sé que me odias…

-Tampoco es cierto.

-Está bien. – se rindió. – Me marcho. He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, ahora la pelota está en tu tejado.

Se despidió de Bella con una leve sonrisa de cortesía y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Edward no fue capaz de callar.

-Te equivocas haciendo creer al mundo que yo soy el malo de la película.

Esme se detuvo en seco y lo miró de frente.

-Eres tú quien se equivoca, Edward. – replicó. – Seth es solo un niño. Nadie te obliga a quererlo, pero no es justo que pagues con él toda la antipatía que sientes por mí. Algún día tendrás hijos, entonces entenderás cuánto duele.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez estuvieron a solas, Bella se cansó de morderse la lengua.

Ya estás tardando en tomar el teléfono. –instó poniéndose de pie de un salto. – Hay un niño de seis años que está esperando una llamada tuya. Tu hermano, no sé si recuerdas ese pequeño detalle.

-Guárdate la ironía y las órdenes si no quieres escuchar cosas que no te van a gustar lo más mínimo.

Y giró en redondo, camino de su despacho. Eso aún enfureció más a Bella.

-¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!

-Da igual que te deje o no. Ya te encargaras tú de qué te escuche pisándome los talones.

-Edward. – lo agarró del brazo, pero él le tomó la mano y la obligó a soltarlo. – Dijiste que no te gustaba hacer daño a los demás. – razonó; él se metió en los bolsillos las llaves de la moto, el teléfono y la cartera, preparado para marcharse. - ¿Eran, solo palabras? Porque a esa mujer y a ese niño, por no hablar de tu padre, tu actitud les duele más de lo que eres capaz de imaginar.

Edward se revolvió el cabello y le dio una mirada peligrosa.

-¿Y qué hay del daño que me han hecho a mi? ¿Yo no cuento en esta historia?

-Seth no tiene ninguna culpa.

-¡Ni yo tampoco! Yo no busqué que mi padre se largara con una mujer que podría ser su hija – recordó de malos modos. – Yo no pedí que le diera a mi madre una patada en el culo después de veinticinco años de felicidad. Yo no pedí que le robara las ganas de vivir.

Bella le puso las manos en los hombros, con actitud conciliadora.

-No le eches la culpa a tu padre de que tu madre se rindiera. – expuso cargada de lógica. – Son tus padres, pero no sabes nada de ellos dos como pareja.

-¡Basta!- Gritó.

Ella insistió. Iba a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, le gustase o no.

-Edward, aunque la rabia sea más fuerte que la razón, no es justo culpar a un hombre por querer ser feliz. Ni tienes derecho a acusarlo de la infelicidad de tu madre.

Edward le tomó las manos. Esa vez no hizo falta que la obligara, Bella se apartó de él, dado que rechazaba su contacto.

-No me des consejos que no te he pedido, ¿entendido? No quiero tu opinión, ni necesito que me analices con tu psicología de andar por casa. – enumeró a la vez que cogía la chaqueta y pasaba por su lado sin despedirse ni con una caricia. – No te metas en mi vida, porque no me hace falta ni tienes derecho.

Y se largó sin mirarla. Cuando resonó el portazo, Bella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Muy mal…. Una pelea** **que triste**

 **Es que Edward es un cabezota, y Bella también, ojala que él se acerque con Seth ¿no creen?**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	17. Magnolias de Acero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 17: Magnolias de Acero.**

No quería sus consejos, no los tendría. A Bella le había herido escuchar que no hacía falta en la vida de Edward. Con todo, confió en que el paso de las horas disipase el vendaval.

Pero después de esperarlo para el almuerzo, sin una llamada suya, sentada a la mesa, mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos, y viendo como su cazuela de arroz marinero se convertía en un engrudo pastoso y frío, decidió llamarlo a la productora. Su gélido y escueto "Estoy ocupad, ahora no", acabó de decidirla. ¿No decía que no la necesitaba para nada? Pues esa noche, cuando se dignara a aparecer, iba a encontrar la casa más vacía que una hucha en temporada de rebajas.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Bella dejó el apartamento de Edward y buscó asilo en casa de Kate. La anciana e Irina le abrieron los brazos encantadas y sin hacer preguntas.

No fue un cambio de vino y rosas, porque a pesar de que constató que los abuelos tienen una faceta maravillosa y entrañable, no tardó en descubrir que para convivir con ellos se precisa una paciencia prueba de bombas, porque escuchan lo que quieren, no atienden a razones y no paran de dar la tabarra hasta que se salen con la suya.

Como Irina tenía cita con el médico de cabecera de Kate para recoger las recetas e instrucciones sobre cómo y cuándo administrarle la veintena de medicamentos que está tomando a diario, a Bella no le quedó otra que acompañar a la mujer a su visita semanal a Pére-Lachaise para dar de comer a los mininos vagabundos.

Eso sí, una vez probado lo bien que se sentía al verse atractiva, decidió contrarrestar el mal humor a base de quererse a sí misma.

-Recuerda que somos como las magnolias del Campo de Marte. – la instruyó Irina antes de salir de casa. – Bellas y valientes, las únicas que desafían al invierno y florecen con los árboles pelados.

Bella así lo hizo. Se puso el vestido más bonito y los tacones más altos, para atraer miradas masculinas a su paso. Le habría gustado taconear por la avenida Ménlimontant cortando el aire, pero con Kate no hubo manera. No le quedó otra que lucir cuerpazo a paso de tortuga.

Bella llevaba a la anciana del brazo de mala gana y preocupada, ya que era bien consciente de que dar de comer a los gatos callejeros estaba prohibido en el recinto del cementerio y no quería ni imaginar la multa que podía caerles encima como las pillaran con las manos en la masa.

-Por aquí, a la derecha, querida. – indicó Kate, haciéndose la loca para no saludar al vigilante de la entrada.

Pére-Lachaise era el cementerio más grande de París; también el que albergaba más famosos entre sus muros, desde Moliere a las Callas. Por el paseo principal, montones de visitantes subían en dirección al norte, todos ellos con el plano en la mano que indicaba la ubicación de las tumbas de los muertos VIP, y que a la entrada les habían facilitado a cambio de dos euros.

A Bella le tranquilizó ver que ella y Kate tomaban el camino de los panteones más antiguos, muchos de ellos abandonados. Si acaso se tropezarían con algún turista. Pero por aquella zona era raro que transitaran los habituales del cementerio, de visita a sus difuntos, que pudieran llamarles la atención o chivarse a los vigilantes.

Justo cuando iban a torcer por el primer sendero, escucharon que las llamaban desde lejos. Era Madame Kachiri y se detuvieron para saludarla. La vidente acompañada de otra mujer, flaca y fea como ella sola, que les presentó por cortesía. Se trataba de una clienta a la que llevaba al cementerio para solucionar un asunto del corazón.

-Traigo a mi amiga Randal. – explicó por discreción, en publico trataba de amigos a sus clientes. – A ver si Víctor nos echa una manita. – añadió con tono cómplice.

Kate y Bella intercambiaron una mirada sabia que podía por "otra que viene a frotar las bragas". Ella se topó de bruces con la tradición que achacaba a la estatua yacente de Víctor Noir el poder de arreglar asuntos sexuales y sentimentales. Muchas solteronas parisinas y otras que deseaban quedar embarazadas acudían a tropel. En la primer semana de su estancia en París, Bella se quedó de piedra un día que regresaba de visitar la lápida de su padre dando un rodeo y divisó a lo lejos a una chica, espatarrada sobre la figura en bronce del difunto periodista, venga a restregar sus partes íntimas contra la abultada entrepierna de la efigie. Cuando esta se fue, Bella se fue, Bella se acercó al sepulcro del pobre joven, fallecido a la tierna edad de veintidós años en un duelo de honor, y se quedó boquiabierta al ver que toda la estatua lucía una patina verdosa salvo la zona genital, que brillaba como el oro pulido.

Como Kate empezó a murmurar que no quería imaginar por qué relucían también la boca y la nariz de la estatua sepulcral del pobre chico, y los comentarios que parecían incomodar muchísimo a la tal Randal, Bella opto por dar por terminada la charla y continuar con su camino.

-Después iré a ver a mi gurú. – dijo Madame Kachiri a modo de despedida. - ¿Quieres que le pida consejo para ti?

Bella sabía de sobra que se refería a Allan Kardec, el inventor del espiritismo, tumba a la que los aficionados a los contactos con el más allá acudían por legiones; de hecho, era la más concurrida y la que más flores frescas lucía de todo el cementerio. Se estiró el vestidito y miró a Madame Kachiri con evidente incomodidad. Funcionaran o no sus poderes adivinatorios, estaba claro que la médium sabía que ella y Edward se habían peleado.

-Déjalo Kachiri. – la frenó Bella, negándose a meter ni los vivos ni a muertos en sus problemas con Edward. – Si te parece, pídele ayuda a ver si Irina encuentra a una persona que quiere volver a ver.

-Es un hombre. – añadió Kate, sin poder contenerse. – La pobrecilla no sabe ni cómo se llama el muchacho, y por lo que cuenta está de muy buen ver. Ya sabes cómo son estás cosas de jóvenes, Kachiri.

-Haré cuanto pueda. – aseguró esta.

Tras una breve despedida, cada cual tomó su camino. Kate y Bella continuaron hacia la división siete. Al llegar a un recodo apartado, la anciana señora pidió a Bella el bolsón y sacó una regadera, que le entregó indicándole donde estaba la fuente más cercana. Tal como le pedía, marcho por agua fresquita para los mininos. Cuando regreso con la regadera rebosante, vio a Kate que ya sacaba unos culos de botella de plástico que guardaba escondidos detrás de la tumba del gran Rabino Sintsheim.

La vio sentarse en un sepulcro de mármol y, acto seguido, ponerse a llenarlos de alimento seco para gatos. Bella ojeó hacia su izquierda y se espantó al divisar a un vigilante que iba hacia allí con las manos a la espalda.

Echó a correr sendero arriba, con taconazos y todo, y llegó hasta la anciana en un visto y no visto.

-¡Ay Kate! ¡Rápido, que viene el vigilante! Escóndete. – la apremió con cara de susto. – Agarra todo eso y desaparece de aquí, mientras yo lo entretengo.

Lo que son las cosas; la mujer, que necesitaba cogerse del brazo de alguien para caminar, fue escuchar la palabra "vigilante" y salir disparada como alma que lleva el diablo. Bella la vio perderse detrás de una hilera de panteones, a la vez que de reojo vigilaba al guardián uniformado que ya estaba a menos de veinte metros.

Para disimular, se puso a regar los pies de la verja de hierro de la sepultura que le quedaba más cerca hasta que sintió los pasos justo detrás de ella.

-Señorita, puede explicarme qué demonios hace. – oyó a su espalda.

Bella giró despacio. Miró al hombre con un parpadeo desafiante y se tocó el escote con el dedo. Era flacucho, con bigote y cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Es a mí?

-Espero por su bien que no esté llenando cacharros de plástico para dar de beber a los gatos. – avisó.

-No sé de qué me habla. He venido desde muy lejos para ver la tumba de mi retataratatara abuelo… Abelard. – improvisó, al leer por el rabillo del ojo que el hombre allí enterrado había fallecido nada menos que en el siglo XII.

-Desde lejos. – repitió el guardia.

-Sí señor, desde Estados Unidos. – apuntó, confiando en que el hombre hiciese la vista gorda por eso.

-Eso sí que es amor por la familia. – apuntó con evidente retintín.

-Es la llamada de la sangre. – lo desafió Bella, sin dejar de regar las malas hierbas como si fueran plantas tropicales.

Ya fue mala suerte escogerla tumba de Abelardo y Eloísa, los amantes trágicos más famosos de Francia. Ella ni sabía quiénes eran ni conocía el desdichado final de los dos que yacían al otro lado de la verja. En cambio el vigilante, era obvio que sí.

-Un antepasado suyo. - comentó el hombre, entornando los ojos.

-Sí, ya sabe. Qué menos que regarle un poquito las plantas.

Y continuó rociando con la regadera los cuatro hierbajos que crecían junto al enrejado.

-Pues ya es difícil que Abelardo tuviera descendencia. – comentó el vigilante con cara de póquer.

-¿Y eso? – Bella parpadeó.

-Porque le cortaron las pelotas.

A Bella casi se le cae la regadera de la mano, pero fue rápida en reaccionar.

-Pobrecillo. No estoy al tanto de los secretillos de la familia.

El vigilante empezó a perder la paciencia.

-Señorita, solo por curiosidad, ¿usted me ve cara de tonto?

-¡Pero bueno! – protestó indignada. - ¿Es que es un delito regar las plantas? Y, solo por curiosidad. – lo imitó. – míreme bien, ¿tengo pinta de ser una vieja maniática de las que dan de comer a los gatos?

Puso los brazos en jarras, sacó pecho y ladeó la cadera estratégicamente sexy. Los ojos del hombrecillo escanearon su cuerpo de arriba abajo, con especial insistencia en las zonas curvas hasta que detuvo la vista con todo descaro en la zona pectoral.

-Nunca se sabe. – concluyó con los ojos fijos en sus tetas.

Por fin levantó la vista para darle una última mirada de advertencia antes de girar y marcharse por donde había venido.

Una vez lo vio ya lejos, Bella fue en busca de Kate. La llamó, preocupada, hasta que la oyó responder. Se le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo al oír que la voz de la anciana provenía del interior de un panteón ruinoso. Empujó la puerta con repelús y se la encontró allí sentada en una especie de banco de piedra, tan tranquila.

-¿Pero cómo has entrado?

-La puerta estaba abierta. Qué paz se respira, dan ganas de quedarse.

-Pero qué cosas dices. – la riñó Bella, observando las telarañas del techo. – Vámonos de aquí ya mismo. – decidió; y la agarró del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse. – Que a ti aún te quedan muchísimos años para venir a este sitio.

Mientras la anciana se incorporaba a cámara lenta, a ella le dio tiempo de leer un grafiti sobre la puerta de acceso y casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Aquello explicaba por qué estaba la puerta forzada. ¿Gay cruising? ¿En el cementerio? ¡En el interior de un panteón!

Kate miró hacia arriba, intrigada al verla con aquella cara de pasmo.

-¿Qué significa eso de gay cruising?

Bella la hizo salir de allí, guardó la regadera en el bolso negro, se lo colgó al hombro y le ofreció el brazo a Kate. Mientras regresaban por el sendero hacia la puerta principal, le explicó en qué consistía la moda de practicar sexo rápido con desconocidos en lugares públicos, y que esa tumba en particular era un punto de encuentro.

-¿Sexo gay? – preguntó Kate.

-Ajá.

-Hombres.

-Eso parece.

-¿Con otros hombres?

-Pues sí.

-Y en el cementerio. Rodeados de difuntos. – reflexionó la anciana por el camino. – Qué cosa más morbosa.

Bella la miró de reojo sin decir ni pio.

-¿Y se visten de vampiros y todo eso?

A Bella le vino a la mente la imagen de media docena de machotes disfrazados de Drácula, dale que te pegó a la lujuria terrorífica hardcore.

-¡Hay que ver, Kate! – la regañó con un cabeceo. – Pero qué mente más calenturienta tienes.

.

.

.

.

.

Pues sí se dio prisa el espíritu de Allan Kardec en responder a la petición de la médium, porque los deseos e Irina se vieron cumplidos esa misma mañana.

Regresaba de la farmacia y al llegar a unos escasos veinte metros de casa, se quedó clavada en la acera, patidifusa, con la bolsa de las medicinas en la mano, y sin poder andar ni para adelante ni para atrás. Acababa de reconocerlo. Era _él_. El chico de chocolate, el que se le aparecía en sueños, el que besaba mejor que ninguno, llevaba un mandil azul y estaba vendiendo fruta en el establecimiento del matrimonio Laka. ¿Sería el nuevo empleado? Familia no, porque era mucho más claro de piel y los Laka no tenían hijos. Trabajaba… ¿ahí? ¿Pero cómo era posible que no lo hubiese visto en los tres meses que llevaba viviendo con Kate?

Y tenía un montón de clientela. De clientas, reconoció Irina entornando los ojillos. Observó a una negrita guapísima, que no perdía ocasión de tontear con el frutero sexy: le pidió naranjas, como él se giró para llenar una bolsa del cajón, Irina corrió a ocultarse. El escondrijo más cercan que encontró fue el umbral de la barbería y desde allí asomó la nariz para espiar. Poco le importó la mirada curiosa y siniestra del barbero tuerto, que desde dentro del local, la observaba sin entender nada.

Con lo grande que era París. En una ciudad con diez millones de habitantes, ya era casualidad que su Dios del color de la noche trabajara en el mismo edificio donde ella vivía.

La tienda de los Laka no había estado tan llena en la vida. Irina sintió como crecía la furia en su interior. Allí lo tenía, delante de sus narices, tan contento mientras todas las Venus de ébano de Belleville se lo comían con los ojos. Qué gracioso, haciendo malabares con las naranjas para lucir sus habilidades delante de su harem particular. ¡Lobas, más que lobas! ¿Aquello qué era? ¿Una verdulería o el concurso de Miss Belleza negra?

Irina se pegó a la pared y recorrió la distancia hasta el portal con cuidado de que no la viera.

Mientras él seguía venga risitas, toma miraditas, rodeado de chicas con cuerpos e envidia, ella tecleó a toda prisa el código de apertura y desapareció hacia el interior del patio. Menuda tonta, tendría que haberlo imaginado. Para un tiarron así de apetecible ella solo había sido el capricho de una noche. Y al recordar los pechos turgentes de las morenazas que rodeaban al frutero seductor, se sintió insignificante. Arrastró sus pasos hasta la escalera y subió con pasos tristes. ¿Cómo iba a acordarse de ella? Solo era una ilusa ridícula, con las tetitas como dos mandarinas, no mejor dicho. Como un par de limones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche, Edward llegó muy cansado. Su agotamiento era más mental que físico. No había salido de la productora ni para almorzar. Llevaba el día entero dándole vueltas y al fin, entre todos, habían logrado encarrilar la trama del cortometraje. Sentía ese gusto íntimo tan especial, la satisfacción de ver que por fin la película iba a salir como él quería. Llegó al apartamento con ganas de contárselo a Bella, pero al abrir la puerta y ver las luces apagadas, supo que la discusión de la mañana tenía las trazas de coronar un día extenuante con una noche de pesadilla.

Solo al recordar la mirada triste de Bella cuando él mismo le había dicho que no la necesitaba, que no se metiera en su vida porque no tenía ningún derecho; hacia que algo en su pecho doliese. Él no había querido decir todas esas cosas, bien se sabe que cuando uno está exaltado dice cosas sin pensar, y todo aquello que había ocurrido esa mañana en el nido del águila, había tomado matices terribles.

Recorrió una habitación tras otra, encendiendo las luces, pero nada; allí no había ni rastro de ella. Podía haber salido a cenar fuera; se dirigió a la cocina y descartó la idea. No, de haberlo hecho habría dejado una nota enganchada en la puerta de la nevera. Después se dirigió al dormitorio y abrió el armario; su ropa estaba allí, no podía haberse marchado muy lejos. La deducción fue rápida. Edward agarró las llaves del mueble de la entrada, cerró de golpe y bajó los escalones de dos en dos.

Cuatro segundos después, era Irina quién lo recibía con expresión gélida.

-¿Sí?

-Quita de en medio, bonita. – ordenó sin ganas de discutir.

-No sé qué se te ofrece a estas horas.

Edward, que empezaba a hartarse, la fusiló con una mirada. Bella apareció detrás de Irina. Iba descalza; en bragas y con una camiseta publicitaria del Monoprix. Todo indicaba que estaba a punto de meterse en la cama y no se había bajado ni el pijama.

-Haz el favor de bajar la voz, que Kate duerme desde hace rato. – le espetó muy seria.

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Edward abrió la puerta de un empujón, entró en el recibidor, la agarró por la cintura y se la cargó al hombro como un saco.

-Buenas noches, Irina. – dijo cuando salía por la puerta.

La chica contempló como subía las escaleras con Bella pataleando como una loca. Cuando los perdió de vista, cerró con pestillo y dando risas tontas al ver a sus dos amigos en esas circunstancias.

-¿Qué coño te has creído? – gritó en español, al llegar al séptimo piso.

Un día entero sin una llamada y sin responder a las suyas, una larga jornada de preocupación, además de un delicioso arroz que había acabado en la basura, eran suficientes razones para estar de muy mal humor.

Edward la dejó en el suelo y le rodeó la cintura con una fuerza férrea, para evitar que escapara escaleras abajo.

-No me hables en español, que no te entiendo. – ordenó sin importarle su cara de furia.

-Estoy muy enfadada. – replicó desafiante.

-Mejor. Te prefiero enfadada que triste. No quiero volver a verte nunca con la cara que tenías esta mañana cuando me marchaba a la productora.

Edward tragó el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta al recordar ese par de ojos marrones, que justo ahora parecía que estaban suavizándose, pero solo un poco.

Bella se enterneció un poco, pero solo un poco.

-Suéltame. – Exigió.- No tienes derecho a obligarme a estar contigo si no me apetece.

Por la cara que puso, era obvio que él no pensaba lo mismo.

 _Estúpido bastardo troglodita. –_ pensó Bella.

-Tu sitio está aquí arriba. Es aquí donde vives. Conmigo. – recalcó lentamente. – No en casa de Kate ni en ninguna otra parte.

Bella lo miró con rabia contenida.

-Odio que decidan por mí.

Muy despacio, Edward la soltó y se entretuvo en sacar del bolsillo las llaves de la casa.

-Las discusiones forman parte de eso que llaman convivir, ya tienes edad para saberlo.

-Ahórrate la ironía, Edward. – pidió sin asomo de humor. – Yo ya he tenido mi buena ración de convivencia con malas caras durante toda mi vida.

Edward la miró igual de serio.

-Creía que estabas conmigo para lo bueno y para lo malo. – enunció con una mirada taxativa. – juntos cuando todo va como la seda y juntos también cuando las cosas se tuercen. Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es que no te rindes cuando te atizan en plena cara. – dijo en alusión al primer y desagradable encuentro con su hermana Alice. – No me hagas pensar que me he equivocado contigo.

Bella lo miró de soslayo, le arrebató el llavero de un tirón y abrió la puerta.

-Yo no huyo jamás.- sentenció alto y claro. Le dio la espalda y tiró delante con paso firme. – Hay quien presume de sus dramas, como tú; y otras personas que los sufrimos en privado. – Edward cerró la puerta y fue tras ella; sin interrumpir su discurso. – Unos prefieren ir por la vida con cara de perro y otras le plantamos cara con una sonrisa.

Él le puso las manos sobre los hombros con tal firmeza que la obligó a detenerse y, despacio, la hizo girar para que se viese a sí misma reflejada en el cristal de la puerta del salón.

-¿A esto le llamas tú una sonrisa?

Tenía razón: menuda cara de bruja; pero no estaba dispuesta a dársela. Con un grácil movimiento de hombros se zafó de sus manos y salió de allí.

Como vio que Bella se metía en el cuarto de baño, Edward tomó camino de la cocina. Abrió la nevera y bebió cuatro tragos de leche directo del envase. Abrió el tarro y tomó una magdalena que se comió a bocados. La cena asquerosamente perfecta para rematar un día triturador.

Se desnudó en el cuarto de la lavadora y atravesó el pasillo hasta el baño con intención de darse una ducha que aliviara la tensión de los hombros. Allí se encontró con Bella; se cepillaba los dientes de cara al lavabo. A Edward le habría gustado situarse muy pegado a su espalda, meter las manos por debajo de su camiseta, jugar un ratito con sus pechos y restregarse contra el encaje de sus braguitas hasta ponerse duro como una piedra. ¡Qué culo tenía! ¡Por Dios!

Miró hacia abajo, su pene empezaba a mostrar una alegre semierección. Le ordenó tajantemente que retornase a la posición de descanso y se metió en la ducha.

Cinco minutos después caminó hasta el dormitorio secándose el pelo con una toalla. La lanzó sobre una silla con descuido, levantó la sábana y se metió en la cama.

-Qué bien que me das la espalda. – comentó con ironía. – Tenerte así es mi postura preferida para dormir.

La abrazó por detrás y tiró de ella para tenerla bien pegada a él.

Bella no se resistió, malditas ganas que tenía de perder en un combate de fuerza.

-No creas que no vamos a hablar. – dijo ella. – Pero ahora no.

-Yo también venía con muchas cosas que contarte, pero se me han ido las ganas.

A ella le picó la curiosidad.

-Pues ahora me lo cuentas.

-Pues ahora soy yo el que no quiere hablar.

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tú una antipática.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, él abrazándola y ella dejándose abrazar.

-De acuerdo. No ha sido el mejor día de nuestras vidas. – dijo Bella por fin con aire conciliador. – Ya hablaremos mañana. Ahora mismo estoy tan cansada que solo quiero dormir.

-Sí, más vale que descanses y no desperdicies tu energía en odiarme. Mañana te espera un día duro. – murmuró Edward, y sonrió al notarla tensarse en sus brazos de pura curiosidad. - ¿Estás preparada para el reto de sobrevivir a unos cuantos niños correteando por el apartamento, recién salidos del colegio?

Bella giró en sus brazos tan rápido que le do un cabezazo en la barbilla.

-¡Ay! – se quejó Edward.

Bella sonrió con malicia, se lo merecía.

-¿Has llamado a tu hermano? – indagó, acariciándole la zona del golpe.

-Esta tarde. Vendrá mañana con sus coleguitas y haremos entre todos el mural para la clase.

No podía estar más contenta. Con un abrazo impetuoso lo tumbó boca arriba y se subió a horcadas sobre él. Edward le abarcó las mejillas con ambas manos para contemplar en la penumbra el brillo de sus ojos marrones. Saberse el artífice de ese destello alegre llenaba más que ninguna cosa.

-Así te quiero siempre. – murmuró. – No quiero verte más los ojos tristes. Nunca.

-Esta alegría es cosa tuya, por ser como eres. Estoy hablando de Seth. – matizó con idéntico tono íntimo. - ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho nada más llegar a casa de Kate?

Edward rio como un canalla.

-Mi castigo por abandonar el nido.

-El nido del águila. – recordó con sorna. Así lo llamaba a veces Irina cuando bromeaba sobre la mirada penetrante de Edward, que además en lo más alto de un edificio y sin ascensor.

Él se deslizó las manos por los hombros, acariciándole los brazos y las detuvo en sus pechos.

-Ahora es el nido del águila y de cierto cisne despistado que se coló por la ventana. – La corrigió mirándola muy fijo.

Ella sonrió. Con los ojos la desafiaba a que dijese lo contrario. Algo que Bella no pensaba hacer.

Llamarlo nidito para dos sonaba cursilón, pero a aquellas alturas era absurdo fingir que no lo era. Bajó el rostro hacia él para borrar todas sus dudas. Edward sonrió despacio y se dejó besar.

-Esta noche más que nunca te mereces un premio. – susurró seductora.

Sin dejar de mordisquearle los labios, la barbilla y la mandíbula rasposa, se quitó la camiseta.

-No quiero sexo como premio. – atajó Edward.

A pesar de ello, fue el mismo quien terminó de desnudarla. Bella inclinó el rostro sobre el suyo hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

-El premio no es el sexo. Esta noche tu premio soy yo. Toda. – dijo muy bajito.

Le sujetó las muñecas y se entretuvo en saborear beso a beso el recorrido de la clavícula hacia la base del cuello. Restregó la nariz en la línea de vello sobre el esternón, deseosa de darle placer. Sonrió al oírlo gemir cuando lameteó hasta endurecer el diminuto pezón. Excitada de excitarlo a él, deslizó la lengua juguetona sobre el otro. La caricia se tornó en mordisco al sentir los dedos de él abriéndose paso a su sexo. Alzó las caderas con malicia, a cada avance de la mano de Edward, ella reaccionaba con una rápida retirada. Una, dos veces. Ella se entregaba y él se sometía. Lo besó exigiendo su lengua. Se balanceó adelante y atrás, rozando apenas el glande, torturándolo con la caricia resbaladiza y cálida, piel con piel.

-No seas mala. – murmuró Edward. Le mordió el labio inferior con ansia y le dio una sonora palmada en la nalga.

El chillido de Bella se perdió en la boca de él; estaba segura de que le había marcado los cinco dedos en el culo. Nunca se había mostrado rudo con ella, pero la dureza de su mano le provocó un violento placer.

Las manos buscaban exigentes, las bocas se tornaron ávidas. Ella guiaba y él cedía. Edward le atrajo el rostro muy cerca para no perderse ni un solo matiz de su expresión. Bella era diferente a todas, furia y ternura a la par. Le acarició las mejillas con una emoción que lo estremecía. Nunca se cansaría de mirarla, tan única. Tan suya.

Con una destreza que era pura tortura, Bella buscó la cima de su miembro firme y palpitante; sin dejar de mecerse, entrecerró los párpados y se empalo de un solo golpe. Edward rugió de placer. Se incorporó sobre los codos y le besó los pechos, los abarcó con la boca, uno, otro. Cuando su respiración se tornó jadeante, echó la cabeza atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Todo desapareció, nada existía salvo la opresión acariciadora y deslizante que abrazaba su miembro. El éxtasis tenía nombre de mujer, el de la única que le robaba la voluntad. Y a Edward se le escapó de la boca, como una súplica, cuando lo alcanzaron juntos. Con ella… En Ella.

.

..

.

.

Bella permaneció largo rato envuelta en sus brazos, con la mejilla en su pecho. Edward sonrió con los ojos cerrados al notar la caricia ascendente de su mano que se detuvo en el cuello y mimó con los dedos la zona dolorida donde ella misma le había clavado los dientes. Él tanteó a lo largo de su brazo y con el índice redibujó el seño ovalado que había dejado un mordisco suyo en el hombro de su chica.

 _Pasión caníbal._ Se dijo con una sonrisa perversa, buen título para un telefilm de bajo presupuesto.

Y mientras acariciaba la marca de su boca en la piel de Bella, meditó sobre ellos dos. Habían llegado a ese punto sin retorno en el que la entrega y la necesidad de posesión caminan a la par. La besó en la sien y con la barbilla la forzó a girar la cabeza para verle la cara.

-Es la primera vez, ¿verdad? – Bella se incorporó con el codo apoyado en la almohada y lo escuchó con interés. – Yo soy el único hombre al que te has entregado sin reservas.

Ella se dedicó a recorrer con el dedo la línea de su mandíbula. No dijo nada porque no hacía falta. Los dos lo sabían. Era la primera vez que conocía la magia de sentir dos cuerpos unidos como si latieran con un solo corazón. La primera que no esquivaba unos brazos masculinos exigentes y se daba entera, en cuerpo y alma.

-Ninguna mujer me ha amado tanto como tú. – dijo en voz baja. – No de esta manera.

Ella sonrió. Se acomodó, aferrada a su costado y él a reclamó aún más cerca, rodeándola con el brazo.

-Arrogante. – le susurró en su oído.

Le acarició el vello del pecho y sintió vibrar su risa suave. Él se entretuvo en recorrer con la mano la curva de su costado una y otra vez.

-No se trata de arrogancia. Cuando digo que eres mía, tú sabes que significa que formas parte de mí y que te quiero tanto que ya no puedo dejar que salgas de mi vida. – detuvo la caricia en su cadera y le dio un apretón. - ¿O no lo sabes?

Ella sonrió absolutamente feliz.

-Sí, lo sé. – murmuró.

-Soy tuya. – notó cómo se le hinchaba el pecho bajo su mejilla. – Pero no olvides que me perteneces.

Lo oyó ronronear con una risa perezosa a su oído.

-Eso también me gusta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Esstoooo es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan romantico… me encantan!**

 **Hoy escupo amor y soy toda miel por culpa de estos dos jajaja…**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capitulo, nos leemos prontito**


	18. La Ventana indiscreta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 _ **Hoy les pongo un capitulo largo... haber que les parece,**_

 _ **nos leemos haya abajito :)**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 18: La Ventana Indiscreta.**

Edward llevaba años viviendo solo. Independiente y defensor a ultranza de su libertad, se sentía confundido por la facilidad con que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Bella en su día a día. Incluso los pequeños inconvenientes cotidianos que con lleva la convivencia, ya los asumía como algo natural. Aunque no dejaban de ser un engorro en ocasiones, como la de esa mañana, lo exasperaban.

A medio afeitar, maldito por lo bajo y ladeo la cabeza para observar mejor en el espejo el tajo que acababa de hacerse. Presionándose la barbilla para detener la sangre, se asomó a la ventana y dirigió toda su furia hacia la que quedaba justo enfrente, la de la cocina, a través de la cual veía su dulce y desesperante tormento con una caja de galletas en la mano.

-¡Isabella! ¡Demonios! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que cambies la cuchilla si la usas para depilarte?

Al oírlo, ella apoyó los antebrazos en el poyete con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días, amor!

-¿Has oído lo que acabo de decirte? – inquirió mostrándole la maquinilla.

Una voz entrada en amos respondió en su lugar desde los pisos inferiores.

-Sí, querido. Te hemos oído todos los vecinos. – Dijo Kate. - ¡Ay! Ahora que recuerdo, es culpa mía. No te enfades con Belly Bell, debió ser cosa del otro día, que me quedé sin gilletes y se me olvidó tirarla cuando subí a tu casa a rasurarme las ingles.

Edward dio un paso atrás, del asco se le cayó la maquinilla al suelo.

Kate se metió dentro con una mirada maligna y un "ji ji ji". Miró a Bella que, muerta de la risa, negaba con la mano. Edward apretó los dientes, enfadado por caer como un tonto en la trampa y dejar que le tomara el pelo la abuelita bromista. Recogió la maquinilla y volvió al lavabo para terminar de afeitarse.

Guardando el "After-shave" estaba cuando apareció Bella por allí y se pegó a él como una gatita mimosa, aunque no dejaba de reírse.

-Esta mujer es increíble. Yo, de mayor, quiero tener su sentido del humor.

-Pues yo espero no verme nunca en medio de una pandilla de mujeres. – respondió con un gruñido bajo y malhumorado. – Y deja de divertirte a mi costa.

-Me encanta reírme contigo, no de ti. – matizó; alzó el rostro y le ofreció los labios.

Aún así. Edward le castigó dándole un beso breve y superficial.

-Quiero más. – exigió ella.

-Gánatelo.

Bella deslizó la mano hasta su bragueta y lo acarició como a él le gustaba. Edward rio por lo bajo y esta vez sí la besó a conciencia. Él mismo decidió frenar el juego antes de que las cosas se pusieran más calientes porque en la productora le esperaba un montón de trabajo y se le hacía tarde.

-¿Tienen mucho trabajo?

-Sabes que sí.

La fase de postproducción del cortometraje, sumada a las tareas programadas en agenda, lo tenía abrumado.

-¿A qué hora volverás? – preguntó Bella, al verlo ojear su reloj.

-Para el almuerzo. – calculó. - ¿Qué tal si me sorprendes con un plato especial de esos que se te dan tan bien?

-Pero si tú cocinas mejor que yo.

Edward se quedó pensativo, mientras le retiraba el pelo detrás de las orejas.

-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie cocinaba para mí.

De la tristeza que pudo ver en sus ojos, Bella intuyó que se refería a su madre. Ella sabía bien que los años suavizan el dolor, pero por muchos que pasen, la ausencia de las personas que quieres nunca deja de pesar. Lo rodeó con los brazos y se apretó a él y apoyó la mejilla en su corazón con infinito cariño.

-Me gusta abrazarte. – murmuró.

-A mí me gusta que lo hagas.

Sin los tacones, apenas si le llegaba a la altura del mentón. En sus brazos, se sentía pequeña aunque no lo era. Le costaba creer que Edward se sintiese tan protegido en sus brazos, como le ocurría a ella.

-¿Qué sientes? – preguntó abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Que me haces falta y aquí estás. Eso siento. – susurró apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza.

Bella cerró los ojos. Había muchas maneras de decir "Te quiero", las palabras de Edward eran una de ellas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como Edward había regresado al trabajo en cuanto se tomó el café, Bella bajó a la casa de Kate en busca de auxilio. La mujer era una joya de las que no quedaban. Si se le caía o se le descosía el bajo de una falda, en un momento se calaba las gafas de cerca y se armaba de dedal, hilo y aguja para sacarla del apuro. En esa ocasión, le pidió que le echase una mano con la cremallera descosida de un pantalón.

Irina también estaba con ellas, sentada en un sillón, perdida en sus pensamientos trágicos. Mientras Kate le daba a la hebra, Bella trataba d averiguar qué problema se guardaba su amiga que últimamente la tenía tan melancólica.

-A nosotras puedes contárnoslo. – la invitó. - ¿Verdad que sí, Kate?

-Ella ya lo sabe. – remató la anciana. – No insistas, que va a pensar que somos unas chismosas que queremos sonsacarle algún secreto y no se trata de eso. Aquí estamos para ayudarnos las unas a las otras, pero si Irina no quiere, no podemos obligarla.

-Está bien, está bien, está bien. – rebufó esta incómoda. – Tengo un problema muy gordo. No sé cómo voy a salir a la calle sin morirme de vergüenza.

-Pero cuéntanoslo de una vez y sácatelo de encima. – rogó Bella.

-Pues resulta que… - comenzó repeinándose los rizos con las manos. – Por favor, no me juzguen.

-Nenita, eres única para crear expectación. – comentó Kate, mirándola por encima de las gafas.

-Me he foll… he tenido una aventura con el frutero. – disparó como un cañonazo.

Kate dejó la costura en su regazo, con los ojos como dos huevos duros. Bella parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír. Pero la anciana no fue tan comedida y reaccionó poniéndose en pie como un resorte y los brazos alzados al cielo.

-¡Ay señor, señor, señor! – declamó mirando al techo. – Que ya sabía que la reunión de los juguetitos picantes iba a tener consecuencias terribles.

-Pero Kate, no hace falta dramatizar. – pidió Bella, en vista de que Irina cada vez se hundía más en su asiento.

La abuela no le hizo ni caso.

-Cómo has podido, diablesa sin escrúpulos. – continuó con voz atormentada. – Insensata, rompe matrimonios, con todos los hombres que hay en esta ciudad tenías que poner tus ojos y tus manos en uno casado, ¿no te da vergüenza?

-Kate, por favor. – bisbiseó Bella entre dientes.

-¡¿Está casado?! – gimió Irina, ahogada en el mar profundo de remordimientos. - ¡Sin vergüenza! Oh, Dios, yo no lo sabía.

Kate seguía a la suya.

-Dime, ¿Con qué cara voy a cruzarme ahora con la señora Laka sabiendo que has tenido una aventura con su marido?

Irina sacudió los rizos y se presionó la cabeza con las manos.

-Basta, basta, ¡Basta! ¿Pero qué chifladuras estás diciendo? ¡No es el señor Laka!

Bella soltó el aire contenido.

-¡Ya decía yo! – exhaló con alivio.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre, Kate? Yo… ¡¿Y el señor Laka?! – se estremeció con la sola idea. –Pero si tiene edad para ser mi padre. Qué digo, ¡El podría ser mi abuelo! – exageró.

La anciana frunció el ceño, como si algo no le cuadrara.

-Tú has dicho que has tenido un asuntillo con el frutero.

-¡Con el frutero nuevo! El _sexy._ El que te comerías de un bocado como un bombón de chocolate.

La anciana emitió una risa curiosa. El drama se le olvidó de repente.

-¡Uy!, perdóname, querida. No sé cómo he llegado a imaginar semejante disparate.

-Sí, Sí, a buenas horas. – rumió Irina, asaetándola con una mirada nada amistosa.

-Así que tenemos un frutero nuevo. Caramba, caramba. A ver, cuéntanos, ¿es tan atractivo como dices? – expresó con una sonrisa de una comadreja.

Bella le lanzó una mirada para que dejara los cotilleos para otro momento. Lo primordial allí era la preocupación de Irina.

-Creo que es un empleado nuevo. – supuso la rubia.

Bella se incorporó hacia ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Lo pasado, pasado está. ¿A ti te interesa hablar con él? – Irina asintió con una mueca de añoranza culpable. – Pues lo primero es averiguar si trabaja en la frutería. Porque, no es por nada, pero yo no he visto trabajando allí a nadie más que al señor Laka y a su mujer.

-Ni yo. – intervino Kate.

A Irina le irritó que dudaran de su palabra. Se cruzó de brazos, más molesta.

-Pues yo sí lo he visto. Lo tenía allí mismo, delante de mis ojos.

Y las desafió a que dijeran lo contrario. ¿Pues qué pensaban? ¿Qué veía apariciones? No, si al final iba a resultar que el frutero _sexy_ del polvo salvaje en el callejón era uno de los fantasmas de Madame Kachiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward deambulaba inquieto de un lado a otro, como si estuviese a punto de recibir a Steven Spilberg en lugar de a cuatro niños de primero de Primaria.

Bella lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, a la vez que sacaba las compras de las bolsas del súper mercado. Menos mal que le hizo una lista porque, si llega a dejarlo a su libre albedrío, habría subido pan de molde, batidos, quesitos, chocolates, yogures, zumos y bollería para un mes.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó Bella, alzando en la mano una bolsa repleta de golosinas de todos los colores, marcas y formas posibles.

-A los niños les gustan los dulces.

-Si dejas todo esto a su alcance, se enfermaran de la barriga.

-Por un día, da igual.

-Dos dulces cada uno. O tres. Ni uno más.

Edward elevó los hombros, sin darle importancia.

-Pues nos lo comeremos nosotros.

Cuando iba a protestar por lo mucho que engordaban, sonó el timbre del portal. Esme había quedado de acuerdo con otra mamá que se encargaría de recoger a los chiquillos en la escuela, los llevaría hasta allí y más tarde regresaría a recogerlos. Edward bajó trotando, para que esta subiera los siete pisos.

Bella guardó la bolsa de la tentación en el armario, convencida de que al tenerlas a la mano acabaría pecando. Edward con el rugby era capaz de quemar todas aquellas calorías vacías y diez bolsas más, por eso le daba lo mismo. Se consoló pensando en que su salvación eran aquellos siete pisos que subía a pie incontable veces al día. Nunca hay mal que por bien no venga, se dijo mirándose el trasero en el cristal de la puerta del lavadero. Tanto ejercicio tonificaba las piernas y le había puesto el culo más en forma y respingón que el de Beyoncé.

Como acababa de guardar la compra, fue hasta la puerta del apartamento y, acodada en la barandilla, observó a Edward y a los niños que ya estaban a la altura del segundo. Entonces se acordó de un detalle que la hizo saltar medio metro del suelo. Entró corriendo en dirección al despacho y arrancó del corcho la braga verde del smiley. No quería ni pensar lo que podría haber llegado a pasar de haberlo descubierto los chiquillos, que no son capaces de callar nada.

Y ante la visión del huevo vacío que acababa de dejar en el tablón, recordó otra cosa de vital importancia. Salió del despacho como una centella, dobló la esquina del pasillo con un derrape y abrió de un empujón la puerta del cuarto de plancha. Abrió el cajón donde guardaba las camisetas y exhaló un suspiro al encontrar el dibujo de Seth. Agudizó el oído, las voces de los niños ya se oían cerca. Corriendo como una loca, regresó al despacho antes de que ellos entraran por la puerta y clavó a la desesperada el folio en el tablón de corcho.

Rodeó el escritorio y, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por serenar la respiración, contempló el dibujo de Seth y Edward; se veía un poco torcido pero lo había conseguido.

Entonces los oyó a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y Edward procedió a las presentaciones. Con la curiosidad propia de la edad, uno de los niños no tardó ni un segundo en descubrir la hoja con los dos monigotes.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Somos nosotros. –respondió Seth mirando a Edward. – Está un poco mal dibujado porque lo hice cuando era pequeño.

Bella se felicitó. Ver al chiquillo disimular lo orgulloso que estaba hacía que mereciese la pena la carrera loca por el pasillo. Los cuatro invitados se dedicaron a curiosear a su alrededor. Ella notó que Edward la tomaba por la muñeca y tiraba de ella.

-Gracias.

Le dio un beso en la palma de la mano y señaló con la cabeza el dibujo de Seth clavado en el corcho.

Bella sonrió y le acarició la barbilla con disimulo. Evitó con ello caer en la tentación de un beso, sabedora de que los niños se percatan de todo. Después dio palmas para que la escucharan.

-Chicos, lo primero es lo primero. – anunció. - ¿Quién quiere merendar?

Hubo un griterío entusiasta y todos la siguieron hacia la cocina como al flautista de Hamelín.

Antes de que se alejara con el grupo, Edward enganchó el dedo en el cuello del jersey de Seth.

-No tan rápido, campeón. Enseguida vamos con tus amigos. – le dijo. – Pero antes, tú y yo tenemos que hablar de hombre a hombre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se habían sentado en la cama de Edward, uno al lado del otro. Seth columpiaba las piernas haciendo chirriar la suela de goma de las deportivas en el parqué.

-Me alegro de que me hagas elegido a mí para el trabajo del cole. – Dijo Edward, con sumo cuidado para no tratarlo ni como a un bebé ni como a un adulto. – Pero tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó sin dejar de mover las piernas.

-¿Por qué no le pediste a papá que te ayudara con el mural?

El niño lo miró como si tuviera delante a un tonto.

-¿A él? ¿Por qué?

Edward alzó las cejas, estaba visto que era su pregunta favorita.

-Papá es el presentador más famoso de Francia.

Seth bufó con una risa incrédula.

-¡Eso es súper fácil!

-¿Salir en la tele?

-No, presentar las noticias. – le explicó con una condescendencia que hizo pensar a Edward que se estaban invirtiendo los papeles. – Te voy a contar un secreto pero no lo vayas diciendo por ahí, ¿vale?

-Te doy mi palabra de honor.

-Papá usa un truco. Yo lo he visto. – añadió con aire sabiondo. – En la tele no se ve, pero los presentadores no hacen nada, solo leen las noticias. Blablablabla, Blablablabla… lo tienen todo escrito en una pantalla, las letras salen ahí. – dijo moviendo las manos arriba y arriba y arriba.

Edward disimuló la risa, estudiar periodismo y labrarse durante años una carrera de éxito para que el telepromter mandara al caño el mérito de un profesional de prestigio.

-También trabajan en otras cosas que no vemos, tienen que informarse e investigar cada noticia antes e contársela a la gente, ¿Por qué crees que pasa papá tantas horas en la cadena?

-Eso no es un trabajo importante. Mi mamá también trabaja con papeles y carpetas y nadie la conoce cuando vamos por la calle.

Edward no veía el modo de explicarle que mérito no era lo mismo que popularidad, y en ese sentido salía perdiendo la perito de una compañía aseguradora, como Esme, frente al periodista estrella de los telediarios de medio día.

-Dime una cosa. – Fue directamente al tema que le interesaba, - ¿por qué te parece tan importante mi trabajo?

Seth lo miró sorprendido.

-Venga ya… - exclamó con suficiencia infantil. - ¡Porque tú haces pelis!

A Edward se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Él había visto antes esa mirada. Su hermanito lo observaba a él con los ojos inocentes de Totó en Cinema Paradiso, llenos de admiración hacia Alfredo, el humilde proyeccionista que cada domingo traía la ilusión a un pueblecito de Sicilia. Dio gracias en silencio a los hermanos Lumiere por inventar algo tan grande, a Meliés por añadirle sorpresas, a Morricone por ponerle música y a John Ford, a Hitchock, a Clint Eastwood… dio gracias, de corazón a Louis de Funés por tantas tardes felices, los sábados de su infancia, que le hicieron escoger una profesión creadora de sonrisas, emoción y aventura. Y se sintió orgulloso de ser quien era, porque aquella mirada plena de sueños de un niño era la verdadera magia del cine.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Irina no las tenía todas consigo, aún se acordaba de cómo vio triunfar al machote de la noche loca en la frutería, entre el montón de morenitas guapas llegadas como moscas de todo Belleville. Para ella, su pasado sentimental funesto suponía un lastre. No se veía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a un nuevo engaño. Pero tenía dos cosas muy claras; que no veía visiones y que se moría de ganas por saber qué hacia el guapísimo chico de ébano vendiendo fruta justo debajo de su casa. Así que se armó de valor y una mañana que regresaba de pasear a Kate, antes de subir al departamento, entró en la tienda de los Laka con intención de indagar.

-Un nuevo empleado, ¿dices? – preguntó la señora Laka. – No, bonita, no.

La mujer respondía a su pregunta sin prestar demasiada atención, porque el negocio era el negocio y en ese momento estaba atendiendo a la señora Fillón, una octogenaria quisquillosa, para colmo sorda como una tapia, que vivía a dos calles más allá.

-¿Pero estás segura? – intervino Madame Kachiri, que parecía estar en todas partes.

-Bueno… no.

La señora Laka cortó dos bananas del racimo que colgaba del techo, con una oreja en la conversación y la otra en lo que le decía la pesada de la señora Fillón.

-¿Entraste en la tienda y hablaste con él? – prosiguió la médium.

Irina se desesperó, no pretendía convertir aquello en una terapia de grupo.

-No, la verdad. Pero es un chico muy guapo, alto…

-Si dices que justo en ese momento había aquí bastante gente… - adujo la señora Laka. – no es un disparate pensar que te equivocaras. Seguro que ese chico que dices acompañaba a alguna clienta.

Y se puso a teclear la cuenta de la señora Fillón en su caja registradora.

Sin creer la explicación de la frutera, Irina dio el interrogatorio por fracasado. Su negro sexy llevaba aquel día un mandil azul, ella lo vio con sus propios ojos. Si la señora Laka no quería decirle la verdad, sus motivos tendría. Quizá el chico no estaba declarado en la seguridad social, a saber.

Kate ya llevaba un buen rato de plantón y no debía castigar su cadera. Ya encontraría la manera de hablar con el señor Laka y pedirle información, bien sabido es que los hombres suelen resultar bastante comunicativos a la hora de sonsacarles información.

-Bueno, bonita, ¿Ponemos alguna cosa? – preguntó la frutera.

-Un calabacín. – soltó de pronto.

-En qué estarás tú pensando… - Kate comentó cargada de ironía.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron mirando Irina, como si tuviera la cabeza transparente.

-El subconsciente es muy traicionero. –remató Madame Kachiri con aire aleado.

Irina alzó la barbilla muy ufana y sacudió sus ricitos con energía. Si aquellas tres cotorras se creían que podían con ella, iban listas.

-Ra-ta-toulle. – silabeó con aire guerrero. – Estaba pensando en la ratatouille que voy a preparar para el almuerzo. Señora Laka, además de calabacín, me pone también una cebollita, una berenjena alargada, dos tomates maduros y un pimiento amarillo, ese de ahí. – concluyó señalando con el dedo. – Y si no le importa, rapidito, que se me está haciendo tarde y Kate está ya desfallecida de apetito, pobrecita mía, ¿a que sí? – afirmó, advirtiendo a esta con una mirada afilada.

La anciana se encogió de hombros y puso cara de darle toda la razón. Cualquiera le llevaba la contraria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella tenía la costumbre de anotar las cosas para no olvidarse. En cambio, Edward gozaba de una memoria excelente. Ese día se lo dedicó solo a ella. Quería mostrarle sus rincones preferidos de París.

La llevó sobre la moto a lo largo de la avenida Ópera. Bella ya no se acordaba que prometió hacerlo aquella noche en la azotea, durante su primera cena compartida. Ya habían aparcado en la isla de San Luis cuando él le explicó que la razón por la que aquella era la única sin un solo árbol obedecía al miedo de Napoleón III a que pudieran dispararle desde los balcones, emboscados tras el follaje.

-Pura precaución. – sonrió con orgullo parisino.

A Bella le resultó divertido ese pequeño arrebato de chovinismo tan a la francesa. Acabó confesándole que esa versión formaba parte del mito y que sonaba más creíble que el arquitecto lo quiso así para que los árboles no ocultasen la soberbia perspectiva de la Ópera Garnier, la del romántico fantasma.

A ella le fascinó la pequeña isla a espaldas de Notre Dame y lamentó no haberla visitado antes.

-Es preciosa mires donde mires.

-Es la mejor Isla que existe.

-Bueno, bueno…

-No lo dudes. Y lo es porque aquí se encuentra el mejor helado del mundo.

Bella mi miró de reojo. Cuando le daba por exagerar, se quedaba solo.

Sentados a la orilla del río, gozaron de placer indescriptible de saborear un conito de Berthillon; ella de chocolate, él de nougat. Bella tuvo que darle la razón, jamás había probado nada más delicioso, y la irritó que racaneasen tanto con el placer, porque la bolita sobre el barquillo era poco más grande que una canica.

Recorrieron cada calle de la isla, y allí descubrió Bella, de la mano de Edward, que sí existen esas estampas de ventanas con macetas repletas de flores, tiendecitas con los escaparates de cuarterones y bicicletas apoyadas en la pared con cestillos de colores pastel, reproducidas hasta la saciedad, y que millones de personas reconocen al instante y conservan en la retina como imagen de París.

De allí la llevó a almorzar a L'Epicerie, un bistró en la zona de Les Halles que parecía sacado de un cuadro. Como Edward sabía que a ella le gustaba, se sentaron en la terraza. Bella dudó si fue buena idea tomar el helado, temiéndose que con menos apetito no disfrutaría de los irresistibles platos que anunciaba la carta. El helado quedó en el olvido en cuanto probó el exquisito magret de pato con pera y mango. Compartieron una larguísima sobremesa con dos cafés, intercambiando confidencias de enamoras y haciendo manitas, como es tradición.

-Lo que viene ahora quizá no te suene. Uno de los lugares puede que sí. – anunció Edward, de camino hacia la moto. – El otro me atrevo a asegurar que te sorprenderá.

-¿No puedes decirme dónde me llevas? – rogó, picada por la curiosidad.

El beso que le dio Edward fue su dulce forma de decirle que no. Montaron la Honda y se lanzaron al asfalto en ascenso hacia Montmarte. Frenó en una de las callejas más empinadas de la colina para que ella viera con sus propios ojos eso tan singular que quería mostrarle. Bella se quitó el casco, tan sorprendida se quedó que ni pensó en apearse de la moto.

-¿Bajas o qué?

-¿Esos son cepas y uvas de verdad?

-Poca gente sabe que existe un viñedo en pleno corazón de París. Seguro que no sabes que cada año se celebra en Montmarte la Fiesta de la Vendimia.

-Si no lo veo no lo creo.

Edward acarició la mejilla y sonrió contento por lo mucho que estaba logrando sorprenderla con el recorrido que tantos días le había llevado escoger.

-Vamos al museo.

Visitaron las salas que explicaban la tradición vinícola de aquella antigua villa rural y, cuando los dejaron solos, se besaron rodados de viñas. Edward compró una botella como recuerdo con la que celebrarían esa noche aquel paseo.

-No es el mejor vino del mundo, pero es el nuestro.

-¿Y ese recibo que te han dado?

-Este vino desgrava los impuestos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, los franceses eran insólitos como ellos solos. Edward le recordó que el viñedo tenía fines benéficos y que las ganancias íntegras de la cosecha se dedicaban a labores de beneficencia, entonces comprendió Bella el porqué de la desgravación fiscal. Una vez guardada la botella en el cofre de la Honda, callejearon sobre esta hasta el siguiente especial escogido por Edward.

Se apearon en la plaza de las Abadesas y aparcaron junto a la archiconocida marquesina de metro Art Nouveau. Edward le explicó que solo quedaba esa y otra de las originales de la época de su construcción. A Bella le fascinó la plaza por varias razones: por la acordeonista que creaba con su música un ambiente especial, porque había un carrusel de los que tanto le gustaba y por el inmenso mural azul de los "Te quiero" que le mostró Edward. Tomada a su cintura, leyó esas mismas palabras en infinidad de idiomas.

-Se puede decir con un beso también. – murmuró abrazándola.

Y se besaron envueltos en la melodía del acordeón, sin importarles los turistas que pululaban por la plaza. Bella le acarició el pelo, él alzó el rostro y la miró a los ojos.

-No te creía capaz de escoger el itinerario de París más romántico que pueda haber.

Edward, que no destacaba por su delicadeza, se quedó con la alarmante sensación de estar volviéndose un blandengue.

-No debiste meterte con un francés. – farfulló con el ceño fruncido.

Ella lo sacudió, riéndose, por ponerse tan tonto y Edward la detuvo con un segundo beso.

-Y luego son los italianos los que tienen la fama de románticos.

-¡Para que veas! – bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

El móvil de Edward sonó en su bolsillo. Soltó a Bella y se separó un trecho para responder a la llamada. Ella lo observaba desde la distancia y se inquietó al ver su cara de preocupación mientras hablaba por teléfono.

El gesto con que lo vio acercarse, la preocupó de verdad.

-Tenemos que ir rápido al hospital. – anunció guardando el móvil. – A mi padre le ha ocurrido algo, Esme no sabe lo grave que puede estar. Solo le han dicho que ha sido un atraco a mano armada.

Corrieron los dos hacia la moto, Bella suplicando que Carlisle no estuviese mal herido.

Un día tan maravilloso no podía acabar en tragedia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Todo tan romantico y al final con una noticia de ese calibre** **¿Cómo estará Carlisle?**

 **Pobre Esme, pobre Edward… pobre Seth...**

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad lectoras fieles las amo ejeje**


	19. Frenético

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 19: Frenético.**

Bella no creía que fuera posible conducir una moto a tal velocidad. Edward sorteaba el tráfico como un demente, saltándose los semáforos en rojo y esquivando cuanto se ponía en su camino.

Llegaron a la Pitié-Salpétriére en menos de diez minutos. Edward corrió como un loco a la ventanilla de admisión de urgencias, donde le dijeron que su padre había sido pasado a un box y, para su inmenso alivio, le aseguraron que no revestía gravedad y que por eso precisamente estaba a la espera de que le hicieran algunas pruebas, dado que tenían preferencia otros enfermos en estado más crítico.

-Voy a entrar. – dijo entregándole el casco. – Tú quédate aquí, me imagino que Esme no tardará en llegar. Encárgate de tranquilizarla, ¿de acuerdo?

-Edward, no se puede pasar ahí adentro. – trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Que prueben al impedírmelo.

Bella se quedó con un casco en cada mano, viendo cómo pasaba hacia la zona de boxes sin escuchar las protestas del guardia de seguridad.

Fue preguntando a todo el que se encontraba por el camino, hasta que le dijeron dónde estaba su padre.

El vigilante lo seguía dando voces, pero al ver que el paciente era un famoso de la televisión, hizo la vista gorda y se conformó con echarle a Edward una reprimenda.

-Ey, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo acuclillándose frente a Carlisle, que estaba sentado en una camilla.

A Edward le costó reponerse de la impresión de verlo tan vulnerable. Nunca había visto llorar a su padre y en ese momento tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y sangre.

-No ha sido nada. Estaba parado en un semáforo con la ventanilla bajada, unos cabrones me han puesto una pistola en la sien, han abierto la puerta y me han sacado a la fuerza.

Edward le ladeó la cabeza con cuidado para verle la herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Le habían dado algunas gasas y pañuelos mientras el médico regresaba, pero él lo usaba para sonarse y secarse las lágrimas en vez de ejercer presión a fin de frenar la hemorragia, tal como le habían indicado los paramédicos.

-Dame. – pidió Edward, quitándole el montón de gasas de la mano.

La herida bajaba desde la raíz del pelo hasta el borde exterior de la ceja. Requería de sutura pero no le pareció algo grave. Dobló las gasas y él mismo presionó el corte con la palma de la mano.

-¿Cómo te han hecho esto?

-He forcejeado con ellos y me han dado un golpe con la culata. He dejado que me roben el coche en plena calle como un completo maricón.

-¡El coche es lo de menos papá! Podían haberte dejado seco de un tiro en la cabeza.

Edward se quedó helado porque su padre se echó a llorar sacudiendo los hombros con una aflicción inconsolable. En ese momento desaparecieron todos los rencores, la soberbia y la ira almacenada durante años. Aquel hombre hecho un guiñapo, muerto de miedo y vergüenza, era su padre. Y habían estado a punto de matarlo por un jodido coche de alta gama. Se sentó en la camilla y le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

-Soy un cobarde de mierda, Edward. – murmuró en llanto.

-No eres un cobarde. – rebatió dándole un apretón. – si a mí me hubiesen puesto una pistola en la sien, me habría cagado encima.

Carlisle se enjuagó las lágrimas con las manos.

-En ese momento no me preocupaba lo que pudieran hacerme. –confesó sorbiendo la nariz. – Solo pensaba en Seth, tiene seis años, aun me necesita. No puedo morirme todavía.

-Papá, mírame. – Lo instó con la mano en su mejilla. – Tienes dos hijos, yo tampoco quiero perderte.

Carlisle tragó saliva. Sí tenía la razón. El hombre que en ese momento lo consolaba y le daba ánimos como lo haría un padre era su hijo mayor. Lo miró a los ojos lamentando el distanciamiento de los últimos años.

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo de la manera más estúpida.

-Me ha costado entender que tú no tuviste toda la culpa, papá. Aún me cuesta. – se sinceró. – Pero he tenido ayuda.

-La americana. – adivinó.

Edward encogió de hombros, algo incómodo.

-Me dijo a la cara lo idiota que soy. – confesó y miró a su padre esbozando una sonrisa. – Pero la culpa de eso no es toda mía, los genes son cosa tuya.

Carlisle rió tanto que le dolió la cabeza de nuevo, se dijo mentalmente que agradecería a Bella por todo lo que ha hecho por su familia, por devolverle a su hijo mayor, y por acercar a sus dos hijos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como Edward imaginaba, al salir del pasillo de urgencias, al lado de Bella encontró a una nerviosísima Esme. La tranquilizó explicándole el estado real de Carlisle y no tuvo reparos en pelearse por segunda vez con el guardia para que esta viese a su marido un momento, al menos.

Diez minutos después, Esme regresaba de nuevo a la sala de espera, bastante más calmada. Dado que a Carlisle aun tenían que hacerle una resonancia magnética para descartar consecuencias posteriores del golpe en la cabeza y alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de Seth, decidieron acudir los tres juntos a recogerlo a la salida del colegio. Esme no estaba en condiciones de agarrar un volante y si el niño no veía allí a ninguno de sus padres como acostumbraba cada día, era previsible que se asustara. Y no había necesidad de que el pequeño pasara un mal rato.

Edward conducía el coche de Esme, con ella de copiloto y Bella en el asiento trasero.

-Yo no te odio, Esme. – aseguró para romper el silencio.

Sin necesidad de hablar de ello, los tres recordaron la desagradable conversación de la última vez que se habían visto antes de esa tarde.

-Vamos a dejarlo en que te caigo mal. – replicó con acidez. – Tú a mí no me caes mal, Edward. Me caes peor.

Él aceptó el puñetazo verbal. Esme había estado a punto de perder al hombre que amaba. Tras una situación de pánico, era lógico que respondiese con un ataque.

-Entiendo que estés nerviosa. El coche aparecerá por ahí abandonado en cuanto se cansen de él; en el peor de los casos lo desmantelarán o lo venderán en el extranjero.

-El coche puede sustituirse por otro, mi marido no.

-Te recuerdo que tu marido es mi padre, y es el único que tengo. Yo también he estado cerca de perder a alguien a quien quiero.

Esme giró el rostro y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla. No era el robo del coche lo que le quemaba la sangre. El tiempo de sonreír y callar se había acabado.

-Yo ya sabía dónde me metía al enamorarme de un hombre que traía equipaje. Las segundas esposas tenemos que aceptar el rechazo y la hostilidad de unos hijos que nos ven como intrusas. Es de esperar cuando se trata de adolescentes, pero no cuando el hijo de tu marido es un hombre de treinta y cuatro años.

-Los sentimientos no son ciencia exacta. – dijo para justificarse.

-Estoy harta de tender puentes que tú te niegas a cruzar, de fingir que no me afectan tus malas caras y de sentir que sobro en mi propia casa.

Edward miró a Bella a través del retrovisor. Aparentaba estar muy concentrada, observando el tráfico a través de la ventanilla. La adivinó incómoda en medio de un brete en la que no tenía cabida.

Se tragó el orgullo y fue sincero.

-El problema no eres tú, Esme. Lo tengo yo. – Reconoció. – Soy yo quien debe solucionar un conflicto interior. Así que, en todo caso, la culpa es mía. Solo te pido que tengas paciencia conmigo. Dame tiempo por favor.

Esme lo estudió con curiosidad, no esperaba algo así y reconoció que era un gran paso. La franqueza de Edward era una muestra de su honradez.

-Desde hace una hora aproximadamente ya no me caes tan mal.

Edward la miró con expresión amistosa y retornó la atención al volante.

-Es un buen comienzo.

Cuando bajaron del coche, Bella tomó a Edward del brazo y lo llevó aparte de la gente que esperaba la salida de los niños. Necesitaba que supiera lo orgullosa que estaba de él por haber tenido la valentía de reconocer y confesar ante Esme algo que levaba años envenenándolo por dentro.

-Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabes?

Edward se lo agradeció con un beso juguetón que duró menos de lo que habría gustado. Pero no era momento ni lugar. Miró hacia su derecha, sin soltar a Bella de la cintura y vio que Esme se había agachado para hablar con Seth. Al parecer, le explicaba lo ocurrido. La vieron ponerse de pie y acercarse a ellos para dos con su hijo de la mano.

-¿Cómo está mi papá? – le espetó muy serio y a la cara.

Edward pensó dos cosas en ese instante: que los niños son mucho más inteligentes de lo que se suele creer y que el amor es un sentimiento protector. Como Seth intuía algo malo, ya no era "papá", el padre de los dos. Carlisle era "su papá". Edward no sabía hasta dónde le había explicado su madre, pero pidió permiso a Esme con la mirada y ambos acordaron sin palabras que no debían disfrazarle la verdad. Carlisle era un personaje conocido y esa misma noche seguro que saltaría la noticia a todos los medios de comunicación. El niño acabaría enterándose por los comentarios de otros niños en la escuela. Se acuclilló frente al pequeño y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Ya te lo habrá contado mamá, ¿a que sí? – preguntó mirando brevemente a Esme. – Ella sabe que eres casi mayor y que no te asustas si te decimos que papá está en el hospital.

Seth asintió como un valiente. A Edward le dolió en el alma su carita de susto.

Esme, preocupada por su hijo, se apresuró a intervenir.

-Tesoro, ya te he dicho que está bien. Solo tiene un corte en la frente.

-Ha tenido que quedarse un rato más en el hospital porque los ladrones que le han robado el coche le han golpeado aquí. – explicó Edward tocándose la frente. – y tienen que hacerle pruebas. Pero está bien, me ha dicho que mañana mismo te llevará con él para que le ayudes a elegir un coche nuevo.

Edward nunca sospecharía cuánto agradeció Esme el tacto y afecto con que habló al niño. El hijo mayor de su marido en ocasiones mostraba la delicadeza de un animal de establo. Pero viendo el cariño con que trataba a Seth, podía perdonarle seis años de caras avinagradas.

Esme acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

-Cariño, yo tengo que volver al hospital. Tú te quedas con Bella y Edward hasta que volvamos a casa.

-Yo voy contigo. – rebatió Bella. E insistió al ver que Esme dudaba. – Claro que sí. Te haré compañía, las horas de espera en un hospital se hacen muy largas.

Edward le sonrió, agradecido, porque entendió que el ofrecimiento de Bella encerraba doble intención. Ella era más intuitiva que él: era hora de empezar a dedicarle tiempo a su pequeño hermanito, no era mala idea pasar la tarde juntos.

-Te lo agradezco, de verdad. – dijo Esme, apretándole el brazo a Bella. – Seth, Edward se hará cargo de ti. ¿Vas a portarte bien?

A la vez que el niño asentía, su hermano mayor cavilaba cómo ocupar varias horas con un niño de seis años. Por suerte, la solución le vino a la cabeza. Era jueves. Miró su reloj, si se daba prisa aún llegaría al entrenamiento.

-Tengo una idea, Seth, ¿Te vienes conmigo al rugby?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sobre las siete, Edward llevó el niño de vuelta a casa. Lo primero que hizo Seth al entrar por la puerta fue correr como loco al salón y lanzarse al cuello de su padre. Carlisle recibió con los brazos abiertos a su cachorrito impetuoso.

-¿Estás curado, papá?

-Sí, ¿ves? – le mostró el parche que cubría la herida. – Seis puntos y me han dejado nuevo.

Edward dejó el macuto deportivo en el suelo del recibidor y contempló la escena como un _dejá vu_ ; parecía estar viéndose a sí mismo en brazos de su padre a la edad de seis años.

-Dice mamá que nos hemos quedado sin coche.

-Pues compraremos uno nuevo. – lo tranquilizó. – Estás de suerte, campeón. ¿No querías uno de esos con reproductor de DVD en el asiento trasero?

El niño puso tal cara de alegría que disipó la preocupación de su padre.

Esme salió de la cocina y saludó a Edward como una sonrisa. Él correspondió el idéntico modo y se acercó para devolverle las llaves del coche; ella le tendía un nuevo puente y esa vez Edward había decidido cruzarlo para siempre.

Esme dejó las llaves sobre un mueble y miró a su hijo.

-¿Qué tal lo has pasado en el rugby, amor?

El pequeño se escabulló del regazo de Carlisle y se plantó delante de su madre.

-Nos hemos duchado en pelotas, como los machos. – soltó palpándose con descaro el minúsculo paquetillo.

Daba risa aquel meneo tan alucinante de un niño que aún no sabía ni atarse las agujetas de las zapatillas deportivas.

-¡Seth! ¡No te toques de esa manera!

El pequeño Cullen la miraba, con la mano aún en la entrepierna.

-Yo no le he enseñado eso. – se apresuró a decir Edward casi con pánico.

Por miedo a perderlo de vista, al acabar el partido no se le ocurrió una idea mejor que llevarse al chiquillo al vestuario con quince jugadores de rugby en cueros vivos.

-Todo el mundo se ducha en pelotas, machos y hembras. – intervino Carlisle, sin dejar de darle al mando del televisor.

-¿Tú también? – lo riñó Esme. – Me marcho, en este salón hay demasiada testosterona junta, Edward te quedas a cenar, ¿de acuerdo? – decidió por él. – Seth, sube a ponerte el pijama.

El niño protestó, per obedeció a su madre.

-Bella está sola en casa. – se excusó Edward, en respuesta a la sugerencia de Esme.

-Pues llámala y que venga ella también. Es un encanto de chica. – dijo, ya camino a la cocina.

Para qué discutir. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo, pero antes de pulsar miró a su padre; le preocupaba su estado anímico.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo?

-Sí. Ahora me siento humillado, jodido y encabronado. La policía me ha dicho que mañana tengo que ir a la comisaría a perder el tiempo en papeleos inútiles y pasarme horas mirando fotografías de delincuentes.

-Solo era un coche, papá.

-¡Pero maldita sea! ¡Era mío! – Replicó indignado.

Edward no había pasado por algo así, pero entendía su cólera. Si unos tipos le robaran la moto a puna de pistola, sería capaz de romperles las pelotas a patada limpia como los pillaría por banda.

Salió del vestíbulo y telefoneó a Bella. Con la sonrisa en la cara, se acercó a la cocina para informar a Esme que sería uno más para la cena. Después regresó al salón y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-¿No vas a buscar a tu chica?

-Tomará un taxi. No creo que tarde más de veinte minutos. – respondió con una satisfacción que a su padre no le pasó desapercibida.

-No la dejes escapar. Esme me ha hablado de ella; es una mujer que merece la pena.

Edward reflexionó. Si lo era, pero Bella tenía su vida hecha en otro país. En cualquier momento podría decidir que su aventura a la francesa había acabado y regresar para no volver.

-Es complicado. –murmuró.

Carlisle se levantó con el pretexto de ir a poner la mesa. Pero no se resistió a meterse en los asuntos de su hijo, lo de dar consejos no solicitados venía con el oficio de ser padre. Al pasar al lado de Edward le dio un apretón en el hombro.

-Nadie ha dicho que la vida es fácil, hijo.

Y con eso dejó a Edward mirando fijamente el televisor encendido, pero su mente estaba a algunos kilómetros de distancia, en el 11 de Rue Sorbier, específicamente en el nido de águila, en un par de ojos chocolate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Awwwwwww Edward está regresando a donde pertenece, con su familia y todo gracias a Bella –suspiro-

Que pasara cuando Bella decida irse? O decida quedarse, yo lo haría con un Edward francés jajaja

Nos leemos pronto


	20. Secretos compartidos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 20: Secretos compartidos.**

La farmacia se encontraba esa tarde más concurrida de lo habitual. Mientras aguardaban en la fila para pagar, Irina y Kate, se entretenían curioseando en los expositores de cosméticos y bálsamos labiales.

-¡Uy, mira! – exclamó Kate agarrando un pote de cristal azul de un estante. – La de años que hace que no tengo de esto en casa, desde que Riley mi hijo era un niño. Este ungüento siempre ha sido man de santo para los catarros, entonces no hacían falta antibióticos ni porquerías de esas.

-¿Un ungüento?

Irina lo estudió con curiosidad, su madre no debía ser de la misma opinión porque ella nunca había visto semejante potingue en su casa.

-Con muchas utilidades. – dijo con mucho misterio. – ya me entiendes.

-Pues no, no te entiendo. – rebatió mientras destapaba el frasco. – Uff, huele muy fuerte ¿no? – comentó arrugando la nariz.

-Es la esencia de mentol.

Irina devolvió el tarro al estante. Kate ojeó el precio y rio por lo bajo.

-El dinero que te habrías ahorrado si yo lo hubiese sabido.

-Ay, Kate, cómo eres. – rebufó. - ¿Vamos a seguir jugando a los misterios o vas a hablar claro de una vez?

-Es gel. – aclaró con una mirada traviesa. – El de menta, el que compraste en la reunión aquella.

Irina frunció los labios y la acribilló con una mirada interrogante.

-Me gustaría saber cómo te has enterado de lo que compré.

La anciana rio sin disimulo.

-¡Porque soy una chismosa sin remedio! – y se apresuró a añadir en su defensa. – Dejaste la bolsita sobre la mesa de la cocina y, ¿qué quieres? , me pudo la curiosidad. ¿Quién iba a resistirse a fisgar en una bolsa con el rótulo Sexy fantasía?

-¿Lo viste todo? – preguntó Irina con un ligero carraspeo. - ¿Todo?

-¡Huy si! – confesó tan contenta. – Qué buena idea la del aparatito ese. – se refería al dildo, era obvio. – Que quieres darle una alegría al cuerpo: lo enchufas y listo; que no, al cajón.

-Francamente, Kate, no sé qué pensar.

-Oye, bonita, que puedo ser vieja pero soy mujer y parisina de nacimiento, comprenderás que algo sé de fantasías sexys. – repitió con ironía el letrero de la bolsita de juguetes eróticos. – esos vibradores en mis tiempos se llamaban _quita penas y maridos sin pantalones._

-¿Ah, pero acaso en tus tiempos había esas cosas? – balbució.

-Sí, hijita, sí. No con tantos colores ni tan aparatosos; parecían supositorios gigantes de plástico. Blancos, feísimos. – explicó para pasmo de Irina. – No hablo por experiencia propia, ojo, pero los anunciaban hasta en las revistas femeninas. Se vendían por correo como masajeadores para el dolor de cuello.

-Qué astuto el fabricante.

-A lo que íbamos. – atajó sin pudor. – El gel ese frío calor que compraste, ¿funciona?

Irina se dejó de remilgos, estaba claro que Kate no se asustaba de nada.

-Pus… así, así.

-O sea, que no.

-Frío un poquito. – confesó. – Calor nada de nada. Me esperaba algo más intenso, la verdad.

La anciana cabeceó con expresión sagaz, como si supiese de antemano, y tomó de nuevo el tarro de ungüento mentolado del estante.

-Una pizquita de esto. – reveló mostrándole el tarro a la altura de los ojos. – y sabrás lo que es bueno.

-¿Una medicina de farmacia?

-Las chicas de la posguerra, aprendimos a servirnos de remedios caseros, querida. No nos quedaba de otra.

Irina la miró dudosa durante un par de segundos, pero acabó cogiendo el frasco.

-¿Dices que cura los catarros? – farfulló con los ojos clavados en la etiqueta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un rato después de la cena, Edward tenía muchas ganas de jugar. En el sofá, Bella le daba ideas.

-¿Qué tal a adivinar las cosas que más nos gustan? – sugirió, a la vez que le revolvía el pelo.

Él le atrapó la mano y besó el interior de la muñeca, justo donde le latía el pulso. Ella se dejó hacer, con una risita.

-¿Para conocernos mejor? – preguntó Edward, notando en los labios que la caricia había logrado acelerarle los latidos.

-Como en el strip póker.

-No es mala idea.

Bella se soltó de su agarre con malicia, y él aprovechó para tomarla por la cintura con ambas manos.

-Si aciertas, yo me quito una prenda y si acierto yo, te la quitas tú. – acordó ella.

-Yo empiezo.

-A ver, adivina una cosa que me guste.

-Te gusto yo. – anunció con una mirada triunfal.

Bella explotó a reír y se echó hacia atrás para escapar de él, pero Edward se inclinó sobre ella, obligándola a tumbarse de espaldas.

-Eso es trampa. – protestó entre risas.

-Quítate la camiseta. – ordenó Edward, levantándosela él mismo hasta dejar el sujetador a la vista.

-Eh, la prenda la elijo yo. – exigió, y se quitó una sandalia.

-Eso no vale. – dijo besándola en el cuello.

Que si te la quito, que si no, acabaron cayendo al suelo el uno en brazos del otro. Bella trató de ponerse de pie, pero Edward la agarró de la cinturilla del pantalón, obligándola a quedar de rodillas cara al sofá y aprovechó para bloquearla arrodillándose a su espalda.

-Esta postura me recuerda una historia increíble pero cierta. – susurró apartándole el pelo.

-¿Qué historia? – preguntó, cerrando los ojos al notar que Edward le mordisqueaba la nuca.

-¿Sabes cómo adquirió sus poderes Madame Kachiri? – susurró besándole el cuello a la vez que subía las manos por debajo de la camiseta.

Mientras le acariciaba los pechos, Edward pegó la boca a su oído y entre besos juguetones le aseguró que hacía unos quince años, Kachiri, que por entonces ya tonteaba con los fármacos psicotrópicos y las filosofías budistas, paseaba una tarde en compañía de un jovencito aficionado a las mujeres maduras.

El chico quería enseñarle la estatua del León de Belfort y al llegar a la plaza, o fue la postura del animal o la media botella de Pernod que se habían metido en el cuerpo, el caso es que el muchacho sintió la llamada de la carne. Entre besuqueos y achuchones, la llevó a la entrada de las catacumbas, compró un par de entradas y la arrastró de la mano por las galerías.

Bella le atrapó las manos y las mantuvo sobre sus senos, pidiéndole más. Edward continuó el relato y las caricias.

-Al llegar a un recodo perdido y oscuro. – murmuró, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. – Hizo que se agachara, le levantó la falda y le bajo las bragas susurrándole al oído que allí bajo, entre los muertos, iba a darle el placer de su vida.

Bella estalló en carcajadas.

-No te rías, que es verdad. – aseguró dándole una castigadora palmada en el culo. –Fue en las catacumbas de París, en la postura del perrito, con la frente apoyada en un cráneo de la pared y el chico gozándola por detrás, venga zasca, zasca, zasca. – la embistió como un mastín para emular el momento. – Kachiri sintió que aquella calavera le transmitía el poder de comunicarse con los muertos.

Los dos cayeron sobre el sofá riendo a carcajadas tan fuertes que debían escucharse hasta en la calle.

-Te lo has inventado. – protestó Bella, con lágrimas de risa.

-Ella misma lo va contando; palabra. – alegó exigiendo un beso, que Bella le dio; seguido de otro que prometía muchos más antes de que acabara la noche.

-Has traído la alegría a esta casa. – murmuró Edward mirándola fijamente.

Bella miró esos ojos verdes, y se vio reflejada en ellos.

Sintió como si Edward le viera el alma.

-Nunca he sido una persona especialmente alegre.

-Conmigo sí te ríes.

Bella suspiró, qué cierto y qué bien sonaba eso.

-¿Por qué será?- musitó acercando los labios a los de él.

El timbre del teléfono los sobresaltó. Edward masculló una palabrota por lo bajo. Bella tanteó sobre el sofá, en busca del auricular inalámbrico. Con tanto jueguecito, debía andar debajo de algún almohadón. Cuando logró encontrarlo, se lo pasó a Edward que se incorporó y, a la vez que se peinaba con la mano, respondió la llamada.

-No es molestia, Kate. Aún estamos despiertos. – aseguró de mala gana. – Sí, aquí conmigo.

Se apartó el auricular de la oreja y se lo ofreció a Bella.

-Es Kate, quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? – se extrañó agarrando el aparato. - ¿Sí? Buenas noches, Kate, dime.

Bella se estiró la camiseta con la sensación de que algo no andaba bien. Su interlocutora no tardó ni un segundo en confirmar sus sospechas.

-Houston, tenemos un problema. – anunció muy flemática.

.

.

.

.

.

La sorpresa que se llevó Bella al encontrarse a Irina despatarrada en el bidé con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, venga a echarse agua fría en sus partes íntimas, la dejó descolocada.

-A ver, repítemelo, ¿qué es lo que dices que te has puesto? – insistió, no la entendía, si Kate no dejaba de hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Esto. – respondió la anciana por la chica, entregándole un tarro de vidrio.

Irina se removía en el bidé de pura desazón.

-¡Uy, uy! – se quejó. – cómo me escuece.

Bella identificó, entre los recuerdos de su infancia, aquel frasco de vidrio azul oscuro con la tapa de rosca verde manzana. Miró de nuevo a Irina, que se echaba agua como una desesperada. ¡Ay, madre! Solo de pensarlo se le contrajeron las ingles de manera automática.

-Pero esto, ¡Esto es Vicks VapoRub! – exclamó leyendo la etiqueta. – Y te lo ha puesto ahí, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Estás loca?

-Ha sido Kate. – lloriqueó. – Ella me dijo que…

-Te dije que una pizquita, ¡a ver si ahora voy a tener la culpa yo! – protestó agitando las manos para quitarse las pulgas de encima.

-La culpa es mía por hacerte caso, ¡Ay, ayyy!

-Venga, venga, mucha agua y jabón. – aconsejó la abuela. – Hala, así, haz como yo todas las mañanas, animalito, animalito, ya que no comes, bebe un poquito.

Bella casi se muere de risa, caray con la abuela y sus ocurrencias. Pero al ver la mirada de desesperación de Irina, se mordió los labios y se prohibió a sí misma ni un cachondeo ni medio.

Tal como iba leyendo la fórmula, una combinación de esencias de mentol y eucalipto mezclado con algo tan pringoso como la vaselina, se dio cuenta que la cosa podía ser seria y empezó a asustarse.

-"Evitar el contacto con las mucosas". – leyó en voz alta. - ¡Uff! No me extraña que sientas que te quema. Si me acuerdo que mi madre me lo untaba de pequeña, cuando me resfriaba, y el pecho me ardía como si tuviera fuego -. Se espanto al imaginarla, la pobrecilla debía tener el mismísimo infierno entre las piernas. – Irina, sécate que nos vamos ahora mismo al hospital.

-¡Ni pensarlo!

-He dicho que nos vamos.

-¡Que no! – insistió horrorizada. – Que me muero de vergüenza.

Bella dejó el tarro sobre el lavabo y se encaró con ella con los brazos en jarras.

-Mira, Irina, no me estoy para juegos. – avisó decidida. – Tú te vienes conmigo al hospital aunque tenga que llevarte a rastras. Así que, ¡Andando!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dado el evidente estado de desazón de Irina, que no paraba de moverse del picor que tenía, no las hicieron esperar mucho en la admisión de urgencias del Hospital. Ella entró sola, acompañada por un enfermero. Bella se sentó en la sala de espera, con el bolso de Irina en el regazo. Con las prisas, ni pensó en subir a casa a tomar el suyo y en ese momento estaba sin documentación, sin llaves, sin dinero y sin teléfono.

Irina siguió al camillero hasta un cuarto más privado, lleno de material de urgencias. Oyó a este hablar con el médico, con la puerta entre abierta ella no lo veía. "¿Doctor Laka?" ese nombre le sonaba. Cuando el celador se apartó y tuvo delante al doctor que le había tocado en suerte, maldijo precisamente eso: su suerte. ¡Y tanto que le sonaba el nombre! Frutas y verduras, la asociación fue inmediata. Alzó la vista hasta el rostro color chocolate que tenía delante y que, para su consternación, la miraba con una sonrisa adorable.

-Hola, ricitos de oro.

Maldito falso frutero, ¡mentiroso!, seductor de chicas inocentes en callejones oscuros. Así que era médico. Y con la bata blanca aún estaba más sexy, el muy…

-Adiós. – anunció Irina girando en redondo.

-Eh, no corras tanto. – la frenó, saliendo de detrás del escritorio.

-¿Desde cuándo eres médico?

Él la miró sorprendido.

-No sé a qué viene esa pregunta. Desde hace unos cuantos años, si tanto te interesa.

-Exijo que me atienda otro.

Él se movió rápido y con una mano apoyada en el quicio, bloqueó la puerta con su enorme cuerpo para interceptarle el paso.

-¿Exijo? No me hagas reír. Esto es la sanidad pública, bonita.

Irina le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-¿Tú eres ginecólogo?

-No.

-Pues es el único médico que yo necesito. – anunció. – Así que, hasta nunca.

Intentó escapar pero él se lo impidió poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Cuánto lo lamento, alteza pero vas a tener que conformarte con un traumatólogo de guardia. Es lo que hay. ¿Problemas de ginecología? – se interesó al verla contraer las piernas.

-No pienso decírtelo.

Él se puso serio, empezaba a cansarse de su testarudez.

-Pasa ahí detrás y desnúdate de cintura para abajo. – exigió de manera taxativa y le señaló con la cabeza un biombo de tela blanca.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Pues no saldrás de aquí. Tú verás lo que haces.

-No puedes retenerme.

-Impídemelo. – la desafió inclinándose sobre su rostro.

Irina le sostuvo la mirada. Apretó de nuevo los muslos y se rascó el pubis por encima de los vaqueros.

Un enfermero llegó con el parte de urgencias y se lo entregó al médico.

La quemazón que tenía entre las piernas la empujó a decidirse. Irina se metió de mala gana tras el biombo y se desnudó de medio cuerpo, tal como él le había indicado. El enfermero le tendió una bata verde desechable por encima del biombo que ella agarró murmurando un "gracias" que le salió del alma, al menos aquel espanto de ropa de celulosa, que le sentaba como una patada, le evitaba más bochorno del que ya sentía. Salió de puntitas y se sentó en la camilla.

Entre tanto, el ex frutero negro apetitoso convertido en sexy médico, examinaba el informe con actitud concentrada. Cuando acabó, dejó el formulario sobre el escritorio. Pasó al lado del biombo donde Irina esperaba, se sentó en un taburete frente a ella y se cruzó de brazos.

-Veamos, ahí no explica mucho; una fuerte irritación, con prurito y poco más. Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Irina notó cómo enrojecía por momentos, las mejillas le ardían. No le quedaba ora, tenía que explicárselo; así que se armó de valor.

-Fisus fisus bisfus.

-¿Puedes hablar más alto, que no te entiendo?

-Mehepuestovicksvaporubenelchichi.

Él parpadeó un par de veces con la boca abierta hasta que su cerebro procesó el mensaje.

-¡¿Qué te has puesto Vicks VapoRub ahí abajo?! – tradujo fuera de sí.

-Grita más alto, que se entere todo el mundo. – replicó con una mirada asesina. – Ya puestos, ¿por qué no lo twitteas a ver si somos trending topic?

El enfermero, que no paraba de reír desde que oyó lo del _chichi_ , por mucho empeño que ponía en mantenerse al margen dado que médico y paciente parecían conocerse bastante, le fue imposible y optó por dejarlos solos. Se levantó del ordenador, preparó una solución jabonosa y, antes de salir se apiadó de Irina. Consciente de lo violenta que debía sentirse, intervino para sacarla del apuro. Por lo que sabía del caso, la chica padecía algo molesta pero nada grave. Y se trataba de trabajo, como en cualquier guardia nocturna; tanto le daba curar una parte del cuerpo que otra.

-Laurent, ¿Quieres que me ocupe yo? – sugirió al tiempo que dejaba la palangana metálica sobre el carrito del instrumental.

Así que se llamaba Laurent, pensó Irina. Bonito nombre, bonita cara, bonito cuerpo, horrible situación. Tenía que encontrárselo justo allí y con aquel humillante problema. ¡Qué asco de vida!

-No, gracias, yo me encargo. – respondió al enfermero, mirándola muy fijo para que no se atreviera a llevarle la contra.

-Entonces, me marcho que ahí afuera me necesitan. – anunció este antes de salir por la puerta.

-Túmbate y abre las piernas. – indicó.

-Sospecho que esa es tu frase preferida, ¿a que sí? – dejó caer con una sonrisa ácida.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, rubita. Este es mi trabajo y soy un profesional intachable, así que no me jodas.

Su expresión era tal que Irina obedeció.

-Cuanto antes salga de aquí, mejor. – replicó, incapaz de morderse la lengua. - ¿No dices que eres un profesional? Pus quítame este escozor de una vez, que para eso he venido.

Él le lanzó una mirada de soslayo. Giró sobre el taburete, alcanzó unos guantes de látex y se los colocó. Abrió dos empaques de gasas estériles, colocó la palangana entre las piernas de Irina e hizo una torunda con las gasas.

-Tranquila, que estás en buenas manos.

Irina rió nerviosa, pero Laurent interpretó aquella risa como burla.

-¿Volvemos a las bromas? – dijo en tono de advertencia, a la vez que retiraba con las gasas húmedas el resto de ungüento. – Mal asunto.

No sabía que la actitud arisca de Irina era fruto de la vergüenza que sentía abierta de piernas y notando sus dedos en lo más intimo de su cuerpo.

-No sé yo que entiende un traumatólogo de genitales femeninos.

-Bueno, alguna cosa aprendí en la Universidad. – ironizó sin dejar de eliminar todo rastro de pringue. – Entre otras, las diferencias entre la anatomía femenina y la masculina.

-Sí: tu pistolita; yo, rajita. –respondió Irina con idéntico sarcasmo. – A mí no me hizo falta estudiar medicina, me lo enseñaron en preescolar.

Laurent se quedó mirándola con una ceja alzada y la gasa en el aire.

-Pistolita… ¿yo? – repitió incrédulo. – Tú tienes problemas de memoria.

Ella clavó la vista en el techo. No, no pensaba responder a eso. Por una vez en su vida consiguió mantener la boca cerrada.

-¿No vas a decirme cómo te llamas? – preguntó el moreno.

-Irina, aunque no sé por qué preguntas si lo has leído en el informe.

-Porque me gusta que me lo digas tú. – sonrió. – Yo Laurent.

-Ya.

Una respuesta áspera que a él le hizo la más mínima gracia. Como premio, decidió provocarla más.

-¿Quién te ha sugerido esta estupidez del VapoRub? ¿Tu novio? – preguntó con ojos malignos.

-Oye, yo no…

-¿Cómo dejas que te utilice?

-Pero…

-La próxima vez que quiera emociones fuertes, le dices que se meta él una guindilla por el culo.

-Que no tengo…

Él continuó interrumpiéndola. Irina echó aire por la nariz de puro desespero.

-Yo puedo recomendarte una tienda argelina. Venden unas que pican como un demonio y…

-¡Mi novio tiene pilas! – gritó a pleno pulmón para que se callara de una vez.

Para mayor mortificación, lo oyó reír como un canalla.

-No chilles. – rogó. Y le dedicó su sonrisa más diabólica. – Así que me has sustituido por Robocop.

-¿Ya terminaste?

Él no respondió. Ella lo ojeó con disimulo. Mientras destapaba un tubo de pomada. Laurent la observaba muy fijo. Ella desvió la mirada hacia la pared, porque la ponía nerviosa. Con infinito cuidado, el esparció un medicamento en gel para aliviarle la quemazón y devolver el PH a la mucosa. La sensación de alivio fue tan intensa que Irina sintió escalofríos.

-Ay, qué gusto. – gimió.

Él se puso de pie y se quitó los guantes. Irina bajó las piernas al suelo y Laurent le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando ya la tuvo en pie frente a él, tiró de su mano por sorpresa y la pegó prácticamente a su pecho. Bajó la cabeza hasta que su nariz quedó a milímetros de la de ella.

-Esas mismas palabras quiero oírlas de tu boca. Pero en otro momento. – sugirió con un tono bajo y seductor. – no ahora que tienes el chichi. – la imitó. – Más rojo que un tomate.

Por enésima vez en esa noche, Irina se ruborizó de manera instantánea. Laurent sonrió de medio lado al ver sus mejillas encendidas y salió de esa parte del biombo para dejarle intimidad.

Irina se vistió a toda prisa. Las bragas se las metió en el bolsillo, ya que habían estado en contacto con el pringue y solo faltaba tuviera que volver a empezar. Salió detrás del parabán y con una vocecilla inaudible le dio las gracias.

-Toma. – dijo él, tendiéndole el parte médico. – En un par de días estarás como nueva. – y señaló a línea donde había prescrito el tratamiento. – compra este gel en una farmacia y póntelo tantas veces como haga falta.

-Gracias otra vez. – reiteró. Ella le estaba muy agradecida, pese a la mala situación.

-En lugar de las gracias dame tu número de teléfono.

-Y así te lo agradezco en privado otro día, ¿verdad? – adivinó acribillándolo con una mirada. - ¿Por qué no se lo pides a cualquiera de las macizas que te hacían coro en la verdulería del señor Laka?

-¿Me viste?

-Te vi. Los vi. – puntualizó. – A ti y tu harem.

-¿Y no fuiste capaz de acercarte y decirme "hola"? – contra atacó enfadado. – Regresé varias noches a buscarte a aquel club nocturno porque quería volver a verte, ¿sabes?

-No, no sé.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hacías tú cerca de la frutería de mi tío?

Irina lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Salió por la puerta y huyó por el pasillo. Era guapísimo y había vuelto a buscarla, ¡a ella! Porque quería volver a verla. Pues no, no era una buena idea. Ella siempre metía la pata con los hombres y aquel en concreto no estaba a su alcance. Demasiado perfecto para hacerse ilusiones.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto Bella la vio llegar, se levantó de la incómoda butaca de plástico y fue a su encuentro.

-Dios, qué nochecita. Ya te contaré. – murmuró Irina tomando aire.

-Déjame tu celular. Mira cómo voy, sin bolso ni nada. – explicó. – Y quiero llamar a Edward, que debe estar preocupado.

-No le cuentes nada de esto. – avisó.

-Pues claro que no, mujer.

Le dio el teléfono y Bella se alejó a un trecho con el móvil en la oreja. Mientras guardaba el parte médico en el bolso, Irina observó con fastidio que se acercaba Madame Kachiri. Era increíble la habilidad que poseía aquella mujer para estar en todas partes, debía habérsele contagiado de sus amiguitos los fantasmas.

-Mi querida Irina. – enunció; a ella le escamó el tono ceremonioso. – Tengo que pedirte un favor importantísimo. No he podido evitar escucharte.

-¿Cuándo?

-Yo estaba en consulta de al lado y, ya se sabe, las paredes parecen de papel. Verás, mi editor y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo con el título de mi nuevo libro. Autoayuda para mujeres. – explicó.

Entre tanto, Bella se unió a ellas dos. Tuvo que morderse la mejilla hasta hacerse daño para no reír, porque al ver a Kachiri se acordó de la historia sexual de las catacumbas que le había contado Edward, la calavera y la transmisión orgásmica de poderes frente contra frente.

-Esos libros se venden como rosquillas, ¿no? – dedujo Irina, inmersa en la conversación.

Bella escuchó para seguir el hilo.

-Cierto. – respondió Kachiri sonriente; su último libro ocupaba los primeros puestos en las listas de los más vendidos desde hacía meses. – Como te decía, esta vez se nos resiste el título. _Karma íntimo_ no le gustó a mi editor.

-Demasiado ambiguo. – opinó Bella.

Irina le lanzó una mirada para que no le diese cuerda, pero a Bella le divertía el asunto y siguió a la suya.

- _La cueva del tesoro,_ tampoco. – continuó la vidente.

-Demasiado fantasioso.

-Necesito algo rotundo, que impacte en la mente de las lectoras. Dudaba si _El chumino en femenino…_

Se oyeron varias carcajadas en la sala de espera.

-Uy, demasiado obvio. – se cachondeó Bella.

-Pero esta noche Irina me ha dado el título perfecto. _Mi novio tiene pilas_ , autoayuda para mujeres, ¡maravilloso! ¿Me lo prestas? Dime que sí. – suplicó con las manos junas.

-Todo tuyo Kachiri. – aceptó para acabar cuanto antes. – Eso sí, ni se te ocurra nombrarme en los agradecimientos.

Bella miró el reloj, eran casi las once; estaba harta del olor a hospital, solo deseaba regresar a casa.

-Irina, vamos a tomar un taxi, ¿qué te parece? – propuso. – Yo no llevo ni un euro.

-Por supuesto que sí, yo estoy deseando meterme en la cama. – aceptó; y miró a la vidente. – Kachiri, ¿te vienes con nosotras en el taxi?

Era lógico, ya que las tres vivian en el mismo edificio.

-Te lo agradezco, pero todavía tengo que esperar a que me hagan la receta, - explicó, declinando la invitación de Irina. – Siempre vengo aquí, hay un médico, un amigo de toda confianza. – Bella e Irina entendieron que un cliente de su consulta. – Que no me pone pegas. Él me facilita ese secretillo mío, la inspiración de mis libros. Es tomarme una pastillita y los capítulos se escriben solos.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, esa mujer era una constante sorpresa.

-Kachiri, no nos dejes con la intriga. – la animo Bella. –A nosotras puedes contárnoslo.

Madame Kachiri miró con disimulo a su alrededor, se acercó mucho a ellas para que no la oyera nadie y cuchicheó el secreto de su éxito literario.

-Valium. Se llama Valium.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar al apartamento, no le extrañó encontrar a Edward todavía despierto. Lo vio en uno de los balcones de la sala de estar, de espaldas a ella con una botella de cerveza fría vacía en la mano. Ella fue despacio, lo abrazó por detrás y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Edward no la oyó llegar y dio un respingo.

-Estás tenso. – murmuró y aupándose, le dio un beso en el cuello.

Con una sola mano, Edward agarró las de ella que se le ceñían alrededor de la cintura, pero Bella se liberó y comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

-Relájate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje si tus amigas te arrancan de mi lado en plena noche, cuando más te quiero aquí? Cualquiera que te necesita te tiene, menos yo.

Sin dejar de frotarle los hombros, ella apoyó la frente en su espalda y le dio un beso por encima de la camisa. Qué feliz le hacía que la necesitara tanto como para confesarlo sin reparos. Y esa noche ella lo deseaba a muerte.

-Voy a tener que darte unas gotitas de esas flores de Bach que recomienda Kachiri a sus clientes.

-A mí no me harían efecto ni aunque me bebiera un garrafón. – barbotó.

Bella rió divertida, pese a ser el productor del exitoso programa de videncia televisiva de Madame Kachiri, Edward no creía ni por asomo en asuntos esotéricos ni en poderes ocultos.

Al escuchar su risa, el giró en redondo.

-No le veo la gracia.

Ella sonrió, le quitó la botella de la mano, retrocedió hasta el salón y la dejó sobre un mueble. Edward entró también, la mirada de Bella era en sí una invitación a seguirla.

-Yo sé como tranquilizarla. – susurró ella.

Se quitó la camiseta sin dejar de sonreír, en ese punto habían detenido el juego dos horas antes. Se despojó también del sujetador y lo dejó caer al suelo. Edward avanzó un paso y la abrazó, aplastándole los pechos contra su camisa.

-No funciona, así me pones aún más cardiaco.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y agitó el pelo despacio. Edward le acarició la espalda desnuda, su sonrisa perezosa y sus ojos brillantes lo excitaban. Tenía ganas de él. Edward la atrajo y le hizo notar su erección.

Bella le desabrochó el primer botón del pantalón, se adentró hasta su sexo y lo acarició con una malicia enloquecedora.

-La calma viene después. – aclaró ella.

Detuvo la mano y Edward se la agarró por encima del pantalón para que no la sacara de donde la tenía.

-Sigue. – gruñó, besándola con ansia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

* * *

Wooow esto se puso caliente….

¿Qué tal las aventuras de la pandilla de Rue Sorbier? Jajajajajaja solo a ellas les pasa esto, y Madame Kachiri parece que es omnipresente jajaja

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Mil gracias a sus comentarios, anónimos, a los que si dejan como contestarles y todo jaja

Gracias a las fieles seguidoras de esta historia que siempre comentan y están aquí **Nadiia16,** **Yoliki, Chiarat, Angie, Yanqui, y todos los demás anonimos. mil gracias de verdad por sus comentarios :)  
**


	21. El chico de tu vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 21: El chico de tu vida.**

Era domingo, el día libre de Irina. Como tenía por costumbre, había salido a dar un paseo y regresaba a casa de Kate para prepararse una ensalada para el almuerzo. Los días que estaba sola, no se molestaba en cocinar.

Tecleó la clave y empujó la puerta. El patio interior estaba abierto, y al instante vio a Laurent sentado en el banquito de madera. Él dejó de rascar al gato de la frutería entre las orejas y se levantó para recibirla. Irina adivinó que la esperaba a ella y empezaron a temblarle las rodillas.

-¡Hola, preciosa!

El gato siguió a Edward hasta el vestíbulo y fue a restregarse en las piernas de de Irina. Ella lo evitó, dando un salto.

-Vete. – dijo con fastidio. - ¡Qué bicho tan más cansino!

-Eso es porque te quiere. – comentó Laurent, con una sonrisa provocadora.

-Pues lo siento por él, porque no es un amor correspondido.

-¿Sabes por qué se llama Depardieu?

-Porque es feo y cabezón. – respondió yendo hacia las escaleras.

Laurent se puso de pie y la siguió.

-Se llama así porque yo le puse ese nombre. Mi tía quería ponerle una huevonada como Misilín o Chiflú…. – Con dos ágiles zancadas le bloqueó el paso en el primer tramo. - ¿Vas a explicarme qué tienes contra mí?

-Nada.

-En el hospital te comportaste conmigo como una auténtica bruja.

-No es verdad.

-¿Por qué no te caigo bien?

Ella le puso la mano en el pecho con ojos de súplica para que la dejara pasar. Laurent chasqueó la lengua, pero cedió. Irina ascendió los escalones sin volver la cabeza, consciente de que él la seguía.

-Irina, por favor.

Escuchar su nombre con aquella voz grave venció sus defensas. No era de las que usaban excusas y poco le importaba lo que pensara de ella, así que decidió sincerarse con él.

-Me sentí engañada.

-¿Por qué?

Irina paró en el rellano del primer piso.

-Me hice una idea equivocada, pensé que trabajabas en la tienda y al verte en el hospital me rompiste los esquemas.

Laurent alzó las manos, sin entenderla.

-Mi tía tenía lumbago y mi tío debía acudir al mercado de abastos. Yo vine a echarles una mano, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? – cuestionó. – No tienen hijos, ¿en quién quieres que confíen? Si casi me he criado detrás de ese mostrador, he pasado todos los veranos de mi vida en esta tienda.

-Yo no lo sabía. – se excusó.

-Son mi familia. Me educaron para ayudar a las personas que quieres cuando lo necesitan. Es algo de lo que me siento orgulloso.

-También estaba celosa. – confesó con absoluta sinceridad.

-¿De quién?

-De todas aquellas negritas tan guapas.

-No tiene sentido y lo sabes.

Laurent tomó la mano de Irina y se dedicó a acariciarle el dorso con el pulgar.

-Tengo muy pocas tetas. – musitó ella, agachando la mirada.

-Dos, es lo normal. ¿Qué quieres tener? ¿Media docena?

A Irina e dio un ataque de risa y él se contagió al verla.

-No te rías.- protestó ella, dándole una palmada en el ancho pecho.

-Eres tú la que se ríe. Y me encanta. – murmuró; se llevó su mano a la boca y le besó los nudillos con delicadeza. – Eres una belleza, Irina.

A ella se le disparó la autoestima. Se sentía como la ratita presumida, y él no dejaba de mirarla como un gato negro a punto de merendársela.

-Yo no te he engañado. – recalcó Laurent. – Aquella noche disfrutamos como locos y en el hospital te traté como a una reina. Aún así, no has dejado de mostrarte arisca conmigo.

-No soy una bruja desagradable. – se excusó. – Soy una chica muy simpática, aunque no lo creas.

-Con todos, menos conmigo. – lamentó poniéndose serio. – Eso me lleva a una conclusión. Dime la verdad, ¿el problema es que soy negro?

A Irina le sentó como una bofetada. No podía creer que, después de las cosas tan bonitas que acababa de decir, le saliera con aquello. Tuvo que tragar en seco de pura indignación. Lo apartó dando manotazos al aire y subió las escaleras más rápido que una bala.

Laurent subió también. La alcanzó en el umbral del apartamento de Kate y la tomó con suavidad del ante brazo. Ella se revolvió para que no la tocara, y mientras rebuscaba las llaves en el bolso, se encaró con él como una fiera.

-¿A qué viene esa insinuación racista tan sucia?

Tanto le temblaban las manos que las llaves se le cayeron al suelo. Laurent las recogió con un movimiento rápido y abrió la puerta por ella. Se hizo a un lado como un caballero para dejarla pasar, ella entró en el recibidor y lanzó el bolso sobre un mueble de mala manera.

-Además, menos presumir y menos _black power_ , que no eres negro.

-¿Ah, no? – cuestionó divertido.

-¡No! Eres marrón, para que lo sepas.

Su risilla chusca enfureció a Irina, que le dio la espalda y atravesó medio pasillo a golpe de tacón. Con un par de pasos largos, él la alcanzó sin dificultad.

-Lo que tú digas, no soy negro. – aceptó en broma. –Solo por curiosidad, ¿Tú de que color eres?

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa por encima del hombro.

-Color carne, ¿no lo ves?

Laurent rio con ganas. Pero antes de que escapara la atrapó por la cintura y la giró como una peonza para tenerla de cara.

-¡Como me gustas, ratoncita blanca!

Y la besó. La devoró con una sensualidad que la dejó indefensa. Jugó con su lengua, le mordisqueó los labios. Ella se abrazó a su cuello y respondió ansiosa, su boca era dulce y experta. Laurent la dejaba tan temblorosa cuando la besaba que no era capaz de pensar.

Él concluyó con un besito suave y la miró embelesado. Irina le acarició el cabello cortado a cepillo.

-¿Por qué llevas el pelo tan corto? – musitó.

-¿Quieres que parezca uno de los **Jackson's five**?

Ella sonrió. Pero de pronto se puso triste al recordar el comentario sobre su color.

-Me ha dolido lo que has dicho, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué creías que podía tener problemas por una simple diferencia entre el tono de tu piel y la mía?

-Tengo mis motivos.

Irina no lo entendía y le entraron dudas. Estaba tan a gusto en sus brazos que el miedo a que se acabara tal como empezó, como un calentón y nada más, hizo que su funesto pasado sentimental le cayera encima de repente.

-Me suena a excusa. Dime la verdad. – pidió recordándole sus propias palabras. - ¿Tienes algún problema porque yo sea blanca?

Laurent la miró muy fijo y se relamió los labios.

-¿Quieres saber qué problema tengo con eso? – sugirió con voz excitada.

Sin dejarla en el suelo, la sujetó contra su cuerpo con una sola mano; Irina enroscó las piernas a su cintura y sintió un cosquilleo húmedo en lo más íntimo al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos de deseo.

-Quítate la blusa. – ordenó.

Sin perder el tiempo en desabrochársela, Irina se la sacó a estirones por encima de la cabeza. Con la mano libre, Laurent desabrochó el cierre delantero del sujetador, las dos copas saltaron hacia los lados.

Él se clavó los dientes en el labio inferior con los ojos fijos en sus pechos desnudos. Ella jadeó de deseo y sus pezones se irguieron con alegría.

-Dime dónde está tu dormitorio o te follo aquí mismo. – susurró mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Por ahí, al fondo. – dijo señalando hacia atrás.

Irina le acarició el cuello con la nariz, el aroma de su piel era delicioso. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya habían llegado. Laurent la depositó en la cama, se arrodilló a sus pies y se quitó la camiseta.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema? – repitió, volviendo al asunto del color, a la vez que se desabrochaba la bragueta.

-Ven. –ronroneó Irina tendiéndole los brazos abiertos.

Laurent la hizo sufrir un poco más, y a horcadas sobre ella, le abarcó un pecho con cada mano.

-Tengo un grave problema de color en tu piel. – expuso sin dejar de acariciarla. – Cuando pienso en aquella noche y me acuerdo de estas tetitas blancas a la luz de la luna. – la cubrió con su cuerpo, apoyándose en los antebrazos. – Se me enciende el cohete que saltan chispas.

A Irina le dio un ataque de risa.

-Así no hay quien tenga sexo serio.

-¡A la mierda con el sexo serio! – murmuró y la besó ansioso.

La risa se ahogó en su boca y se convirtió en un gemido de placer. Irina tuvo que darle la razón: reír en la cama con Laurent era lo mejor del mundo.

.

,

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde entonces, Irina y Laurent pasaban juntos cada minuto de su tiempo libre. Durante la semana, se veían a diario aunque fuera un rato. Y los domingos, el único día libre de Irina porque Kate pasaba ese día en casa de su hijo, ellos aprovechaban sus doce horas de intimidad para no salir de la cama. Pero esa tare era jueves y, como no tenía guardia en el hospital, Laurent pasó a recoger a Irina por sorpresa. Kate tuvo que insistir para que saliera a dar una vuelta con él, a fuerza de repetirle que ya caminaba muy bien, que no era una niña y podía pasar una tarde sin su compañía. Más tranquila, aceptó de buena gana. Lo único que Laurent le dijo es que se vistiera con zapatos cómodos, pero nada más.

Media hora después, Irina solo sabía que habían aparcado el coche cerca de la Madeleine y que caminaba Rue Royal abajo tomada de su mano, sin entender dónde se dirigían y para qué.

-¿Pero a dónde me llevas? – preguntó, intrigada.

Laurent paró de pronto ante el tentador escaparate de Ladurée. Entraron a la pastelería. Irina miró a su alrededor, aquel lugar era el paraíso de los golosos. Se acercó a Laurent, que se había adelantado y ya estaba pidiendo algo del mostrador.

-De esos. – señaló.

Irina observó el pastel que había escogido, una cúspide de merengue de un blanco inmaculado. No dijo nada, aunque le extrañó que no le preguntase qué le apetecía a ella.

-¿Ponemos uno? – preguntó el dependiente.

Laurent giró hacia Irina, bajó la vista despacio y clavó los ojos en sus tetas con tanto descaro que la hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-Dos. – decidió el moreno, sin apartar la mirada.

Mientras él pagaba, ella no sabía dónde meterse ante la sonrisa maligna del pastelero. Una vez en la calle, dejó que él decidiera y Laurent la llevó de la mano hasta el jardín que había al final de los Campos Elíseos, enfrente de la plaza de la Concordia.

Se sentaron en un banco y Laurent destapó el paquetito de los pasteles.

-Esta es la tarde de las confesiones. O de la verdad. O los secretos que no contamos a los demás, llámalo como quieras. ¿Empiezo yo?

-Adelante.

-No estás contenta con tu cuerpo.

Irina frunció el seño.

-¿Eso no tendría que decirlo yo?

-Ya me lo has confesado alguna vez. Cosa que me molesta bastante porque a mí me vuelves loco tal como eres. Mucho. – recalcó.

Ella giró el rostro hacia el tráfico que giraba alrededor del Obelisco, pero Laurent le puso la mano en la mejilla y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Cierra los ojos y prueba. – pidió, ofreciéndole una de las cúspides de blanquísimo merengue a la altura de la boca.

Irina lo hizo, obediente. Y se le escapó un suspiro mientras paladeaba aquella delicia como una nube de dulce que se le fundía en la boca.

-¿Qué tal?

-Exquisito. – gimió, relamiéndose los labios. – Me entran escalofríos de lo buenísimo que está. Quiero más.

Fue a dar un nuevo bocado, pero Laurent apartó rápido el pastel, para aumentar su ansia.

-Eso mismo siento yo cuando tengo en la boca esta preciosidad de aquí. – dijo en un tono íntimo, acariciándole el pecho. – y esta de aquí. – susurró acariciándole el otro.

-Estate quieto. – rio bajito.

Irina le tomó la mano y la sujetó sobre el regazo, a lo tonto le había puesto los pezones más duros que dos balines.

-Quítate de la cabeza la idea de los implantes. – exigió Laurent, muy serio. – Ni hablar de tetas postizas, ¿entendido?

A Irina le entró risa; no sabía si de alegría, de tranquilidad, de autoestima repentina o de una mezcla de todo ello. Le arrebató el merengue de la mano y lo engulló sin dejar de sonreírle, convencida de que era el mejor hombre de cuantos poblaban la tierra. Él devoró el otro merengue, mirándola como un gato contento.

-Ahora me toca a mí. – dijo Laurent, sacudiéndose las manos tras el ultimo bocado.

Se ladeó para sacar la cartera del bolsillo y la abrió.

-¿Sabes que me recuerdas a mi madre?

-Como piropo no sé yo si es el más acertado. – comentó, alzando las cejas.

Laurent le mostró la cartera abierta e Irina contempló boquiabierta la foto de su familia. Esa sorpresa sí que no se la esperaba. El retrato tenía unos años, porque en ella aparecían sus padres junto a él y su hermano menor, todavía siendo niños.

-Aquí tienes la respuesta a por qué soy _marrón._ – puntualizó con énfasis, para recordarle aquella discusión en las escaleras.

Irina abrió mucho los ojos. La madre de Laurent era tan pálida y rubia como ella.

-¡Es guapísima! – exclamo, observando detenidamente la fotografía. – Todos lo son. Y no me extraña, porque tu padre es muy, pero muy atractivo.

-Bueno, ahora tiene veinte años más, algunas canas y empieza a echar barriga.

-Ya me encargaré yo de que a ti no te pase eso. – dijo con un mimoso apretón de brazo.

-Te presento a mi familia. Mis padres Alistair y Maggie.

Irina observó al padre de Laurent, era el hermano del señor Laka, el frutero y se notaba, pero el padre de Laurent, era bastante más guapo.

-Este de aquí soy yo. – continuó. – y este es mi hermano Peter. Mi padre y mi hermano son gendarmes y mi madre trabajó como peluquera durante años, hasta que la espalda empezó a darle problemas. Viven en Marsella, la ciudad más bonita de Francia.

-La ciudad más bonita de Francia es París. – rebatió con orgullo.

-Pero nosotros tenemos el Mediterráneo y ustedes no. – señaló exagerando adrede el acento marsellés.

-Hummm… eso es verdad.

Laurent hizo una pequeña pausa y guardó la cartera.

-De pequeño llevaba muy mal el hecho de que no ser igual que mi madre. – confesó. – Me ponía furioso cuando íbamos de la mano y, lo típico, siempre había alguien que decía "Qué mono, ¿es adoptado?".

Irina le tomó la mano. Había que asumir que el mundo está lleno de gente imprudente con la lengua muy suelta.

-Y tu madre, ¿qué decía?

Laurent bufó con fastidio.

-A ella le hacía mucha gracia. Nunca le dio la menor importancia. Se echaba a reír y respondía que no, que lo que ocurrió es que nos tuvo demasiado tiempo dentro del horno.

A Irina le entró la risa. Laurent la miraba con cara de poca broma, pero al verla carcajearse tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo por no echarse a reír también.

-Qué gracia, ¿eh?

-Sí la tiene. – dijo Irina respirando profundamente para recobrar la compostura. – Creo que tu madre me caería muy bien.

Laurent le acarició la mejilla.

-Y tú a ella. – susurró besándola con ternura.

Irina concluyó el beso restregando la nariz contra la suya con un cariñoso ronroneo.

-Ahora, háblame de tu familia. – sugirió Laurent, apoyando un brazo sobre el respaldo del banco.

Irina enderezó la espalda y le mostró cuatro dedos.

-Tengo cuatro hermanas, Carmen, Sasha, Tanya y Bree, todas más pequeñas que yo. Todas están estudiando, menos Carmen, la que me sigue, que acabó Empresariales el año pasado. Mis padres llevan casi treinta años casados, se quieren como el primer día, tienen una autoescuela en Dourdan y mi hermana, la segunda, les echa una mano. Te toca.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-¿Por qué estudiaste Medicina?

Laurent esbozó una sonrisa de niño travieso, al venirle a la mente el recuerdo de unas vacaciones muchos años atrás.

-Como mis tíos no podían cerrar la persiana de la tienda así como así, éramos nosotros quienes viajábamos a su casa por Navidad, en verano o cada vez que teníamos ocasión, para pasar las fiestas con la familia. – le explicó. – Así fue como conocí a Edward, entonces los niños aún jugábamos en la calle y los dos juntos éramos el terror del barrio. Nos encantaba bajar con el monopatín desde Gambetta por la cuesta de Rue Partants. Un día falló la cosa y me rompí la pierna. En el hospital me hicieron tanto daño para recolocarme el fémur que ese mismo día decidí que sería un médico de los que arreglan huesos sin dolor.

-Y lo has conseguido. – reconoció sin disimular su admiración.

-No creas, cuando se trata de recolocar un hombro dislocado es inevitable… - comentó tomándole el brazo para mostrarle la maniobra. Irina se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

-¡Ay!, no me lo cuentes.

-No te lo cuento. – aceptó, divertido. – Tu turno. – Ella se quedó mirándolo. - ¿Qué estudiaste?

-Fotografía.

Laurent entornó los ojos en un gesto sagaz, ahí es donde quería ir a parar.

-¿Qué hace una fotógrafa como empleada doméstica?

Irina se encogió de hombros.

-Me gusta cuidar de los demás.

-Y eso es algo que se te da muy bien. – aceptó.

Por boca de Edward sabía de los desvelos de Irina por él, por Kate y por todo ser humano que se cruzara en su camino.

Ella se armó de valor y, como si de una expiación se tratara, le contó sin ahorrarse detalles la terrible situación que tuvo que vivir cuando aquel indeseable que tenía por novio vendió su equipo fotográfico, en el que había invertido todos sus ahorros después de trabajar durante dos años como fotógrafa de bodas, bautizos, bar mitzvah y miles de ceremonias más. Tampoco le ocultó que tras dejarla con lo puesto, aquel tipo la echó de casa. Laurent se guardó para sí que Edward le había contado que entre madame Kachiri y él la rescataron de la calle; pero Irina también le confesó ese episodio de su vida que tanto la avergonzaba, palabra por palabra, y que prefirió dormir en los portales antes que regresar a casa de sus padres como una fracasada.

-Ya ves, no sirvo para nada salvo para cuidar a la gente.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca. – exigió el moreno con una mirada rotunda.

Irina continuó como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

-Kate y Edward están contentos conmigo y yo también.

-Tú no estás contenta. – rebatió. – Te conformas con lo que tienes, que es distinto. – Ella bajó la vista. – Vamos a ver, ¿todo tu problema se resume en que te falta un equipo de fotografía?

Irina lo detuvo. Antes de que se ofreciera a comprárselo.

-Prefiero una vida cómoda antes que arriesgarme a volver a fracasar. – le confesó.

Laurent tomó su mano entre las suyas. Si ese era el problema y ella no ponía de su parte, ya se encargaría él de dar con la solución.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Como en los últimos tiempos Irina estaba tan entretenida con Laurent, y Edward andaba tan inmerso en la post producción, que no tenía ni tiempo ni cabeza para nada que no fuese el cortometraje, Bella asumió las labres de arrendataria consorte.

Esa tarde acababa de entregar las llaves a un grupo de estudiantes belgas, cuatro universitarios con unas ganas más que evidentes de comerse París y a las parisinas. Por primera vez tuvo que ponerse seria y asumir el rol de casera gruñona, cuando vio que subían por las escaleras dando golpetazos con las maletas a cada escalón. Bienvenida y primera reprimenda, no fuese a ser que le dejaran a Edward el mobiliario hecho una basura.

-¿Lo de subir chicas? – preguntó uno de ellos, el más despierto que adivinó a la primera por el acento que era americana.

-Con discreción y sin montar escándalos. –respondió con un tono lapidario. – Les he dejado en la despensa café y azúcar, y una caja de leche en el refrigerador. Cortesía de la casa. A dos manzanas tienen un súper mercado y aquí abajo mismo hay una verdulería.

-Gracias, pero creo que nos apañaremos a base de pizzas y bocadillos.

-Me parece muy bien. – y lo dijo en serio; cuanto menos cocinase, menos destrozos y menos mugre. – El día que se marchen llaman a la puerta de al lado para devolver las llaves. Si no hay nadie, llamen al móvil del señor Cullen. Él les indicará la manera de entregárselas.

Mientras ella controlaba con un ojo cómo los otros tres chicos invadían la casita con sus trastos y lo escudriñaban todo con gran entusiasmo, su interlocutor no dejaba de mirarla a ella.

-¿Has estado en España?

-No he tenido el gusto. – contestó Bella.

-El año pasado estuve en el mes de agosto, dos semanas en Lloret del Mar.

-Yo nunca he estado en Lloret, pero allí hay mucha fiesta, por lo que me han dicho.

Bella recordó y dio gracias a su gran apego a los idiomas, había estudiado un par de años además del francés, el español. Ella se imaginó al cuarteto de chavales que tenía delante como la típica pandilla de chicos de la Costa Brava a la caza de cuca fresca. Saturados de cervezas hasta las orejas y rojos como langostinos cocidos.

-Mucha. – confirmó él con una sonrisa boba, decido a presumir de sus conocimientos de español. – _Cubalitro, calimocho, bésame mucho, guiri pesao._

Bella sonrió con disimulo _._ Supuso que la miraba lasciva del chico no iba con ella y que formaba parte de su arsenal de ligoteo playero.

-Hablas muy bien el español. Con eso y el inglés, ya puedes ir por la vida.

-Un amigo me está enseñando más cosas, para el verano que viene. – le explicó antes de continuar. – _Sagerao Espaaaañaaaa, vamos locooooo, las rubias de bote me ponen palote._

Para dejarlo contento, ella le regaló una sonrisa falsísima, pensando en el próximo verano y las tortas que le iban a dar.

-Eso ultimo, cuando vuelvas a Lloret, se lo dices a todas las rubias que veas. Serás el rey de la playa.

-¿Sí?

-Tú hazme caso a mí.

Se despidió de los nuevos inquilinos y, mientras abría la puerta de la que ya consideraba su casa, pensó que lo de sustituir a Irina acababa de hacerlo encantada, porque en el fondo le echaba una mano a Edward. Cada día disfrutaba más de compartir cosas con él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueeenoooo, este fue un capitulo para conocer más a Irina y Laurent como parejita…. ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Nos leemos prontillo… gracias por todos sus comentarios**


	22. La Fierecilla domada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 22: La fierecilla domada.**

Irina repicó con los nudillos por mera cortesía, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, y entró en el despacho de Edward muy intrigada. Él acababa de llamarla porque quería hablarle de algo importante.

-Siéntate, por favor. – pidió, indicándole una silla frente a su escritorio.

Ella lo hizo. Edward se cruzó de brazos y durante un minuto eterno la miró sin pestañear.

-Estoy muy disgustado contigo.

Irina tragó saliva, pocas veces lo había visto tan serio.

-¿Se puede saber que he hecho? Porque no dirás que tienes queja de mí ni de mi trabajo. Te cuido como a un príncipe, bueno, ahora que está Bella no tanto, pero aún así… - alegó´, empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Eso es verdad.

El hecho de que le diera la razón envalentono a Irina.

-Eh, un momento, ahora los cuido a los dos. Más puntos a mi favor. Y el apartamento de al lado brilla de limpio, ¿o no?

Edward apoyó los codos en el tablero de roble, entrelazó las manos y adelantó el cuerpo hacia ella con ojos de enfado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras fotógrafa?

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta.

-Pues… no sé.

-¿No sé? – repitió entornando los ojos. - ¿Te parece lógico que haya tenido que enterarme por Laurent?

-¿Por qué te lo ha dicho él?

-Somos amigos de toda la vida. Y los amigos hablan entre ellos, se cuentan las cosas.

-No es ningún secreto, pero vamos…

-Ni vamos ni venimos. – la acalló con acritud. - ¿Eso que no tienes confianza conmigo Irina?

-Sí.

-Ya lo veo.

-Contártelo no venía al caso. ¿O sí? – dudó, completamente perdida.

-Pues sí. Sí venía. – puntualizó con una exasperación, en parte simulada y en parte real. - ¿A qué me dedico yo? Pertenecemos al mismo gremio, guapa. Somos colegas del medio audiovisual.

-Ya. – reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros.

A Edward le irritó aquella respuesta pusilánime. Pero antes de que siguiera reprendiéndola, Irina intervino en su defensa.

-Sí, ya sé que tienes contactos y qué podrías haberme ayudado a encontrar un empleo como fotógrafa. Pero estos tres meses cuidado Kate y de tus dos casas me han venido muy bien. – Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan importante para alguien que no fuera mi familia. Ni tan querida. – confesó en un arranque de sinceridad.

-Bien. – aceptó. – Pero ahora que ya ha sanado tu corazoncito, piensa que Kate está prácticamente recuperada de la fractura.

Ella bajó la vista y se miró las manos.

-No creas que no lo he pensado. – reflexionó. –Pero vamos a ser francos, Edward. No dispongo de un equipo. No tengo ni una sencilla cámara digital.

-Una palabra tuya y Laurent te compraría todo el material fotográfico que te hiciera falta al minuto siguiente.

-Lo sé, pero yo no soy una abusona.

-Pero lo suyo va en serio. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí. ¿No es así como funcionan las parejas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, negó y volvió a asentir.

Edward estaba convencido de que si fuera Laurent quien estuviera en un apuro, ella se desviviría por ayudarlo. Las mujeres y su extraña lógica. Le harían falta varias vidas para entender el funcionamiento de la mente femenina. Menos mal que, como conocía a Irina, lo tenía todo previsto.

-Vamos a ver. – dijo para cambiar de tema. - ¿Tú sabes lo que es un "foto fija"?

-¿En cine, te refieres? Por supuesto que lo sé. – confirmó ella, con repentino interés.

-¿Sabes cuáles son sus funciones, además de captar cada plano para que no haya gazapos en la escena siguiente?

-Sí, Edward lo sé. – corroboró; había estudiado una carrera y no entendía aquella especie de examen. – Esto es lo básico, lo que los profanos creen que es su única función. El foto fija captura con su cámara cada detalle del antes y del después del rodaje, todo tipo de situaciones que reflejan como se vive detrás de las cámaras, atrapa instantáneas insólitas, las de recuerdo y otras que se usaran para la promoción.

-Muy bien.

-Gracias por el aprobado, maestro.- bromeó sonriendo.

-¿Y sabes cuáles son las funciones del script?

Sí lo sabía; tenerlo absolutamente todo en la cabeza. Por eso la mayoría eran mujeres y en otros tiempos se les llamaba secretarias de rodaje.

-Más o menos. - Respondió. – Es quién tiene que estar pendiente de cada detalle para evitar errores de continuidad en la filmación.

Edward tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa antes de lanzar su idea.

-No conozco a nadie más detallista que tú, Irina. Tienes un don natural para almacenar datos en tu cabeza, desde qué marca de chocolate me gusta hasta la más minúscula mancha en un ladrillo que nadie es capaz de ver. – Reconoció sin esconder su admiración. – Ahí va mi propuesta, ¿te vez capaz de trabajar como foto fija en la, productora? Eso sí, desempeñarías al mismo tiempo la función de script.

-¿Por qué no contratas un script?

-Porque no somos la 20th Century Fox. Nos apañamos con lo que tenemos.

-Está bien pensado, no son tareas difíciles de compaginar.

-¿Qué me dices?

-Supongamos… - dejó caer Irina, y lo miró brevemente. – Solo supongamos que yo dejo de trabajar para Kate y para ti, ¿con qué haría las fotos?, ¿con la cámara del móvil? – dijo con media sonrisa amarga.

-Ahí quería yo llegar. Tú no dejas el trabajo: yo te echo.

Ella alzó el rostro de golpe, debía estar de broma. Pero no, la cara de Edward ponía de manifiesto que hablaba muy en serio. ¿Qué la echaba? Irina se enderezó en la silla con los brazos en jarras y de un cabeceo hizo revolotear sus rizos.

-No te atreverías.

-Estás despedida. – sentenció. Y plantó delante un talón bancario. – Esta es la indemnización que por ley te corresponde.

Irina se tapó la boca con las manos al leer la cifra en euros. Y comprendió que la cara de enfado, la reprimenda, el despido, todo era puro teatro. Edward tenía el corazón más grande que la catedral de Notre-Dame.

-Edward, no.

-Este dinero es tuyo. – la silenció.

Irina dudó un segundo, y ladeó la cabeza con una mueca conformista. Su ya ex jefe no es que estuviese en la miseria y, qué caramba, a nadie le amargaba un dulce caramelito como aquel.

-Si insistes…

Antes de que llegara a tocarlo, Edward deslizó el talón hacia él.

-Quita esa mano, fiera. Tendrás que aceptar con una condición. – avisó. – Utilízalo para comprarte el mejor equipo de fotografía, a tu criterio lo dejo.

-No es preciso, tengo bastante ahorrado. Durante estos meses no he gastado apenas, tú pagas muy bien y el hijo de Kate no se queda corto.

-Guarda esos ahorros que te van a hacer falta. – aconsejó. – Cuando no trabajes con Kate, tendrás que buscar un lugar donde alojarte.

Irina reflexionó. Laurent vivía en un minúsculo estudio alquilado en Montparnasse, a lo mejor le pedía que se mudara con él. O quizá prefiriese mantener su independencia. En cualquier caso, le dejaba a Laurent la decisión de vivir juntos, no iba a ser ella quien diese el primer paso.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-La tengo. Usa este cheque para comprarte un buen equipo profesional. Es una orden.

Irina chasqueó la lengua con una mirada lista.

-No puedes darme órdenes, ya no eres mi jefe.

Edward sonrió con ironía, sacó un documento de un cajón.

-Disfruta de tu minuto de libertad, bonita. Porque en cuanto firmes este papel, volverás a estar bajo mi mando.

Ella miró emocionada el contrato por duplicado que le acababa de poner ante los ojos, ¡lo tenía todo preparado! Sin dudarlo, tomó un bolígrafo del bote de cerámica, dispuesta a firmar.

Edward la detuvo antes de que lo hiciera.

-Léelo primero.

Ella sonrió con una mirada plena de confianza.

-No hace falta. – afirmó. Y estampó su rúbrica al pie de la última página, en ambas copias.

Él tomo los papeles de su mano y los firmó también.

-Bienvenida a Cullen Producciones. – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Es un honor. – sonrió. – Si no fuera porque tengo un novio al que adoro y porque quiero mucho a Bella, te daría un beso en la boca.

Los dos se echaron a reír, pero de repente, Irina se puso seria.

-Y ahora que ya no soy tu asistenta, ¿quién se ocupará de tus dos casas?

Edward sacudió las manos en el aire para quitarse el muerto de encima.

-Yo no quiero dolores de cabeza. De buscar a una sustituta, te encargas tú. Y hazlo cuanto antes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Antes de la cena, cuando Edward le contó las novedades laborales con respecto a Irina, Bella brincó de alegría en el sofá. Por ella, ya que la apreciaba muchísimo. Y mucho más por Edward. Cada día que pasaba la sorprendía con nuevas muestras de bondad que aumentaban su admiración y su amor por él.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. – corroboró Bella, después de que le explicara en qué consistía la labor de un foto fija con funciones de script. – No imagino a nadie más idóneo para ese tipo de trabajo.

Edward asintió satisfecho.

-Cada persona tenemos una habilidad, la de Irina consiste saber en estar pendiente de los demás porque es capaz de retener cincuenta datos importantes al mismo tiempo.

-Es mujer.

-No presumas, que no es una cualidad genética, no todas sirven.

Bella afiló la mirada.

-¿Quieres decir que yo no serviría?

Edward le tapó la cara con las manos.

-A ver, ¿de qué color tengo los ojos?

-Ámbar. – mintió echándose a reír.

-¿Ves como no te fijas en mí? – siguió la broma inclinándose sobre ella.

-Sí me fijo. – ronroneó dándole el beso que le pedía. – Me fijo mucho. – corroboró con otro beso.

Antes de que la tumbara en el sofá, Bella le puso las manos en el pecho para obligarlo a sentarse de nuevo. Él se enderezó y apoyó el brazo en el respaldo. Y ella se sentó ladeada para quedar frente a él, con una inesperada preocupación en mente.

-Edward, ahora tenemos un problema. ¿Qué va a ser de Kate? Las personas mayores adoran la rutina. Después de convivir con una chica tan dulce y atenta como Irina, le costará acostumbrarse a alguien de nuevo.

Edward se rascó la barbilla, analizando la situación. Algún miércoles había coincidido con el hijo de Kate, Riley, cuando acudía a mitad de semana con la excusa de pagarle a Irina. Los dos habían crecido en el mismo edificio y se conocían de toda la vida. En confianza, este le había confesado que hacía aquellas visitas a su madre para quedarse tranquilo.

-Hablaré con Riley.- decidió. – A ver si entre todos encontramos el modo de convencer a Kate. Victoria y él no desean otra cosa que llevarla con ellos a Meudon, porque es ya muy mayor para vivir sola en un piso tan grande. Pero esta mujer tiene un carácter que no hay quien pueda con ella.

Conociendo como conocía a Kate, Bella no tenía la certeza de que fuera a funcionar, pero creía saber la clave para vencer la resistencia de la anciana.

-Cuando hables con él, hazle ver que tiene que demostrarle lo importante que es para todos ellos. – sugirió. – Kate tiene que convencerse de que es necesaria en su día a día. No se marchará de aquí mientras no deje de creer que será una carga.

-Hacer que se sienta útil. –comprendió Edward.

-Sí, que se convenza de que su hijo, su nuera y sus nietos la necesitan y no al revés.

Edward la observó admirado, cómo no se le había ocurrido a él algo tan sencillo. Funcionara o no, dar la vuelta a la situación era una excelente manera de plantearle el dilema a una anciana testaruda, empeñada en no renunciar a su soledad. Alzó la mano y le acarició el pelo, colocándoselo con delicadeza detrás de la oreja.

-Cada persona tiene una habilidad en la vida y la tuya consiste en repartir felicidad allá donde vas.

Bella bajó la vista, no creía merecer un halago tan generoso. Con un suspiro, miró de nuevo a Edward a los ojos.

-Lo tuyo tiene más mérito. Tú posees el don de ver lo que los demás no somos capaces de apreciar. Vivimos demasiado deprisa y no reparamos más que en lo evidente. A todos se nos escapan los detalles importantes de las personas. Tú, en cambio, a través de ese ojo enorme que es el objetivo de tu cámara captas detalles, instantáneas y gestos involuntarios que nos dicen mucho de cómo son.

-Se llama lenguaje corporal.

-Pero tú eres capaz de registrar esos momentos fugaces e inmortalizarlos. Me parece admirable.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-A mí me parece que es algo que se aprende. En vez de admirarme, dime qué piensas de lo que te he dicho sobre tu capacidad de conseguir que la vida de los demás sea un poco más agradable.

Bella se balanceó adelante y atrás, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Que son imaginaciones tuyas.

Edward la tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en la palma.

-No te gusta hablar de ti.

-Me siento incómoda. Haces que parezca especial y no lo soy.

-Sí lo eres. – rebatió, se llevó la mano de ella a su pecho y allí la sujetó con la suya. –Tú no te das ni cuenta de cómo lo consigues y eso es lo que te convierte en una mujer especial. Gracias a ti me he liberado de un lastre que me ha reconciliado con mi padre y me ha hecho ver lo injusto que he sido con Esme. Desde que llegaste hay un niño, que se sentía invisible por mi culpa y, gracias a ti ha descubierto que tiene un hermano mayor que lo quería sin saberlo. A mí me has regalado el cariño de ese niño que, de no ser por ti, seguramente habría perdido.

-Tú quieres hacerme llorar, ¿verdad? – murmuró.

Edward le acarició la mejilla. Pero continuó, el truco de interrumpirlo en esa ocasión no le iba a servir.

-Has conseguido que Irina se quiere así misma.

-Eso lo has logrado tú. Y Laurent por supuesto.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Has conseguido que Alice se libere del rencor que la amargaba y que descubra que la amistad derriba las barreras físicas. – bajó la voz y la atrajo por la nuca. – Isabella Swan, tienes el don de hacer felices a los demás.

-Calla y bésame. – musitó.

Enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le ofreció los labios. Edward la besó despacio, recreándose, disfrutando de ella. Separó la boca de la de Bella y esparció besos suaves por su mejilla y su oído.

-Bésame otra vez. – rogó con un murmullo.

Él le sujetó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-Todas las que quieras. Dos veces y muchas más. Por darme tanto. – dijo con un tono de intimidad que solo empleaba con ella. – tú me haces feliz, Bella. Más de lo que lo he sido nunca.

Unió sus labios a los de ella, y mientras la besaba, rogó que le fuera concedido el don de hacerla feliz.

Tanto como para que no fuera capaz de marcharse nunca de su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- _Estoy nerviosa. –_ confesó Bella a su hermana. – _Es un momento tan especial…_

Alice le sonrió para confirmarle que para ella también lo era y continuó caminando cogida de su brazo. Bella había memorizado el camino, del día que Irina la llevó de compras por Clignancourt. Pero esa vez se apearon en Anvers. En cuanto salieron al exterior, ya vieron el carrusel al final de aquella calle que Kate le había dicho que subía directa hasta Sacré-Coeur y que tenía un nombre tan raro. Allí lo tenía, a los pies de la escalinata que ascendía hasta la basílica. Lamentó que solo se distinguiera el techo azul turquesa; desde donde se encontraban ellas, un puesto de recuerdos ocultaba la vista de los caballitos.

Alice habló por fin.

 _-Hemos esperado demasiados años._

Bella asintió.

 _-Falta papá. Cuanto le habría gustado estar aquí con las dos. –_ reconoció, con la vista fija en el caballo blanco rampante que coronaba el carrusel.

Alice negó con gesto firme, para alejar la tristeza que veía en sus ojos.

 _-No pienses eso. –_ pidió con signos. – _Está con nosotras y lo estará siempre, mientras no nos olvidemos de él._

Bella la tomó de la mano y se la apretó, agradecida. Alice se soltó para poder hablar.

 _-¿Estoy guapa? Quiero salir perfecta en la foto._

 _-Estás muy, muy, muy guapa._

 _-Será el embarazo. –_ se tocó la barriga y se echó a reír.

Después se abrazó a la cintura de Bella, que no dejaba de contemplar el sube y baja de los caballos de cartón piedra. Recordó que giraban al son de la música, aunque ella no podía oírla. Su padre se lo había explicado cada domingo cuando la llevaba hasta allí tantas veces… le dio lastima no poder compartir todos esos recuerdos con Bella y a la vez se sintió afortunada de que la vida le hubiese regalado la oportunidad inesperada de conocerla, aún viviendo en países distintos. El destino sabía cómo vencer la distancia.

Se separó de ella y reclamó su atención para que la escuchara.

 _-Quiero darte las gracias por traerme tanta felicidad. Cuando vi que hablabas la lengua de signos, entendí cuánto significábamos para papá, hizo todo lo posible para que pudiéramos comunicarnos. Nos quiso muchísimo, pero de las dos, soy la que no puede oír. Te hizo estudiar la lengua de sordos por mí. Ahora sé cuánto me quería._

Bella sonrió. Sonaba duro, pero su hermana tenía toda la razón. No dudaba del inmenso amor de su padre por ella, pero con afán protector lo dejó todo bien atado para facilitar las cosas a la que consideraba más débil de las dos.

 _-Seguro que te quería con locura. El mérito es de papá, no mío._

 _-Pero eres tú quien me ha hecho feliz. Tú te empeñaste en conocerme a pesar de lo estúpida que me mostré aquel día. De no ser por ti, nunca habría sabido hasta qué pinto me quiso._

Bella sacudió la cabeza. Algo parecido le había dicho Edward hacia unos días. Sonrió, arrugando la frente y miró a Alice con fingido reproche.

 _-¿Pero qué les pasa a ti y a Edward? ¿Se han puesto de acuerdo? Ya basta con eso de que voy repartiendo felicidad, al final voy a creer que soy un hada madrina._

Alice entrecerró los ojos, con aire teatral y la miró de arriba abajo.

 _-Confiésalo. –_ la instó gesticulando. - _¿Dónde escondes la varita mágica?_

La ocurrencia hizo reír a Bella. Alice sacó el móvil del bolso y se lo entregó para que pidiera a alguien que les hiciera la fotografía de recuerdo. Ella optó por no sacar el suyo, ya se la enviaría después por whatsapp. Junto a ellas, una parejita muy joven de turistas, escogía postales de los expositores del kiosco. Bella les pidió el favor y el chico se mostró encantado de hacerles la foto.

Se alejó un trecho mientras ella y Alice, agarradas por la cintura, sonreían con el carrusel de colores y cornucopias doradas a sus espaldas.

El chico inmortalizó el momento, comprobó la imagen y dio su aprobación pulgar en alto.

-¿Saco otra? – preguntó muy amable.

Bella sonrió a su hermana, Alice le devolvió la sonrisa. La agarró con firmeza y la instó para que mirara al frente con ella.

-Sí, por si acaso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Irina y Laurent conversaban en el césped, como tantos y tantos jóvenes que, en grupo o pareja, disfrutaban del magnífico día en los populares jardines de Luxemburgo, los más céntricos y bonitos de París. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas, ella no dejaba de explicarle. Y Laurent, medio tumbado de lado, se empapaba de la última conversación entre Irina y sus hermanas a través de Skype; un invento mucho más divertido que el teléfono, ya que así se veían las caras a través de la pantalla y podían hablar todas a un tiempo.

-Y entonces ellas me preguntaron que cómo te había conocido, y yo les dije por encima, sin entrar en detalles. – a Laurent le hizo gracia ver cómo se sonrojaba con el recuerdo del episodio del local de encuentros liberales y del problemilla genital de Vicks VapoRub. – Que eres médico. Y ellas, "halaaaaaa… un doctorazo sexy como los de la Anatomía de Grey". Y yo "jajaja" y ellas "Pero, ¿nos lo vas a presentar? Por favor, por favor…" son un poco pesadas. – le explicó. Laurent asentía sin interrumpir. – Y yo "Vale, pero es que es un poco…" y ellas "es, ¿un poco qué?". Y yo "Pues un poco negro". – lo miró a los ojos, dudosa.

-Un poco, sí. –reconoció, comparando el contraste de su dedo oscuro sobre la zona del cuello de Irina que acariciaba en ese momento.

-A ver, no quiero que pienses mal de ellas. – las excusó, con miedo a que se ofendiera. – Lo hice por ti, que conste. Para que no te sientas incómodo cuando te las presente. Si te llevo así, de sopetón, las muy tontas son capaces de quedarse mirándote con la boca abierta, ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo. – murmuró, enroscando el dedo índice en uno de sus ricitos rubios.

Laurent se obligó a no sonreír al verla tan seria. Le divertía ver cómo se aceleraba ella sola cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Y entonces vino lo peor. – anunció Irina.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. – rumió chasqueando la lengua. – Las lobas de mis hermanas empezaron a dar grititos, que si venga "jijiji". Que si cuéntanos como la tiene de larga. – Laurent elevó una comisura de la boca, caramba con las hermanitas. – Yo me enfadé y les dije que eran unas guarras insoportables. Así que vino mi madre, para poner paz y que me dejaran tranquila y…

Hizo una pausa para suspirar y disimuló mirando hacia el matrimonio mayor que, muy cerca de donde estaban, permanecía al frente de su puestecillo de alquiler de barquitos de madera teledirigidos para jugar en el estanque.

-¿Y? – la apremió Laurent.

Ella giró el rostro y lo miró dudosa.

-Que el domingo estás invitado a una comida familiar en Dourdan. – soltó del tirón. – No estás obligado. Solo sí tú quieres. Si te apetece.

Él ni parpadeó, cosa que aún la puso nerviosa. Le tomó la mano y se dedicó a juguetear con los dedos de Irina.

-¿A cuántos tipos has llevado a comer a casa de tus padres?

-A ver, déjame pensar… - fingió. – A ninguno.

Laurent sonrió con evidente satisfacción. A Irina le pudo la curiosidad.

-Y tú, ¿has presentado muchas novias a tu familia?

-Yo nunca he tenido novia.

-Sí, claro, llegaste a mí virgen y puro. – dijo afilando la mirada.

Él se echó a reír y ella le dio un pellizco de castigo.

-De las que se presentan a los padres, no. – puntualizó.

A Laurent le encantó ver cómo respiraba contenta. Irina era incapaz de disimular sus emociones. Esa sencillez, tan espontanea y sincera, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

-Así que yo voy a ser el primero que pise tu casa.

-El único. – matizó.

-Eso significa que te importo. – la miró muy fijo, sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos. Irina asintió. – Porque tú eres muy importante para mí, ¿sabes? Mucho. Nadie en el mundo me importa más que tú.

A ella le brillaron los ojos. Con una enorme sonrisa, se abalanzó por sorpresa sobre él.

-¡Ay, que te como!

Y cuando lo tuvo tumbado de espaldas sobre el césped, se lo comió a besos.

.

.

.

.

Una semana después, Edward escuchaba a Bella con mucha atención. La tenía sentada sobre las piernas, en el sillón de su despacho, porque le había estado mostrando algunas escenas del cortometraje. Se sintió muy satisfecho, porque algunas la hicieron reír y otras consiguieron emocionarla. Y en eso consistía el arte de la cinematografía, en remover los sentimientos. Risa, llanto, rabia, ansiedad, miedo… una película no era nada si no provocaba emociones y, por las que acababa de ver en Bella, sabía que su trabajo iba por el camino correcto.

Pero en ese momento ella le explicaba lo sucedido cuando Riley se presentó en casa de su madre.

Irina y ella habían presenciado la conversación. Con la excusa de una merienda compartida que Irina se apresuró a preparar, el prefirió tenerlas allí como escuderas. Confiaba en que su presencia contuviera el genio de Kate. Sabía que si hablaban los dos a solas, su madre se mostraría bastante menos civilizada.

-No te puedes ni imaginar qué sensibilidad, qué tacto para explicarle la falta que les hacía en casa. – narró Bella. – la tomó de la mano con un cariño que a Irina y a mí nos faltó poco para echarnos a llorar a mares entre croissants y sorbos de café con leche.

-¿Exagerada?

-Hombre, algo de teatro había. Pero fue sincero cuando dijo que ya era hora de que sus hijos disfrutaran de su abuela. Y me da a mí que también cuando le confesaba cuanto añoraba su modo de cocinar y que desde que se caso no había comido un estofado en condiciones.

-Menos mal que Victoria se quedó en casa. – rio Edward.

De haber estado su esposa presente, Riley se habría guardado mucho de recurrir a las maravillas gastronómicas de su mama.

-Llegó luego, con sus dos hijos.

-La encerrona emocional perfecta. Riley es un lince.

-Todo esto se lo sugeriste tú.

-Porque tú me diste la idea.

-En resumen, que Kate se mudará pasado mañana a Meudon la mar de convencida. Ya está pensando en el jardín, en echarle una mano en la cocina a su nuera, en los paseos que darán por el bosque. Y en lo entretenida que va a estar con sus nietos, que por cierto son un encanto y se nota que quieren a su abuela a rabiar.

-Eso está bien.

A Bella le cayó bien toda la familia. Pero en especial la enterneció ver a un chico y una chica, de diecinueve y diecisiete años, poco dados a muestras afectuosas a esa edad, demostrar tanto cariño por una persona mayor.

-Y la niña, ni te imaginas lo contenta que se puso cuando Kate le pidió que, de vez en cuando, trajese en el RER de visita por el barrio. Su abuela le ha dado la escusa perfecta para ir de tiendas por París, y salir del pueblo al menos una vez cada quince días.

-Y si paga los caprichos la abuela, todavía mejor. – adivinó Edward.

-Para eso están las abuelas, ¿no? Los padres para educar y los abuelos para consentir. – opinó Bella, echándole los brazos al cuello para darle un beso suave en los labios.

Él se animó y exigió unos cuantos más. Durante un rato se besuquearon entre risas y ruiditos como adolescentes.

-Y hablando de otra cosa. – comentó Bella, enderezándose de nuevo. – Irina y su traumatólogo van a la velocidad del rayo, ¿no te parece?

La chica le había contado que ya habían hecho la presentación oficial y que, en un par de semanas viajarían con Laurent a Marsella para conocer a su familia.

-Yo no sé mucho del amor. – confesó. – Supongo que es algo que no entiende de reloj ni de calendario. Sucede y ya está. – reconoció, pensando en lo que sentía por ella.

Bella le puso la mano en la mejilla.

-Eso es verdad. Yo no creía que podía enamorarme tan rápido. Me da igual el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos. Solo sé que te quiero y me basta. – declaró bajando la voz. – Te quiero, Edward. No lo olvides nunca.

-Ven aquí.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, Edward le dio un beso en el pelo y la abrazó. Quería tenerla así entre sus brazos para siempre; y lo atormentaba saber que las vacaciones de Bella no iban a durar toda la vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Irina y Laurent caminaban de la mano por el boulevard de Belleville y al llegar a la plaza Gambetta, él se detuvo en seco. En el ayuntamiento de barrio acababa de celebrarse una boda y los novios salían del edificio bajo la lluvia de arroz.

Tomó a Irina por el talle, la abrazó levantándola del suelo y le señaló a los recién casados con la cabeza.

-¿Qué dirías si yo…?

Ella enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, loca de emoción.

-¿No piensas ponerte de rodillas?

-¿En medio de la calle? Ni lo sueñes. Arrodíllate tú pídemelo a mí.

-¡Serás caradura! – dijo echándose a reír. – Vale, da igual. Me conformo sin escena romántica ni flor en mano. Acepto.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Te acabo de decir que sí!

Él tomo aire antes de continuar.

-Quiero hijos. Y sabes que no serán como tú.

A ella le enterneció ver que aún le dolía esa espina de los comentarios que tuvo que escuchar de niño por no ser del mismo color que su madre. Un detalle que a Irina poco le importaba. Nunca le había dicho a Laurent que a veces soñaba despierta con su futuro y en él veía en sus brazos a unos niños preciosos de piel tostada y cabello ensortijado. Le acarició la cara y sonrió feliz.

-En unas cosas serán como yo y en otras se parecerán a su papá. Como todos los hijos del mundo. ¡Pero mis nenes serán los más guapos de París!

-Eres única.

Y murmurando un cuánto la quería, ladeó la cabeza y la besó con tal intensidad que la sintió temblar entre sus brazos. Alzó el rostro y se miraron sin hablar.

Medio minuto después, Irina reparó que aún la tenía suspendida en el aire.

-¿No piensas dejarme en el suelo? – preguntó agitando los pies.

-No.

Y la atrajo para disfrutar de un segundo beso. Largo, muy, muy, muy largo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Qué bonito es lo bonito** **parece que París ahora si se ve como la ciudad del amor jajaja escupo corazones a más no poder…**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido la historia hasta ahora?**

 **De verdad quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios tan monos, algunas me han preguntado cada cuanto actualizo, y aquí les va la respuesta: comencé actualizando a diario (porque tenía tiempo de sobra) pero ahora parece que mi tiempo esta siendo mermado por algunas cositas que pasan en mi vida, pero aun así estoy actualizando cad días.. no paso mucho sin entrar a fanfiction, a esta historia le faltan exactamente 7 capitulos y un epilogo y se termina…**

 **Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo** **también pasen a leer mi otra historia Por Siempre Jamás, es algo mas light y mas conservadora**

 **Bien, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, sigan comentando**


	23. Mejor Imposible

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 23: Mejor imposible.**

Dos semanas pueden parecer eternas o esfumarse en un suspiro. Para Edward supusieron un paréntesis en su vida durante el cual las saetas del reloj giraron a un ritmo frenético. No distinguía día de noche, salvo por la presencia de Bella que se encargó de marcarle el ritmo de comidas y sueño, exigiéndole con insistencia férrea que destinase, como poco, cuatro horas al obligado descanso.

El decimosexto día de vorágine, por fin pudo decir que el montaje del corto había concluido. A partir de ahí empezaba la siguiente batalla. Toda una serte de eventos y atareas en absoluto creativas que tenían que ver con el cine como empresa y no como arte, y exigían por tanto menos concentración y mas mano izquierda. La quedaba por delante la promoción, la difusión, en los medios especializados, ese horror llamado prensa, la distribución del cortometraje en Francia y, a ser posible, en otros países, el estreno oficial y tentar a la suerte en los festivales de cine.

La noche anterior, después de que corriera el champán en la productora, él y Bella lo celebraron en la intimidad. Edward, poco dado a pisar el París de los turistas, esa noche hizo una excepción y la sorprendió con una cena intima en Montmartre. La mítica Maison Rose, esa casita de cuento de color de rosa, fue el escenario que escogió para aquella velada a la luz de las velas. No dejaron de tomarse de las mano sobre el mantel, como dos amantes rendidos a la magia de la Ciudad del amor. Después volaron sobre la moto por las callejas de adoquines que bajaban hasta Pigalle. Atravesaron calles y avenidas a toda velocidad y al llegar a Place I'Etoile, cruzaron la avenida Montaige. Edward aparcó junto al puente del alma para mostrarle a Bella la noche iluminada y su reflejo sobre las aguas oscuras del Sena. Pasearon abrazados y, al llegar ante la réplica de la llama que porta la estatua de la libertad en Nueva York, la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dijo antes de besarla: "Tú eres todo. Mi libertad eres tú".

Por la mañana, cuando Bella abrió los ojos y vio a Edward a su lado sumido en un sueño profundo, no tuvo corazón para despertarlo. Falta le hacía un descanso y se lo tenía bien ganado. Se duchó cuidando de no hacer ruido, se vistió a hurtadillas y, para no trastear en la cocina, bajó a la calle con intención de desayunar en el Café Vulturi.

Al pasar por la puerta de la frutería, saludó al señor Laka que en ese momento subía la persiana metálica. Su mujer, que había entrado por la trastienda, apareció ya en el interior. Acababa de encender las luces y salió a la calle para dar los buenos días a Bella.

Charlando estaban en la acera, cuando justo delante de ellas paró un coche. Como interrumpía el tráfico, pitaron varios claxon de los típicos impacientes. Una jovencita se apeó del vehículo. Con sorpresa, reconocieron a la nieta de Kate que las saludó mientras ayudaba a su abuela a bajar. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, Riley avisó a su madre de que volvería a recogerla pasadas tres horas.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede, abuela?

-Anda, anda, ve con tu padre que yo no estoy tan chocha y más falta le harás a él para ayudarle a escoger el regalo para tu madre.

La nieta se sentó en el asiento del copiloto que antes ocupaba Kate. Padre e hija se despidieron moviendo la mano al tiempo que reemprendían la marcha y desaparecían calle arriba acompañados por un coro de pitidos.

-Pero bueno, ¡Qué sorpresa!, Kate. – exclamó la señora Laka, recibiendo a la anciana con los tres consabidos besos en las mejillas. – Ay, Ay, Ay, tan pronto por aquí otra vez. ¿No estará pensando escapar de casa de su hijo?

La anciana se echó a reír, mientras recibía otros tres besos de Bella.

-Todo lo contrario, querida. Vengo ahora mismo del notario. Acabo de vender mi casa. – anunció.

Bella no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa porque, aunque había guardado discreción y solo lo había comentado con Edward, sabía del asunto desde hacía días. Pero la señora Laka, la noticia la pilló por sorpresa.

-¿Pero así, sin pensárselo dos veces? – se extrañó.

La mujer dudaba que dos semanas fueran suficientes para adaptarse a vivir con la familia en Meudon. Pero Kate no tardó en sacarla de la duda.

-Cuanto antes mejor. Mi hijo se gana bien la vida, pero Victoria se ha quedado sin trabajo después de tantos años en la empresa. ¡Dichosa crisis! Los chicos crecen y todo son gastos. Mi nieto quisiera estudiar un año en el extranjero, pero no le concedieron la beca y con solo un sueldo, ni se atreve a planteárselo a su padre, mi hijo y su mujer no han salido de viaje sin los niños desde que se casaron, aún conservan los muebles de la boda y hay algunos que piden un cambio. – explicó. - ¿Para qué quiero yo un piso vacío? Si puedo echarles una mano con algo de dinerito, prefiero ver cómo lo disfrutan mientras estoy viva.

-En eso tengo que darle la razón, Kate. – convino con admiración. – Así que tendremos nuevos vecinos. – curioseó.

La anciana se cogió con afecto del brazo de Bella.

-Mmm… todo fue gracias a esta jovencita que vino del otro lado del charco.

-Yo no hice nada. La idea fue tuya Kate.

En realidad, sí que atendió un día una llamada suya, cuando la anciana telefoneó a casa de Edward con la idea de alquilar el piso, ya que él conocía a tanta gente y solo quería meter en su casa a personas de confianza. Kate ya sabía que Irina se había mudado a vivir con Laurent. Pero el estudio que él tenía alquilado era una típica chambre de bone Parisién, las buhardillas donde antiguamente residían las criadas y que muchos dueños, tras heredarlas y acondicionarlas con una ligera reforma, ofertaban en alquiler como alojamientos con encanto. Bella le comentó a Laurent e Irina, un poco hartos de vivir como las sardinas en una lata, estaban buscando un pico que fuese lo más grande posible. Al escucharlo, Kate no lo dudó; no existían personas mejores en el mundo a las que querría como nuevos propietarios de aquel apartamento que tantos recuerdos de toda una vida guardaban entre sus paredes.

-Imagínense viéndose las caras a su marido y usted a todas horas en veinte metros cuadrados. – instó la anciana a la señora Laka, después de explicarle la conversación telefónica mantenida con Bella.

-No quiero ni pensarlo. – se horrorizó.

-Tomé la decisión deprisa y sin dudas. Así, solucionado el problema de los tortolitos, yo me he quitado un montón de gastos de encima y mi hijo ha dejado de sufrir por si algún día se me ocurre volver a vivir sola, todos contentos, ¿no?

-¿Entonces? – preguntó la señora Laka. Con la emoción a flor de piel.

-Sí querida. – sonrió. – Su sobrinito. – Kate seguía viéndolo como el niño que bajaba las escalares deslizándose por la barandilla. – Será a partir de ahora el nuevo vecino.

-¡Pero Laurent no nos ha dicho nada! – se extrañó. Llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

Bella chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Ay Kate! A ver si Laurent quería darles una sorpresa a sus tíos y nosotras acabamos de fastidiársela.

-Pues mala suerte. – replicó, alzándose de manos. – Si los chicos querían que fuese un secreto, que hubiesen avanzado. Señora Laka, váyase preparando porque, en cuanto empiecen a venir los niños, con los padres de uno y de otra tan lejos, a usted y a su marido no les quedará otra que ejercer de abuelos, que si quedárselos alguna noche, que si llevarlos a la guardería, darles de merendar en el parque…

La señora Laka dio un grito de emoción. Como no había tenido hijos y se entristecía de pensar que nunca tendría nietos, creyó al escuchar aquello que la puerta del cielo se le abría de par en par. Se abrazo a la anciana y le dio un solo beso en la mejilla que valía por tres.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta, era maravilloso comprobar lo feliz que acababa de hacer entre todos a aquella mujer.

-Ay, Dios mío, qué alegría acaba de darme, Kate. Voy a ´contárselo a hora mismo a mi marido. Pero esto hay que celebrarlo.

-¿Qué tal con un buen desayuno? – sugirió Bella. Con la charla, aun estaba en ayunas. – No he tomado nada y las tripas me hacen ya ruido.

Kate aceptó encantada. La señora Laka se empeñó en invitarlas y avisó que las alcanzaría en unos diez minutos en el café. Antes tenía que contarle a su marido que Laurent se mudaba al 11 de Rue Sorbier. No todos los días empezaban con buenas noticias y esa era de las mejores.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bella llamó al móvil de Irina, que acudió rauda a la cita, deseosa de abrazar de nuevo a Kate y más cuando tenía tanto que agradecerle. Como la señora Laka se tomó su café en un santiamén y regresó a la frutería porque el trabajo la reclamaba, las tres juntas, como tantas veces, disfrutaban de un segundo café con leche en su café preferido de plaza Gambetta.

-¿Cómo que nunca has subido a la Torre Eiffel? – cuestionó Bella, incrédula.

-Ay, hija, no sé. – explicó Kate con un sube y baja de hombros. – Lo vas dejando para más adelante, pasan los años y ya ves.

Bella se quedó anonadada cuando Irina le confirmó que muchísimos parisinos, al igual que Kate, nunca habían cumplido con el ritual obligado de todo viajero que arribaba a la ciudad, con el argumento de que tiempo tendrían para hacerlo y que la torre no iba a moverse del sitio.

-Ya subiré un día de estos.

Bella alzó la mano para llamar la atención de la Sulpicia, la esposa de Aro Vulturi para que les trajese la cuenta de los tres cafés y los croissants.

-Pues es hora de ponerle solución. – decidió a la vez que sacaba el monedero.

No le hizo falta ni abrirlo. Lo volvió a guardar cuando la mujer le dijo que la señora Laka lo había dejado todo pagado antes de irse.

-¿Ahora? ¿Pero así, sin pensar? – cuestionó la anciana.

Dicho y hecho. Dado que Irina apoyó la idea de Bella, con el alegato más que obvio que acabó de convencer a Kate, de que no tenía nada más importante que hacer hasta que regresaran su hijo y su nieta a buscarla.

Diez minutos después se hallaban las tres acomodadas en el asiento trasero de un taxi. Bella desestimó la sugerencia de Irina de llamar a Laurent para que les prestase su coche; no fuera a ser que Kate se echara atrás. Sus dos amigas no sabían que en realidad era ella la que necesitaba aquel loco arrebato turístico. No quería pensar en la llamada telefónica que había recibido un rato antes del director del colegio con noticias muy buenas respecto a su futuro laboral, pero que la hacían terriblemente desdichada en lo personal.

Pasaron frente a la bellísima mole de la Conciergerie en el muelle del reloj, Kate comentó que tampoco había entrado nunca a pesar de la curiosidad morbosa que sentía al pisar la celda que fue la última morada de María Antonieta.

-Kate, ahí vamos otro día que tengo mucho jaleo con la preparación de la boda y todo eso. – decidió Irina.

-Claro, nenita, lo primero es lo primero. – aceptó esta, pensando en las emociones que la esperaban; tenía ganas de ascender hasta lo más alto de la torre, como los valientes, incluida la escalerilla de caracol que subía a la terracilla de la antena.

-No sé si será verdad. – comentó Bella, con la vista fija en los tejados medievales de cucurucho sobre las torres. –Dicen que cuando guillotinaron a María Antonieta, su cabeza seguía viva después de separarla del cuerpo que movía los ojos. – añadió estremeciéndose. - y que, desde la cesta donde cayó, miró a su verdugo y le dijo algo que lo volvió loco.

-Me pregunto qué le diría María Antonieta al hombre que acababa de ejecutarla – meditó Kate, impresionada y solemne.

Irina cruzó una mirada gusanosa con el taxista a través del retrovisor.

-¿Hijo de puta? – sugirió.

-¡Por Dios bendito! – se escandalizó Kate. – Hija mía, ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante lenguaje en boca de toda una reina de Francia?

-De la cabeza seccionada de toda una reina. – matizó con finísimo cachondeo.

Bella se tapó la boca con la mano, porque no quería reírse delante de Kate aunque imaginó la escena de la cabeza parlante con su peluca, que parecía sacada de un guión de Quentin Tarantino.

-Que te liquiden en la guillotina me parece razón suficiente para olvidar los modales de palacio. – opinó Irina.

Kate remugó con los labios apretados, aunque optó por no llevarle la contraria y dejarla estar.

Llegaron a su destino, bajaron del taxi y, después de la consabida cola que les tocó aguardar, Irina y Bella disfrutaron de las reacciones de la anciana dentro del ascensor de cristal.

-Fíjense, un obrero pintando.

Bella se alegró de ver la risa que le entró a la mujer cuando le confirmaron que era un muñeco. Se detuvieron en todos los pisos para que esta se paseara por cada rincón de la monumental filigrana de hierro y, al llegar a la segunda altura, se hicieron hueco en la barandilla. Eran muy afortunadas porque esa mañana había amanecido un sol de justicia, sin que la bruma empañase la magnífica contemplación de la ciudad a vista de pájaro.

-Miren, queridas por allí debe quedar nuestra casa. – comentó señalando con el dedo hacia la lejanía, ilusionada como una quinceañera sobre sus primeros zapatos de tacón.

Bella intercambió con Irina una sonrisa satisfecha. Hacía un rato, había sentido lo mismo al ver saltar de alegría a la señora Laka. Meditó sobre lo sencillo que resultaba regalar un momento inolvidable a las personas que tienes cerca y lamentó que por culpa de las prisas, o del ritmo de vida vertiginoso e impersonal que solemos llevar, no nos demos cuenta de lo poco qué necesitan para estar contentas.

-Por fin puedo ver París desde el cielo. – comentó Kate.

-Eh, eh, eh. – la detuvo Irina, con el ceño arrugado. – Confórmate con verla desde las alturas. Desde el cielo ya lo verás dentro de muchos años.

La anciana se echó a reír. Y Bella dejó vagar la mirada por el curso del Sena, que dividía como un arco en verde y azul el panorama que se desplegaba ante sus ojos.

-Yo no sé si existe el Paraíso. – meditó, el hilo de los pensamientos de Irina. – Creo que cada cual elige el suyo. Si es así, yo lo escogí hace tiempo. París es el mío.

Kate la tomó del brazo al escucharla.

-Es única, desde luego. – dijo orgullosa de su ciudad. – Y ahora que la conoces de arriba abajo, ¿qué es lo que más te ha gustado?

Bella observó el júbilo que mostraba la anciana.

-¡Ustedes!

-¡Sí, claro! – intervino Irina. – Y alguien más que todas conocemos.

Bella sonrió en silencio.

Retornó la atención al paisaje y pensó que los viajes, los lugares que recordamos con ganas de volver, lo son gracias a las personas con quienes compartimos la aventura de descubrirlos. El recuerdo prestado con el que había vivido ya no era un mito de la tierra de Oz. Ahora París estaba vivo y la había enamorado a través de los sentidos. Las imágenes que desde niña guardaba en la retina, a partir de entonces las evocaría ligadas a los ruidos, a la música, a un beso o una caricia, a los mil aromas distintos que le recordaban cada momento o cada rincón al cerrar los ojos. Pero la verdadera grandeza de París era la gente que se llevaba para siempre en el corazón.

Aquella ciudad no significaría nada sin Edward y los momentos felices junto a él que atesoraba en la memoria.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que la escapada tocaba su fin. La suerte a veces aparece cuando menos la deseas y ella aún no le había dicho nada a cerca de la llamada que había recibido hacía unas horas desde Estados Unidos, el lugar que llamaba casa.

¿Casa? Por más que intentaba pensar que su casa estaba en aquel solitario departamento en Seattle, a tres pisos de distancia de su madre, no lo comprendía. Ella sentía como su casa, aquella buhardilla con encanto, en el séptimo piso de Rue Sorbier, con Edward y la pandilla de Belleville.

Y con ese pensamiento, bajó de la torre acompañada de aquella rubia de ricitos de Oro, y la mujer mayor que le recordaba tanto a su abuela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Terriblemente! Días sin actualizar… pero aquí esta el capitulo… algo corto y melancolico…**

 **¿Qué pasara con Edward cuando se entere que Bella se irá?**

 **:/ esto se pone tensoooooo**


	24. La cruda realidad

**Como el capitulo pasado, realmente es muy corto, decidí subir este que también lo es, jajajaj pero da una gran explicación y mas detalles de lo que ocurre con Bella y Edward… no es uno de mis favoritos debo admitir, porque me llena de coraje, perooooo es parte de la historia, asi que los dejo con menos bla bla bla y mas que leer...**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 24: La cruda realidad.**

Bella no se atrevió a comunicarle la noticia hasta después de la cena. Tal como intuía, a Edward no le cayó nada bien el hecho de que acabaran de ofrecerle un puesto de trabajo como profesora, temporal pero más interesante que otras veces, puesto que se trataba de suplir a una ausencia por larga enfermedad. Tal como estaban las cosas en cuanto a ofertas laborales, era de locos rechazar lo que le ofrecían, aunque ello significara que debía regresar a América en diez días a más tardar, dada el inminente comienzo del curso.

Ambos lo sabían y por ello a Bella no le quedó más remedio que aguantar, como una reacción lógica, el mutismo en el que se sumió Edward mientras recogían la mesa y cargaban el lavavajillas.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho hasta ahora? – Bella lo miró en silencio; la respuesta sobraba. – Dices, además, que no es un contrato fijo, ¿entonces para que irse?

Ella intervino antes de que saliera con argumentos ilusos.

-Edward, tú sabes que los puestos de trabajo para una maestra de sordos no abundan.

-Podrías dedicarte a otra cosa, aquí en París.

-Tú y yo sabíamos que un día u otro tenía que regresar.

 _No, no lo sabía. –_ pensó Edward.

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello, con una expresión que denotaba impotencia. Cerró los ojos y asintió en silencio, mintiéndose a sí mismo.

-Lo sé. Pero me niego a creer que te vas.

-No me lo hagas más difícil, te lo suplico. – pidió con un hilo de voz.

Lo miró mientras él tomaba aire y asentía despacio. Sabía que por dentro se debatía entre el egoísmo de su propia necesidad o asumir las de ella.

-Si las cosas fueran diferentes, no me importaría agarrar la moto, una mochila y largarme contigo. Donde tú decidieses, hasta el fin del mundo si fuera preciso y empezar de nuevo. Por ti lo haría. Pero…

Bella asintió con el corazón martilleándole.

-Pero… las cosas son más complicadas que todo esto.

-Lo sé.

-Mi empresa. – comentó Edward tratándose de explicar, necesitaba decirlo, convencerse. – Está aquí y no puedo dejarla porque hay varias familias que dependen económicamente de mí, además, estoy en desventaja respecto a ti… no podría labrarme un futuro en América…

-Nunca te pediría que lo dejaras todo por mí. – susurró ella.

-Es que no puedo hacerlo. –explicó con un deje de desesperación. Tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas y las besó. – Mi trabajo y mi carrera me tienen atado.

Ella lo sabía y lamentó su lucha interior. De ningún modo permitiría que tirase por la borda el esfuerzo de varios años para labrarse una carrera con un futuro tan prometedor.

-Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros. – lo tranquilizó. – No pienses ni por un momento que por estar lejos voy a dejar de amarte.

Edward la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Durante un rato la mantuvo pegada a él con la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza. Ella había crecido añorando el regreso de su padre a quien tanto quería y estaba acostumbrada a asociar cariño con ausencia, pero él no.

-Los amores a distancia acaban mal. – murmuró.

-No, si nos empeñamos en mantenerlo vivo.

-Te quiero aquí conmigo, Isabella.

-Vendré muy a menudo, te lo juro. Aunque tenga que gastarme todo el sueldo en billetes de avión y comer el resto de mi vida macarrones con queso. Y tú vendrás también a Seattle, ¿me lo prometes?

-Vivir separados por una distancia de miles de kilómetros no es la situación ideal para una pareja. – alegó, para que fuese consciente de las dificultades a las que se enfrentaban a partir de este momento. - ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Quizá no, pero yo no pretendo que todo sea perfecto. Asume que la vida no es justa y ya está.

-No, no lo es. – se separó de ella mirándola con intensidad.

Al escucharse, chasqueó la lengua, enfadado con su propia actitud. Era una falta de madurez quejarse de algo que ambos sabían de antemano. Los dos conocían las reglas del juego cuando decidieron dar un paso más para el que no había retorno.

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

-Ser feliz con lo que tienes, es mejor que amargarte pensando en lo que quieres y no puedes tener.

Edward odiaba el conformismo de Bella. Pero no podía hacer nada por evitar su partida. No era honesto retenerla y obligarla a que lo dejara todo cuando él no tenía la valentía de hacer ese sacrificio por ella.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama sin poder pensar en otra cosa que perderse dentro de ella. Y esa noche disfrutó del sexo al límite de lo posible. Le dio tanto placer como ella le daba. Se entregó y exigió que Bella le diese a él. Le hizo el amor con el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón. Con ternura y con la ferocidad de la lujuria. Con todos os sentidos alerta para llevarla al éxtasis a la vez que derramaba el suyo dentro de ella. Como si no existiera más momento que el presente y el mañana no fueran a llegar jamás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero ese mañana llegó y, con él, las malas noticias que precipitaron la despedida. Bella ya había embutido su ropa en la maleta y ultimaba su improvisado equipaje cuando llegó Edward. Nerviosa y aturdida, le explicó el motivo de su repentina marcha.

-Está en el hospital y no sabe todavía qué daños le habrá provocado la caída. –comentó. – solo de imaginarla allí sola en urgencias, sin saber a quién acudir o llamar…

-¿No tiene ninguna amiga que pueda acercarse al hospital y estar con ella mientras tu llegas? – preguntó Edward serio.

-Estamos a finales de Agosto, la gente todavía está de vacaciones y seguramente la ciudad debe estar medio desierta. – respondió preocupada. - ¡Ay Dios mío! Solo espero que no tenga nada roto.

Edward pensó que para cuando Bella llegase a Estados Unidos, quizá su madre estaría ya en casa, pero no quiso verse imprudente, él también hubiese hecho lo mismo si su madre estuviese en el hospital, sin importar cruzar de un continente a otro. Pero, ¿de verdad ella quería estar con su madre? ¿No era una vil escusa para alejarse de él?

Él era consciente de su inquietud y no se atrevió a contradecirla. Si bien, por lo que Bella le había contado con respecto al carácter dominante de su madre, o mucho se temía o aquello no era tan grave como para requerirla de inmediato a su lado.

-Ahora mismo necesito encontrar plaza en el próximo vuelo.

Edward la siguió por el pasillo hasta su propio despacho y la dejó hacer cuando ella, sin pedir permiso, conectó el portátil y se lanzó a la búsqueda en las webs de viajes. La escuchó murmurar con alivio cuando por fin encontró asiento disponible en el vuelo de Air France de esa misma tarde a las seis. A Edward se le secó la boca al saber que en pocas horas la presencia de Bella dejaría de ser algo hermoso y cotidiano para convertirse en una suerte de esperas dolorosas y de días de felicidad intermitente.

Cuando la vio sacar la cartera, se adelantó y le impidió que lo hiciera. Sabía de sobra que Bella no contaba con dinero suficiente en su cuenta corriente para hacer frente a un billete que, con tanta premura, costaba la tarifa más cara.

-Toma. – dijo tendiéndole su propia tarjeta de crédito.

Ella alzó los ojos de la laptop, a Edward le entraron ganas de abrazarla al ver en sus ojos aquel alivio infinito, como si acabara de salvarle la vida con un gesto que para él carecía de importancia.

-Te lo devolveré, de verdad.

Él se mordió la lengua para obligarse a callar, porque le molestó mucho que dijera aquello. Habían llegado a un punto de complicidad que para él lo suyo era de ella, como suyo consideraba también lo que Bella aportase o no. Tanto le daba. La promesa de devolvérselo le daba la impresión de algo ruin, mercenario y fuera de lugar.

-Sabes que no hace falta que me lo devuelvas. Pero haz lo que quieras. – dijo con un tono frio y algo decepcionado. – No voy a discutir contigo por un billete de avión.

Bella hizo los trámites necesarios, tecleó los datos de la VISA de Edward e imprimió su tarjeta de embarque.

-Abrázame, por favor. – pidió cuando se levantó para devolverle la tarjeta.

Edward la rodeó con los brazos y le dio unos cuantos besos suaves para consolarla. En ese instante era preciso que uno de los dos mantuviese el optimismo y, Bella era un manojo de nervios.

-Venga, sin dramas. – se aclaró la garganta. –En cuanto me quede un poco de libre de trabajo sobre el documental, agarro el primero vuelo y me presento en tu casa.

-Yo he dejado ropa en el armario, así que ya sabes que pienso volver.

Edward la miró y esbozó una sonrisa triste. Como si dos vestidos colgados en sus respectivas perchas fuesen suficientes para paliar el vacio que dejaba. Pensó en la madre de Bella y, en un acto de justicia, recordó cómo se sintió él cuando una llamada similar a la que ella había recibido desde Seattle le avisó de que su padre yacía herido en la camilla de un hospital. En aquella ocasión no fue nada grave, y aunque intuía que lo que tenía ante los ojos era un caso claro de chantaje emocional por parte de la madre de Isabella, se recordó a si mismo que debía apoyarla.

-En cuanto aterrices, quiero que me llames, ¿de acuerdo? – La animó levantándole la barbilla. – Yo no voy a acompañarte al aeropuerto.

-¿No?

-Esto no es una despedida. Hemos quedado en eso, ¿no? - sonrió y la besó con ternura. - ¿Tienes por ahí esa libreta donde anotas las cosas importantes?

Bella se separó de él, la sacó del bolso que había dejado junto a la laptop y se la dio. Edward tomó un bolígrafo del bote de cerámica, anatado algo y la puso en sus manos, sujetándoselas con las suyas.

Le ginio un ojo y, con un beso rápido, y tras susurrarle que tuviese un buen viaje, Bella lo vio salir por la puerta. Estaba demasiado emocionada para retenerlo, y no quería que el recuerdo de sus últimas horas en parís se viese empanado por la tristeza y las lagrimas.

Ya hacia diez minutos que Edward había salido de casa, cuando por fin se atrevió a abrir el cuaderno de las cosas importantes, como él lo había llamado. **PROHIBIDO OLVIDARME** , fue lo que leyó.

Bella se presionó los párpados con las manos. _Olvidar a Edward, s_ e dijo en silencio. Como si eso fuera posible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fueron Alice y Jasper quienes la acompañaron hasta Orly.

- _Recuerda que te quiero aquí cuando nazca el niño._

 _-Claro que volveré. Mi primer sobrino, ¿crees que voy a perdérmelo?_

-Nosotros te dejamos, Isabella, no te entretenemos que luego se forman muchas colas para pasar el control de seguridad. - comentó Jasper.

Se despidió de ellos con tres besos. Dio un último abrazo a su hermana con la promesa mutua de escribirse e-mails y de hablar a través de Skype muy a menudo para no perder el contacto.

Una vez en la zona de franca del aeropuerto, se acomodó en una cafetería mientras esperaba a que se hiciese la hora y llamó´ a su madre.

-Estate tranquila. – dijo. – Pide que te den algo para el dolor. Yo ya estoy a punto de embarcar, no creo que tarde más de una hora en hacerlo.

Guardó el teléfono y se entretuvo en releer todas las anotaciones que se llevaba consigo en el cuaderno. E inevitablemente pensó en Edward, con un regusto amargo porque, aunque entendía sus argumentos, le dolió que no fuera a despedirla.

Ella no sabía que a esa hora, una moto de gran cilindrada permanecía aparcada junto al Sena. Ni que un hombre solitario se consumía de frustración y dolor, sentado en la punta de la Isla de la Cité, con la única compañía de su silencio y la sombra del Pont Neuf.

 _-A todos haces felices, menos a ti misma Isabella Swan. –_ pensó Edward mirando el cielo parisino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

 ** _Me como a Edward y me choca Bella por no quedarse… s¿ustedes que harían?c_**


	25. De ahora en adelante

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 25: De ahora en adelante.**

-Pero… - Se extraño Carlisle cuando Edward les explicó el motivo de su llegada intempestiva.

Esme le dio un ligero codazo para que no hiciera más preguntas. Era obvio que su marido no entendía nada de nada. Por el contrario, ella no le extrañó tanto verlo aparecer a aquellas horas de la noche con intensión de quedarse a dormir. Algo que no había hecho jamás. Desde el momento en que Edward les comentó que Bella había regresado a su país esa misma tarde, comprendió que su hijastro no le caía la casa y el vacio se le hacía insoportable.

-Pues claro que no es molestia. Ahora mismo preparo la habitación de invitados. – decidió. – Hace unos días empecé a cambiar la ropa de temporada y ahora mismo encima de la cama hay una montana de prendas.

-¿A estas horas te vas a poner a organizar? – cuestionó Carlisle. – Puede dormir con Seth.

Esme miró dudosa a Edward.

-¿Seguro que dormirás a gusto en una cama nido?

-Claro que sí.

-Pues vamos. – lo invitó; era tarde y el pequeño se había acostado hacia un rato. – Si aun está despierto, se va a poner muy contento cuando te vea. Este tipo de novedades para los niños son como una fiesta.

Subieron al piso superior y Seth se entusiasmó en cuanto lo vio a través de la puerta abierta.

-¡Hola!

Cuando su madre le dijo que Edward se quedaba esa noche, dejó a un lado el ordenador infantil con el que estaba jugando y se puso a dar saltitos. Esme lo regaño por no estar durmiendo todavía y por saltar en la cama.

-Bajo un rato a hablar con papá y subo enseguida, ¿de acuerdo campeón? – informó Edward a la vez que ayudaba a Esme a sacar la cama de abajo.

Como solían invitar a algún amiguito, siempre estaba dispuesta con sabanas limpias.

-Sí, pero no tardes. – pidió Seth.

Carlisle y Edward compartieron conversación y un chupito de Armañac. Los acompañó Esme, con una taza de infusión. Cuando regresó al dormitorio, Seth estaba ya dormido.

No fue la mejor noche de su vida en aquel colchón tan estrecho, pero al menos descansó de un tirón sin despertarse ni una sola vez. Cuando abrió los ojos, su pequeño hermano lo observaba desde la cama de arriba.

-¿Por qué duermes en calzoncillos?

-Primero, se dice "buenos días".

-Buenos días. ¿Por qué no llevas el pijama?

-No uso.

-¿Por qué?

Edward se tapó la cara con el antebrazo. A esas horas de la mañana, no tenía ganas de caer en esa trampa sin fin del porqué por qué por qué. Era sábado y no había colegio. Su padre no trabajaba en fin de semana, pero había dicho que tenía una reunión en la cadena de televisión, y recordó que Esme también había comentado que iria al súper mercado a primera hora para hacer la compra semanal.

Estaban solos en casa y al parecer todo el mundo había dado por hecho que él ejercería de niñera hasta que regresase cualquiera de los dos.

Seth bajó de la cama, se quitó el pijama y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que su madre le había dejado en orden sobre una silla.

-¿Por qué no te gusta dormir en tu casa?

Edward hizo lo mismo, cogió los vaqueros y se los puso.

-Porque está muy vacía.

-¿Se ha marchado Bella?

-Sí.

-¿Y no va a volver?

-Sí lo hará, cuando se lo permita su trabajo.

-Ah.

Si fuera un adulto, Edward no habría mostrado tanta paciencia. Pero como no sabía cómo hacerlo callar sin sonar brusco, le dio la espalda mientras se metía el polo por la cabeza, para Seth no le viera la cara y no notara cuanto le dolía hablar de Bella.

El crio se coloco las zapatillas, se sentó en la cama y levantó un pie, como un pequeño rey ante su lacayo, para que le atara los cordones. Edward pensó que ya empezaba a tener edad para hacerlo él solo. O bien sus padres estaban muy ocupados o lo tenían muy arropado. No en ese momento, pero un día de estos el mismo le ensenaría. Cuando se los hubo anudado, se sentó al lado de Seth para ponerse los calcetines y calzarse.

-La echas mucho de menos ¿verdad? – preguntó el niño. – Como a tu mamá.

Edward guardó un segundo de silencio.

-De otra manera. – respondió, dado que a los niños no entendían las respuestas sin palabras.

\- Mi mama dice que a veces estás triste porque la tuya se fue al celo y la echas de menos. – añadió mirándolo fijo, Edward le revolvió el pelo con cariño. - no tienes que estar triste porque nos tienes a nosotros. Me tienes a mí.

El peso que Edward sentía en ese momento en el pecho casi le impedía respirar. Qué grande era ese tipo de amor limpio y sincero. Era increíble que un chiquillo de seis años lo dejara para el arrastre emocional.

-Lo sé. – murmuró, ofreciéndole el puño.

Seth chocó el suyo con un puñetazo de colegas.

-Vamos a ver qué encontraremos en la cocina para desayunar. – decidió. - ¿Tú que tomas por las mañanas? ¿Cereales?

-Sí, pero cuando es fiesta papá y mamá me llevan a la pastelería del señor Hulot que vende muffins y donuts y me dejan elegir lo que yo quiera.

-Hoy no es fiesta.

-Casi. – dijo con cara de súplica.

-Yo no sé donde está esa pastelería.

-Está muy cerca. – aseguró con alegría. – Yo sí se ir y, si nos perdemos, podemos preguntar.

Edward empezaba a asentir que el pequeño manipulador lo estaba metiendo en una encerrona. ¿Él era así con su edad? No, definitivamente, no era tan despabilado. Vio ir a Seth hasta la estantería de los cuentos y hurgar dentro de una hucha. Luego volvió a su lado mostrándole todo su capital en la palma de la mano.

-Invito yo, ¿vale? – agrego a fin de convencerlo.

Edward se quedó mirando el solitario euro y los cuarenta céntimos que le hacían compañía. Que onota es la inocencia que desconoce el valor del dinero.

-Tú invitas, pero s falta algo lo pongo yo. – se ofreció con cuidado de no herir su orgullito. - ¿hay trato?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un hecho oficial. Irina y Laurent se hallaban románticamente encadenados por una hipoteca. Como no hubo manera de convencerlo de compartir los gastos y Laurent insistió en echarse ese peso a sus espaldas, ella decidió emplear sus ahorros y su sueldo íntegro de los meses venideros en la reforma del futuro hogar. El enorme apartamento de Kate era una maravilla, pero Irina no estaba dispuesta a ducharse toda su vida en una bañera herrumbrosa ni a dormir en invierno con los conductos de la calefacción sonando toda la noche como un saxofonista borracho. En una semana comenzarían las obras. Irina era quien decidiría que tabique echar abajo, los colores de las paredes o el nuevo tono de la tarima, para descanso que Laurent quien confiaba en su atinado criterio en cuestiones decorativas, y por eso la dejaba hacer y deshacer a su gusto.

Esa tarde celebraban la despedida, ates de los albañiles lo invadiesen todo, como más les gustaba a los dos: retozando sin prisa entre las sabanas. Un rato después de hacer el amor por segunda vez, Irina yacía oca arriba, semi aplastada por Laurent. Ella le acariciaba la cabeza, que descasaba sobre sus senos, mientras contemplaban el vaivén del visillo movido por la brisa que se colaba por el balcón.

-¿No me vas a decir que has puesto? – murmuró Laurent con voz perezosa.

-No.

-Me muero de curiosidad. – suplicó con la machaconería propia de un niño y no de un hombre de treinta y tres años.

Irina llevaba una semana redactando los votos que iba a pronunciar en su propia boda. Quería que fuese sorpresa para Laurent y no pensaba desvelarle lo que había escrito. Tendría que esperar a escucharlo de sus labios en la ceremonia.

-¿Ni una palabra?

-Que no.

-¿Por qué?

Ella le zarandeó suavemente la cabeza para que dejara de preguntar. Su chico sabía cómo conseguir cuanto se proponía a base de insistir hasta que vencía sus defensas por puro agotamiento.

-Solo un poquito, si me prometes que no harás más preguntas.

-Mmm

Como promesa, aquel mugido no era gran cosa, pero Irina decidió darlo por válido.

-Pues nada que no puedas imaginar. He escrito sobre las cosas que de verdad importan: el amor, la lealtad, el compromiso de afrontar de la mano los momentos buenos y malos, la fidelidad…

Al escuchar eso último, Laurent se incorporó apoyándose en los antebrazos, para verle la cara en la penumbra de la última hora de la tarde. Ella le acarició y pellizcó con cariño las mejillas.

-La fidelidad es muy importante.

-Lo es. – musitó ella, emocionada.

Cuánta esperanza veía en los ojos de Laurent; no podía negar que estaba loco por ella. Irina nunca había imaginado que otro ser humano pudiese llegar a amarla tanto, solo de pensarlo le entraban ganas de llorar.

-Por qué tú no mirarás a otros…

Ella se echó a reír. Era broma y los dos lo sabían. Pero cuando Laurent jugaba a fingirse celoso, se ponía de lo más tonto.

-A ninguno. ¿Cómo voy a mirar a otro teniendo este cuerpo todo entero para mí? – ronroneó arañándole el pecho con picardía.

-No quiero competidores.

-Imposible que los tengas, doctor sexy.

A Irina le halagaba muchísimo que un hombre tan guapo necesitase escuchar a todas horas que para ella no existía otro. Y no se trataba de inseguridad, era obvio que Laurent sabía que su insistencia hacia feliz a Irina. Adularse noche y día como dos adolescentes los mantenía vivos.

Laurent esbozó una lenta sonrisa muy canalla.

-Ahora mismo voy a librarme de mi único rival.

A ella no le dio tiempo a preguntar. Él estiró el brazo y abrió el cajón de la mesilla, y a la palpa revolvió entre tanto trasto. Irina trató de impedírselo. Bobo fisgón, ¿cómo se atrevía a cotillear entre sus cosas?

Cuando dio con su objetivo, Laurent saltó de la cama y blandió el trofeo ante sus ojos.

-Hasta nunca, novio con pilas.

Parecía la estatua de la libertad, pero en versión masculina, mulata y porno.

-Devuélveme ese vibrador ahora mismo.

Laurent estudio el apara tejo morado. Lo encendió y el zum zum como el de un moscardón le arranco una risotada. Acto seguido, comparo aquello que no dejaba de vibrar con lo que la naturaleza le había dado.

-Vaya birria, Irina. Este cacharrito no me hace justicia.

Ella trató de quitárselo pero Laurent dio un salto hacia atrás y huyó por el pasillo. Exasperada, se enrolló la sábana a modo de túnica romana, agarró unos calzoncillos del suelo y salió en su busca.

-¡Laurent! ¡Ven aquí! – gritó. - ¡Que los balcones están abiertos y pueden verte los vecinos!

-Despídete para siempre de Robocop. – anunció a voz de grito.

Sin hacerle caso, se dedicó a corretear desnudo por toda la casa. E Irina a perseguirlo con los calzoncillos en la mano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entre tanto, varios pisos más abajo, el matrimonio Laka charlaba con Madame Kachiri en el jardín interior. Acababan de cerrar y, mientras la frutera daba una última barrida a la entrada de la trastienda, la médium les contaba su alegría porque su libro de autoayuda para mejorar la vida sexual de mujeres acababa de publicarse y ya se había convertido en un nuevo éxito de ventas.

-Pues no sabes cuánto me alegro, Kachiri. – comentó la mujer.

-Y yo, - afirmó esta. – Es un orgullo saber que mis libros sirven para hacer felices a los demás.

La señora Laka rebufó. Felicidad sexual, sí… sí… detuvo el barrer y miró de reojo a su esposo, sentado en el banquito junto a la puerta de la trastienda, la mar de entretenido con Depardieu. Ella dándole a la escoba y el muy huevón no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que tentar al gato con una lonchita de jamón de York; y el minino venga a dar saltos.

-Ahora que. – continuó la señora Laka. – De haber sabido que tuviste problemas con el título, yo te habría sugerido unos cuantos.

Madame Kachiri acababa de comentar lo preocupada que la tuvo ese asunto, pero era fiel a su promesa y no reveló gracias a qué conocida rubita halló la inspiración, aquella noche en el hospital.

-Por ejemplo, _Cambio cincuentón por dos de veinticinco._

Miro a su marido de soslayo; habría jurado que reía por dentro. El frutero, que era listo y sabia que replicar cuando las féminas son mayoría era lo más parecido a un suicidio, mantuvo la boca cerrada.

-Porque ya me gustaría saber a mí dónde se va la pasión cuando pasan los años. – añadió, soliviantada por el silencio del aludido.

-Ah, ¿Qué ya no…? – susurró Madame Kachiri señalando al frutero con disimulo.

-Uy, sí, sí. – se apresuró a rebatir en defensa de la virilidad de su hombre, que por cierto se hacía el sordo. – Todavía sí. Pero no como antes.

-Oh, descuide, que ya le regalaré yo un ejemplar dedicado de mi libro. – se ofreció.

-Pues te lo agradezco, Kachiri. A ver si así damos con la solución. Porque tal como aumentan las arrugas, menguan la lujuria, las ganas y los revolcones a cualquier hora.

-¿Y si pedimos ayuda? – sugirió Madame Kachiri; hizo un remolino en el aire con el dedo, dando a entender que se refería a sus contactos ultra terrenales.

-¿Al cielo? – cuestionó la señora Laka con guasa, ya que consideraba el circo mediático de su vecina una grandísima patraña.

En ese mismo instante, los tres se llevaron un susto mortal por culpa de un objeto que alguien lanzó por el balcón y rebotó con un golpetazo sordo en los adoquines del patio. Depardieu sacó las uñas y erizó el lomo como si estuviera endemoniado. Todos observaron plasmados un artilugio de sex-shop que zigzagueaba por el suelo con un run run mecánico.

-Ahí lo tienes. – sentenció el señor Laka. – La respuesta a tus plegarías.

Riendo por debajo del bigote, contempló a su gato que, pasado el susto, jugaba entusiasmado con aquel consolador que parecía vivo.

La frutera observó a la médium, que contemplaba el dildo venido del cielo con los ojos tan abiertos como ella. De pronto, Madame Kachiri la miró con ojillos alucinados y levantó el dedo índice.

-Han sido ellos. – afirmó señalando las nubes. – Nos lo envían desde el más allá.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-No me lo puedo creer. – le decía Bella a Edward, una semana después de su regreso a Seattle.

-Pues es verdad. Y lo mejor de todo es que lo disfruté. Los niños son increíblemente receptivos.

Él narró con todo detalle el coloquio al que le invitaron para hablar de su recen estrenado cortometraje " _Buscando París"_ en la clase de Seth. La profesora estuvo de acuerdo en programar la actividad de aquella película sobre la ciudad de la que esos días tanto hablaba la prensa. Actividad propuesta con insistencia por el orgullosísimo hermano pequeño del director de la cinta, como Bella imaginaba. Ella se alegró de saber que Edward había superado su reticencia a tratar con niños y que, incluso, le empezaba a coger el gusto.

Lo escuchaba al teléfono a la vez que disfrutaba del agradable ambiente de aquella tarde, un día lluvioso y algo fresco en la eterna ciudad húmeda de los Estados Unidos.

Edward, entre tanto, continuaba contándole su aventura escolar.

-Allí en medio de la clase me sentía un tipo importante. ¿A ti te pasa también con tus alumnos?

-Un poco. – confesó echándose a reír.

Más se rió todavía cuando él le contó que, a la salida del colegio, le dijo a Seth que lo invitaba a una hamburguesa por lo bien que se habían portado durante su charla. El pequeño, le preguntó si podía llevar con ellos a algún amiguito, Edward en un alarde entusiasta, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decirle que podía invitar a todos los que quisiera. Bella se doblaba de la risa mientras le relataba su excursión hasta McDonald's con diecisiete niños y el mal rato que pasó hasta que le confirmaron que allí aceptaban el pago con tarjeta de crédito.

-Pero lo pasaste genial, seguro.

-Sí, fue divertido. – reconoció. – y Hablando de niños, ¿ya estás preparada para la vuelta al cole?

Bella le explicó que lo más seguro es que le asignaran la tutoría de un curso de segundo y las ventajas que tenia trabajar con niños de siete años, porque a esa edad aun la veían como una heroína y un poco más mayores ven a los maestros como enemigos cuyo único propósito consiste en hacer de su vida un infierno.

-Tengo ganas de verte. – concluyó, cambiando de tema.

-Yo también- confesó él. – Muchas. Cualquier día tomó el primer vuelo y te doy una sorpresa. – dejó caer, y rápidamente cambio tema. –Y tu madre, ¿ya se encuentra mejor?

-Sí, por suerte, solo fue un esguince.

Edward le transmitió su alegría. Bella supo que era absolutamente sincero al decirle, a pesar del fastidio que les había supuesto el hecho de que su madre le pusiera tanto drama a una torcedura de tobillo.

Después de pulsar el icono de fin de llamada en la pantalla, se quedó pensando en ello. Dio un sorbo a su taza de humeante café y apoyó las manos en el regazo. No fue más que un esguince de los más leves, porque el médico les había asegurado que en quince días le retirarían el vendaje compresivo. Y por ese motivo su querida madre le había alarmado hasta el punto de hacerla regresar a su lado ipso facto.

No era el regreso a casa la causa de su malestar. Más tarde o más temprano lo habría hecho dada la oferta laboral del colegio. A Bella le irritaba haber caído una vez más en la trampa acaparadora de cariño de su madre.

La enervaba reconocer ante sí misma cuánto necesitaba a Edward. Desde que no lo tenía, las relaciones a distancia ya no la convenían. Los años habían pasado y la espera por volver a ver a Edward no podía compararse con la ilusión de una niña que añora el regreso de su padre. La separación del hombre que más deseaba a su lado se le hacía muy dura, más de lo que supuso.

Cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro ante una repentina brisa fresca que cruzó el callejón y movió las cortinas de su balcón. Se estaba bien allí, mirando como las enormes gotas de lluvia lavaban las puertas de cristal doble de su apartamento. Muchos decían que la ciudad perfecta para vivir podría ser Sn Francisco, después Seattle. Pero ni el azul del luminoso cielo, ni el clima privilegiado podían compararse con el cielo plomizo, los chaparrones y las aceras mojadas, de París, ahora que formaban parte de sus mejores recuerdos.

Tener a Edward tan lejos la ponía melancólica. Bella miró a su alrededor , se negaba a creer que lo único tangible que le quedaba de Paris fuera su libreta llena de notas y aquel Antique café con su vitrina de tartas y sus sillas de forja con el respaldo en forma de corazón. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad! Ya se que las deje mil picadas, pero asi estarán estos capítulos, algo más cortos porque ya estamos casi en la recta final! -….**

 **Gracias a _Yolki y Chiarat_ por sus comentarios, espero que no mueran hoy de un ataque al corazón por dejarlas así jajaja**

 **Mil gracias también a los anónimos, me hacen el día con sus ocurrencias jaja de verdad…**

 **Y bueno este capitulo va dedicado a _Cathy_ que creo que ayer se quedó con solo los dedos y cero u** ñas…

 **En fin,,, las dejo… ya saben , trato de subir capítulos a diario si el tiempo me lo permite.** **un beso y dsfruten.**

….


	26. Más alla de los sueños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 26: Mas allá de los sueños.**

Aquel sábado, Bella no imaginaba que sería él quien llamaba a su puerta. Cuando abrió y se lo encontró con una mochila al hombro, se lanzó a sus brazos loca de felicidad. Edward la devoró a besos antes de explicarle que su visita iba a ser más breve de lo previsto.

-No puedes irte mañana. – se lamentó Bella.

Escondió el rostro en su cuello y Edward la meció entre sus brazos.

-Tengo que hacerlo, princesa. El lunes me marcho a l festival de Toronto, pero antes quise venir a verte, tocarte.

Tomó la boca de Bella, hambrienta de besos como la suya, y disfrutó de la calma interior que lo colmaba al tenerla tan cerca de nuevo. Ella lo arrastró hasta el dormitorio y a trompicones llegaron. Besándose y arrancándose la ropa. Se lanzaron a la cama y se amaron con urgencia, con la ferocidad del deseo latente y la alegría de recobrarse el uno al otro.

Edward volvió a reclamarla en la ducha, incapaz de saciarse de ella. La penetró por detrás, empapados por el caudal, golpeándose la grupa con profundas acometidas y las manos soldadas a sus senos. Al borde del delirio, la sostuvo a pulso por las caderas para que no se derrumbara. Bella se apoyó en él, laxa y satisfecha.

Después de remolonear en la cama, compartiendo caricias y confidencias susurradas durante media mañana, bella le propuso un paseo largo hasta la playa, pero Edward se negó, ni la tentadora imagen de una cena, una buena cerveza americana y ellos dos juntos frente al mar, lo hizo cambiar de idea. Se negaba a recorrer con Bella la ciudad que lo separaba de él. Mientras ella pedía una pizza por teléfono, Edward ojeó el cuaderno que descubrió en la mesilla de centro. Al leer algunas líneas que hablaban de París, lo invadió una terrible nostalgia.

-¿Te acuerdas? – preguntó Bella, sentándose sobre su pierna.

-Esto que guardas aquí vale más de lo que crees. – dijo alzando el cuaderno. – Lo mejor de la vida son estos pequeños detalles y momentos que se nos olvidan rápido porque no les damos importancia. Es bueno conservarlos para siempre, aunque sea en una libreta.

-O en una película. – le recordó, rozándole los labios con los suyos.

-Sí, también en una película. – reconoció con una mirada opaca que Bella interpretó a su manera.

Mientras Edward respondía a sus besos, ella dio gracias por que no le pidió que lo acompañara a Toronto. Con ello solo abria logrado aumentar la desazón que la reconcomía por dentro de pensar que no una a compartir con él una ocasión tan especial. Pero solo hacia cinco días que el curso escolar había comenzado, le era imposible solicitar una semana de permiso.

Tras la pizza y el café, la tarde transcurrió rápido. Los dos sentían que el tiempo ose les escapaba de las manos, improvisaron una cena ligera con lo que había en el refrigerador, sin apenas apetito. Tal como pasaban las horas, Edward se iba acerando cada vez más en sí mismo. Bella logró sobarcarlo que se le hacía muy difícil sobrellevar su ausencia. Ella lo llevó de la mano al sofá y trato de animarlo recordándole que esa era la realidad cotidiana de los marinos y de muchos miembros del ejército. Edward apretó los labios, sin conceder crédito alguno a esa clase de excusas en las que Bella creía con tanto empeño, porque había crecido asociado cariño con distancia.

-Si ellos lo consiguen, nosotros también lo lograremos.

Edward la atrajo hacia él. No tuvo valor para confesarle su falta de fe en los amores de ida y vuelta.

-Cuánta falta me hacía sentir tus brazos. – musitó, disfrutando del bienestar envolvente y protector de sus brazos musculosos.

Él le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-Nunca antes he conocido a nadie que necesite tanto un abrazo. – le dijo al oído. -¿ _Por qué te niegas a ti misma este regalo? ¿Por qué nos lo niegas a los dos? ,_ lamentó en silencio.

Poco después, entre las sábanas, se entregaron al uno al otro sin prisas. Hicieron el amor demorando el placer compartido, dándose al otro con besos y miradas, como si no existiera nada más, solo ellos dos. Bella se rindió a las sacudidas del orgasmo, Edward se tensó entero al derramarse y cayó rendido sobre ella.

-Dime que me quieres. – gimió ronco y tembloroso.

Bella le repitió muchas veces mirándolo a los ojos, se lo dijo con caricias y besos que significaban más que miles de palabras que pudiera decirle. Se tumbaron de lado, ella se cobijó exhausta en su pecho y se quedó dormida, Edward la mantuvo abrazada hasta que le hormiguearon los brazos. Esa noche le costó conciliar el sueño más que ningún día de su vida.

.

.

No había amanecido todavía cuando terminó de guardarlo todo en la mochila. Bella estaba dormida, Edward le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y le dio un beso, apenas un roce, antes de abandonar el dormitorio. Sobre el cuaderno en el que había escrito mientras ella dormía, dejo una cajita que contenía un DVD y se marchó con cuidado de no despertarla.

Debía estar aun en los aires cuando Bella abrió los ojos. En cuanto saltó de la cama y no vio rastro de Edward, supo que él ya no estaba. Se cubrió con una bata cruzada y salió al comedor. Era un hombre reacio a las despedidas, pero eso no la consoló. Al ver el cuaderno y el disco compacto sobre la mesa, se le secó la boca. Tomó el DVD y leyó el titulo, escrito por él en el mismo disco con rotulador indeleble: " _Buscando París"_. Se llevó la caja a los labios y cerró los ojos.

Tardó en percatarse del significado de aquel regalo que no quiso entregarle en mano. El detalle de dejarle la maqueta de su cortometraje sobre la libreta era una pista. De pie como estaba, depositó la película sobre la mesilla, abrió el cuaderno y pasó paginas hasta que encontró la letra de Edward.

" _Nunca permitiré que dejes por mí nada que te importe. Pero no sería honesto conmigo mismo aceptando una clase de vida que no deseo. Te quiero Bella, más de lo que imaginas. He tratado de vivir a tu modo, pero el vació que dejas es insoportable. No te eches la culpa, soy yo quien ha fracasado, lo que tenemos tú y yo es tan grande que me niego a ver como el tiempo y la distancia lo convierten en un amor a medias…"_

Leyó el resto con tristeza y decepción. Edward lo llamaba fracaso, para ella solo tenía un nombre: rendirse. Cerró el cuaderno con rabia, tomó el disco, se acercó a la librerá y tras lanzar ambas cosas al fondo del cajón, lo cerro de mala manera.

Siete días y siete noches tarde en llamar a Edward, en vista de que el no daba seales de vida. Ni sabía si estaba aun en Canadá. Si había regresado a Paris o si se lo había tragado la tierra. Una semana entera en la que creció su desilusión y el regusto amargo que tenía desde que leyó su nota.

Tal estado de ánimo, no auguraba una conversación ni agradable ni sensata. Y así fue.

-Ni siquiera lo has intentado. – Le soltó de bueas a primeras.

-No es esa la vida que quiero, Isabella.

-Tu actitud es egoísta y cobarde.

Hubo un silencio lleno de tensión.

-Sabía que acabaríamos haciéndonos daño. – lamentó él.

No dijo nada más. Bella ya no volvió a escuchar su voz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Irina y Bella conversaban a menudo por teléfono; era fuerte el cariño que las había unido durante los días de Paris. Esa noche la llamo para contarle que Edward ya tenía una nueva empleada de hogar. Era portuguesa, se llamaba María y llevaba toda la vida en Belleville. Bella sintió un secreto alivio cuando le dijo que estaba casada y pronto tendría el primer nieto. A pesar de los pesares, no le habría hecho la mas mínima gracia que una jovencita mona revoloteara a su alrededor, con escoba o sin ella.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tú y mi jefe? lo tienes amargado y perdido.

Es raro que Irina no sacara el tema.

-Y el am i.

-Vaya plan.

-¿Cómo le fue en el festival de Canadá?

-¡Nos fue sensacional!

Bella se alegró de escuchar ese "nos" que significaba que su amiga se había integrado tanto en Cullen producciones, que consideraba la productora algo suyo también, como el resto del equipo.

-¿Cómo está Edward?

-Irritable y silencioso. ¿Y tú?

-Triste y enfadada.

-Pues uno de los dos tendrá que hacer algo para arreglar las cosas.

Lo peor de aguantar sermones era reconocer que Irina tenía razón. Lo que Bella no veía tan claro es que tuviera que ser ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- _No llores, tonta. –_ pedía Alice desde la pantalla.

- _Pues no llores tú. –_ pidió a su vez Bella, secándose los ojos con un pañuelo de papel.

Conversaban a través del video cámara de skype. De ese modo podían hablar mediante la lengua de signos con toda comodidad. Cada vez que pasaba una página, Alice se echaba a llorar de nuevo. Eran lágrimas de alegría, de nostalgia por lo que pudo ser y no fue; de bienvenida a los recuerdos regalados por Bella. Y eso que había visto el álbum al menos cuatro veces desde que lo recibió por correo certificado.

- _Eres tan detallista, Bella-_ le dijo Alice, e hizo una pausa para pasarse el pañuelo por la nariz.

 _-Yo voy a hacer uno igual para ti con las fotografías que guarda mi madre y con las que tengo yo en casa, te lo prometo._

Y es que Bella sabia como sorprender a los demás con detalles especiales, mas allá de su valor monetario. Se le corrió una tarde que se detuvo a curiosear frente al escaparate de péquenos, una tienda especializada en scrapbook, pasatiempo con mucha tradición en su familia que ella no tomaba mucho en cuenta, hasta ahora.

Se llevó una grata sorpresa al entrar y reconocer tras el mostrador a Didime, una antigua compañera de colegio a la que había perdido de vista. Bella le explico su idea. Quedaron en que le llevaría las fotografías y los textos, su amiga incluso le facilitó un papel decorado para que escribiese en el algunas líneas de su puno y letra. Con todo ello, Didime creo un álbum de fotos precioso y único, un bello homenaje a los recuerdos tan queridos que conservaba entre sus paginas.

No eran más que unas cuantas fotos con los colores desvaídos por el tiempo. Bella y papa en la feria de julio. Los dos sonriendo de la mano un día de fallas. Un verano en la playa. Juntos en los viveros de la ciudad, dando de comer a las palomas en el parque y ella sola en el carrusel de la feria, con la ilusión en la cara de quien cree todavía que toda la dicha del mundo consiste en girar y girar a lomos de un caballo blanco de cartón.

Unas imágenes que Bella retenía en su memoria y su madre había relegado al olvido en un altillo del trastero. Esa vez se mostro inflexible con ella y exigió que se las entregara. Todas. Gracias a ello, todos esos momentos inmortalizados por una cámara le pertenecían a Alice. Testimonios de esa parte de su vida que su padre no compartió con ella y que le servirían para conocerlo mejor. Bella se sintió orgullosa, porque las notas al pie de cada fotografía eran algo propio que ponía en manos de su hermana. Por fin habían servido para algo todas aquellas frases anotadas a desmano en una cuaderno durante su estancia en París.

- _Cuántas alegrías me has dado desde que apareciste en mi vida. –_ dijo Alice antes de cerrar la conexión.

Bella no dejó de pensar en las palabras de su hermana, que le trajeron a la memoria la conversación mantenida con Edward sobre su supuesto don para repartir felicidad. Pero y a ella, ¿quién la hacía feliz?, se preguntó, aunque la respuesta ya la conocía. Un hombre que estaba muy lejos, el único que la hacia sonreír hasta en los días más grises y ella lo había dejado marchar de su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

* * *

 **¡Hola! Capitulo cortito…. Prometo subir el próximo más rápido… estamos en la recta final no se olvide….**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios!**


	27. La vida es Bella

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 27: La vida es Bella.**

Después de dos semanas sin abrir el cajón, aquel lunes decidió meter en el bolso el DVD del documental de Edward y llevárselo al trabajo. Prefería verlo en el aula de audiovisuales de la escuela. Cuando acabó las clases a las doce, se quedó en el centro en lugar de irse a casa a comer, a esas horas el aula estaba libre y nadie iba a molestarla, ya que todos, el personal que quedaba en el centro o tenia tutoría en su propia aula, o estaban en el comedor o vigilando los patios.

Se sentó frente a la pantalla y pulsó el botón de reproducir. Con las primeras escenas ya tuvo que sacar el paquete de pañuelos. Un documental con tratamiento cinematográfico, recordó con las mismas palabras de Edward. Y había acertado, porque las emociones que despertaba aquella sabia combinación de música e imágenes solo está al alcance de los grandes. Edward era un cineasta con talento y sensibilidad.

Con los ojos húmedos y la sonrisa bailándole en el rostro, tras las escenas de una pandilla de chavales haciéndose fotos ante las fuentes de colores de Pompidú, reconoció al camarero que la atendió aquella noche durante su primera cena solitaria, que allí en la pantalla criticaba junto a otro compañero el mal gusto de plantarles allí delante aquella petrolera. Y disfrutó de cuanto veía, porque el cortometraje era una maravilla. Un paseo por los sentidos que descubría al espectador la noche colorida y llena de ambiente, frente a la negra vestimenta de los judíos ortodoxos, porque así era el Marais. Bella escuchó el repicar de las campanas y el silencio de los muelles del Sena al amanecer; el vocear de los vendedores del mercado de Belleville, el murmullo elegante de Galerías Lafayette, los gritos alegres de los niños celebrando el fin de curso, el aria de Mimí en la Opera y sus queridos músicos callejeros del jardín de las Tullerías. Y el olor de las calles mojadas y el aroma a Kebab de Saint Michel, la tentación de las pilas de macarons en los escaparates, la exquisita verticalidad de un Cróque en Bouche, la humilde sopa de cebolla y la inolvidable cotidiana Baguette.

París era una y era miles. Edward la había destapado como un juego de muñecas rusas y, para dar su sentido del tacto. El roce inevitable de un metro en punta hora, la caricia robada por la cámara a una pareja en la cola de un cine, la sensación bajo las manos del césped en un parque. Y al final del recorrido, Montmartre; y allí una plaza llena de turistas, y en ella un café. Y al fondo una mesa, y los dedos negros de tinta del hombre que la ocupa todos los días, donde pasa las horas muertas leyendo el periódico y contempla el bullicio a través de los cristales para no sentirse tan solo. Bella sintió la alegría en el corazón, porque esa idea había sido suya. En su cuaderno estaban las notas paso a paso de esa escena.

Y entonces, sí, al final, ya no pudo contener las lágrimas porque en los créditos aparecía su nombre. Isabella Swan, en calidad de co-guionista. Como fondo de los títulos, había escogido unas imágenes rodadas con cámara domestica de él con Seth. Edward paseando con el niño sobre los hombros, lanzándole una pelota de rugby en un estadio desierto o saltando los dos como locos bajo los chorros de agua del parque André Citroën. Bella reía y lloraba al verlos juntos y felices.

Emocionada, pensó que Edward podía haber utilizado como en toda película, un tema musical compuesto a propósito. Pero no lo hizo, para acompañar esas escenas tan intimas que compartía de ese modo con el mundo había pagado los derechos de reproducción de Mon Manege. Una de las últimas imágenes correspondía a la dedicatoria: _A la mujer que me regaló París y me lo dio todo._ Justo cuando esa frase llenaba la pantalla, la voz de la Piaf cantaba "mientras mi corazón esté cerca del tuyo". Bella se secó las lágrimas con una risa de alegría porque tras esa coincidencia estaba la mano de Edward. No era una casualidad.

En ese momento escuchó que se abría la puerta. Era un compañero, profesor de informática, que entró a por una carpeta.

 _-No sabía que estabas aquí. –_ dijo mediante la lengua de signos: y arrugó el entrecejo, preocupado al ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. - _¿Qué te pasa?_

Bella miró al techo, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

- _Que estoy muy triste y a la vez soy muy feliz._

 _-¿Eso es posible?_

Bella agitó la mano, sin saber cómo explicárselo.

 _-Cosas de mujeres._

Su compañero alzó una ceja y la señaló con el dedo índice.

 _-Que conste que lo has dicho tú, n o yo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-Tú logras que desperté cada mañana con ganas de comerme al mundo – murmura. – Si estás conmigo, cada minuto de mi vida cobra sentido._

 _Me acaricia despacio y yo veo en sus ojos un amor tan intenso que me traspasa._

 _-Haces que me sienta una diosa y no lo soy._

 _Edward sonríe despacio._

 _-Si lo eres. Mi diosa…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bella despertó empapada de sudor. Se incorporó de golpe, con una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Maldijo la soledad de aquella cama que convertía en una pesadilla hasta el más bello de los recuerdos.

Apartó la sábana y se puso los pies en el suelo. Tuvo que sujetarse la cabeza con las manos, de tanto que le martilleaban las sienes. Optó por ir al cuarto de baño para refrescarse la cara. Una vez allí, se dio varios golpes de agua fría en pleno rostro. Se incorporó y contempló a través del espejo los regueros que le resbalaban por el cuello, y poco a poco, fueron surcando el escote hasta empapar el borde del camisón de algodón, en tanto buscaba en su interior el valor necesario para mirarse a sí misma a los ojos. ¡Dios, cómo le dolía la cabeza!

Una aspirina no era la solución, se dijo con la mirada fija en la imagen de sí misma que le devolvía el espejo. Se preguntó cuántos meses, cuántos años estaba dispuesta a despertar en soledad. No le sorprendió la respuesta de su conciencia. Se negaba a conciliar el sueño una sola noche más lejos del hombre que la valoraba y quería más que nadie en el mundo. Y ella lo amaba tanto… se le puso la carne de gallina al reconocer que, antes de que Edward irrumpiera en su vida, desconocía el alcance del amor.

Bella se retiró el pelo con ambas manos y cerró los ojos. Ya no le bastaba con dormir abrazada a la camisa que olvidó por descuido. Era tenaz y sabía que a fuerza de insistir podría lograr que Edward se mudase a Estados Unidos. Pero dudaba que pudiese llevar una vida plena viéndolo consumirse por abandonar la productora en la que vivía volcado y que tanto esfuerzo le había costado levantar. No se trataba de ceder, sino de aceptar que era lo mejor para los dos. Y de ser sincera consigo misma. Recordó sus propias palabras en la torre Eiffel: _Cada cual elige su propio paraíso._ París era el suyo.

Un rato después, condujo hasta el trabajo pensando en el whatsapp que le acababa de enviar Irina. Bella se alegró de lo ilusionada que estaba ante la perspectiva de su boda. Contaba también en el mensaje que, desde hacía una semana, ella y Laurent eran los nuevos inquilinos de Edward. Se habían mudado al apartamento de al lado mientras durasen las obras en el que en breve seria su hogar.

Ese día entretuvo a los niños con tareas improvisadas y durante la jornada estuvo medio ausente, meditando sobre lo mucho que envidiaba la felicidad contagiosa de Irina. Media hora antes de acabar las clases, Bella solo tenía dos cosas en mente. Una de ellas, los quince días de preaviso que marcaba su contrato; la otra, averiguar dónde podía conseguir un cartel con letras grades de esos de "SE ALQUILA".

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre colgar ese letrero en el balcón? – se indignó su madre. – A saber qué habrá pensado la gente.

René Dwyer quedó alarmada al ver el enorme letrero que colgaba del balcón del apartamento que ocupaba su hija, viviendo en una de las zonas más VIP de Seattle, las cosas no se hacían de ese modo.

-Pensarán que el piso se alquila.

-No tiene gracia-. La espetó, de muy mal humor. – Nosotras no hacemos las cosas así.

Bella observó su ir y venir nervioso del sofá al balcón. Calculó que debía haber realizado ese recorrido unas veinte veces en los últimos cinco minutos. No había tardado mucho en reponerse, pensó contemplando su andar airoso y decidido de siempre. Del esquince ya no quedaba ni el mínimo rastro.

-¿Nosotras? – cuestionó Bella con una calma exagerada. A sabiendas de que aún la ponía más nerviosa.

-Nosotras, sí. – replicó su madre, con una mirada entendida.

-Tú, quieres decir.

-¡Tanto da! Es mi administrador quien se encarga de esas cosas. – explicó, aunque no hacía ninguna falta. – Además, si tan al margen de los pisos se supone que quieres estar, no entiendo cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así sin consultarme.

Bella entrecruzó las manos sobre el regazo. Estaba harta de aquella emancipación ficticia que le brindaba su madre desde que cumplió los veinticinco. Porque vivir dos plantas por debajo del hogar materno, en un piso propiedad de doña René Dwyer y con todos los gastos costeados por esta, le había resultado hasta entonces muy cómodo, e incluso egoísta. Pero más que independencia, era una trampa.

-Sabes que es el único modo de que entiendas que me marcho, mamá. Y que nada me va a hacer cambiar de idea. Ni siquiera tú.

-¿Tan importante es para ti lo que dejaste en París?

-Mamá…

Bella no quería entrar al trapo. Su madre era lo bastante inteligente para saber que cualquier referencia a Alice iba a acabar haciéndole daño. Aún así, era una mujer de ideas fijas y, tal como su hija suponía, no iba a dejarlo correr.

-¿Ahora qué tienes una hermana tu madre ya no cuenta?

En lugar de contestarle, Bella se mordió la lengua. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a dar cancha a aquel absurdo arranque de celos.

-¿Es eso? – insistió ante su silencio.

-Aunque vivamos lejos la una de la otra, te seguiré queriendo igual. Puede que más.

Curtida en el desamor de su matrimonio que, erróneamente o como asumido autoengaño achacaba a la distancia, su madre no le creyó.

-¿De qué me sonará ese discurso? – ironizó.

Bella decidió atajar. Le dolió la alusión velada a hechos pasados y no estaba dispuesta a que la conversación acabase en una disputa cargada de reproches inútiles contra su difunto padre que ya no podía defenderse ni dar su versión.

-Mira mamá. Me voy a París, te guste o no. Tienes razón en una cosa, ahora que sé que existe, no pienso renunciar a conocer a Alice. Además, va a tener un bebé. ¡Un niño que será mi sobrino!- reconoció ilusionada. -¿Sabes lo que es eso?

-No tengo la menor idea.

Su madre se detuvo ante la cristalera del balcón, y mirándola de soslayo, se cruzó de brazos más tiesa que si hubiera tragado un palo.

-Es ese hombre la razón de tu partida, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es ese hombre. – repitió con sorna. – Y se llama Edward, más vale que te acostumbres.

Sin siquiera mirarla, su madre emitió una risa escueta y seca.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué se dedica?

-Dirige y produce películas.

-Un bohemio. – rebufó. – Menudo partido te has buscado.

Bella se levantó del sofá. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer antes del viaje y no pensaba demorar su partida ni un día más allá. De las dos semanas que restaban antes de finalizar su contrato laboral.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que el dinero no da la felicidad. – le recordó, aún a riesgo de resultar cruel. – Y por si eso es lo que te preocupa, te aseguro que se gana muy bien la vida.

-Seguro que sí. – satirizó.

Su madre giró apenas la cabeza y retornó su escrutinio a través de los cristales. Bella contempló su elegante silueta a contraluz, como escapada de las páginas de un numero antiguo de Vogue.

-No sabes cuánto siento que te lo tomes así, mamá. – dijo Bella, para poner punto final. – Me marcho a vivir a París. Puedes asumirlo o no, pero piensa que si no lo haces, eres tú quien tiene más que perder de las dos.

Lamentó ser tan franca, pero la decisión estaba tomada. Y aunque era consciente de que nada ganaba andándose con sutilezas, en ese momento la mujer solitaria que le daba la espalda, emperrada en su visión amargad del amor y la vida, no le inspiraba ni rechazo, ni antagonismo. Bella sintió por primera vez que su madre le daba lástima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Yeiiiiii…. Al fin Bella pudo dar un paso adelante…. Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde….._

 _Gracias por sus comentarios…._


	28. Nunca digas nunca jamás

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 28: Nunca digas nunca jamás.**

Acostumbrada a las escaleras interminables de París, Bella ni se molestó en esperar el ascensor. Bajó a la calle con mal sabor de boca y peor humor por culpa de la civilizadísima pelotera con su madre.

Tan enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos iba, que ni cuenta se dio de la presencia del hombre que ascendía los escalones con pasos enérgicos hasta que no se dio de bruces con él al doblar el último tramo, ya a un paso del zaguán.

-uy, perdón. – dijo, confundida.

-Es usted quien debe disculparme. No encuentro al portero por ningún lado. Y…

-Qué raro. Este hombre es un caso. – comentó ojeando el ya habitual letrerito de "vuelvo en cinco minutos" sobre el mostrador vacío.

Miró a su interlocutor y los dos sonrieron a la vez. Bella se quedó prendada de la simpatía que transmitía aquel desconocido, alto, con pelo veteado de gris y unas arrugas que embellecían un rostro ya atractivo de por sí.

-He visto un cartel en la calle. Quizá usted sepa quién puede informarme sobre el piso que se alquila.

Se presentó a sí mismo y con toda naturalidad le explicó que era abogado penalista, que llevaba divorciado más de una década y que, por absurdo que pudiera parecerla a ella, estaba harto de la tan cacareada calidad de vida de la urbanización donde residía, cerca de la zona recién amurallada de la costa, y que añoraba el ruido, las aceras llenas de gente y el tráfico caótico del centro de la ciudad.

A Bella le encantó la franqueza de aquel urbanita declarado, como ella. También sus modales corteses, sus manos de uñas bien cuidadas y en especial su mirada sonriente. Phil Bataller, se repitió Bella mentalmente para no olvidar su nombre.

-Sí lo que le gusta es el jaleo y desesperarse por no poder aparcar, esto le va a encantar.

Él sonrió y en sus ojos se formaron unas arrugas que, curiosamente, aumentaban su atractivo.

-Crecí a un par de calles de aquí.

Un Detalle que le hizo ganar puntos en opinión de Bella; otra cosa más que tenían en común.

-En el segundo le darán razón. Puerta ocho.

-Que es el cuarto, si no me equivoco.

Bella asintió, con un suspiro de resignación. Debía haber imaginado que el hombre de la sonrisa franca estaba al tanto de la costumbre anacrónica y rimbombante. –tan del gusto de su madre y que a ella le parecía inventada solo para incordiar. – de llamar Entresuelo al primero y principal al segundo, con lo cual, el numerado como "primer piso" en realidad se encontraba casi más cerca del tejado que de la calle.

-Pregunte por René Dwyer, es mi madre. Dígale que le envía Isabella. Y le deseo suerte, mi madre es una negociadora difícil.

Él se echó a reír y la miró con los ojos condescendientes de un tiburón de la abogacía, acostumbrado a comerse de aperitivo a más de un rival.

-Y yo picapleitos no lo olvide. Me gustan los retos.

A Bella le hizo gracia el adjetivo de andar por casa; muestra de vanidad que decía mucho a su favor. Se dijeron adiós; él quedó a la espera del ascensor mientras ella salía a la calle rebuscando el móvil en el bolso. Sintió la ya habitual punzada dolorosa en el pecho cuando comprobó, una vez más, que Edward continuaba sin responder a sus mensajes ni devolverle las llamadas.

Caminó hacia el Parterre pidiéndole al destino que las cosas cambiaran para mejorar o acabaría desquiciada de atar. Y entonces recordó al simpático y atractivo abogado, un madurito interesante habría dicho Irina. En ese mismo momento habría estar hablado con su madre. Una locura fugaz cruzó su cabeza. ¿Y por qué no? Parecía caído del cielo justo en la puerta de su queridísima mamá.

Bella miró hacia las nubes, con los dedos cruzados. Más que pedir, le ordenó a Cupido que hiciera bien su trabajo y disparara con puntería de campeón.

.-

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco días habían transcurrido desde aquel abogado divorciado llamara por su sorpresa a la puerta de su casa. Un breve plazo de tiempo que parecía increíblemente largo; y eso que aun no se había mudado al edificio de la calle Hope.

René Dwyer apenas si creía que era ella la mujer que en ese momento permanecía envuelta entre sus brazos en la proa del Old Stella Polaris. Qué hombre tan especial se había cruzado en su camino. Esa noche, la quinta juntos, la había sorprendido con una cena para dos en alta mar. René sonrió sin darse cuenta al recordar que le había contado que aquel antiguo barco de recreo, restaurado y reflotado, encerraba un secreto romántico. Según se decía, lo mandó construir un príncipe heredero de la casa real de Suecia, que renunció a todo al enamorarse de una bailarina plebeya. Puede que no fuera más que una leyenda, pero en ese momento era capaz de creer cualquier historia por muy cursi que sonara.

El barco cruzó la bocana del puerto y ella permaneció con la espalda apoyada en su pecho. René reconoció que, con los cincuenta y seis años de él y los cincuenta y cinco de ella, era bonito sentirse como Leo Di Caprio y su niña rica de Titanic.

-No quiero que estés triste esta noche. – le susurró al oído.

-Más que tristeza es preocupación. Me cuesta asumir que mi hija quiera alejarse de mí.

-Algún día tenía que abandonar el nido.

-Yo no lo abandoné en toda mi vida y nadie me ha oído quejarme.

Phil le dio un beso en el pómulo.

-De volver atrás, ¿lo habrías hecho?

Ella no contestó. En silencio, disfrutó al sentir sus labios acariciarle la sien.

-Piensa en lo orgullosa que estarás de tu propia renuncia cuando la veas feliz.

René cerró los ojos, esa noche no quería pensar en ello. Sentía bien en los brazos de Phil. Cinco días se conocían apenas. El tiempo a veces transcurre de forma caprichosa. Cinco mañanas, con sus tardes y sus noches, podían no ser nada y la eternidad misma. Rió al recordar cómo la dejó de pasmada la primera noche que salieron juntos. Y ella descubrió que le gustaba mucho ese interior gamberro que escondía bajo su planta de caballero, porque no esperó a las despedidas. El primer beso se lo dio en el ascensor. El segundo, a las puertas de su casa, no fue tan comedido y ella dejó que despertara con sus caricias sentimientos aletargados desde hacía años.

-¿De qué te ríes? – murmuró él, con la mejilla apoyada en la suya.

-De todo y de nada.

En realidad, le dio vergüenza decir que, a pesar del dolor embargaba su corazón por la inevitable marcha de Isabella, gracias a él, le sonreía a la vida. René miró sobre la línea del horizonte. El azul del atardecer se extendía ante sus ojos sin fin, como el futuro que se abría ante ellos dos. Y al igual que la estela blanca que dejaba el barco, atrás quedaron los reticencias y los miedos ante la idea de qué pensaría Phil de su cuerpo, ya no tan joven, al verla desnuda. ¿Era pronto? Años atrás la idea de que las cosas sucedieran tan veloces la habría horrorizado. Y no porque fuera una fanática de la castidad, ya que, después de su marido, había mantenido relaciones discretas que quedaron en el olvido con hombres que pasaron por su vida de largo.

A esas alturas de su vida. Ni Phil ni ella estaban para perder el tiempo. Tenía la certeza de que esa noche iban a disfrutar del sexo y la pasión porque Phil no disimulaba su deseo y ella tampoco ocultaba el suyo.

-Ya has tenido bastante paisaje. – decidió él, haciéndola girar entre sus brazos. – Es hora de que me mires a mí.

-¿Por qué? – susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

-Porque sí.

René sonrió. En los tribunales debía ser temible porque lo dijo con tal convicción que a ella le pareció la mejor de las razones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Transcurrida la semana de la cena romántica en el barco y de los placeres secretos que vinieron después en el camarote. Bella aguardaba sentada en el comedor de su madre, mientras esta conversaba al teléfono. Agradeció que aquella llamada interrumpiera la conversación. Acababa de comunicarle que se había despedido del colegio, una noticia que su madre no se tomó nada bien.

Los niños le regalaron una cartulina repleta de firmas que la emocionó mucho, pero ya guardaba varias muy parecidas, una por cada vez que había finalizado su contrato. Iba a echarlos de menos pero su inestabilidad profesional la había habituado a encariñare con sus alumnos y también a tener que decirles adiós. La dirección del colegio, en cambio, recibió la renuncia con cara de perro. A Bella no le quitó el sueño. Ambas partes conocían las reglas del juego laboral y que precariedad rima con infidelidad.

-Era Phil. – explicó su madre después de colgar el auricular. – Nos hemos visto un par de veces. – vaciló. – Bueno, unas pocas más.

Bella no movió ni un musculo, pero su corazón se batía en palmas, hacía la ola y gritaba de contento.

-Eso es estupendo, ya te dije que me cayó muy bien a primera vista.

Pese a lo seria que fingía estar, su madre alzó un hombro como una adolescente ilusionada.

-Me ha invitado a ir al cine esta noche, luego cenaremos de picoteo.

Picoteo… ¿La finolis de Doña René Dwyer? ¡Milagro! Bella cruzó los dedos. Ella y el hombre que pronto ocuparía su piso parecía que comenzaban algo muy hermoso. Bella suplicó en silencio que aquel idilio durara. La decisión estaba tomada, pero dejaría Estados Unidos mucho más tranquila sabiendo que su madre no se quedaba sola. Y Phil Bataller era una excelente compañía.

Su madre se sentó de nuevo frente a ella, para proseguir la conversación que había interrumpido la llamada. Pero un colgante nuevo que brillaba en el escote de su hija, la llamó la atención y alargó la mano para tomarlo entre los dedos.

-¿Y eso?

-Es la llama de la estatua de la libertad.

-Ahora me dirás que también has estado en Nueva York y no me entero ahora.

-No, pero espero ir algún día.

-¿Un detalle simbólico? – investigó mirándola a los ojos.

-Algo así. Lo mandé hacer en tu joyería de confianza. Me extraña que no te lo hayan dicho. ¿No te han mandado la factura? – la desafió, al ver sus cejas alzadas en dos arcos perfectos.

Su madre observó con interés el colgante de oro y cuarzo cítrico. Una gema tan brillante y amarilla como el topacio, que fascinó a Bella entre todas las que el orfebre le dio a escoger. A ojos de su madre, que poseía un joyero digno de la favorita de un sultán, solo era una piedra de segunda.

-Esto no vale nada.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees. – desmintió, arrebatándoselo de la mano.

Su madre pareció darse cuenta entonces de que Bella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer por nada ni por nadie. Ni siquiera por ella.

-Entonces, no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer que te haga cambiar de opinión.

-No mamá, es hora de que viva mi vida como yo quiero y con el hombre que amo. Mi sitio está a su lado, en París. – explicó convencida y serena. – Tú y yo viviremos lejos la una de la otra, pero no voy a olvidarme de ti ni a quererte menos por eso, ya te lo dije.

-¿Mi opinión no cuenta?

-Sabes que no.

Su madre movió las manos con impotencia.

-¿Y qué pasa con todo esto? Alegó, señalando a su alrededor, aunque en realidad se refería a todos los inmuebles y fincas que formaban parte de su patrimonio y que algún día heredaría Isabella.

-Mamá, todo es tuyo. Y de corazón deseo que lo sea por muchos años más.

-¿Qué hago con tu coche? ¿Lo pongo en venta? Te hará falta el dinero.

Bella dio gracias, por fin un argumento que denotaba que se preocupaba por su bienestar en París.

-No me hace falta, con lo que tengo me basta. Pero si me veo en apuros, no dudes que te pediré ayuda para que acudas al rescate. – prometió.

-Solo faltaría que no lo hicieras. – se acercó a su hija y la tomo de las manos.

-Y no te preocupes por el coche. – murmuró Bella mordiéndose el labio. – Ya he hecho algunos arreglos para él.

-¿Qué clase de arreglos?

-Lo he enviado a Europa. – dijo con orgullo. – Pronto llegará a España.

-¡Qué! – abrió los ojos como platos. – Creí que dijiste París…

-Quería irme lo antes posible, no había embarques para París y mi coche debería estar allá antes que yo, así que lo envié a España y llegaré ahí primero… y…

-¡No puedes conducir hasta París!

-Si puedo.

-Tú lógica es muy retorcida, Isabella.

Su madre cerró los ojos. Isabella supuso que, una vez más, estaba preguntándole a sus santos de cabecera por qué había tenido que tocarle en suerte una hija tan difícil.

-Tú te has propuesto matarme a disgustos, ¿verdad?

Bella cabeceó sin dejar de mirarla. Qué mujer, no cambiaria nunca. Se levantó, cogió su bolso y antes de marcharse la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No mamá, no es mi intensión. – afirmó con cariño. – Pero me marcho a París, haz el favor de no morirte del disgusto que quiero que me dures muchos años. Muchísimos. – aseguró dándole otro largo y sonoro beso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chacha chaaaan!al fin!**

 **Bella va en camino a París! ¡**


	29. De aqui a la eternidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 29: De aquí a la eternidad.**

Por fin, después de algunas horas de vuelo, horas y horas al volante, estaba en París. Después de llegar a Valencia, pues su vuelo se había complicado y tuvo que hacer varias escalas en la madre patria, recoger su coche, firmar algunos papeles importantes y constatar que su preciado coche (regalo de su madre en el pasado) estuviese en perfectas condiciones, llegó a París. Condujo hasta Belleville y aparcó donde pudo. Sacó la maleta para no subir de nuevo la cuesta para buscarla, prefirió cargar con ella. Isabella no dudó qué dirección tomar antes de ir al apartamento de Edward.

El corazón la llevó a Pére-Lachaise, y al llegar comprobó que allí la aguardaba una sorpresa.

-Alice, qué maravillosa eres. – gimió sin poder contener la emoción.

Aquella fotografía xerografiada en metal, solo su hermana podía haberla adherido en una esquina de la lapida. A Bella se le escapó una lágrima. Se llevó los dedos a los labios y depositó un beso sobre el nombre de su padre, de aquel hombre que llegó a París lleno de sueños y no llegó a ver cumplido el que más anhelaba.

-Lo conseguiste papá. – musitó contemplando la fotografía.

Se secó las mejillas, respiró hondo y abandonó el columbario decidida a seguir su propio camino y abrirle los brazos al futuro que le esperaba en aquella ciudad. A su espalda, entre los cientos de lápidas alineadas y uniformes, destacaba una diminuta nota alegre. Porque entre todas, solo una lucía el retrato de dos mujeres cogidas del brazo que sonreían ante un carrusel de colores a los pies del Sacré-Coeur.

Bella caminaba a paso firme, haciendo traquetear la maleta por los senderos flanqueados de tumbas solitarias que conducían hacia la salida. Era la imagen de la alegría en un escenario triste y gris. Estaba en un cementerio, una cara familiar se encargó de recordárselo en cuanto llegó a la puerta.

-Esa maleta, ¿no irá llena de comida para gatos? – inquirió el vigilante, fingiendo una actitud severa.

Isabella sonrió al ver que el hombre estaba de broma.

-Vaya sorpresa. Así que se acuerda usted de mí.

-Yo no olvido una cara bonita. Y, si me lo permite, la veo mucho más bella que la última vez.

Eso sí que era un piropo, con la pinta que debía llevar después de un día con su respectiva noche por esas autopistas. Sin contar el atasco que tuvo que tragarse en las vías de circunvalación al llegar a París.

-¿Usted cree?

El hombrecillo la recorrió con la mirada desde los pies hasta los ojos y asintió.

-Las mujeres se ven más hermosas cuando son felices.

Isabella rió dichosa de verdad y le tendió la mano para despedirse.

-Espero que mi chico me vea con los mismos ojos que usted.

-No lo dude, señorita. No existe un francés que no sepa apreciar la belleza en una mujer.

Y en lugar de corresponder con un apretón, se llevó la mano a los labios y se la besó. Isabella alzó las cejas. Cuidadito con los franceses, incluso con los maduros vigilantes de cementerio. Estaba claro que llevaban la seducción en los genes.

Al salir al boulevard Ménlimontant, se sentía tan feliz de estar de vuelta, que París le pareció maravilloso. Le encantaba el cielo plomizo que barruntaba un chaparrón, hasta los bocinazos del tráfico sonaban bien.

-¡Uy, por Dios!, Disculpe. – rogó una ancianita a su derecha. – Eso no se hace. ¡Susú, malo, malo!

Isabella miró hacia abajo y se encogió de hombros.

-Déjelo, no tiene importancia.

No le salía del corazón enfadarse. A pesar de que un perrillo de la raza pequinés, con la pata en alto, acababa de hacer pis en su maleta.

.

.

.

Hasta que no tecleó el código del portal, no constató lo nerviosa que estaba. Tanto que subió directo, sin pasar por el jardín a saldar a los Laka ni a Madame Kachiri. Por suerte para ella, que no tenía ganas de tropezarse con nadie, la escalera se encontraba desierta. Solo en el segundo piso oyó ruidos y golpes, supuso que serían los obreros que reformaban el piso de Kate.

Después de tragarse los siete pisos cargada como una mula, arrimó el maletón a la pared y se sentó en el último escalón a esperar a Edward.

Tres cuartos de hora tuvo que esperar, incluso meditar y ensayar lo que le iba a decir. Supo que era él en cuanto lo oyó subir las escaleras al trote, conocía sus pasos. Edward frenó en seco en el arranque del rellano al verla allí sentada. Bella se levantó, pero como él no mostró ni un gesto de alegría, ni una sonrisa, se aguantó las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos. Observó´ que lucía unas ojeras muy pronunciadas.

-Se te ve agotado.

-Estoy cansado de echarte de menos.

Bella sintió por primera vez que quizá era demasiado tarde. Los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y, como suele ocurrir cuando la lengua actúa más rápido que la cabeza, todo el miedo se le escapó por la boca.

-¿Sigues solo o estás con alguien?

Edward hizo una mueca de disgusto y le lanzó una mirada atravesada.

-¿Ves a muchas mujeres haciendo cola a la puerta de mi casa?

Subió los escalones que restaban y Bella se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

-Solo a una y bastante estúpida. – se excusó. – Perdona, no debí preguntar eso.

-No, no has debido hacerlo. –indicó a la vez que sacaba las llaves. Abrió la puerta pero no entró. - ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo, Isabella? Que por muy lejos que estés, a mí ni se me pasa por la cabeza que estés con otro.

-Nadie podría reprocharte nada si lo hicieras. Eres libre.

Y deseó no haberlo dicho ya que, por la cara que puso Edward, supo que acababa de estropearlo más.

-Aquella noche en el puente del Alma, cuando te dije "Tú eres mi libertad", o no lo entendiste o no me creíste.

Ella se sacó la cadena que llevaba al cuello y le mostró el colgante.

-Mira sí te creí.

Edward lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo observó muy serio.

-Lo mandé hacer. – explicó en voz baja.

-A ti te gustan los símbolos, yo prefiero los hechos.

-Edward, no te hagas el duro conmigo. ¿No piensas hacerme hueco en tu casa y en tu vida?

-Eso depende de ti.

-Edward... por favor.

-Ya es la segunda vez que llamas a mi puerta.

-Dos veces; y muchas más lo haría, tantas como haga falta. – Casi suplicó con las mismas palabras que él utilizó con ella una vez muy especial. – Hasta que me digas que sí.

-¿Sí, qué? Dime qué quieres.

Isabella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Y pensó en las palabras que retenía en la boca. A pesar de que Edward no era dado a ello, convertir aquella frase de la Piaf en un símbolo había sido cosa de él.

-Quiero todo lo que está por venir, lo bueno y lo malo, mientras mi corazón esté cerca del tuyo. – dijo, con unas palabras que ya les pertenecían a los dos. – Quiero extender la mano cada día y encontrar la tuya.

-¿Por qué la mía? – la incitó en voz baja.

-¡Porque no me conformo con otra! Te quiero a ti. – confesó con el alma. – Para siempre.

Edward le acarició los labios con el dedo, cuánto había rogado por escuchar eso. Bella había vuelto. Y lo había hecho por él. Su chica era la más valiente. La mejor de todas. Recibir su amor era un privilegio.

-Entonces, ya me tienes. – murmuró.

La besó con ansia, con la adrenalina a flor de piel de sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos. Y ella le dijo con besos que no, ya no había nada que temer.

-Quiero cuidar de ti, mimarte, quererte. – dijo Edward mirándola a los ojos. -Y espero que a ese cuaderno le queden muchas hojas en blanco porque quiero verte escribir en él las cosas que tanto te gustan. Quiero leerlas contigo cuando seamos viejos. Voy a lograr que tu vida a mi lado sea la película más hermosa de todas.

Isabella apoyó la frente en su pecho.

-Ahora podría morirme de felicidad y no me importaría.

Edward la inclinó hacia atrás y al verle la cara, esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa.

-Ni de coña te mueres tú ahora.

Ella se echó a reír y él la sorprendió cogiéndola en brazos para cruzar el umbral de su nuevo hogar compartido como manda la tradición. Isabella se sujetó rodeándole el cuello.

-Por cierto, tenemos coche. Un Audi pequeño, lo he aparcado en Rue de Partants, pero habrá que hacerle sitio en la cochera.

Sí, él ya sabía de qué modelo se trataba. Aunque no llegó a verlo, le había hablado del coche durante su visita.

-¿Cómo…?

-Desde España, larga historia. – rió recordando todo el engorroso trámite de trasladar un coche desde un continente a otro.

Edward la miró como si tuviese un tercer ojo, ¿ella era capaz de hacer eso? ¿Cruzar continente y medio con un coche? … si ella era capaz… Pero imaginarla día y noche al volante le retorció el estomago.

-Has venido conduciendo…

-Día y medio en la autopista. Pero paré varias veces a estirar las piernas y ayer dormí en un pueblecito, no me acuerdo el nombre.

Edward apoyó la frente en la de ella.

-Pudiendo tomar un avión directo… - la riñó asustado. - ¡Estás loca!

-Por ti, ¿no se me nota?

-Me lo dicen tus ojos. – murmuró y la besó con una emoción intensa.

Cuando separó su boca de la de ella, Isabella lo animó señalándole la puerta abierta con la cabeza.

-¿Qué me dices? Yo creo que ya es hora de hacer las cosas en serio. ¿Construimos un hogar en el nido del águila?

Edward le acarició la nariz con la suya.

-Vamos a empezar por deshacer la cama.

-Creía que estabas agotado. –dijo besándole en el cuello.

Edward rió.

-No tanto.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

..

.

* * *

¡Al fin! Están juntos! Que padrísimo jaja maravilloso.. XD

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Solo queda el epilogo. Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado la historia tanto como yo, que haya reído, llorado, desesperado tanto como yo jajaja….

Nos leemos pronto!


	30. Epilogo: Un buen año

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Meyer, la historia tampoco, solo hago una adaptación, cualquier cosa que les resulte conocida tampoco es mía. Al final de la historia diré el nombre de la novela. Gracias por leer.**

 **Summary: Bella es una amable maestra de niños sordos, su mayor sueño es viajar a París, justo cuando su sueño se hace realidad se dará cuenta que las dos cosas qué le heredó su papá, el amor por el francés y la lengua de signos no fueron al azar. Las divertidas aventuras y alguien muy especial que irrumpirá en su vida harán que el regreso a Estados Unidos sea más difícil de lo que pensó.**

* * *

 **Epílogo: UN BUEN AÑO.**

Con ayuda de Alice, Isabella encontró empleo como maestra en la misma escuela que trabajaba su hermana. De momento la contrataron como profesora sustituta para cubrir ausencias eventuales. Así pues, en el plano laboral no había mejorado ni empeorado; tenía exactamente lo mismo que en América.

Ella estaba muy contenta, le encantaba trabajar con niños más pequeños. Y le venía muy bien la precaria situación, ya que aprovechaba esos paréntesis de desempleo para hacer cursos a fin de perfeccionar el dominio de la lengua francesa de signos.

Pero esa mañana no venía del colegio ni de ningún curso, sino del médico. Regresaba a Rue Sorbier con la felicidad pintada en la cara. El doctor acababa de confirmar sus sospechas, y Edward aún no sabía nada. Sonrió al verlo sentado al sol, en uno de los veladores de la terraza del café Vulturi. Su manera preferida de inaugurar las mañanas de los sábados era en compañía de un café y el crucigrama de Le Parisien.

Llegó hasta allí y, antes de sentarse, le dio por sorpresa un ruidoso beso en la mejilla. Él la agarró por el talle y reclamó un segundo beso en los labios.

Edward miró de reojo la bolsa que dejó sobre una silla. No le extrañó, aún remoloneaba él en la cama cuando Bella le dijo que salía de compras.

-Mira.

Entusiasmada le mostró la contraportada de Le Figaro donde salía la foto de Edward a media plana con la noticia de la mención especial del jurado obtenido por su cortometraje "Buscando París" en el reciente Festival de Venecia.

-Ya la he visto. – sonrió con orgullo. – Me la han enviado mi padre, Laurent, Tu hermana Alice, todos los compañeros de la productora, mi distribuidor, un profesor de la facultad, otros más…

Estaba orgulloso de que se reconociese su trabajo, pero la fama y las apariciones en prensa no eran una de sus prioridades.

La señora Vulturi, Sulpicia, una rubita de algunos 50 y pocos años, se acercó a preguntar qué quería tomar Bella. Ella pidió un zumo de melocotón y tomó el teléfono de Edward para ver los mensajes. Se le escapó un gemido ñoño al ver la fotografía de un bebé sonriente.

-Esa me la ha enviado Jasper. Le ha salido un diente. – le explicó. Bella no dejaba de contemplar a su sobrinito Emmett, ya tenía diez meses. Cuando Edward vio por primera vez a Emmett, pareció quedar enamorado de ese pequeño gordito de cabello rizado y ojos grises, y qué decir del padre, Jasper vivía ahora al 100 por su hijo y su esposa. . – Como ves, a los hombres la paternidad nos atonta bastante.

Ella sonrió con disimulo.

-He comprado un álbum de fotos. – dijo tomando la bolsa de la silla contigua.

-¿Otro más? – preguntó sin levantar la vista del crucigrama.

Dudaba que aún les quedasen fotos por imprimir. Porque solo de la luna de miel, guardaban más de quinientas colocadas en varios álbumes. Un viaje inolvidable en el que recorrieron Europa en moto hasta las costas de Croacia y en el que Edward inmortalizó con la cámara de vídeo la felicidad de su mujer, grabándola cuando no se daba cuenta, mientras ella se entretenía en fotografiar como recuerdo incluso hasta las hormigas que veía por el suelo.

Desde entonces, la madre de Bella los había visitado una vez y ellos fueron a Seattle por Navidad. Edward había tenido oportunidad de conversar a solas con su suegra, y se la ganó en cuanto le demostró que no era el bohemio loco que suponía y lo mucho que amaba a su hija. Puede que contribuyera a su cambio de actitud, ese amigo especial con el que doña René compartía tantas cosas, entre ellas la creencia de que la relación perfecta significaba: "hoy en tu casa, mañana en la mía y cada cual en la suya". Y Bella estaba mucho más tranquila porque, aunque su madre protestaba de vez en cuando, por fin había asumido lo obvio: que la vida de su hija estaba en París y que no pensaba en volver.

Bella sacó de la bolsa el álbum fotográfico que acababa de comprar y se lo mostró. Era de un lila rabioso.

-¿No había otro color más feo? – cuestionó Edward, observándolo con una mirada elocuente.

Hizo un quiebro rápido para esquivar un golpe imaginario, que Isabella fingió lanzárselo a la cabeza.

-Es para algo muy especial. – le explicó con misterio.

Sacó su móvil del bolso y una cajita envuelta en un papel de muchos colores.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó Edward cuando se la puso delante.

-Un regalo para ti.

-¿Qué celebramos?

Como ella no respondía, sonrió intrigado y se dispuso a abrirla. Bella tomó el iPhone y pulsó el icono de la cámara, dispuesta a inmortalizar el momento.

Al destapar el contenido, Edward se quedó petrificado. Sacó un sonajero de su interior y con él en la mano, miró a Bella con ojos interrogantes.

-Y esta es la cara de tonto que puso papá cuando supo que estabas en camino. – pronunció en voz alta.

Perfecto, ya la tenía. Con esa frase pensaba rotular la primera fotografía del álbum.

-Borra esa foto.

-No.

-¿Me estás diciendo…?

Ella le respondió con un gritito de alegría. Edward la tomó de la muñeca para que se levantara, de un tirón se la sentó sobre las piernas y la abrazó con muchísima fuerza. En ese momento, no le salían las palabras. Respiró hinchando el pecho, se separó para verle la cara y le colocó el cabello detrás de la oreja con una caricia.

Luego, le puso la mano abierta en la barriga.

-¿Para cuándo?

-Será a mediados de mayo. Lo primero que verá cuando abra los ojos será la primavera en París. Como yo, ¿te acuerdas? – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy. –afirmó, acariciándole el rostro. – Tú logras que cada minuto de mi vida sea digno de recordar. – murmuró besándola con ternura. –La pandilla de Rue Sorbier está creciendo muy rápido.

Edward recordó aquella plática con Laurent hace un par de meses, cuando justamente en el hospital, Irina dio a luz a una pequeña bebé, sonrosada y de ojos claros. Laurent creyó que le habían cambiado al bebé, porque él esperaba un niño "marrón", pero en cambio, nació una pequeña tan rubia como Irina. Pero se tranquilizó al saber que su madre aseguraba que era el vivo retrato de su abuela.

-Rosalie ya casi cumple dos meses. – sonrió Bella recordando a su mejor amiga y la pequeña Rose.

-Te amo Bella. – musitó Edward mirándola a los ojos.

-Y yo te amo más y más y más… - afirmó besándole con ternura.

Sulpicia llegó con la copa de zumo, al dejarla sobre la mesa se quedó mirando el sonajero.

-En hora buena, ya veo que hay mucho que celebrar esta mañana. – adivinó.

-Señora Vulturi, ¡Voy a tener un niño! – exclamó Edward exultante de alegría.

-No, no, no, tu esposa va a tener un niño. – puntualizó, con la experiencia de quien ha pasado por cuatro partos.

-Es lo mismo.

-No, no es lo mismo. – rebatió con irónica cordialidad.

Isabella intervino en su defensa.

-Mi marido también tiene su mérito. Él se encargó de la parte más entretenida del asunto.

Edward sonrió con orgullo masculino. La señora Vulturi se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero antes de que regresara al café, él le tendió su teléfono como un ruego.

-¿Le importaría hacernos una foto?

La mujer accedió encantada y se dispuso a ello. Edward tomó a Bella por la barbilla.

-Y esta es la cara que puso mamá cuando le di el beso número mil. – dijo en voz baja, acercándose a su boca.

Cuatro fotografías, cuatro tuvo tiempo de sacar la señora Vulturi. Contempló la última de ellas con una sonrisa y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa. Pero Edward y Bella ni se dieron cuenta. La mujer los dejó solos y ellos continuaron perdidos el uno en el otro. Puede que fuera el mil o el beso un millón. Eran tantos que no se molestaban en contarlos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno, pues la historia llegó a su fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado, que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. La Novela se llama Regálame París, de Olivia Ardey, recomendadisima al 100%. Es una de mis historias favoritas, cuando la leí por primera vez, no dejaba de pensar en mis personajes favoritos de Crepúsculo, y dije… ok… vamos a intentarlo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras, gracias sinceramente a todas las que comentaron, las que lo hacían a diario, las que quisieron pero no pudieron, las que no quisieron, las que no lo hicieron jaja y en fin.. simplemente gracias por haber leído la historia, tuvo muchas visitas.**

 **Sin más me despido** **no sin antes decir, que tengo pendientes 2 historias una de ellas de Edward y Bella que se llamará "Mi chica ideal", y la otra de una pareja que jamás había hecho pero que me entraron unas ganas enormes, se llamara "El plan perfecto", y será de Rosalie y Emmett, espero que si tienen tiempo, (cuando las suba) pasen a leerlas.**

 **Un beso, un mimo y un achuchón, gracias por todo!**

 **Gwitch:)**


End file.
